


Manifest (Detroit: Become Human)

by Mysticmutes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dogs, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Or will they?, Other, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pretty Canon, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human), everyone was doing so good, father figure! hank, i love my babies c:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmutes/pseuds/Mysticmutes
Summary: Five years have passed since androids were given rights and allowed to live among humans as equals. This has been great news to most, but not everyone is happy. With CyberLife being rebooted to aid androids instead of enslaving them along with the DPD busting down on red ice in an attempt to clean up the city; things are looking up for Detroit. Until androids begin violent crimes against humans. One university student becomes a key witness and tries to aid Detroit's best in figuring out what's going on. The question is, can they do that before the politicians with grudges and frightened public demand for all androids to be disposed of once again?Especially when things just don't add up for Connor, in a way he's never had problems with before.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 79





	1. Alleyways - Leena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there is an archive warning for "Rape/Non-Con" there is no actual scenes so please don't be off-put. There are, however, references and implications.  
> Thank you for reading.

Silence. 

Silence and emptiness is all I could register. 

An expanse of black, no light, no sound. 

There was no air, and the sheer _nothingness_ was heavy. 

Then there was humming.

No, not humming, _buzzing_.

The black nothingness from behind my eyelids gave way to blue, the soft morning light glowing through my curtains and into my room. 

_Bzzt._

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the wall below my window with half lidded eyes, the slight ache in them begging me to just go back to bed. 

_Bzzt._

The vibration was coming from under one of the remaining pillows on my bed and I sighed as I pushed my hand underneath it to grab my phone. I answered the phone as I sat up, looking at all the pillows lying on the floor beside my bed, my comforter strewn on the edge of the mattress. 

“Did you just wake up?” The warm voice of my mother asked through the phone.

“ _Yup_ ,” I yawned,”Is there a reason you’re calling?” 

“You mean besides continuing my job as your alarm clock?” She quipped as I chuckled, setting the phone on my night stand allowing it to automatically go on speaker.

“I was just calling to tell you that we should reschedule lunch today.” I furrowed my eyebrows as I put all my pillows in a pile atop my comforter. “Reschedule? What happened to family catching up?” I fixed my mattress cover as she let out a hum. “Well we didn’t expect you to walk to the Wine and Bread in the pouring rain.” I placed the pillows back in their spots on my bed and picked up my phone, pressing it to my ear. “Pouring rain? Deedly said the weather was going to be-” I pushed my curtains back and was met with fat drops of rain sliding down the glass of my apartment windows. “ _Perfect._ ” 

“Well androids get the weather wrong sometimes too Leena, and well, it’s always raining here babe.”

I clicked my tongue. “Gotta love Detroit.” 

I looked past the tall skyscraper across the street to make out the top of the CyberLife tower that marked where Capitol Park was. 

“Honestly mom I can walk, Greektown isn’t that far from me.” I said while glancing upwards at the grey sky. She laughed. “Leena, I was hoping to do more than just eat, besides you have classes soon.” I looked toward the clock above my t.v. “Alright ma, you got out of seeing me this time.” I said as she gave another light laugh. I turned away from the window, starting towards the kitchen. “But we seriously need to sit down and talk sometime this week,” I felt a twinge of sadness as I set my phone down on the granite countertop. “It’s lonely being an adult.” 

“I know baby, and we _will._ But I’ve got to go now, and _you_ have to get ready for class. I just sent some money for an annual subway pass.”

“Ma-”

“I’m hanging up now! Love you!” 

I frowned down at my phone, seeing a notification pop up from Harman Bank. _Guess I take the subway now._

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

The ride through the city was smooth and relatively quiet. I glanced up from my work schedule to look at the passenger in front of me. He was reading a book, it seemed to be soaked in water. He had a bag next to his feet which held plastic miniatures. I looked back at his book when suddenly the blue LED on his temple turned yellow as he looked up from his book and made eye contact with me. I gave an embarrassed smile, and turned my head to look out the window. It had been five years since the android revolution, and progress was amazing. There was no more segregation, android parking stations were removed and buses and subways allowed them to sit anywhere they pleased. androids could even own property and businesses. I even heard that an android became one of Detroit’s best detectives. The subway stopped and people shuffled out hurriedly. I gripped the strap of my backpack as I speed walked towards the university. The rain lightly _patted_ on the top of my head as I looked towards the towering Stratford Tower. There was a smiling man speaking on the screen that was on the side of the building, the words beneath him telling of a red ice bust.

“‘ _An_ _droid Detective Leads Red Ice Takedown.’_ Damn that dudes been busy.” I jumped back as a hand gripped my shoulder. “Shit Summer!” I breathed. Summer began leading me towards the school while smirking. “I didn’t scare you did I?” I swatted the shoulder of the orange haired girl in response. The rain that had been just a light sprinkle since I got off the subway became heavy and Summer exclaimed, grabbing my forearm as we ran to the front steps of the university building.

“Leena you’re soaked.” She grinned as she took her own coat off, using the inside to wipe all the water off her cheeks. I took in her appearance and rolled my eyes playfully. “So are you, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna get a cold now.” 

She raised her fair brow. “Oh really?” 

I shrugged my jacket off. “Yeah, you already look paler than usual.” I said matter-of-factly as I started towards the food hall where the free coffee was dispensed. “Ha ha, funny.”

After grabbing my coffee, and having Summer complain that it stunk the entire time, we walked out to where all the seating was. Unfortunately for us, we weren’t the only ones who thought the dining hall would be a good spot to get dry in. I looked longingly at the soft couches by the fireplace when I took a sip of from my cup. “There are benches outside Professor Humphrey’s classroom.” I suggested. Summers eyes locked on something as she gave me a sly smile. “I’ve got an idea.” She led me across the room to the couches, where two girls were talking quietly. They had all their belongings spread across the remainder of the large plush couch - as to deter anyone else from sitting there. She sent the two girls a dazzling smile,”Hi! I’m Summer.” The girls smiled back at her and the three began talking. I took a drink of my coffee as I looked at other wet students. There were many that brought umbrellas, but there were also those who were probably fooled by yesterday's weather announcement and left the house unprepared. The walls in the dining hall were large and so was the ceiling. The tall windows that lined the cream walls had thick dark green drapes, which was a questionable color choice. The rain plopped against the glass. “Leena.”

I blinked and saw the girls moved their items for Summer and I. I said a quick thanks as I sat down, placing my recyclable cup on the thick wood coffee table in front of the fireplace. I peered over at Summer and her new acquaintances. It didn’t surprise me that she convinced them to allow us to sit, Summer is the most persuasive woman I know. Partially because of her light, fun personality and her beautiful features. I watched as the blonde haired girl threw me an uninterested glance, and I looked down at my shoes, feeling my face grow hot. Everyone wanted to be friends with Summer, not so much with me. Summer had this charisma that had people wanting her in their presence. Well, most of them. A few changed their mind when-

“But then we came inside and, whoo, are we lucky.” Summer nudged my shoulder. “Now I feel like I look like a wet cat.” 

The two girls laughed. “Are you kidding?” The brunette started with admiration in her voice. “You look like you’re ready to go on the runway.” Summer pressed her lips together in a tight smile. “Well,” She began,”That _was_ my function.” And with that she swept her long wet hair away from her face, her blue LED popping against her pale skin, and revealing random freckles on her cheekbone. The two girls had a total change of personality as they widened their eyes to each other. “We have to go.” The blonde uttered coldly. They gathered their belongings and walked off whispering to one another. 

“You just love doing that don’t you?” I asked with an amused hum.

She shrugged and took her large water bottle out. It was the one I gave her two years ago for Christmas, tons of small stickers wrapped around it. “I just wanted to show you that they didn’t _actually_ like me.” 

I shot her a confused look. “Why’s that?”

She took a swig from her water bottle, a small dribble of blue liquid sliding down from the corner of her mouth. She screwed the lid on while looking at me. “I could feel that you were jeaaalous.” She said with a teasing tone, tapping on the metal bottle as she wiggled her eyebrows. She bent to the side to put her bottle back. _Jealous for sure, but not for the reason you think._

“Have you got a reply from that firm?” Summer asked as she sat back up.

I pressed my lips together. “Not yet, I’m guessing they had a lot of applicants.”

The redhead leaned swatted my arm. “Don’t self doubt, you’ll make a kickass legal assistant.”

I gave her a half smile, brushing wet hair from my cheek. “And how's your job going?”

She gave a groan. “Your mom is such a perfectionist. I mean she always has been but _sheesh._ ”

Summer was the face of _Maria,_ my moms fashion brand. And she has been ever since I was young. 

My thoughts were disrupted when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Summer looked past me and I turned.

“Leena, hey.” Sean greeted in his deep voice, placing a kiss on my forehead. He was completely dry. 

“You jump in a pool?” He joked as if reading my mind. His gaze moved to Summer and his grin slightly faltered. “Summer.” He said with a nod. 

“I’ll catch you in class Leena.” Summer whispered as she pushed herself off the large couch and towards the direction of said class, her boots clicking away on the wood floors. I turned back to Sean, whose jaw was locked as he stared in the direction she left in. The fireplace behind him made it seem like his body was glowing, his blonde hair seemingly on fire. “Why do you hang out with her?” He finally asked, brown eyes confused as he stared me down. I stood, grabbing my backpack and cup. “She’s been my best friend for so long Sean-”

“I know a lot of people who would love to be your friend! And they’re-”

Sean always had something to say about Summer, about _any_ of the androids I associated myself with really. Sometimes I felt like he disliked androids. I interrupted him this time, arms crossed.

“They’re not androids?”

He blinked and shook his head as if what I said was ridiculous. 

“That’s not what I meant. . . she’s just not a good influence Leena.” He said softly, grabbing my hands.

I nodded, feeling bad for accusing him of such a thing.

“Right.”

I looked around, noticing that the amount of students in the hall were sparse.

“I’ve got to go to class Sean.” I gave a smile as I began to pull away. He grabbed my hands again and I raised a brow in question. 

“My parents want you to come over for dinner.” He said finally, breaking into a small smile. “Your parents want to meet me?” I asked, a feeling of nervousness settling in my stomach. Sean and I have been dating since Junior year of high school, and this is the first time his parents ever even acknowledged my existence. He gave my hands a squeeze. 

“Yeah," He smiled intertwing our fingers. "So what do you say?” I stared at the tiny reflection of the fire in his right eye before blinking. 

“Yes, of course.” I said with a smile, watching his body relax as he grinned.

“Great, I'll send a car for your apartment at eight.” 

I nodded and looked at the clock, waiting for him to let go. The sound of the fire and faint footsteps filled the silence. A few students walked past, and I suddenly felt embarrassed standing here for everyone to stare at us.

“You know I just want the best for you right?” He asked softly. I swallowed, nodding. 

_You don’t like Summer - got it._

He dropped my hands. “See you later then.” He pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek and walked in the direction opposite of me. I checked my phone and saw that lecture started eight minutes ago.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I looked at the advertisements on the high rise buildings as the subway speed past.

_VC200: Robotic Vacuum Cleaner._

“Oh god you don’t think they’ll ask for rights _too_ do you?”

I bit back my laugh as I turned to Summer, but my face must have given me away because she grinned.

“That was a good one, don’t even try to say it wasn’t.”

I shrugged, allowing myself to grin. “Maybe it was.”

She pulled her water bottle out as I watched the sign disappear and get replaced with the same headline about the red ice bust from earlier, an older man with grey hair speaking in a sort of press conference to go with it. There were seven people in the subway car, including Summer and I. We had taken up four seats, feet lifted onto the cushions in between us.

“You think we’ll get any red ice cases?” Summer asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. I saw the old woman sitting on the seats across from us grimace as she stood and walked to the other side of the car to stand by the doors. Summer didn’t seem to notice, blue eyes still focused on me.

“Pfft, that’s all we’ll get.” I said, glancing back at the old woman.

Slowly the skyscrapers faded out as the subway started reaching Corktown, older buildings and houses coming into view. Summer grinned at me. “Then we get to work with that hot android detective.” 

I shot her a questioning look. I had actually never seen them before, although he or she was in the news quite often - they never actually had interviews or spoke publicly. Summer blinked in realization. She placed a hand on my knee, keeping a serious face.

“Dude, he’s _fine_.” 

Three people got off, including the old woman as we fell into fits of laughter. 

_I guess it’s a he._

“Well if we ever do meet him, I’ll be rooting for you.” I teased as the subway started past the station.

“Oooh right, you’re with Mr. Grump.” She murmured as she pulled her phone out. “I don’t think he likes me.” She said pointedly.

I thought back to the conversation in the dining hall.

“He’s just like that Summer, he’s a serious med student.” 

She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

“Right.”

I propped my head up with my hand as I went back to staring out the window. The subway zoomed past run down houses and broken buildings.

“Well those are the notes you missed.” Summer said as my phone chimed. I glanced over at her, sending a small smile. “Thanks. Humphrey’s a real dick sometimes.” I was referring to our Professors policy of _if you’re late, you can’t come to class at all_.

“Yeah well, what took you so long? I thought you and Sean went off to have a quickie or something.” She asked while mirroring my position, laying the side of her head against the cold window. The rain continued it’s pelting as we neared my station. “First of all, gross. Second of all, he was being all weird about telling me his parents want to meet me.” I started, shrugging my jacket on before grabbing my red backpack. I stood and Summer followed suit. “Which, is why I asked you to come over. You have expertise in fashion and I’ve been told that I’m not the elegantly fashionable type.” I used air quotes around the word. The subway doors opened as we stopped and Summer narrowed her eyes. 

“Who told you that? They’re wrong.”

I gave her an amused look as we stepped on the escalator, moving downward slowly.

“You did dumbass.” 

She let out a soft “oh” as we pulled our hoods up to walk the half-block to my apartment. She took the time to explain what she meant by me not being the “elegantly fashionable” type, and then started rambling about what would look good on me.

“Ooh I forgot you lived by there.” Summer said excitedly as she peered up at one of the luxury apartment buildings that was a little further down from where my building was. “That’s where that one android hostage situation happened.” 

I quirked my brow. “Wait the one with the Phillips family?”

Summer nodded and I gave a small nod.

“The more you know.” 

We reached my building and took the elevator up to my floor. I used my key and fingerprint to open the door, Summer booking it past the living room and into my bedroom. 

“Where is Milo?” She shouted the question as she turned into the bathroom. 

My apartment system told me the temperature it was inside, the temperature outside, and asked if I wanted a summary of the current news and events happening in the city. No I did not, because it was currently too cold to do anything. I looked past the kitchen and into my bedroom, watching Summer saunter out of the bathroom with Milo cradled in her arms. “He told me he wants you to give him to me, he thinks allowing an android to have such an adorable cat is a noble cause.” She explained. In response Milo jumped away from her and landed on the kitchen countertop, settling there and looking at me expectantly. 

“Riight, take your coat off you’re dripping water on my floor.”

Summer walked back over to where I stood in front of the door and hung her coat up. 

“You don’t have a mop?” She questioned, smoothing her floral blouse.

“I have towels.” I pointed to the woven basket that sat under my coffee table, 

She walked over to it and pulled out a lilac colored towel. 

“Y’know. . . a VC200 has vacuuming and mopping abilities.” She said in a sing song tone. I looked over at my precious vintage Dyson.

“Hey, the Dyson is fine. She just needs a repair.” 

Summer stood up from where she was wiping up the water off my wood floors. “Dude, that thing is almost fifteen years old.” 

I placed my hands in the pockets of my jeans with a sigh. 

She walked to the bathroom and returned without the towel. Sitting on the couch, she motioned for me to take the spot beside her. “Listen, I’ll buy you one.” She said softly as she touched my shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Summer, no-”

“I know it’s hard to let go of the past . .”

“Summer, it isn’t that deep-”

“But sometimes you need to allow new things in your life, things that can be better than what you have-”

“Are we still talking about a vacuum?”

“Owning a robot vacuum isn’t the same as owning an android.” She said flatly,

“That it _not_ why I don’t have one!” I protested, throwing my hands up. 

She nodded, her face showing she didn’t believe me. 

“Didn’t you refuse to ride the subway and buses because of the whole segregation thing?” She asked with a smirk. 

“I rode the subway today.” I argued, although this was the first time in years. 

She gave me a nod, pressed two fingers to her LED and closed her eyes. She opened them quickly and smiled.

“Your VC200 is coming tomorrow. OH! We should pick a name for it!”

After debating vacuum names for another thirty minutes Summer decided to look through my closet. There was more complaining about “everything being black or grey” and that I needed “statement pieces.” Once she found something suitable she dragged me to the bathroom, saying the regular straight hair wouldn’t do. And that’s where we are.

“Milo, stop.” Summer pointed the curling iron at the cat beside my head. He stood there with a white paw raised, eyes wide and staring as he looked at her. Then as if she said nothing he resumed his attack on my black curls. 

“What time is it?” I asked out loud.

“ _It is seven forty five, p.m.”_ I heard my home system say.

“I _am_ right here, you could ask me.” Summer said with a sigh, setting the iron down on the white countertop of the bathroom. I slipped my boots on, wiping a cat hair off the black leather.

“I happen to like Charles’ voice.” I said while picking Milo up off the shelf above the toilet, careful not to knock the candles off.

“I can do a pretty good Australian accent too, y’know. And put him down, you’re gonna get cat hair on your shirt.” She ordered. 

Milo had already been squirming against my chest for the small amount of time I held him and finally made his escape as I released my grip on him. I brushed the fine cat hair off the front of my dress while smiling at Summer. 

“How do I look?” I asked, feeling uncomfortable with my arms so exposed. It was a black lace dress that stopped above my knee, the sweetheart neckline held up by a faux silk straps. 

“I wish you let me do your makeup,” She said with her arms crossed. “But beautiful.”

She guided me to the mirror and I silently cringed. 

“I usually wear this dress with a shirt under it.” I told her, pulling up on the straps.

Summer rolled her eyes. “Dude, you have _boobs,_ nice ones. I wish mine were like yours.” 

We’ve had this conversation thousands of times, and yet I still couldn’t bring myself to be comfortable with them.

“Can I at least take a jacket?” I pleaded, turning to her. She made an X with her arms. 

“This is a big day, a big _deal._ You need to show confidence. And those doub-”

“I don’t feel confident like this.” I frowned, actually wanting to pull my skin over itself. It was too much. 

“Well, Sean will be there. I’m sure he would. . . you’re blushing.” Summer widened her eyes. “Wait, wait, wait, have you guys even-” I pushed her out of the bathroom, informing her that I need to do my makeup. I put my hands to my burning face as I heard her laughing and calling Milo.

I stood in front of the sink, pulling the long drawer open and grabbing my stick foundation out. I put dots on a few red spots that always appeared on my face. Under my nose, on my chin, forehead, my cheekbones. _Summer never gets blotchy_ I thought to myself while blending the foundation in. I set the sponge down, my face an even light olive tone. At least I think that’s what the color _Warm Sand_ is equal to. I applied a line of eyeliner close to my lashes to help them look more full before adding mascara. I looked towards my glasses that sat atop the counter. _Maybe I should get colored contacts._ I thought back to the time Summer changed her eyes from blue to a greenish-hazel, to match me. 

_What would it be like to be an android?_

“Leena! The car is gonna be here!” Summers muffled voice called from the living room.

I nodded and took my chapstick with me, walking to the living room to find Summer there with my purse and phone. I thanked her while grabbing them.

“Aaand, this too.” Summer gave an apologetic smile as she handed me my double breasted coat. “Sorry for trying to push you out of your comfort zone, I shouldn’t have done that.” She proceeded to tighten the straps of my dress, and in the mirror next to my keytable I saw she was moving the neckline further up, making a small knot on the top of the straps to keep it set.

“ _Modeling_ secret.” She winked. I gave her a tight hug in response. 

We both stepped out of my apartment as I quickly locked it, turning towards the elevator and exhaling nervously. She was quick to hook her arm with mine like she did when I was younger as we stepped into the elevator.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

The car Sean sent for me was _sleek._ The seat was comfortable and covered in smooth leather, the handles were shiny, and the carpet was pristine. I felt as if I were sitting inside a brand new car, straight out of the Nabura factory. We headed East, the windows on the car were crystal clear, allowing me to see that everything was bustling downtown, the purple and blue lights on buildings shone brightly in the night, reflecting off the window I was peering out of. The rain had finally stopped and the downtown streets were alive with club goers and people scurrying around to get home. We passed the University of Detroit, students entering and exiting, and turned into the more wealthy area of the city, fraternities and sororities all lined up on the street. One of the houses was bustling, lights changing and the faint sound of music coming from the inside. We drove further until the large houses bore no Greek symbols. The car turned and a large brick mansion came into view. I swallowed as the car came to a stop. The car doors slid open and I stepped out slowly, taking in the lovely house. “It’s chilly huh?”, Sean grinning as he walked towards me. 

He was wearing a black button up, the sleeves rolled to show off his expensive silver watch. He was wearing his trademark modern fit dress pants in a sort of charcoal color, his Oxfords freshly polished. 

“Didn’t even bother to dress up hm?” I teased, peering up at him. He took my hands as he grinned, his left canine tooth slightly crooked. “Are you saying I’m always well dressed?” 

I stood on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the chin. “Since high school.” I murmured before walking towards the front door with his hand in mine. “Well, that’s good. You look great by the way.” He said as he opened the door. The foyer was just as grand as the outside, with a checkered marble floor and large staircase to the right of the room with an ornate chandelier hanging above. 

“It’s nice right?” Sean said quietly as he reached to take my jacket. 

I shook my head a little too fast. “I’m pretty cold.” He paused and nodded motioning for me to follow him. We walked under the stairs to a sliding door. “We bought the house two years ago. It was owned by a famous artist.” He informed me as he opened the doors swiftly, another large chandelier came into view with creme colored L-shaped couches placed underneath. Seated on the couches a woman and a man, two glasses of wine on the coffee table between them.

“Oh hello!” The woman greeted pleasantly. She was wearing a flowy navy jumpsuit, a sensible pair of flats on her feet. Her white hair was pinned up gracefully and she walked towards me with outstretched arms. I allowed her to hug me, looking to Sean as he gave me a thumbs up. She smelled of rose. 

“Oh my goodness Sean, she’s so small!” She exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and looking me up and down. “Just how tall are you?” She asked, grey eyes piercing into mine. 

“Five foot one?” I replied, feeling awkward as I flicked my eyes towards Sean. 

“Adorable! It’s okay honey, come let’s sit. Dinner should be out soon.” I exchanged greetings with Mr. Howard, shaking his hand before Sean and I took the couch opposite from the pair. He took my hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, but my body stayed tense. 

“So, Miss Garcia. It’s so lovely to finally meet you.”

“And you, Mrs. Howard.” The room seemed so large and so cold.

“Oh, you can call me Kim. And this is Trent.” She said while lightly patting her husband's stomach. He smiled wide, his glasses pushing up. His hair had seen lots of black hair dye. He wore a polo and loose fitting dress pants. I felt a bit better knowing that I wasn’t the only one not overly dressed. 

“We’ve heard lots of good things about you hun. I’m pretty sure I know your mother too.” Kim put a hand on her husbands shoulder.

“Oh yep, Mary Garcia.” He said as if remembering for her.

Suddenly three men dressed in simple black pants and grey shirts came into the room with plates of food and cutlery. One approached us and I noticed his LED right away. He held his hands behind his back and nodded curtly. “Dinner is served m’am.” 

Kim stood up slowly, clasping her hands together. “Let’s eat.” 

I was watching the men set the table when Sean ushered me to my seat. He pushed the chair in and seated himself next to me. The candlesticks on the table were promptly lit and one man placed my napkin on my lap. 

“Oh, thank yo-” I turned to the man but he was already off to do the same to Sean. 

The man positioned himself in the gap between our chairs, and I noticed the other was doing the same. The third stood at the edge of the long mahogany table, smiling while the others were stone faced. The lights slowly faded away, the only light coming from the candles and distant street lamps outside.

“And for your dinner, seared scallops with flavoured butter.” With that the men worked in sync to swiftly remove the cloches that covered the plates, revealing the food beneath. Kim gave a happy hum and the men, all identical, backed away from the table.

“Looks delicious!” Kim praised, picking up the appropriate fork to dig in. Sean and Trent agreed and they too began to eat. I had been staring at the direction the help walked off, thoroughly creeped out by the whole interaction. It seemed so. . .

“What do you think Leena? It was Leena right?” I shifted my gaze to her, swallowing. I looked down at the food and forced a smile.

“It looks amazing.”

If Kim noticed she said nothing and instead began small talk.

“So you’re looking to become a lawyer?” She asked, biting a piece of scallop off her fork.

The men returned with wine glasses, setting them on our side of the table and refilling the glasses belonging to Trent and Kim before filling Seans and my own.

“Uhm,” I dabbed the corner of my mouth after taking a bite of the food. _It_ was _delicious._ “Hopefully. I’ve always been interested in criminal justice and law in general.”

Trent gave a silent nod, sipping his glass. 

“Do you know what law school you’ll be going to, now that you have only a year left?” Kim asked while dipping her scallop in butter. 

I twirled my fork. “The law school at the University of Michigan most likely.”

“Ann Arbor.” Sean added, causing his parents to nod in approval.

The evening continued and we talked about all sorts of things. How Sean and I met, how our studies were going, the Howards upcoming cruise, and to my mortification; children and marriage.

I took a sip of the wine, not really liking how it sat on my tongue. I placed the glass down.

“Not suited to the taste hm?” Trent noted with a chuckle.

I gave a sheepish smile.

Kim smiled at me. “Oh that’s all right dear, I’ll have them bring you some water instead.” She said while waving her hand in the air. The man emerged from the shadows.

“Carlos please fetch a fresh glass of water and dispose of this wine.” She ordered as he nodded. 

Silently he gathered the glass of wine and disappeared. Sean was having a pleasant conversation with his father as I took in Kim’s smirk. 

“He works well doesn’t he?” 

I blinked, confused.

“He works good, like an android should.” Kim stated, with a drunken smile.

I felt a knot form in my stomach. _Like an android should._

“Mom, don’t start with that. . .” Sean sighed, setting his fork down. She raised her hand again and another Carlos came forward with the bottle of wine, filling it up.

“You know it’s true.” She said with a chuckle. When the glass was full she swatted the androids hand away, pulling a drink from her glass. She pressed her thin lips together in thought. “Life was so easy androids _knew_ their place. But _no._ Everyone has to believe that these plastic fuckers have emotions.”

I grimaced as I took in Carlos, who hadn’t left. His LED briefly flashed yellow. The other Carlos returned and placed my glass of water down, staying beside me as if awaiting further instructions.

“I mean, if they have _feelings_ then how the hell do these guys work so damn good?” She said with a laugh.

_Oh my god._

“Are these androids. . .” I trailed off, not sure how to ask.

Kim took another drink from her glass, not aware of how uncomfortable her family and guest were.

“Non-deviant? Of course, they aren’t broken.” She said flatly.

I blinked.

“Mom why do you-” Sean started as I stood up. “I just remembered I have a school assignment due tomorrow.” I placed the napkin down next to my plate. “Thank you for the meal.” I nodded as I walked towards where I assumed the doors to the foyer would be. I grabbed my purse off the coat rack. 

“Leena.”

I turned to find Sean, running a hand through his blonde hair, letting it settle behind his ears. 

“I’m so sorry about my mom but could you _please_ come back to dinner.” He pleaded, stepping towards me.

“Sean, it's illegal to have enslaved androids.” I hissed. “We need to report them.”

He widened his eyes, his brown eyes suddenly sharper than usual. 

“No Leena, I can’t do that.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Sean, I get that they’re your parents but what they’re doing is wrong, you know it is.” I insisted.

Seans jaw locked as he stayed quiet.

Realization washed over me.

“But. . .you don’t think so. Do you?” I narrowed my eyes.

“Leena-” He started.

“That’s why you hate Summer, not because she's a _bad influence_ or because you _care for me_. It’s because you hate androids.” I gritted out, jabbing his chest with my pointer finger, tears of anger in my eyes.

“You know how much I hate those who discriminate against androids-” 

“I have my reasons for _disliking_ them Leena, you can’t say that I’m a bad person for not wanting them to able to run about like nothing if you don’t even know my reasoning.” He said sternly. “You’re only an advocate against android violence because it looks good, because you want to _look good.”_ I thought back to all the conversations we’ve shared over the years, the rallies we’ve attended together, the tears shed as I spilled the reason I felt it was my duty to protect androids - all for nothing. Just to have it thrown in my face.

“Fuck you.” I muttered, turning to the door.

“If you leav-” He began as I slipped out the door, slamming it shut. I let out a shaky breath, hot tears falling down my cheeks as I made the walk towards the subway station that was in front of the University. It was freezing and I pulled my coat closer to my body as I walked down the darkened street. There were no stars in the sky, the light bulbs in the street lamps shining yellow light on me as I carried along, my boots making a soft clicking sound as I observed the cars parked by the curb had a thin layer of raindrops on them. 

I heard music and looked across the street to see the frat party was still in full swing. I stepped out into the street, looking both ways before pausing. There was an 80’s clunker parked directly across from the party, looking out of place. I strained to see the window, thinking I saw someone in the front seat. I huffed to myself and crossed the street to the large colonial brick home with colored lights shining through every window. As I neared the door I felt my stomach twist. _Was this something I should do?_ My mind raced through all the possibilities of actually going inside. 

“Are you lost?” A small voice asked beside me. I looked towards the girl, her bright blue hair the first thing I noticed. “I’m just. . .” I looked towards the door as more laughter came from the inside.

“Lost.” She nodded. “Me too. Well not literally, my friends are in there. . .I was dragged here.” She explained while resting her cheek on her hand.

She sat on the porch by herself.

“Why aren’t you inside?” I asked, noticing her school jacket.

She sent me a small smile. “Why aren’t _you?_ ”

And at that moment Avery and I made a pact to go into that party and enjoy ourselves. 

“Avery is a pretty name.” I commented as she gave a shy thanks.

“Here goes nothing.” 

And with that we stepped inside.

It turns out Avery’s friends were very easy to find. They were hanging around in the kitchen, cups in their hands as they swayed to the music. They cheered as Avery approached them, happy that their friend decided to loosen up. They warmed to me instantly, may it be because of the alcohol or them just being friendly in general. We were poured drinks and had a small toast.

“Cheers to Avery for getting the stick out of her ass!” The brunette who introduced herself as Sara said loudly. Avery gave her the finger and we all chugged our drinks back. The beer lingered in my mouth and my mind wandered back to Sean.

“You okay?” Someone shouted beside me. I turned and was met with reflective sunglasses. “You seem upset.” Everyone in the group nodded in agreement. I made myself smile. “I’m fine.”

“You’re lying. Come on, we’re friends now.” Sara yelled. I simply shook my head and poured myself more to drink.

The night wore on and we alternated between dancing in the living room whenever a good song came on and shuffling back to the kitchen. I watched as Sara poured Joel a drink from a blue bottle. I held my cup out, my face red from dancing, the heat of the house, and the many cups I’ve gone through. “Sorry girl, don’t think you want this.” She chuckled. I pouted. 

“You holdin’ out on me?” I asked. Stewart turned to me, his sunglasses hiding his eyes as he grinned. “It’s Thirium based.” I blinked, groggily looking them over. 

“You guys’re androids?” I asked, embarrassed that I hadn’t realized sooner. Sara replied by showing me her hand shift from tan to a shiny white. Stewart did the same, his dark skin giving way to a plastic looking hand.

“I never would’ve guessed.” I admitted.

“That's kind of the point,” Joel butted in. “It’s better to blend in.”

I thought back to Summer, she said her LED was apart of her, and that removing it would just feel like she was trying to hide who she was. 

“Well everyone’s different.” Abby, another one in the group, said in reply.

_Oh I said that out loud._

Suddenly the front door swung open.

“Parties here folks!” A disheveled boy yelled as he walked in holding up a baggie filled with something red. I widened my eyes as I realized what it was.

Sara shook her head. “Idiots. If the cops bust this party we’re screwed.” I attempted to look past all the heads of the people in the living room to see what was going on with the red ice.

Stewart shoved his phone in his pocket. “I’m not staying to find out.” He quickly walked out the backdoor, Joel and Abby following. Sara scooted off the kitchen counter. “You should get Avery so we can go.” I nodded, looking towards the living room as Sara started for the back door. I pushed past people, attempting to find blue hair. I looked behind me and saw a tall figure stepped into the house, beanie placed low on his head as he fixed his worn leather jacket. I turned forward to see Avery blowing smoke out of her mouth, a guy next to her holding the red ice in his hand. I rushed forward and yanked her up, pulling her to the backdoor. 

“DPD HANDS UP!” I heard a voice yell as people began to flee. I pulled Avery through the door and through the back alley of the houses, looking behind me to see the red and blue of cops lights shining from in front of the house. I didn’t see Sara anywhere so I continued running with Avery, my own feet stumbling. “Wait, wait.” Avery breathed as we stopped between two store buildings, the main street right in front of us. I watched in horror as Avery began to vomit against the wall.

“Wow that’s great Avery.” I pulled my phone out, blinking at the bright screen. There were two texts from Summer asking where I was, and a missed call from Sean. I responded to Summer, telling her I was by Lafayette Ave and College St.

I watched Avery sniffle as she stood upright. She met my eyes. “I’m hungry.” 

I laughed, leading her to the sidewalk. “Me too.”

We began walking across the street, the crosswalk floor turning green. “You think Noodles Nest is open?” She asked with a lazy smile.

“I dunno but that sounds really good.” I hummed as we continued walking. We tried to seem sober as more police cars zoomed by. Then Avery stopped and took in our surroundings. We were downtown, Capitol Park not that far. “I know a shortcut.” She said before walking into the dark alleyway to our right. I called out after her before running in after her. There was graffiti covering most of the walls, small clotheslines swaying gently in the cool air above us. The small alleyway was compact with numerous rusting fire escapes, and an Asian woman who had been standing in a doorway smoking a cigarette dropped it to the floor when she saw the two girls approaching, the light that was shining on the alleyway disappearing when she shut the door silently. This made Avery and I giggle, was she afraid us? The air conditioners sticking out of windows dripped water on the floor in puddles, a small drop landing on my hand. A cat leaped out of a tagged up dumpster beside Avery which caused her to let out a squeal. 

“I have a cat.” I told her as the feline disappeared. The blue lights from surrounding high rises slightly shone into the alleyway. I looked up to see more clotheslines and wires crisscrossing in between the buildings.

She asked something I couldn’t hear about Milo.

“So what did you think of the party?” Avery asked. “You like my friends?”

I sighed, my feet aching. “It was fun, your friends-”

“I’m in love with Stewart.” She blurted, grinning when I turned to look at her.

“Well, he’s nice.” I replied with a laugh.

“You think a human and an android could be in love?” Avery asked, eyes bright.

I gave a small sigh, slowing my steps. “Well they can feel every other emotion, right?” 

Avery nodded quickly. 

“I mean, I don’t see why they couldn’t love humans. Aren’t there already androids trying to get married to humans?” I pulled on the strap of my purse.

There was another dumpster ahead and then an opening where you could see Capitol Park straight ahead. A few people crossed the opening, making me feel a bit more safe.

“Yeah. . .how do you think their honeymoons go? Do androids even have dicks and all that?”

I laughed. “Wow you are _way_ less shy when you’re drunk.” 

“I think it might’ve been the red ice,” Avery wiggled her eyebrows at me. “Would you bang an android?”

I thought about it, furrowing my brows together. _Does she use regularly?_

“I would.” She said with a giggle.

Then there was a clicking sound.

“On your knees.”

The voice didn’t belong to Avery and my head immediately went cold.

I was about to turn my head when a hole suddenly went through a cardboard box on top of the dumpster, sending the box flying. There was no loud _bang,_ which made me think there was a suppressor. _So nobody would hear._

“On. Your. _Knees._ ” The man repeated.

I grabbed Avery’s shoulder bringing her down with me. We were fifteen feet away from the exit, if we just-

“Turn around.” The voice boomed.

Avery and I did as we were told, the situation sobering her up enough that I could barely see her eyes were wide with fear.

I could make out a shadow of a tall slender figure, a man. He stepped forward, and I saw the red circle on his head. I could make out the slope of his nose but that was it.

_It was an android._

“Hands up, both of you.”

I hoped that Avery listened as I raised my hands.

He pulled my purse over my head roughly before looking Avery over and then stepping back.

“So you’d fuck an android huh?”

I swallowed, shutting my eyes. 

I heard Avery take in a shivering breath.

“Which one of you said it? Huh?”

I opened my eyes, blue bouncing off the gun he held.

“I-it was me.” Avery said quietly. I turned to face her, horrified.

“Face forward.” He said angrily. He pushed his gun pushing against my cheek. I looked forward, gasping.

From the corner of my eye I saw him step in front of Avery.

“So it was you? Hhm?”

She slowly nodded. He then moved the gun up to her forehead.

_Oh god._

“Well go ahead then, take my belt off.” He hissed.

I pressed my lips together in an attempt to keep myself from whimpering, my whole body trembling.

“No.” She said blankly.

Then her head flew back, her body crumpling to the ground as I let out a small scream. I covered my mouth with my hands as tears ran down my face.

I looked at the brick wall to my left. I was struggling to breathe.

The man moved in front of me, belt buckle glinting.

“What about you?”

I processed many things in that moment. I was probably going to die. I just saw someone else die. He didn’t cock the gun. I needed to live.

_He didn’t cock the gun._

I looked up at the man, still only seeing the red LED before reaching my shaking hands out to his belt. He let out a chuckle.

“Good human.”

And when my wrists were below the butt of the gun, I moved them upward. The gun flung into the dark alleyway as he exclaimed angrily. I jumped to my feet, my knees scraping against the wet concrete. I turned to run and was shoved against the dumpster. I held my hands out to avoid hitting the metal container with full force before he pushed his entire body weight against me, a snap coming from my wrist as my whole body pressed against it.

He flung me around, hand gripping around my throat. I could see two metal rings above his eyebrow.

_Need to live._

I gasped for air, pulling his jacket hoodie down from his head. I cried out in pain as he threw me to the side. I landed on my back as my head rang and the air left my lungs. 

The android crawled on top of me, a pocket knife in his hand. Out of instinct I lifted my right arm as he swung the knife down, stabbing through my forearm. I used my left hand to blindly press my thumb hard into his eye. He flinched backwards, pulling the knife with him. I crawled towards the alleyway exit, trying to yell. A hand grabbed my ankle and I turned to look back before a sharp pain shot through my left thigh. I used my right leg to kick, hitting against something hard. I heard him swear as I scrambled up, running towards the street. 

_Need to live._

I ran.

I ran and ignored the pain I felt throughout my body.

I was running on full auto pilot, needing to escape.

I saw the sidewalk and heard someone ask why burgers were celebratory before crashing against something solid. I landed on my side, the wet sidewalk slick as I moved to sit. I heard people shouting as I scooched away from the alleyway, breathing in gulps of air quickly. I stared into the alleyway, watching figures run into it.

_Alive._

I kept breathing as someone lifted my arm. Pain shot through my whole body as a tie was wrapped around my bloody forearm.

I continued to stare unblinking into the alleyway, my breathing borderline hyperventilating.

Then two brown eyes came into view. They reminded me of Sean, but where his eyes were cold, these were warm. Softer.

“You are going to be okay.”


	2. The Interrogation and Stupere - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena has been through. . . quite a bit. But some detective makes her feel better.

There was nothing. 

No light.

No dark.

Just a space in between that couldn’t be described.

My eyesight was cloudy and everything that had happened in the past four hours was something I couldn’t explain.

The one thing I know for sure is that I was almost murdered. I was almost murdered, and I had been laying in the middle of the street before being carried to a car.

And now I was wherever the car and the person who drove me took me.

Many shadows of different people came to see me, their voices mingling with one another. But it was hard to say anything back. My chest felt like it was squeezing together with every breath I took. 

_ Have I been blinking? _

I made myself blink.

I stared forward, dim grey light blurry in the corners of my vision.

Then another shadowy figure stepped into view.

_ Probably to move me or poke me with a needle again. _

I heard the voice, but I couldn’t make out the words.

_ “You are going to be okay.” _

Then I saw the eyes.

I examined them. 

Brown. Brown like Seans. Was it Sean? No, these were bigger. More light. They blinked and I slowly felt myself come to my senses. I was in a room. It was made out of white brick. I was sitting at a metal table. 

I looked down.

I had a cast. 

“Catalina?”

I looked up quickly.

It was a man. He was looking at me as if I were about to explode. He had a dark grey beanie on to match his sweater. On top of the sweater, a brown leather jacket.

_ Familiar. _

“Catalina, my name is Connor.” He spoke with a voice that had a slight rasp to it. Or maybe it was just how it sounded with the pounding of my head.

“How are you feeling?” He asked in the same neutral tone. His eyes seemed to be searching, glancing over every part of me. I shivered slightly, feeling as if he was seeing  _ through  _ me entirely. He met my eyes again, eyes registering my reaction.

“I’m sorry, It’s obvious that you aren’t okay. If you don’t feel like you can talk about what happened at the moment, I understand completely.” He spoke as if he had practiced saying this exact sentence hundreds of times to other traumatized people.

With a frown I looked down at my left hand that was laying on the table. It was shaking. Then it was covered by a larger hand. It was heavy and warm and I looked up at Connor who seemed to have a complete personality change. Where his facial expressions were stiff and unchanged, his eyes were now warm like I foggily remembered them being when I escaped the alleyway.

“You can talk to me.” His tone calculated as if he didn’t want me to break. I looked to my left, seeing my reflection in the two-way mirror. There was blood on my face, which was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat, and blood on the bruises around my neck. I froze up and slide my hand out from under Connors, my body becoming cold once more. 

_ It wasn’t my blood.  _

I thought back to Avery. And how quickly she went limp.

“Catalina?” His voice concerned.

I looked forward and met his gaze, my bottom lip trembling.

“C-can I clean myself up?” I pleaded, my voice barely a whisper.

He looked over at the mirror.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He murmured as his eyes slowly trailed over to mine. He stood and walked to the door and I looked down at my dress. It had dirt on the front, the hem slightly ripped. There were bandages on my thigh. A couple of minutes passed and Connor returned with a female officer. 

“I’ll take you to the bathroom.” She said with a voice filled with sympathy. 

She helped me stand, a throbbing pain coming from under my bandages as I stepped towards the door. We continued walking into the main office area of the department when I noticed all the officers staring at me. I slowed my steps, wanting to retreat back into the interrogation room. Then something heavy was placed over my head, preventing me from seeing and being seen by the officers. I walked when I felt two hands on my shoulders, guiding me. I pulled the jacket down to my shoulders when I heard a door open, and I stepped inside the restroom. It was coolly lit, four sinks in front of a large mirror. I stepped in front of a sink and turned the warm water on. I ran my left hand underneath the faucet, the water feeling amazing. I began to scrub my face. The red and brown water swirl down the drain and I look back at my face. There was still blood. Her blood.

_ On your knees. _

I scratched the dry blood off my cheeks, sputtering as I saw it go under my nails.

_ Turn around. _

I scrubbed my nails under the water, the soap doing no good against it. 

_ Take it off. _

I began to bite at my fingernails, the bitter metallic taste mixing with the saltiness from the tears that trailed down my face. God I hoped it was my blood.

_ Face forward. _

My fingernails ached as I ran them under the water, sobbing.

_ No. _

I backed into the wooden door of a bathroom stall, and slid down against it.

_ No. _

She came to check on me.

_ No. _

I had pulled the jacket around me like a blanket, wanting to be alone, wanting it all to go away.

_ NO. _

“You are going to get through this.” Connor insisted. He had folded toilet paper into a thick neat square and was wiping my face. “It can’t all disappear. You just have to find it in yourself to be stronger than those thoughts.”

I flushed, embarrassed that he had to come to my rescue again and was currently wiping my face like I was a toddler and that had gotten a mix of spit and boogers on what I now know was  _ his  _ jacket.

He turned to throw the paper into the trash can, kneeling in front of me again. His eyes bore into mine and it was almost as if he were analyzing me. 

I sniffled and began to speak, my voice hoarse. “We were taking the alleyway as a shortcut.” 

Connor’s gaze didn’t lose its intensity.

“We had been talking about her friends when he. . .he told us to get o-on our knees. We both did and he told us to turn backwards. He came at us from behind which is h-how we didn’t notice him.” 

My fingers continued their throbbing as I sucked in a shaky breath and continued, not looking Connor in the eyes. 

“He seemed mad. . .or something because of what Avery said.” 

Connor was quiet for a second as I felt my face heat up. “What did Avery say?”

I licked my lips that had gotten extremely dry.

“She said that she would have sex with an android.” I whispered. I couldn’t look him in the eyes to see his reaction.  _ Was he the type of person who thought that was weird? _

“H-he brought it up,” I stammered. “He asked which one of us said it. With a gun pointed at our heads. When Avery told him it was her he. . .” I trailed off, my throat tightening as tears formed in the corners of my vision. Connor hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed. “He told her to take his belt off. And she said no. Not even a second later he. . .” The tears were loose now and I felt sorry for Connor having to be witness to my breakdowns.

“And then you fought him and ran out of the alleyway before bumping into me, correct?” He stated more than asked. I didn’t remember bumping into him but I nodded.

“Is there anything else you remember? Anything else you think could help with the investigation.”

I tried to think, the pounding in my brain and the ache that covered my entire body too much.

“A-all I can really think about is getting home to my bed.”

Connor nodded in understanding. “I’ll see about having an officer take you home.” 

He stood and I noticed the blood across the front of his sweater as he exited and the female police officer entered. 

Time passed and I was in the lobby of the DPD, sitting on the chairs looking up at the television that was talking about the new and improved CyberLife. I looked over at the receptionist desk, an older woman conversing with an android. They both laughed at the same time and I felt self conscious. 

I looked down at my cast.

_ You just want to look good.  _

Sean would be laughing if he saw me right now. I had always stood up for androids, feeling as if they were people even before the revolution. To be hurt by the people I always defended - he’d be having a field day.

But I didn’t think any different about androids. One bad apple didn’t mean they were all that way. I just hoped that when the news hit people would have the same set of thinking as I did.

I shifted in my seat, Connors jacket sitting heavy and warm on my shoulders. 

“Miss, there’s a car waiting for you outside.” The android receptionist informed me. 

I looked out the glass doors and sure enough, there was. I stepped out into the cold, seeing a figure standing in front of the passenger door.

“The captain thought it would be better if I drove you home.” Connor told me as I neared. I blinked.

He looked different. His sweater was gone, now he wore a white button up, a dark grey blazer pulled over it. I studied him in silence.

“I usually wear a tie but it’s a bit. . .soiled at the moment.” He explained as if the absence of the tie was the reason I was staring.

But the reason was the blue LED on his temple. 

Before I could say anything Connor opened the car door. “We should be going.”

I swallowed and nodded, stepping into the car. There was a hula dancer toy on the dashboard. 

I leaned my head against the window, relaxing against the car seat.

I felt the car dip slightly as Connor sat in the driver's seat, and I looked at him from my peripheral. He started the car and then looked towards me.

“Catalina?” 

I lifted my head off the window, sighing. “It’s Leena.”

Connors face became confused. “What is?”

I stared at him for a moment. He stared back, still trying to understand. My eyes flicked up to the loose lock of hair on his forehead as my cheeks heated up.

“Never-mind.” I said quietly as I placed my head against the window again.

Connor sat still for a moment before putting the car into drive.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Connor walked with me to my apartment.

I felt his eyes on me the entire time. He had that analyzing look in his eyes again, which made me uneasy knowing now that it was exactly what he was doing. The hot android detective was very much using his function of putting clues and cues together to understand what I was feeling. 

_ He only comforted you and said what he said because he  _ knew  _ it would get you to talk.  _

The thought made me feel a bit queasy.

We rode the elevator in an uncomfortable silence. I peered up at him, seeing his eyebrows were knit together. I guess he could feel it too.

When the doors slid open I quickly thanked him for the escort and sped off to my door. I unlocked it with my fingerprints, my keys God knows where. Milo walked up to me cautiously as I knelt down to pick him up. Something else must have caught his eye because he dashed out my open door. I swore as I spun around to chase him down the hallway for the fifteenth time in his life. 

“Milo!” I shouted as I stepped into the hallway

There I watched the traitor jump into Connors arms. 

“I’m assuming that this cat is yours.” He said calmly, cradling Milo in his arms. 

“He’s letting you hold him?” I asked in disbelief. I walked towards Connor and heard Milo  _ purring.  _

“Animals tend to take a liking to me.” Connor said nonchalantly while looking at my cat, petting him gently. Then he fixed those brown eyes on mine. “You seem upset.”

I nodded, looking at his shoes. “Well I am upset.”

Connor hummed. “It’s something I did.”

I snapped my eyes to his. 

“Yeah, it is. What you just did right now.” My tone harsher than intended.

He raised a brow. 

“Your whole. . .analyzing. . .thing.” I gestured wildly, not really sure what to do with my hands.

His face became apologetic. “I’m sorry, I can’t really control it.”

I huffed, just wanting to take a shower and go to bed. “It’s whatever Connor. Can you bring Milo to the door?” 

We both walked towards my door and I opened it, allowing Connor to place Milo down on the small mat inside my apartment. I was about to step inside when Connor spoke up.

“Here,” Connor handed me a small jar. “You should talk to somebody. About what occurred tonight.”

I turned, looking up at him.

“Like a therapist?”

He gave a small nod. “I think it would be good for you to have one. You don’t have to listen to me, of course, but. . .” He trailed off looking towards my hands.

I made fists as I registered what he meant.

“Thanks Connor, I’ll think about it.” I said flatly, going to close the door.

“I’ll stop analyzing you too.” He said suddenly.

I paused. He said it as if we saw each other all the time, and I studied his face curiously. His eyes were cautious, his LED a steady blue.

I gave a smile, feeling. . .warm.

“Goodnight Connor.” I said softly before shutting the door.

I kept my hand against the thick wood of the door listening to it lock. 

I felt something deep inside my stomach.

A tugging feeling, something that twisted as I thought of Connor walking away.

And then I ran to the bathroom.

Milo meowed lightly as I positioned myself over the toilet.

I was sweating again and I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I stared into the bowl.

_ Connor is an android. _

And then I threw up.

By the time I finished vomiting and showering I felt like death. I brushed my teeth absent mindedly, my eyes were drawn to my cast. I walked out to my bed and sat on the edge, shivering. Half of my chill coming from the fact that I was only in a towel and half because it was freezing in my apartment. 

“Set the heater on please.” I said out loud, hearing the familiar  _ bing _ . I looked at the jar on my nightstand.

I read the label finding that it was for my thigh. I unscrewed the lid, finding a cream. I pulled my towel up to reveal the gash on my thigh. There were stitches and I did my best to not loosen them as I placed the cream on the wound. After finding no bandages in my bathroom I placed an immediate order for some bandages on the Digi Delivery app. I slowly dressed in some pajama shorts and an old grey t-shirt before looking out my window. The city was unchanged, nobody even knew what had happened tonight. What happened to Avery. What happened to  _ me _ . I was completely drained of tears at this point and just walked to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. Milo stared at me from atop the fridge. I slid my hand across his soft fur as I backed away from the fridge and stepped into the living room. 

I sat on my couch with my laptop in hand, ready to report my cards as stolen. I sighed. I need a new I.D and set of apartment keys. I closed my eyes as I realized my subway pass was gone along with the digital pass on my phone because well - that was taken along with my phone. Which meant I would be doing a lot of walking this next week. Or at least until I got my cards.  _ Stupid Detroit Transit and their no cash policy.  _

Frustration rolled over my body as I threw my head back to stare at my ceiling.

Life was great.

“I’m just dropping a package off.” A muffled voice said from behind my front door. 

I got off the couch slowly, setting my laptop on the glass coffee table.

Opening the door brought me face to face with a slightly ruffled Digi Delivery boy, my building manager, and Connor. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him, ignoring the shocked look the delivery person gave me as he took in my neck.

“Whoa did he-” 

“I’m supposed to make sure nobody tries to harm you.” Connor said simply, his LED red.

I gave him a confused look as Matt, the building manager, spoke up.

“Miss Garcia I’m not sure what's going on,” He looked at my neck and then at Connors hands. “But you can’t have your boyfriend just standing outside your apartment for hours. Especially when he begins assaulting a delivery boy.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” “I assaulted nobody.” Connor and I said at the same time as Matt put his hands up in a stopping motion.

“I don’t care for explanations, either he goes inside or he leaves.” With that Matt walked towards the elevator to wait. 

I whispered an apology to the delivery boy before handing him the cash I had found in the apartment and taking my package. Then I turned to Connor.

I looked past him to see Matt’s impatient face.

“I was told to make sure nobody came to further harm you Catalina.”

Exhaling I grabbed Connors bicep to drag him inside my apartment before shutting the door.

He stood in front of the door awkwardly.

“Further harm?” I repeated. He gave a small nod and glanced at where my hand was still grabbing his arm, the light on his temple alternating between blue and yellow. I pulled it away, feeling my head get hot for the millionth time that night. Traumatized or not I still felt embarrassment more intensely than the normal person. 

“Well a lanky delivery boy seemed like a threat to you?” I began walking towards my kitchen. Connor decided to follow.

“He was no boy, would a delivery  _ boy  _ be delivering items at two in the morning?”

I looked towards the clock on my stove.

_ Shit it was two. _

I shook my head. “I guess not.”

I pulled a knife out, struggling to hold it with the stupid cast on my hand. I slammed it down on the countertop before resorting to trying to tear into the cardboard with my fingertips. 

“Here, let me help.” Connor began before reaching towards the package.

“NO! No! I don’t need your help! I don’t need your stupid fake sympathy, I don’t need your help to wipe my stupid face off with a stupid napkin, I don’t need your help to drive me to my stupid apartment in your stupid junk car, I don’t need your stupid help to help my stupid self catch my cat, I don’t need your help to protect me from stupid delivery  _ boys _ and I don’t need your help to open this stupid fucking box to get these stupid fucking bandages.” I yelled at him. I took in the fact I was inches away from him, jabbing the cardboard box into his chest. I huffed before backing away. We stood in silence, his face unreadable but his temple red.

“Did you know the word stupid comes from the Latin word  _ stupere _ ? The word stupere itself means to be numb or admonished.” 

I blinked. “Wha-” I trailed off, confused. All the anger left my body when the side of his mouth curved up into a sort of smirk.

“You seemed to like the word stupid.”

And with that I began laughing. I laughed so hard that my ribs began to hurt. Then the laughter gave way to crying. Suddenly I was doing both, laughing and crying. I ended up on the edge of my bed sniffling as I explained to Connor that I was losing my mind.

“You’ve been through a lot today and it is late. You may just be delirious.” He walked away from where he was closing my curtains and back to the kitchen.

I pushed my hands to my cheeks, testing for a fever. 

Connor walked back over to me, holding bandages out to me. “Here are the stupid bandages.”

I smiled lightly before taking them from him. For some reason Connor making jokes made me feel a bit better about the whole situation. 

I unwrapped the roll a bit, placing the end on the gash before wrapping it around my whole thigh. 

“I’m just overwhelmed. I’ve basically got no money for three days, no phone, and no subway card which wouldn’t matter if I didn’t want to cry every time I put too much weight on this fucking leg.” I finished angrily as the bandage unraveled. 

“May I?” Connor asked as he knelt in front of me. I gave a shrug, looking past his head to see Milo seated on the counter staring at us. Then as if he needed to leave us alone he sauntered away. I looked back down to see Connor pull some bandage out of the roll. 

“You remind me of Hank when you get angry.” He mused as his long fingers expertly pulled the bandage over the gash.

And that hot feeling that was beginning to get annoying rushed to my face again. 

_ He’s an android. _

He secured the bandage and looked up at me, eyes calculating.

_ Androids can feel all the emotions humans can. _

I had meant to say something to break the silence that hung between us as we had this staring contest, but I just focused on how  _ nice  _ his eyes were. 

_ Right?. _

His hand hovered above where my bandage was, I could feel the heat coming from his fingertips that barely brushed against my thigh. His LED that had been blue suddenly turned red before blinking yellow.

_ So, there's no reason they can’t feel love for humans. _

“Does that feel too tight?” He asked suddenly. I almost choked from the question, somehow taking it the wrong way. 

“No, no it’s fine.” I replied standing up quickly and side stepping. I pulled him up and walked him through the kitchen and to the front door. “But, I meant it when I said I don’t need you to protect me.” 

Connor stopped in the door frame. 

“Before you kick me out Catalina-”

I gave one final push and he stepped out into the hallway before turning towards me with another look of amusement on his face.

“It’s just  _ Leena. _ And goodnight Connor.” I said sternly. The door shut with a click and I spun around to press my back against it with closed eyes. I heard the familiar email alert come from my laptop and peered over at the coffee table. I walked over to see it was a list of therapists in the Detroit area. The sender was one of those spam accounts and I raised a brow.

_ Coincidence? _

There was another unopened email however. 

And upon reading it I knew there  _ was  _ a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who are sensitive to the word stupid (,:  
> x


	3. A Dead Girl & A Delivery Man - Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor had been kept busy with the red ice task force, but he just had to walk right into a homicide didn't he?

Everything was bright.

And loud.

Cameras and microphones melded with the crowd of reporters.

_Detroit Daily, Century, CTN TV-_

My scanning was halted by the weight of a hand being placed on my shoulder. Looking beside me I saw Reed looking towards the podium where the Lieutenant stood.

“You don’t like press conferences tin can?” Detective Reed became less hostile towards me as the years have passed, although I’m not sure if I should take his use of “tin can” as a friendly remark.

“Not particularly, no.” I replied before turning away from the conference room and walking towards my desk. I could either work on leads or listen to another press conference about how efficiently I was working. I chose the latter. 

I already knew how efficiently I worked.

Time passed and I knew the conference was over as the Lieutenant approached.

“Connor,” I looked up from my terminal. “Lets go get some grub, yeah?”

I looked back to the screen, making notes in my head. “I do not need to eat Lieutenant.”

“Yeah well,” A hand reached over and the screen went blank. “I do. And once again I spoke for you in another stupid ass conference which tends to make me kinda hungry.”

I paused. “Well thank you for speaking for me Lieutenant-”

He interrupted me. “Duh, duh, zip it. You lived in my house for three years - I practically adopted your ass, and I told you to just call me Hank. Hank or Old Man, got it?”

“But at work you go by Lieutenant, I try to stay as professional as possible at work.” 

“For fucks sake Connor.” Despite his tone I could tell he wasn’t upset.

Officer Brown approached.

“We got a bite,” He began, before handing a file to me. “Orion Hughes just accepted the invitation to the party.” 

Hank smiled widely at me. “Well shit Connor, you were right.”

I skimmed through the file. The University of Detroit has the most users of red ice, a quick data analysis showed that one fraternity held an invitation only party each year that usually ended up with red ice being distributed. The main distributor in the parties was Orion Hughes. A young man who proved quite difficult to pin down as he wasn’t afraid of throwing others under the bus to escape unharmed. The DPD having detained more than six of his “friends”. Once learning about these parties, we had an undercover join the fraternity in order to get inside the party to be our eyes and ears. This is so we can see the extent of the drug activity and when Hughes himself arrives. It was an operation that had been in the works for about eight months, so accomplishing the goal of arresting Hughes was my number one priority.

I closed the file before standing. I felt myself smiling, my professionalism breaking. “It’s time to infiltrate, Lieutenant Hank.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Have I ever told you your little ‘Infiltration’ get up makes your shoulders look weird?” 

It was currently nine fifteen. Hank and I were stationed outside the fraternity house, checking everyone who had entered and left. They had all matched our invitation list, and while Hughes had not shown yet, everything was running smoothly.

I frowned, not understanding what he meant. “No, you have not.”

“Oh.” He said, looking me over before returning his attention to his bag of vegetable chips. “Well it makes your shoulders look weird.”

“I do wear my usual tie attire underneath this.” I told him, pulling the top of my white collar up to show him.

He gave me a confused stare. “What - Even your pants?”

I was about to comment when I saw a figure stepped into view. Given their posture and feet placement they had full intent on going to the fraternity house across from them. I tried to match their face with an invitation but there was no such match. It couldn’t be that it was because their face was obscured since I still obtained their name.

Catalina Garcia.

Then she seemed to look in our direction. 

Hank had been talking about my posture or how my jacket may just be too bulky when I pushed on his seat while pulling the seat adjuster, causing him to lay flat. I quickly did the same and counted to ten as Hank coughed repeatedly. When I finished counting I raised my seat, and just like I assumed, she was gone. I lifted Hanks seat back up quickly and something flew out of his mouth.

“Asshole. . .” He said scratchily in between coughs. He grabbed his cup off the dashboard as I used my mouthpiece to converse with out undercover.

“Teal, an uninvited guest just arrived.” I told him as Hank punched my shoulder.

“ _What? I didn’t even see anybody come in._ ”

I paused, looking towards the porch. It was empty.

“I see. Stay on the lookout for Hughes.”

“ _Ten-four._ ”

I made a note about our guest, perhaps Hughes sent another one of his “friends” to take the fall for him.

Exactly thirty minutes had passed when a loud car pulled up to the house. I nudged Hank, who groggily looked over. 

“Oh shit is that him?” He asked, voice strained.

I locked on to the man that was walking towards the door

Orion Hughes.

I gave a single nod as I stepped out of the car, Hank radioing in for backup.

“ _Hughes is in Connor._ ”

I walked towards the house slowly.

“Watch for those who begin taking it, try to memorize them.” 

I looked to the right of the street seeing the police vehicles approaching, lights off.

Hank stepped beside me. I turned to face him as we in front of the porch steps.

“You must get Hughes, he is the number one priority.” I reminded him.

“I know Connor, just try not to get killed all right? I’ve got nobody else to annoy the shit out of me if you’re dead.” He told me with a pat to my back.

I nodded and walked to the front door, opening it slowly. There was already the distinctive smoke of red ice in the air. I looked over the immediate crowd. Most held baggies and pipes and as I closed the door I saw that woman again. She was easy to see, all black against bright blue and green light. My eyes followed her as she walked and I saw her grab another female. The lights changed to red to match the music. There were lots of people in that immediate area. Other scantily clad women with cups in their hands and smoke pushing past their lips along with men who were passing pipes. To the left of the Catalina woman was a younger baby faced man who seemed a bit out of place, next to that man? Orion. I made my way over before taking out my firearm. “DPD HANDS UP!” I yelled as I made eye contact with Hughes.

He widened his eyes before pulling a handgun out an shooting a few shots above me and attempting to run to the backdoor. I followed, dodging other fleeing party goers. He was halfway through the backdoor way when I charged - tackling the man hard enough to make him groan on impact with the wet grass outside. Using my knee to pin him down I looked to see other officers making similar arrests. I reminded him of his rights as I cuffed him. I brought him to his feet, escorting him to the front. The house was empty, baggies strewn about with cups. There were a few people unconscious in corners. I was met by applause as I guided him down the porch steps. He was taken by Officer Brown as Hank threw his arm over my shoulders, making me stumble slightly. 

“You did it son. Which means _you_ get to speak at your next press conference.” He said with a short laugh. The street was lit red and blue as we walked to the car.

“Oh! I know how we can celebrate.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Hank had drove us downtown, raving about a burger spot in Capitol Park. I did not see how this was celebratory for both of us if only one of us actually consumed food. Nonetheless, we parked in a car park and began the walk towards the plaza. 

“How’s Sumo?” I asked Hank.

He let out a gruff laugh. “Great. He misses you though. You’re always so busy with your investigating you don’t even visit him.” 

I studied Hank before nodding. “I’ll make sure to see him sometime this weekend. Sumo, I mean.”

Hank grinned. “What about your bird?”

“Hank is great, it is starting to get colder so I’m feeding him more corn and mealworms.”

“You gave your pigeon the same name as me?” Hank asked in disbelief.

I nodded before looking forward, moving to the side for a shorter woman to pass through.

“Like that won’t get confusing.” Hank said with a huff, smoke ghosting in front of him. “How’s the apartment?” 

I nodded. “It’s well, I managed to fix the leaky pipe in the bathroom.”

Hank nodded curtly.

“Any friends over yet?” 

“None besides you and Markus. Well, I haven’t really invited anybody else besides you, Markus, Josh-” I stopped when I heard Hank chuckle. “Connor I mean, have you invited any lady friends?” I slowed my steps a bit. “I’ve told Markus he can bring North whenever he’s back in town.”

“Connor,” Hank sucked air in between his teeth. “I love you and all, but you’re an idiot sometimes.”

He pointed at a building ahead, clapping his hands together. 

“You’re gonna love it.” Hank turned to me with a grin.

“I still don’t see how burgers are celebratory-” Then something ran into my chest with a good amount of force. My left foot slid against the wet concrete and I fell backward. I heard Hank shout as he drew his gun, other exclamations following. I sat up seeing a woman backing into the middle of the street, blood following in her wake. I knew this woman. Catalina Garcia. She was breathing rapidly and a quick scan told me she was in shock. The reasons why? Her wrist was misshapen: possible fracture. A large stab wound was in the middle of her forearm, the bleeding needed to be stopped. Her neck was bruising in the shape of hands, possible assault? I looked down to her left thigh, a long deep gash that was surely from the same knife used to stab her forearm. I pulled my tie loose from under my sweater before wrapping it around the wound.

I grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes for any recognition. But they stayed wide and terrified, unblinking. 

“You are going to be okay.” I said firmly.

I reached out to the blood on her face, the liquid coating my fingertips. I discreetly tested my digits and my guess was right. Not her blood.

Minutes passed an three police vehicles arrived. CSI rushed to get to work as I hoisted her up, her thigh rubbing blood against the front of my sweater. I approached an officer in one of the vehicles and explained that she needed medical attention right away at the DPD before he sped off. 

“Connor!” Hank yelled as I turned back towards the alleyway she barreled out of. There were “DO NOT CROSS” holograms in place when I approached Hank.

He shook his head muttering a “fucked.”

The CSI was already working to preserve as much as they could of the scene as I walked down the alleyway. Bright lights were set up in the alleyway to allow nothing to go unnoticed. A few steps in I noticed a trail of blood, leading to a puddle. I sent Hank a warning look, as he didn't approve of my real time analysis of fluids, before testing this blood..

It was Catalinas.

I stood and walked forward, seeing the dead body.

Oh.

The way the body was laying suggested she was on her knees before death, mostly because of how they were tucked beneath her. Her shirt was opened, the word _Manifest_ carved into the flesh. I noted that detail, taking in the lack of bruising which told that it was done after death. There was a bullet hole in the center of her forehead told that she was obviously murdered by gun. 

But what gun?

I tested the blood that pooled behind her head, Hank groaning with a, “You’re a sick fuck.”

I hummed at the match. Avery Brennon. Looking beside the corpse were two shoe prints, size seven in womens. They were Catalinas shoe prints, as the deceased seemed to be an eight and a half. In front of the shoe prints were areas of disturbed grime. Using that I pieced the woman's death together. They weren’t facing the murderer in the beginning, he made them as proven in the rotating shoe prints. He made them get on their knees and they must have had a disagreement therefore causing Avery to be killed. I stood. 

But why was Catalina spared? She had been injured and her blood is further away from here, so perhaps she wasn’t meant to be spared. Maybe. . .she ran. I looked at the footprints and imagined her turning to run. The dumpster ahead was moved further away from the wall as shown by the outline on said wall. Where the dumpster had been flush against the wall - it was lighter. So the dumpster was moved when she crashed against it. A quick glance back down at the floor showed two shoe prints. Both stepped over one another.

“Whatcha picking up on Connor?” Hank asked from the side.

“It was a man…” I trailed off. 

So they fought against the dumpster. Maybe that’s how she broke her wrist? Where he choked her? But how did she get the chance to run if he had a gun?

Catalina had stab wounds, so he most likely didn’t have the gun anymore.

“He lost his gun.” I stated.

I walked back to where Avery’s corpse lay and stood where I assumed the murderer would have more or less stood. 

Did she pry it from his hand? No, too risky.

Did she smack it sideways? No, he could keep his grip. I still calculated the areas a side hit would have sent it and found nothing.

So then. . .up? I calculated the trajectory by using where a woman at five foot two would measure up to on her knees and just how strong she was, knowing that information first hand. I subtracted a few numbers and followed the outline I created in my head.

“Lieutenant?” I shouted. Laying atop a fire escape was a pistol.

Hank ran over with an evidence bag in his hand. “Look what they found Connor.” I grabbed the bag as Hank began calling the CSI team over to fetch the weapon.

In the bag was an LED.

The murderer was an android.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Hank and I arrived at the station just as Reed exited.

“She isn’t talking.” Reed told him, eyes flicking over to me. “Maybe you can send the _Master Interrogator_ in there.”

Hank shook his head as Reed walked off into the night. “You’d think he’d be less of a dickhead by now.”

We both approached the interrogation room before Hank crossed his arms. “I do think you should try to get her to explain what happened though.”

My eyebrow raised, hopefully signaling my skepticism. “She’s in shock, Hank. I doubt we’ll get any statement from her.”

“Ah,” Hank grunted dismissively. “Just don’t be professional Connor. Be you. Uh, ehrm, think of your pigeon.” 

“I know how to be empathetic Hank.” I said flatly.

He snapped his fingers. “Yes that, be extra nice and careful. Make her feel safe. Like you’re her. . .I don’t fuckin know - knight in shining armour?”

I understood what he meant to an extent and used the hand scanner to enter the room.

She had the same facial expression. Terror. My tie was gone, a cast in its place. I sat down in the chair across from her. Her black hair that was neatly curled was now in tangles, her coat ripped and bloody in some spots same with her dress. I also noticed her purse was gone, possible motive? I met her gaze and she suddenly blinked twice. Her eyes were strange, a sort of yellow-honey color. Her pupils dilated and I registered the fact her heart sped up. Fear?

“Catalina?” I tried using my normal tactics and hoping to see a reaction from her. Her eyes became confused. 

“Catalina, my name is Connor.” I introduced myself as she kept her posture stiff.

“How are you feeling?” I asked, looking her over for signs of discomfort and to register her heart rate. She shivered. Cold? Her lips were in a sort of grimace. Uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, It’s obvious that you aren’t okay. If you don’t feel like you can talk about what happened at the moment, I understand completely.” This usually got some sort of response.

An “I’m sorry,” or, “No, no, I’m fine.”

But Catalina just gave a hurt look and looked anywhere else but me. I thought quickly, what could I do to get her to not shut me out before she even uttered a word.

 _“Make her feel safe. . .knight in shining_ _armor_.”

I looked at her hand that was set on the table and slowly placed my own on top of hers. The first thing I noticed was that she had very small hands. Secondly, she looked at me as if I had told her something shocking.

“You can talk to me.” I said slowly, trying my best to not seem like I was urging her. She looked to the mirror and I noticed her heart rate speed up. She was still for a moment before she pulled her hand out from underneath my own as if it burned her. I studied her for any signs of pain before she whispered.

“C-can I clean myself up?” 

I looked over to the mirror, sensing Hank moving towards the door.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

I stood, skin giving way to my real hand as I pressed it against the scanner. 

I approached Hank. “So?”

He nodded. “I’ve got Hilton coming over to escort her.” 

On cue a female officer stepped into the hallway. After explaining the situation to her, I opened the door to allow her to get Catalina. 

When she stood she winced, and I noted that she may need antibiotics for her injury. The women walked past me and I followed. At the end of the hallway however, Catalina froze. She seemed hesitant to step out into the view of the other officers in the office area who were openly staring. With a frown I shrugged my jacket off, placing it atop her head to obscure her from view. I gave a sort of glare to the other officers as I guided her to the restrooms. Officer Hilton opened the door so she could step in.

“If she takes more than ten minutes, check to see that she's alright.” I ordered before walking towards the office space, finding Hank speaking to Brown. 

“The gun matched?” Hank repeated as I neared. “Shit, so it’s a serial killer?”

“What is?” I asked. Brown turned towards me and handed me a photo file. 

“The gun you found at the crime scene matches the bullets found at the Laughlin murders from two months ago.” Hank stood beside me as I opened the file to re examine the photos. It had been a triple homicide, the motive was unclear and neither the weapon or murderer had been located. All we had were the bullets and a piece of notebook paper that lead nowhere. 

“Wait, wait. What does that say on the paper?” Hank pulled the picture out before a look of disbelief crossed his face. 

“We gotta go to the archives.” He said as he started towards the room.

I handed the folder back to Brown before following,not quite sure where Hank was going with this. When I caught up with Hank he had already opened the Laughlin archive and was staring at the notebook paper. 

“Connor, c’mere.” I walked up to him, looking at the notebook paper curiously.

In _Nunito_ font on the top there was a single word.

Manifest.

It was simply a word two months ago, we scratched it off to being a brand. But now it seemed it was apart of something else. Cult? Criminal Organization?

“Android with a superiority agenda? I mean he killed four humans. . .maybe he’s trying to make a statement?” Hank muttered as he looked over the photos of the dead family.

My gaze trailed down to the scribbled word in the middle of the paper.

I recalled that Hank and I drove to a restaurant to find more information but came up empty handed. The owners of _The Catalina_ had just moved from California and had no idea about the murders. They had actually been preparing for the grand opening. 

Hank and I looked towards each other at the same time as it clicked together.

It wasn’t a random attack.

Reed ran into the room just then, pointing a finger towards me. “Your girl is losing her shit.”

Catalina was in danger.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I approached the bathroom with quick strides, ignoring Officer Hilton as she tried to explain herself. 

I stepped inside to find her sitting on the floor, her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She had my jacket covering her shaking form which kept her modest in her dress. She had water dripping down her face and I looked towards her hands. She had bitten her nails to the beds, a few fingers bleeding. She was babbling to herself and I grabbed some toilet paper from a stall before kneeling in front of her.

“I want to be alone. I want it to go away, I want everything to go away.” 

Suicidal?

I thought of the right approach.

“You are going to get through this.” I insisted. I used the paper to clean the remnants of blood that remained along her forehead and nose. “It can’t all disappear. You just have to find it in yourself to be stronger than those thoughts.”

Her cheeks were pink as I wiped the paper over her chin and nose. It reminded me of the nights Hank decided drinking an entire bottle of whiskey was a good idea. He hadn’t done that in a while actually. Which was probably thanks to my constant ,"You should stop drinking Lieutenant.”

I threw the soiled paper in the trash can, kneeling back down. She was responsive again. There was color in her cheeks which was good, given that she was very pale earlier. I studied her heart rate and her newly shortened nails.

Then she began to speak, voice hoarse. “We were taking the alleyway as a shortcut.”

I kept my eyes on her face ready to stop her if she became too stressed.

“We had been talking about her friends when he. . .he told us to get o-on our knees. We both did and he told us to turn backwards. He came at us from behind which is h-how we didn’t notice him.”

She sucked in a shaky breath and broke eye contact, staring at her hands in what seemed to be embarrassment. 

“He seemed mad. . .or something because of what Avery said.” 

She was hesitating. As much as I didn’t want her to be uncomfortable ,as I could tell she was by her limited eye contact, I needed this information. “What did Avery say?”

She kept her head low.

“She said that she would have sex with an android.” She whispered. 

Oh. Well that’s not unusual. But what made her think it was a reason he got angry?

“H-he brought it up,” She stammered in response as if reading my mind. “He asked which one of us said it. With a gun pointed at our heads. When Avery told him it was her he. . .” 

Her voice broke and I noticed the tears in her eyes. I placed what I hoped would be taken as a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“He told her to take his belt off. And she said no. Not even a second later he. . .” The tears were flowing down her face now and I understood. She was experiencing survivors guilt.

“And then you fought him and ran out of the alleyway before bumping into me, correct?” I finished.

“Is there anything else you remember? Anything else you think could help with the investigation.”

“A-all I can really think about is getting home to my bed.”

I nodded. “I’ll see about having an officer take you home.” 

I had finished buttoning up my right sleeve when Hank approached me in the locker area.

“So, Fowler decided that you’re taking her home.” 

I furrowed my bows. “Really? Is it because of the severity of the case?”

Hank eyed me as I pulled my blazer on. “No dipshit, because you seem to be the only one she trusts. _And_ because you’re gonna have to play bodyguard for tonight. If she’s a target of some nut job android, we need to make sure she doesn’t get killed, especially since she’s connected to two murders and was at that frat party,” I made an amused expression. “So kind of a yes on whatever it was that you said.”

Protect Catalina.

I nodded, pulling the beanie off my head and placing it in my locker. “Do you know where my tie went?”

Hank shook his head as I closed my locker with a frown.

I went to the officer parking to retrieve my car before driving to the front of the department building. I stepped out of the vehicle, walking to the passengers side to wait. I pressed my back against the car as Catalina stepped through the doors.

“The captain thought it would be better if I drove you home.” I called out to her. She had a small smile on her face as she neared before freezing in front of me. She gave me a once over and stood completely still.

“I usually wear a tie but it’s a bit. . .soiled at the moment.” I explained as she looked at my chest.

She remained quiet and I saw her shiver.

“We should be going.” I said before opening the door for her.

She sat and I closed the door gently, walking over to the drivers side.

When I was inside the car I looked over towards Catalina, taking in her odd demeanor.

“Catalina?” I asked.

She sighed and looked towards me, her eyes tired. “It’s Leena.”

Lee-nuh. 

I raised an eyebrow. “What is?”

She stared for a moment before her cheeks flushed pink once again.

“Never-mind.”

I monitored her heart rate and saw a small spike. Fear? Confusion? 

I contemplated these as I switched gears.

We didn’t talk much.

The car ride was silent. The walk to her apartment was silent. The elevator ride was silent. The silence was broken when Catalina thanked me and sped off down the hallway. I stepped out, hoping to follow and explain that I had to watch over her for the night.

Then a black cat ran up to me. 

“Milo!”

It jumped up and I caught it, seeing that it was a Norwegian forest mix. 

I looked up from the purring feline.

“I’m assuming that this cat is yours?” I asked, her expression one of disbelief.

“He’s letting you hold him?”

I looked down at the calm cat in my arms.

“Animals tend to take a liking to me.” I said simply, thinking back to Hank and Sumo. And that one squirrel. I met her eyes, seeing slight aggravation. “You seem upset.” 

She looked towards the floor. “Well I am upset.”

I studied her posture. She wasn’t looking at me and her tone was tight.

I blinked. She was angry at me.

“It’s something I did.”

She stared into my eyes, more irritated. Bad word choice.

“Yeah, it is. What you just did right now.” 

I raised a brow. 

“Your whole. . .analyzing. . .thing.” She sputtered while waving her hands around.

“I’m sorry, I can’t really control it.” I replied quickly. She probably thought I had been insincere the entire time I was comforting her. That would explain her distant behavior. She was still wearing my jacket though.

“It’s whatever Connor. Can you bring Milo to the door?” 

We both walked towards the door and I placed Milo down on the small mat inside her apartment as she opened the door. When I stood I held out the jar I carried in my jacket pocket.

“Here,” I paused as she took the jar. “You should talk to somebody. About what occurred tonight.”

She tilted her chin up as she looked at me.

“Like a therapist?”

“I think it would be good for you to have one. You don’t have to listen to me, of course, but. . .” I trailed off looking at hands.

She made fists.

“Thanks Connor, I’ll think about it.” She said flatly, going to close the door.

“I’ll stop analyzing you too.” I said suddenly, needing her to invite me in.

She paused a look I couldn’t describe on her face. She looked at my LED and smiled warmly.

“Goodnight Connor.” She said softly before shutting the door.

I opened my mouth to protest but decided not to. I studied the hallway. Three doors on both sides. Polished floors. I wondered what job Catalina had that gave her the funds to live here. I saw no chairs or seating so I decided to stand directly outside her door. People came down the hallway, watching me curiously. I scanned each face to determine if they were threats. None were. They all had their respective flats. An hour passed and a delivery man approached. I scanned his face.

Android without an LED. 

He gave me a small wave as he approached Catalina’s door.

“Hello, can you sign rig- ugh!” I grabbed the arm he held out to me in order to spin him around and pin him to the brick wall of the hallway. 

The elevator dinged again.

“Hey! What are you doing!” A bald man yelled as he sped over to where I had the delivery man.

“I’m just dropping a package off.”The man pressed against the wall groaned. 

I scanned the bald man, eyes going over his dark features. He was Matthew Huggins, the apartment manager.

Then Catalina’s door opened. She registered the three of us.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she crossed her arms and looked at me.

“Whoa did he-” 

“I’m supposed to make sure nobody tries to harm you.” I cut the delivery man off, releasing him.

The building manager spoke up.

“Miss Garcia I’m not sure what's going on,” He looked at her and then glanced at me. “But you can’t have your boyfriend just standing outside your apartment for hours. Especially when he begins assaulting a delivery boy.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” “I assaulted nobody.” Catalina and I began as Matt put his hands up in a stopping motion.

“I don’t care for explanations, either he goes inside or he leaves.” 

She whispered an apology to the delivery man before handing him cash taking her package. Then she turned towards me, annoyance on her face.

She was rid of all the grime and blood from the night wearing small black shorts and a loose grey t-shirt. Ignoring the bruises on her neck and the gash on her thigh I would say she looked normal If not a bit exhausted

“I was told to make sure nobody came to further harm you Catalina.” I began to explain before she gripped my arm and dragged me inside.

She shut the door quickly and I stood, unsure of what to do.

“Further harm?” She repeated. I nodded, looking at where her left hand squeezed my bicep. She didn’t seem angry or like she was going to harm me. Her eyes followed mine and she released her grip. We stood in a small silence before she walked towards her kitchen.

“Well a lanky delivery boy seemed like a threat to you?” 

I followed, taking in the white walls of her apartment. She seemed to like the hue purple as her curtains, bed sheets, pillows, and other objects in the house were in the shade range. The apartment itself was an open plan kind of deal, the kitchen the only thing separating her bedroom from the living room. “He was no boy, would a delivery boy be delivering items at two in the morning?”

She shook her head. “I guess not.”

The kitchen was very well kept, dishes neatly placed in a dish rack beside the sink, unstained towels on the handle of the oven, no smudges on her fridge. She opened the white kitchen drawer and pulled a knife out, struggling to hold it in her hand. She slammed it down on the counter top before attempting to rip the box apart.

“Here, let me help.” I began before reaching towards the package.

“NO! No! I don’t need your help! I don’t need your stupid fake sympathy, I don’t need your help to wipe my stupid face off with a stupid napkin, I don’t need your help to drive me to my stupid apartment in your stupid junk car, I don’t need your stupid help to help my stupid self catch my cat, I don’t need your help to protect me from stupid delivery boys and I don’t need your help to open this stupid fucking box to get these stupid fucking bandages.” She was breathing heavily as she poked me with her box. I assumed she was trying to intimidate me, but I stood at six feet, one inches - whereas she stood at five feet, two inches. Not even Hank, who was two inches taller than myself, intimidated me. My thoughts about height were halted when I sensed that same heart spike. What approach should I use in a situation where I was seemingly not liked at the moment. The diplomatic approach? The sincere approach? 

“Did you know the word stupid comes from the Latin word stupere ? The word stupere itself means to be numb or admonished.” 

“Wha-” Her body lost its tension and she lowered her box.

“You seemed to like the word stupid.” I explained, failing to contain a smile at my own terrible joke.

Then she was laughing, laughing as if I had told her the funniest joke she's ever heard. She dropped her package on the floor before placing a hand on my chest. She was crying now. I looked over at her cat, Milo, who was watching us from the counter. He was equally confused with his owners mood swings.

“All right.” I gave a pat to her back and led her to her bed, sitting her on the edge of the mattress. I walked over to the large window that overlooked the downtown detroit area. I drew the lilac curtains together as she sniffled.

“I’m losing my mind.”

“You’ve been through a lot today and it is late. You may just be delirious.” I told her as I stepped past her bookcase and headed to the kitchen. I picked the package off the floor and used the knife to cut it open. I pulled out its contents. A coupon and the bandages.

I walked over to Catalina, who was testing her face for a fever. It was unnecessary since I had taken her temperature when I patted her back. “Here are the stupid bandages.”

She smiled lightly before taking them gently.

I watched her open the package the roll a bit, wrapping it all wrong.

“I’m just overwhelmed. I’ve basically got no money for three days, no phone, and no subway card which wouldn’t matter if I didn’t want to cry every time I put too much weight on this fucking leg.” She glared as bandage unraveled. Maybe Fowler could assign her an escort, she was an important witness after all.

“May I?” I asked as I knelt down in front of her. She shrugged and I took it as an OK. I went to pull some bandage out of the roll. 

“You remind me of Hank when you get angry.” I said as I smiled to myself. I slowly placed the bandage over the gash, recalling the correct execution. I secured the bandage and looked up at Catalina for any indication of discomfort. Her eyes bore into mine like she was processing something. Her lips parted slightly and I found her heart rate was a bit faster than it was earlier. Maybe it was too tight. 

“Does that feel too tight?” I asked after taking in her distant expression. She jumped back into reality it seemed and stood before pulling me upwards and towards the front door.

“No, no it’s fine, but I meant it when I said I don’t need you to protect me.”

I widened my eyes. But I _had_ to. I stopped in the door frame. 

“Before you kick me out Catalina-”

Next thing I knew I was in the hallway. She actually managed to push me out.

“It’s just Leena. And goodnight Connor.” She said before swiftly shutting the door.

I looked towards the elevator. 

She can just keep my jacket then.


	4. Ice Cream - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was normal to think someone could eat ice cream attractively, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "Connors Charms Strike Again."

Darkness.

And silence.

My hearing and eyesight failing me as I lay motionless.

What a way to describe the feeling before you wake up, right?

I heard a soft whirring as I opened my eyes. I was laying in the middle of my bed, which was miraculously intact. In fact, I was tucked into my bed, Milo sleeping to my right under the warmth of my fuzzy pillow. My lips were dry and my mouth had a bad taste. I moved to sit up, 

my muscles aching. 

“Whoa, slow down Leena.” 

I peered into the kitchen to find Summer standing over a pan. She lowered the heat on the stove and placed the spatula down, her red hair that usually hung at her waist was pulled into a ponytail as she walked over to me. I realized she was already dressed for school as I took in her loose white camisole tucked into beige high waisted pants. 

“Wha-” My voice croaked, catching me by surprise. I saw the VC200 she ordered me glide across the living room. “How long have I been asleep?” I began, voice scratchy. 

Summers eyes looked to the side as she thought. “Well, you’ve sort of been in and out of it. . .”

I stared at her in horror.

She met my stare. “About three days, yeah.” She said before nodding like that was a _totally_ acceptable answer.

“I need to get ready.” I wheezed, turning towards the bathroom. Summer placed a slender hand on my forearm to stop me. 

“Leena you need to rest.” Her blue eyes concerned.

“I’ve been resting! I missed three days of school, three days of work!” My voice sounding worse as I went on. She let out a small laugh.

“Well now I know you don’t remember anything.”

“Summer I’m serious!” I winced, my throat incredibly sore.

“Listen, I have all the notes from Humphreys lectures and I’ve got a whole group of people from each of your classes to get you notes too. Besides, you told me you quit your library job. You just need to stay here and _rest_. Then when you’re better you can speed study, and I know you love speed studying.” 

“Really?” My voice sounding like a man whos been smoking his entire life.

“Really.” She nodded. And I fell into her, body shaking as I sobbed.

“I d-don’t even know why I’m crying.” I said into her collarbone. 

“Well you do have therapy at six,” She started while running her hand down my hair. “But I’ll be at work so I can’t go with you. Unless you want me to ditch?” 

I shook my head against her.

“No, I’ll be fine.” I sniffled as I backed away from her noticing the wet spot I left on her. “Have you been here the whole time?”

She turned back towards the stove, turning whatever was in the pan over before with the spatula as she grinned. “Yeah. You called me crying and when I came over you explained everything. It’s basically been a sleepover where one of us slips in and out of consciousness.”

“You didn’t take me to the doctors?” I asked, wide eyed.

“I tried, you literally locked yourself in the bathroom until I pinkie promised I wouldn’t.”

She then turned the stove top off and grabbed a plate, sliding chorizo potatoes onto it.

_My favorite._

“Ta-da.” She said as she slid the plate towards me. I felt the tears pricking the corners of my eyes again as I pulled her in for a hug, her arms automatically squeezing me in return.

“I love you, _so_ much Summer.” I said through tears. She loosened her grip slightly before patting my back warmly. 

“I love you too dude.”

We pulled away and she hesitated as our eyes met. I blinked, waiting for her to speak.

“ _But_ you reek.” 

I laughed and she joined in moments later. She talked to me about how I literally collapsed after telling her what happened, the whole hour I spent crying, my weird half asleep episodes, how she ordered me a new phone (Had to force her to allow me to pay her back when I get the funds) and my ramblings about the pretty brown eyes.

I swallowed my last bite of potato as she said that and my eyes went wide with recognition. 

“Yeah, I thought you were talking about Sean but you said you guys broke up.” She said with furrowed brows, pulling the hair tie out of her hair. “And I’m pretty sure you were referring to Sean as the _dickhead_ the entire time so. . .whoever owns the pretty brown eyes remains a mystery.”

_To you._

She glanced up at the clock, the numbers reading four-thirty. “I’d better get going,” She started as she walked towards the front door. She pulled her blush pink knit cardigan off the coat rack and onto her body quickly. She swooped up her white backpack and opened the door. “Let me know when you’re going to therapy, the phone should be here soon. Bye Milo!” She shouted as she shut the door. With Summer gone everything felt less alive, less inviting. I watched the white square vacuum stop in front of my couch, a lilac name sticker with “Bruce” written on it placed over it’s VC200 label. I smiled as Bruce continued his cleaning. A walk through of the house showed that Summer had been sleeping in the living room, a small duffle bag with her clothes resting under the coffee table. She had been taking care of the apartment and of Milo while I was in my short coma and for the millionth time in my life I wondered what I had done to deserve Summer. After cleaning the breakfast dishes I decided that a shower was a must. I did in fact, reek. _._ As I was brushing my teeth I noticed, much to my dismay, that the bruises on my neck were an unpleasant shade of purple. 

I tugged a black turtleneck over my head , pulling on my skinny jeans of the same color. I heard a knock at the door as I finished tying the laces on my boot. 

Upon opening I found a young woman who, thank god, had a brand new phone for me. After signing and thanking her I spent thirty more minutes recovering photos and contact information.

I felt a bit more put together as I applied the routine makeup. My hair was in it’s natural mix of curls and tangles as I shrugged my coat on, finding it washed and looking like new. I frowned. It didn’t feel _right_. I sighed, removing it and throwing it on my bed. I stared at my reflection in my bedroom mirror for a minute. My eyes saw something brown peaking over the top of my closet. I turned over to my closet and pulled the leather garment over the edge and held it in my hands. Connors jacket. I pulled it on, the warmth engulfing me. It was perfectly oversized. I gave myself a once over before texting Summer that I was heading out. I bit the skin around my thumb as I pulled my old satchel out from the shelf it lay on in my closet and turned off all the lights as I shut the door behind me. It was five-twenty.

I continued to chew on my nails as the elevator took me to the lobby, the therapist was located in Ferndale which was about forty-four minutes by subway. I was barely going to make it on time. I stepped outside my building and was immediately hit by the cold air. It was of course, pouring, and this time I brought my umbrella. I opened it, beginning the walk towards the station. I walked quickly, water frothing around my boots as I stepped. 

The rain poured relentlessly and I could faintly hear my name.

I looked beside me before I rushing past other umbrella wielding people, wondering why it was so difficult to be punctual recently.

“Catalina.” I turned to find none other than the owner of the “pretty brown eyes” I raved about in my half conscious state. He ducked under my umbrella, too tall to stand straight.

“Connor? What are you doing - you’re soaked.” I widened my eyes at his very wet form. He kept a pleasant look on his face as if it didn’t bother him. 

“I hadn’t noticed. And I wouldn’t be if you had turned around the first time I called your name.” He said pointedly. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my cheekbone. Well, whatever the air that came out of his mouth.

“Well I’m trying to catch the subway, I’m late enough as it is.” I countered.

“Well I was going to offer you a ride.” He replied in the same tone.

I hadn’t slowed my stride until this point, looking towards him to see his serious expression. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the coffee shop to our left. I shook my umbrella off outside the door before closing it and I turned to find him wiping excess water off his blazer. 

“Do you enjoy dragging me into places?” He asked. I looked at the only other person in the shop, the barista behind the counter, as I blushed lightly

“Are you stalking me?” I countered meeting his gaze while crossing my arms. 

“Of course not.” He said in reply, water dripping from the hair hanging on his forehead as he kept eye contact.

“So you just happened to be in the neighbourhood right?”I asked dryly, unconvinced but not losing the unspoken staring contest we seemed to share.

“That’s exactly it Catalina.” He said with a small smile. His brown eyes didn’t move.

“It’s not Catalina, I just go by Leena. _Leena_.” I told him, raising my eyebrow as his eyes lit up with recognition.”Shouldn’t you be doing detective stuff?”

“Yes _Leena,_ ” He began and for some reason my cheeks grew warm. “I just happened to be driving by when I noticed you walking. With the way it’s raining I thought I would be kind and give you a ride.”

I gave him a challenging look. “You say that like you aren’t nice to just anybody.”

“I’m not,” He admitted. “Especially not to those who steal my jacket.” 

I looked down at the jacket I forgot I had been wearing, my face probably a notable shade of red.

“Well I should be on my way then,” Connor began as he stepped towards the door. “Unless you’ve decided to accept my offer of a ride?”

I decided to ignore the need to point out the more inappropriate implication of that sentence, especially since this sentence was coming from Connor.

“How fast can you get to Ferndale?” I asked instead.

When his response was seventeen minutes I practically ran to his car. I gave him the address of the therapist and we drove unspeaking with the faint humming of the engine and patters of raindrops being the only sounds. It wasn’t uncomfortable, nor was it comfortable. We were just _there_. I chewed on one of my fingernails as we drove on.

“Do you do that often?” 

Connors voice was sudden and I blinked a few times as I registered he was speaking to me. 

We were at a stoplight and he was looking at my hands with an unreadable expression.

“Honestly I don’t even notice I’m doing it. Lights green.” I told him before pointing towards the light.

“Have you always had that habit?” He said, as if rephrasing. 

“Oh, no I think it just started when. . .” I trailed off and it seemed to be good enough response for Connor who said nothing more.

When we parked outside of the building it felt like there was more to say. But when I looked over at him, Connor just looked straight ahead. I thanked him as I pulled the door handle. 

“Ca- _Leena._ ” 

He had that neutral expression on his face again, but his LED flashed yellow.

“I’ve informed Captain Fowler of your inability to get around the city and he granted me permission to take you wherever you may need to go until you’re able to purchase another subway pass.”

I tilted my head. “But I already have my subway pass.”

The corner of his mouth curved up slightly. “But do you enjoy taking the subway?”

“You’re willing to chauffeur me around for three days?”

Connor gave a shrug. “It is only three days Catalina.”

I smiled at his use of my full name. “Well then you’d better be out here in an hour and a half.” 

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

And he was. 

It was dark outside and the rain was nothing more than a drizzle now as I approached the car. I opened the door and Connor looked towards me, putting a coin in his pocket.

I sunk into the seat as he started the engine.

“Are you alright?” He asked, eyes searching.

I pointed a finger at him. “You told me you would stop the whole analyzing thing.”

“I did.” He nodded, turning to the road. I studied his side profile as he pulled onto the street. He was focused on the driving, his eyes attentive. His eyebrows were slightly drawn together causing a few creases on his forehead. His jaw seemed to be locked and my eyes followed the soft curve of said jaw. He had a few moles scattered on his cheek. His bottom lip seems a little more full than his top. But. . .soft. His LED swirled blue at that moment and I looked away, feeling a bit hotter than when I got in the car.

“I’m fine.” 

He glanced over at me as if he didn’t understand but then nodded.

“Your voice sounds more strained than it was earlier.” 

I swallowed, feeling the painful lump in my throat. “Well yeah. I spent the last hour and a half talking.”

He briefly met my gaze before making a turn into a parking lot.

“Well I believe I know a remedy for sore throats.” He unbuckled as he parked and I did the same, exiting the car. We were still in Ferndale just parked in front of a small brick building.

“What’s inside? Magic android doctors?” I asked Connor as he approached me.

“Of course not.” He replied, knitting his eyebrows together as stepped towards the glass door to open it.

Once inside I noticed the long bain that was filled with an assortment of ice creams.

Connor stepped beside me, his hands deep in his coat pockets.

“Ice cream? Really?” I peered up at him, amused.

“Ice cream soothes irritated and sore throats.” He replied with a tone that seemed slightly defensive, although his face betrayed nothing.

A worker stood ready, scoop in hand. I scanned the options and stepped forward, pointing towards the tub that carried the flavor I wanted.

Connor paid, although I argued with him about it - he won when he brought up the fact that I wouldn’t have cash for three more days, and we walked out the side door of the ice cream shop, cups in hand. There were two concrete round tables with seats on the sides. I walked towards one and opted to sit on the table itself as the white striped umbrella above it kept it dry, unlike the concrete seats that glistened under the neon pink light of the “Andres Ice Cream Shoppe” sign. 

“Androids can eat ice cream?” I asked Connor as I jabbed my spoon into my dessert, legs hanging over the edge of the table.

He stood in front of me, his own pink cup in hand. “No. We don’t have the ability to consume human food.”

I raised an eyebrow as I stuck my spoon in my mouth, looking towards his cup. He followed my gaze and raised it.

“This isn’t actually ice cream.” He started, lifting a spoonful of blue so I could see. “It’s frozen Thirium. It’s consumable because it’s still Thirium, just solidified.”

The seating area was next to the main street, the sound of cars and faint music filling the air. Light posts and shop signs popped in the dark and I could make out a mural beside the entrance to the ice cream parlor.

“CyberLife still hasn’t made an upgrade that lets you guys eat food?”

After it’s reputation was completely tarnished, CyberLife had closed its doors. Then Elijah Kamski decided he wanted back in his company, rebuilding it not provide androids as slaves but to create upgrades and products specifically for android use. From Thirium based alcohol that allows androids to get wasted to upgrades that allowed for realistic sleeping and fatigue. Kamski had made a few other more _private_ type upgrades that apparently worked just like their real counterparts. 

“Well my ice cream is made with a consumption grade Thirium created by CyberLife. And even if they did make an upgrade, I can’t see myself getting it. Hunger isn’t something I would like to worry about. ” He said before taking a bite of the blue on his spoon. 

“Right? Being hungry sucks. It’s just as bad having to use the restroom.” 

He looked into his cup as he took another piece of Thirium in his spoon. “It can be a grievance, yes.”

“Oh shut up,” I told him with a laugh as he blinked at me in confusion. “You can’t pee.”

“Yes, I can.” Connor took in my facial expression. “I’m not lying Catalina.”

“So you were built with a functioning bladder?” I asked, not believing this one bit.

“No,” He said as if it was ridiculous (it was) before looking between me and my cup in hesitation. “I had it. . installed.”

I raised a brow. He seemed to note this before continuing. “I don’t remember it very well but apparently I agreed to get an upgrade with a friend of mine during our night out. The next day I found out what the upgrade had given me.”

_Oh._

“So, I’m very aware.”

 _The next day I found out what the upgrade had_ given _me._ I felt my face flaming as I quickly looked at the front of his jeans then at the wall behind him.

“Let’s talk about something else.” I all but squeaked.

“How was therapy?” He asked immediately as I was still processing the conversation we just had.

“It was fine.” I replied, my appetite faltering as I stared into my melting ice cream. Suddenly I missed our _other_ conversation.

“Was it?” He asked, as if not believing me. I met his eyes and pointed my spoon at him.

“Analyzing.” I quipped.

He gave me a pleasant smile before starting on his Thirium soft serve again. 

“But yes, it was good.” I said after a moment. “Less invasive than I thought it was going to be so.” 

“It’s easier to talk about then?” He seemed to be thinking as he held his spoon.

I set my cup down beside me, kicking my legs a little. “I think so. I expected myself to cry but. . .I didn’t. Which is weird because I’ve literally been crying over everything. I cried because my cat was sleeping in a cute position.” 

Connors eyes found mine and he seemed a little hesitant before speaking. “Do you think you can recall the events of Friday night again? Captain Fowler needs an official statement from you that can be put down in the records. A statement that wasn’t taken on the floor of the women's restroom.”

I looked down at my cup and back at him. He was washed in the pink glow of the sign above us, shadows covering the right side of his face except where his LED glowed blue. 

“Will you be there?” I asked, studying the curve of his brow bone, the point of his nose, the slant of his lips. Our eyes connected like they have many times in our encounters, but this was different. He wasn’t interrogating me or analyzing me. It wasn’t a staring contest or a question of _is this too tight?_

In this moment our shared gaze was letting him know that I trusted him, that I _needed_ him to be there. How I let myself become so reliant on someone I barely met I’ll probably never know.

His eyes had already answered my question before he even spoke.

“If you want me to be there, I’ll be there.”

My knees brushed against his thighs and I wondered when he had gotten so close.

“I do.”

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as his eyes scanned my face.

“Then it’s decided.”

There was another long stretch of silence as we stared at one another. The air was heavy with something else that I don’t think Connor could process as told by the yellow light swirling on his temple. I could barely process it myself. A car driving by caused pale light to dance across Connors face. I studied the freckles on the bridge of his nose before looking up at the lock of hair that fell over his forehead. _He was just_ so _very handsome_.

“You’re very handsome.” I breathed, instantly freezing as I realized what I said.

He blinked, his brain seeming to come to life again. “We should get you home.”

He looked down at his cup as if he forgot he was holding it before backing away and walking towards where the car was parked.

I slid off the table slowly to throw the empty cup into the trash can that stood before the steps to leave the seating area. 

And he was sort of right about the ice cream, my throat pain was alleviated a bit.

After starting the car we drove in a whole grueling nine minutes of complete silence. I wanted to talk, to fill the emptiness. But I didn’t. I watched the familiar blue lights of downtown dance across the window as we neared my apartment.

“Do you have therapy tomorrow?” Connor asked suddenly, before pulling to the curb.

I had been chewing on my fingernail and I shook my head slowly, facing him. “Next week.”

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" He inquired.

"I do, but I'l be taking the subway." I told him, dying to leave the car.

He blinked a couple times before frowning. “I thought-”

I pulled my bag up from the floor before sending him an apologetic smile. “I just feel like you’d be going out of your way and I _hate_ having people do stuff for me which has been happening a lot lately and I’m just overwhelmed so-” 

His expression became soft as I began to open the door, thanking him for everything. 

Then his hand was on the handle and the door was shut as I looked at him with wide eyes.

“Thank you. . .for the compliment. I wasn’t off put by it, I just wasn’t sure how to respond.” Connor explained with a half smile. His throat made a sound that sounded like _chuckling_ as he looked at the floor. “I don’t get complimented on my appearance very often.” 

His brown eyes found mine again and I felt myself memorizing how he looked as he smiled. _Actually_ smiled. My heart pounded.

“I enjoy your company Catalina.” Connor began, eyes sincere. “I’d like to be friends.”

And pounded.

“I’d like that too.” I said with a small nod, smiling along with him. 

He began patting his jeans before pulling a phone out. “We should trade numbers, so we can stay in contact.”

And pounded.

After tapping his number into my phone I thanked him again for the ride, and stepped out onto the curb. I hurried into my building, undoubtedly blushing. 

We were friends.

I pushed the button to my floor as my phone vibrated. I peered at the screen seeing it was a text from Connor.

 **_Sleep well Catalina_ ** **.**

And as I smiled to myself while tapping at the screen I felt that familiar pull in my chest.

**_Have a good night connor._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with connor and leena as friends it's going to get a whole lot less -  
> professional.


	5. Friends Don't Kiss Friends - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena is oblivious and meets Hank.

It was dark.

Well mostly dark.

I closed my apartment door softly behind me, taking in my the scene before me. My apartment lights were off, the only sources of light coming from candles scattered around. Summer was nowhere to be found, two candles on the coffee table illuminating a bouquet of flowers.

“Summer?” I called out, feeling a mixture of confusion and fear.

Her head popped up from under the kitchen counter, surprise on her face.

“Leena? You’re here already?” 

I walked over to her, eyebrows knit together. “Yeah, what are you doing?” 

She pulled out a pan from the oven, setting it atop the stove.

“I was making dinner.” She exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. 

I looked at the pan to see what looked like chicken parmesan. “Oookay. . .” I trailed off looking around. “But what’s with the candles?” 

She gave a wide smile before shrugging. “Tonight is special. Go sit.”

I laughed at Summer’s strangeness before heading towards the couch. I saw a bottle of my favorite lager beside the bouquet along with two glasses. “You drinking beer now Summer?”

She gave a fluttery laugh as she sat beside me, placing a neat plate of food on the table. She lifted a grey glass bottle in response. “This is the only drink for me.”

The night wore on with laughs and stories and I grew more relaxed as two more bottles of lager were emptied.

She opened a new bottle and poured me a glass before handing to me. I thanked her before grabbing it with my left hand, taking a sip. “So, tonights special?”

She bit her lip before nodding, pouring the liquid from her own bottle into the other glass.

It was blue.

“Thirium?” I asked her, not looking away from the blue liquid.

“It’s the alcohol, so we’ll both be tipsy don’t worry.”

“Did you know you can make ice cream out of Thirium?” I hummed, thinking back to Connor and the way the spoon slipped past his lips.

“That’s. . .cool. Are you good Leena? You seem distracted.” Summer placed her glass down. 

I blinked, pushing aside the images of Connors mouth. “I’m fine, just thinking.”

Summer gave me a once over, meeting my eyes with a glint in hers. 

“You’re crushin’.” She began in a teasing tone.

I felt my face heat up as I took another pull from my glass. “No way.”

“Oh come on, you had the same look on your face when you told me you started talking to Sean.” 

I shook my head, pulling my feet up onto my couch. “I can’t say.”

She playfully shook my shoulders. “The suspense is too much Leena, _spill_.”

I laughed before finishing my glass. “I _can’t._ ”

She pushed me on my back, and I laughed as she playfully narrowed her eyes at me from above. “ _Tell_ me who it is.”

I shook my head twice as her hair that was hanging down brushed against my cheek.

Summer pouted, hands still on my shoulders. I met her gaze and we grinned at one another.

“Is it me?” She asked with a smirk. I began laughing, pushing her away to grab the bottle on the coffee table. 

“Of course not, weirdo.”

I turned back towards her to see her staring at me. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had this look I’ve never seen in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t we celebrating?” I asked her with a nudge, hoping to rouse her with a smile.

She blinked and looked down at her glass.

“What are we celebrating again?” I asked before giving her a confused look and taking a swig from the lager bottle.

“U-uhm. The fact that you landed your legal job.” She finished with a half smile. It wasn’t genuine though. And all though I was feeling buzzed I could tell something was off.

“Summer what’s wrong?” I asked, my tongue heavy..

“I forgot I have to be home early. . .I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow Leena.” 

“Summer?” She was grabbing her purse and her coat.

Despite my repeated “hold ons” she slipped out the door, and I was alone. I sighed and stood, a slight sway in my step as I took my plate to the sink. I walked towards my light switch, light flooding my apartment. I groaned and decided it was better with them off. I saw Milo sleeping under my T.V stand as I went around blowing the candles out.

Summer’s perfume lingered in the kitchen as I put the dinner leftovers in the fridge, leaving the candles that were placed atop the counter lit as I walked into my bedroom. I felt full and warm as I stripped to my underwear, walking to my drawer to grab a t-shirt. I slipped it over my head before I fell back on my bed. My bed was cool as I stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

I was diagnosed with anxiety.

I was probably going to be ambidextrous by the time I got my cast removed.

There was a special android ice cream.

Summer was upset.

I was friends with Connor.

I had a great new job.

I fucking loved lager.

I decided to just go to sleep. And then there were brown eyes.

Big brown, warm eyes that were peering up at me from where he kneeled in between my legs. 

“May I?” Connor asked as he brushed his long fingers against my thighs. 

In my dream I didn’t get flustered or embarrassed, so I nodded. His hands were as warm as I remembered them being as he grabbed my thighs and stood on his knees, pulling me forward so our hips touched. I gasped as he studied me.

“Is this okay Catalina?” He asked as his LED blinked blue. When I nodded he regained a familiar look of curiosity as he tentatively pressed his lips onto mine. I pushed forward, needing more. It was sloppy and heated and I held the back of his head as he pressed into me. He pulled away, staying inches away from my face as I took in small gulps of air. Then he smiled.

“So you’d fuck an android?”

My head flew backwards. I felt the pressure on my forehead, could feel the blood pouring out. I stared at the dumpster that came into view. Then a figure was fighting against a faceless man. Connor appeared, staring down at me. His eyes were studying me and I wanted to scream.

_I’m alive!_

“What a waste.” He uttered with a shake of his head.

_I'M ALIVE!_

He stood back up and crossed his arms.

“You should’ve saved her.”

And then he pulled a black bag over me.

And there was darkness.

It was still dark when my eyes opened. I looked towards my clock.

Four-twenty two.

I closed my eyes again, shivering slightly atop my sheets.

“Put the heater on please.” 

There was a chime as I untucked my comforter to roll into my sheets.

I felt the tears swelling in my eyes as I let out a shaky breath. In the silence of my apartment it sounded pathetic. I pressed my lips together as I shook, a sob forming in my chest. It pushed past my lips and I pushed my face into my pillow as I heard Milo meow somewhere in the kitchen. 

My phone vibrated and I took deep breaths as I sat up. I picked my phone from where it lay on my nightstand and turned it on. It was an update from the bank. Below it a reminder that I started work on Thursday, and a text from Connor. I pushed my glasses on before opening it.

**_Can you make your statement today?_ **

Wiping the tears from my cheeks I slowly tapped a reply.

**_yea maybe around 11:30_ **

His response was immediate.

**_OK, do you need me to pick you up?_ **

I smiled at the screen as Milo walked over to my pillow.

**_you are my chauffeur remember?_ **

His text bubble popped up quickly as I ran a hand over Milo.

**_Yes. Are you usually awake at this time?_ **

I chewed on my lip.

**_not rlly but I had a bad dream_ **

I could _hear_ his next text.

**_Are you okay?_ **

I typed a response.

**_better than okay_ **

But I didn’t want to lie to him. So I instead typed what I wanted to know.

**_Do you think I’m a bad person?_ **

I stared at the screen for his answer. And even though it was just one word, it made me feel ten times better.

**_No._ **

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

It was eight before I knew it. Since I hadn’t been able to fall back asleep I had been productive the entire morning. I cleaned up my bathroom and washed my bed sheets along with some clothes before catching up on the notes I’d missed. I even had time to straighten my hair.

As I was leaving, Bruce was vacuuming and Milo was sleeping in his preferred spot on top of the fridge. I swung my umbrella as I walked towards the elevator, chewing on the skin around my pinkie. I walked out the lobby doors and was met with the cold air, but thankfully it wasn’t raining. 

“Morning Catalina.” 

I felt my face flame as I took Connor in, remembering the beginning of my nightmare. I looked at his car, his eyes, and his lips in a quick succession before deciding to just look upwards.

“No r-rain huh?” I stammered awkwardly.

“It’s expected to rain tonight.” Connor informed me before opening the passenger door to the car. I finally looked at him again, finding him dressed in what seemed to be his usual white button up, tie, and grey blazer combo. I buckled up as he started the engine. 

“Isn’t it a bit cold for your attire?” Connor spoke from beside me as I looked down at my skirt. I gave a small shrug, looking at the cars as we passed them. “I’m inside most of the time and I can handle the cold, I was born and raised here.”

“Well it’s supposed to snow on the thirteenth and while you might have been raised in this cold you can still get sick.” He retorted as I looked at him curiously. 

“How can you possibly know what the weather will be like on the thirteenth if it’s barely the second? You have a weather upgrade?” I teased as a small smile played on his lips.

“An upgrade like that is something Deedly needs.” 

I widened my eyes as I realized serious, professional, Connor who doesn’t really comprehend sarcasm well made a joke against Detroit’s favorite android weatherman. 

“Ooh, ouch. I’ll tell him you said that.”

“Please do.” 

Soon enough the university came into view and we were parked. I sighed and unbuckled, pulling my backpack up from where it was on the floor. “Well I guess I’ll-”

“Wait. I wanted to ask you about our conversation from earlier this morning.”

I sighed and met his gaze, nodding.

“You asked if I thought you were a bad person.”

“I did.”

“Why?” His tone was calculated.

“I told you, I had a bad dream.”

“And it made you think you were a bad person?”

“Well. . .yes.” I frowned, a heavy feeling in my chest.

“Why?”

“It just did.”

Connor turned towards me with a serious look on his face, brown eyes challenging as he leaned forward.

“ _Why?”_

“I should have saved Avery,” I breathed, voice breaking slightly. “I sat there as she _died,_ Connor.” 

His facial expressions softened. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you to tell me.”

I wiped at the tears that had ran down my cheeks. “It’s fine. I’m gonna have to later, right?”

“Not if you don’t want to, Catalina.” His eyes were cautious.

“No, no, I will. And I’ll try not to cry.” I joked.

“If you do, we would understand.” Connor assured.

I chuckled, sniffling as I pulled his jacket closer to me. “Alright Connor, just be here by eleven-thirty.”

I stepped out into the cool morning, groups of students already heading up the steps. I looked towards the subway station and spotted the familiar pop of red hair. 

“Summer!” I shouted as I approached her. She looked up from her phone, eyes slightly widening. “What’s up?”

She looked towards the school behind me, not looking into my eyes. “Going to class.”

I frowned, shaking my head. “No, Summer, I mean - what happened yesterday?”

She gave a short laugh. “I told you -”

“Yeah I know what you told me, but what’s the _real_ reason you’re mad?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not mad. And even if I was, I don’t necessarily have to tell you.”

She began walking away and I pulled on her backpack, keeping her there.

“Summer you can’t shut me out. You’re literally the _only_ person I have. The only person I can talk to about everything that’s happening right now.”

“But you have-” She began as she spun around, stopping as she caught my gaze. 

“Summer you have been my _best friend_ since I was born. I literally thought you were my sister until I was ten,” I exclaimed. “ After I make the statement today you can go back to being angry, but please don’t let me do this alone.”

We stood there, a light breeze blowing past us.

“You’re making a statement today?” She asked, tone light.

I nodded, swallowing. “I don’t know what I did wrong. . .but I’m so, _so,_ sorry. I just - I just don’t want to lose you Summer.”

She seemed to be thinking, hesitating. Then she sighed. “Nothing is wrong. You did nothing wrong Leena. I was just mad over nothing. I’m sorry.” 

We hugged then. I felt a weight being lifted off of me as I squeezed.

She pulled away, hands on my forearms. Her face was a mix of emotions. “We should go out to lunch.”

I sighed as I shook my head. “That’s when I go to the station.”

“Oh. . .well you’re supposed to come over for dinner tomorrow anyways so it’s fine.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Wait, I am?”

“Oh, right I was supposed to tell you. Your mom wants you to know we can have you over for dinner tomorrow. Sorry.”

We laughed before walking up the steps to class, the world feeling normal again. 

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Catalina Garcia?”

I nodded, looking at the grey haired man in front of me timidly. I shifted my gaze to Connor, who was sitting beside him.

I was back into the interrogation room.

The man set the folder in his hand down suddenly, looking between Connor and I. 

“I’m Lieutenant Anderson and you already know Connor so let’s start at the beginning of Friday.”

I blinked. _The beginning of my day._

“Well I woke up and-”

The lieutenant interrupted.

“Not that early. You go to school right?” I nodded in response. “Okay well, what happened after school was over?”

I thought for a moment.

“I went home to get ready for a dinner with my ex and his parents.”

“You just casually have dinner with your exes?” The lieutenant asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well no, we,” I quickly glanced at Connor. “We broke up that night.”

“And what is the name of your ex?” 

“Sean Howard.” I replied.

“And do you think Sean would try to hurt you?”

_Would he?_

“No, no. We just. . .” I began, trailing off when I remembered just _why_ we broke up.

“What is it Catalina?” Connor spoke up as I looked at the pair.

_It wasn’t right._

“The reason. . .that we broke up was because his parents own androids, non deviant androids. His mother said they ‘weren’t broken’. I- I don’t know why they haven’t left, it was just a shock and we disagreed on what to do about it.”

Connor looked over at the lieutenant, as the mans face grew confused.

“Meaning?”

“I thought we should report his parents and he did not.”

“Alright, so the names of his parents?”

“Kim and Trent Howard.” 

Hanks eyes widened and he scoffed. “Shiiit. _The_ Kim Howard?”

I was a bit confused as I took in his small grin.

“So after your disagreement you left?” Connor asked, hoping to continue the statement.

“Yes.”

“And you headed straight home?” The man cut in.

“Uhm. . .no. I _was_ going to the subway station but I saw a party going on. It’s where I met Avery.”

“And you just go to random parties often?” 

“Well no, I was just upset.” I looked over at Connor, who dropped his examining look when we made eye contact. He gave a sheepish look.

_You little-_

“Well do you know what kind of party that was?” I was asked. 

I blinked. “No?”

“Well it was the kind of party where you got to buy drugs. Not the type of party you’d want to be found attending.” The lieutenant said dryly, face serious.

_Oh._

“W-well I wasn’t doing anything.”

He gave a small smile. “‘ _Relax,_ we know.”

“So, then what happened next?” Connor asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Well we just danced and stuff with some of her other friends before Connor came in yelling,” I looked towards him. “And then we ran.”

I let out a shaky breath, knowing the harder part was coming.

“So we decided to walk to Capitol Park for food. T-then Avery said she knew a shortcut. . .through an alleyway.”

“Do you know if you were followed? Did you tell anyone where you were going?”

I thought before shaking my head. “No, no I don’t think so. He was behind us but I don’t remember someone _obviously_ following us. He just came up from behind us and made us get. . .on our knees. We had been talking about if we thought androids could be in love with humans and if we would ever. . .” I looked at Connor nervously, even though he had already heard this. “If we would have sex with androids.”

The lieutenant gave a sort of amused “huh” before Connor looked at him quickly.

“I-I said nothing. But, Avery said she would. The man must’ve heard her say it because that’s what he asked. Which one of us had said it. He seemed so _mad._ T-then he. . .he told her to undo his belt when she admitted it was her. When she didn’t he-”

“Take a deep breath Catalina.”

I breathed slowly, looking into his eyes before continuing.

“He shot her. And then he pointed his gun at me. I hit his gun out of his hand before trying to run. Then he strangled me and,” I lifted my right hand to show off my cast. “Messed my wrist up.” 

The two nodded and I sighed.

“Well I fought him off somewhat and ran out of the alleyway and into Connor.”

The lieutenant looked to Connor with a satisfied look, before looking back at me.

“And are there any things you remember about the guy who attacked you?”

I knit my eyebrows together. “Well it was dark and I couldn’t see much. . .” Then I thought back. I thought back to the moment he pushed me against the dumpster. To when he twisted me around and strangled me. To when the light hit his forehead just right.

“He had two silver piercings above his left eyebrow. Rings. A-and he was wearing a hoodie. . .it might’ve been white or grey.”

Connor seemed to soak this information in before typing it into the tablet he held. 

The lieutenant picked the folder up as he stood. “I’ll talk to Fowler about looking into the Howards. Thanks for the cooperation.”

I nodded before standing to leave, Connor following.

“No tears.” I said, pointing out the fact that I wasn’t a complete mess.

“Have you eaten lunch yet Catalina?” Connor was looking down at me with his trademark neutral expression.

“Well I came here during my lunch so, no.” I laughed.

“Well I know a place we can go to eat-”

Connor was interrupted when an arm was slung across his shoulder.

“Great, because I’m starving.” Lieutenant Anderson said gruffly with a smile.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

It turns out Lieutenant Anderson wasn’t as scary as I thought he was.

And that his name was Hank.

We ended up at a burger place, one that Hank had been wanting to go to for a long time now.

He ordered something called the “Detroit Pounder” which had ended up being a very large hamburger with what hank cheerfully called “all the trimmings”. I was pretty sure both the patties were bigger than my hand. I looked down at my own smaller bacon burger, sure that it was intimidated by Hanks. 

We were seated at a wooden square table by a window, Hank across from me with his monstrosity and Connor to my left.

“I mean just look at this beauty.” Hank openly admired his meal.

“I am, and it scares me.” I told him with a laugh.

I looked towards Connor who shook his head while sipping on his cup of Thirium. His eyes scanned over Hanks entire tray before he spoke. “You’re about to consume one thousand, five-hundred calories, Hank.”

The older man shrugged. “That isn’t so bad.”

“That’s just the burger.” 

“No _fuckin_ way.”

I chewed on my french fry while looking between them, amused.

“Doesn’t matter, you’ve been making me eat like a god damn rabbit for the last three months. Like, what the _fuck_ were with those cauliflower cakes? And the gross ass tofu? I deserve this ‘one thousand, five-hundred’ calorie burger, got it?”

Connor tilted his head. “I apologize for caring about your health Hank.”

“Oh shut up.”

To anyone listening in it may have seemed like a heated argument, but by the grin on Hanks face and the slight smirk on Connors I knew they were far from angry.

“I’ll be back.” Connor announced as he pushed his chair back, walking towards the restroom.

“So,” Hank began in his deep voice. “You like Connor, hm?”

_Why was everyone accusing me of liking someone?_

I placed the fry I held in my hand back down on my tray. “He’s been really helpful, yeah.”

Hank gave me a knowing look.

“I was in your place once. Not sure what to think about him.”

I blinked. _Oh ok._

“He may seem like a robotic dickhead at first, but as you get to know him,” He gave a short laugh. “You start to think he’s not so bad. I know he isn’t _completely_ normal. He’s still trying to figure out his place, y’know? And he’s getting there, loosening up a little more everyday. He’s still a serious asshole sometimes but he’s just trying to figure all of his emotions out. And I know it’s hard going into something you don't know much about but. . .sometimes it’s worth it.”

I smiled. Hank really cared about Connor, and you could see it in the way he talked about him.

“So just give him some time, give him a chance.” 

I was about to ask what he meant when Connor walked back over.

“What were you talking about?” He asked when he sat down.

“Oh I was just telling her about the night you got _plastered_ with Markus and got your dick. You should’ve seen it. Connor being drunk I mean, not his dick.” Hank began laughing hard as he recalled the events, causing me to just sink further into my seat.

Connor seemed to get a _little_ embarrassed as he told Hank to look at the basketball game running on the screen of the large T.V on the wall. I excused myself before heading to the bathroom.

I processed what Hank had told me as I washed my hands. But what was that whole “Give him a chance” spiel about? Was Hank trying to play matchmaker?

When I walked back to the table I saw Hank was _really_ into the game and that Connor was really interested in his phone at the moment. 

He looked up, pocketing his device.

“Ready to go?”

“I am, but I don’t think Hank is.” I motioned with a laugh.

“I’ll come back for you, maybe then you’ll be finished with your burger.” Connor told Hank, receiving a prompt “shut up.”

And as Connor laughed I found myself thinking Hank and Summer _were_ right.

Maybe I did like someone.

But that was so bad!

We barely decided to be friends.

_Friends don’t dream about making out with friends._

As we drove back to my university I chewed on my nails, lost in my thoughts.

It was better as friends.

He was too serious.

_Stupere, weather upgrade, joked with Hank._

He was too into his work.

_Motivated? Smart? Successful? Hello?_

He was too handsome.

_Eyes, mouth, jaw, hair._

“Catalina,”

He said my name weird. He didn’t say it as two syllables. Cata-lina. He said it as three. Cat-a-lina. And everytime he did I found myself never correcting him because I’m so sure that he, out of everyone I had _ever_ met, said my name better than anyone ever could.

“You shouldn’t bite your nails.” He continued, furrowing his eyebrows.

_He was so caring._

I sighed, a small pain in my middle finger proving his point. “I can’t help it, I just _need_ to do something with my hands.”

Connor stayed quiet for a second before lighting up. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a coin for me to see.

I raised an eyebrow.

He bent his long fingers inwards to his palm, the coin in between his thumb and pointer finger as he then proceeded to _magically roll_ the coin over his knuckles.

He must have read the shock on my face because he smirked as he caught the coin in his hand. He then switched to tossing the coin up just high enough that he could flip his hand and balance the coin as it rocked back and forth across his fingertips.

He then caught the coin in between two fingers as he studied the awe on my face.

“You should try doing that with your hands instead.”

 _He was_ very _good with his fingers._

“You just did that to show off.” I scoffed.

“No, I was showing you so I can teach you how.” 

I made a _sure_ face before opening the door and showing him my casted hand. “As if I could do that.”  
I shut the door, bending to see him through the window.

He placed his coin back in his pocket with a pleasant look on his face.

“I believe in you.” 

And there was that pull again. 

“Leena!” I turned, seeing Summer waving towards me from the front of the school.

I faced Connor again shooting him a smile. He was looking behind me though, and when he focused on me he seemed to be marking something down mentally.

“Thanks for lunch.” 

“It’s no problem, I’ll be here at three.” I saluted him and turned to begin walking towards Summer.

“Catalina?” He called, making me pause to look at him again. “I like your hair styled that way.”

I thanked him before running up the steps and to a waiting Summer.

“Who was that?” She asked before we fell in step with one another.

I asked myself that too. Who or what was Connor to me? What was I to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading! I got super happy reading the comments (looking at you alittlecreeper, Minear, yukiko_waifu) And a very special thanks to yukiko_waifu for literally being the first to read, bookmark, and give kudos to this fic!  
> xx


	6. Objectives and Redheads - Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is pretty sure of two things: he needs to be around Catalina ONLY because he needs to solve the case, and that her friend may be involved somehow.  
> Well, he was sure of at least one of those.

Bright.

It was bright outside.

A little too bright given that it had been raining since the night.

I mindlessly weaved my coin through my fingers as I stared at the entrance of Catalina’s apartment building. 

She hadn’t left her apartment since Friday night, and I felt myself growing more and more concerned. Why hasn't she left for school? Why hasn’t she left for work? 

I had parked across her building each morning for three days straight now, never seeing her exit. 

I had one objective,

Protect Catalina. Find information

I caught my coin on the pad of my thumb and frowned. But I didn’t feel like I could fully do that without being with her.

Just as I returned my focus to the building I noticed a figure rushing past the doors. I wouldn’t have thought much about them before I realized the figure was wearing my jacket. I drove forward, finding a spot that was further up the street. I parked next to the curb, calling out to her as she walked past.

She did not seem to hear me.

I fixed my tie before stepping out into the rain. I hurried onto the sidewalk, spotting Catalinas familiar head of curls. I sped up a bit and soon enough I was right behind her.

“Catalina.” 

She looked at me suddenly, eyes wide. They were more of a brown-green today. I crouched to fit under her umbrella.“Connor? What are you doing - you’re soaked.”

I was used to it.

“I hadn’t noticed. And I wouldn’t be if you had turned around the first time I called your name.” I told her pointedly.

“Well I’m trying to catch the subway, I’m late enough as it is.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Well I was going to offer you a ride.” I replied, mimicking her tone..

She slowed down her walk speed before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a coffee shop. I took the opportunity to wipe the water off my jacket. This was the third time she’s forcefully moved me. “Do you enjoy dragging me into places?” 

She looked past me, hair wild as she flushed slightly. Was she tired? Hot?

“Are you stalking me?” She asked while crossing my arms, hazel eyes challenging.

“Of course not.” I replied, water dripping from my hair and into my face unpleasantly. Why was she staring at me so intensely? Was she angry? No. I still checked her heart rate to make sure.

“So you just happened to be in the neighborhood right?” She didn’t sound convinced and her eyes confirmed that. 

Yes, for three days straight.

“That’s exactly it Catalina.” I responded, deciding not to reveal that information.

“It’s not Catalina, I just go by Leena. Leena .” She stated as if she’s said this multiple times. So that’s why she insisted the word “Leena.” She continued. ”Shouldn’t you be doing detective stuff?” 

“Yes Leena, I just happened to be driving by when I noticed you walking. With the way it’s raining I thought I would be kind and give you a ride.” A lie, but I truly did think that having her walk in the rain was a bit cruel.

“You say that like you aren’t nice to just anybody.”

“I’m not,” I admitted, taking in the leather garment she wore. “Especially not to those who steal my jacket.” 

She looked down at the jacket and her face turned red. Caught.

“Well I should be on my way then. . .unless you’ve decided to accept my offer of a ride?” I was hoping she would say yes, a car ride would be a good way to learn more about her and maybe begin to see how she was involved in the Laughlin case.

“How fast can you get to Ferndale?” She asked with a small smile.

Perfect. 

She allowed me to hold the umbrella so we could both be out of the rain as we walked to the car. She gave the address of her destination and I began driving.

I thought of what to ask. Does manifest mean anything to you? Did you know the Laughlin family?

How would I go about it? Direct? No, she was too fragile. I glanced over at her, seeing her biting her nails quietly.

“Do you do that often?” 

We were at a stoplight and I diverted my attention to her hands.

“Honestly I don’t even notice I’m doing it. Lights green.” She told me before pointing towards the light.

“Have you always had that habit?” I rephrased before pressing on the gas. 

“Oh, no I think it just started when. . .” She trailed off with a troubled look on her face. When what? When you were attacked? I decided not to ask and saw her destination was nearing. We parked and I studied the building. It was a therapist office. I looked forward. She had taken my advice. 

“Thanks.”

I realized she was leaving. I needed to build trust.

“Ca- Leena. ” I corrected myself before continuing. “I’ve informed Captain Fowler of your inability to get around the city and he granted me permission to take you wherever you may need to go until you’re able to purchase another subway pass.”

Not true, but I was sure nobody would notice if I slipped away a few times.

She tilted her head. “But I already have my subway pass.”

I felt my mouth curve up slightly. “But do you enjoy taking the subway?”

“You’re willing to chauffeur me around for three days?” She asked.

“It is only three days Catalina.” I said with a shrug. Three days was enough time to get my information.

She smiled. “Well then you’d better be out here in an hour and a half.”

After saying goodbye, I made my way back to the station.

“Where have you been?” Hank asked as he walked towards me. I decided to tell the truth.

“I was driving Catalina to her therapy session.” 

“Oh? That uh, girl from Friday?” 

I nodded before sitting at my desk to start on a file.

“Fowler wanted me to let you know that we have to try to get her to come in for a new statement. One that can go down in records.”

“Got it.” I stated before starting my terminal.

“Nah, nah, we’ve been waiting for you. We gotta kid in the interrogation room.”

A kid? “What kid?” 

“Well come on and see.” Then Hank began walking away, knowing my curiosity would cause me to follow.

Upon looking through the two-way mirror I saw the baby faced man from the red ice party. 

“He’s the guy you saw with Hughes right?”

“Correct.” I turned to walk into the interrogation room itself. The man looked up, his heart rate and posture suggested he was nervous.

I sat down across from him, taking in his light brown hair and blue eyes, his rounded nose and the stubble on his jaw.

Kregel, Tyler 

Born: 05/16/2024 // Unemployed 

Criminal Record: None.

“Hello Tyler, my name is Connor.” I greeted, watching him squirm a bit. “I’m here to ask you a couple of questions.” 

He looked at me, frightened. “Questions about what? I don’t know anything.”

I decided to take a direct approach.

“Questions about the party you were attending. Why were you there?”

Tyler looked at the table. Eighty percent chance that he would lie.

“I didn’t know what kind of party it was.” And he did.

“Try again.” I kept my eyes on his, sure this would make him uncomfortable.

“I-I was just having fun man. I thought it was a normal party the whole time until that guy showed up. I swear I didn’t do anything.”

He was partially telling the truth, but I thought back to the moment I saw him first. “When I entered the party I saw you with a pipe in your hand.”

Tyler’s face paled. He began stammering. “N-no that wasn’t mine. It was handed to me.”

He was telling the truth.

“By who? Orion?” I pressed.

“No, by some blue haired chick. S-she talked to the Orion guy like she knew him though.”

Blue hair. . .Avery Murphy.

“Did she give you her name?”

Tyler shook his head, worry on his face.

“No name, I just. . .I was just trying to seem cool, y’know? Get laid maybe.” 

“Right.” I replied dryly. “Well-”

The door swung open.

“Connor we’re shut down.” Hank sighed as a man walked in. 

Collin Cook 

Born: 09/04/1998 // Lawyer 

Criminal Record: None 

“Tyler, stop talking,” The man began, focusing on me. “You. Interrogating him without his lawyer present? Well, now you get to throw that little piece of paper in the garbage.”

It wasn’t much.

“We weren’t made aware that Tyler had a lawyer.”

Mr. Cook gave a dry laugh. “Well now you’re aware. Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to speak in private before this interrogation goes on any further.” The two men walked out of the room as Hank shook his head.

“He claims that Avery gave him the pipe.” I murmured.

“And what?”

I faced Hank who seemed to be thinking. “Avery knew Orion.”

After a mostly silent questioning of Tyler, I requested information on Avery Murphy and drove back to the therapist to retrieve Catalina.

I was early and in silence I began thinking. If Avery knew Orion, maybe he had something to do in her death? I twirled my coin. The passenger door opened and Catalina sat inside with a sigh, slumping against the seat.

“Are you alright?” I asked, taking in her heart rate and posture.

She pointed a finger towards me. “You told me you would stop the whole analyzing thing.”

“I did.” I nodded before turning to the road. I focused on driving, expecting this to be a silent ride. “I’m fine.” 

I glanced over at her. “Your voice sounds more strained than it was earlier.” 

It was true, her voice was quite scratchy. What was it that helped with sore throats?

“Well yeah. I spent the last hour and a half talking.” She swallowed.

I saw a familiar neon sign and remembered Hank taking me here. Ice cream.

I briefly met her gaze before turning into the parking lot.

“Well I believe I know a remedy for sore throats.” I said as I parked and exited the car.

“What’s inside? Magic android doctors?” She asked as I stood next to her.

“Of course not.” Androids cannot perform magic. I then stepped towards the glass door to open it for her.

I stepped inside beside her, my hands in my coat pockets.

“Ice cream? Really?” She peered up at me, tone amused.

“Ice cream soothes irritated and sore throats.” I explained. She’s human, I thought all humans were aware of the affects of cold on irritated or sore places.

After ordering we walked out to the outdoor eating area. I raised a brow as she hopped onto the edge of one of the tables, feet hanging three inches above the ground.

“Androids can eat ice cream?” She asked.

I decided to stand in front of her in hopes that the umbrella above would cover me incase it began raining again. “No. We don’t have the ability to consume human food.”

She looked at my own cup, and I raised it to allow her to see its contents.

“This isn’t actually ice cream.” I started, lifting a spoonful of blue so she could see. “It’s frozen Thirium. It’s consumable because it’s still Thirium, just solidified.”

She made an “oh” shape with her mouth, the neon light behind us shone pink light onto Catalinas face.

“CyberLife still hasn’t made an upgrade that lets you guys eat food?”

I spooned some Thirium.

“Well my ice cream is made with a consumption grade Thirium created by CyberLife. And even if they did make an upgrade, I can’t see myself getting it. Hunger isn’t something I would like to worry about. ” I finished before sticking the spoon in my mouth.

“Right? Being hungry sucks. It’s just as bad having to use the restroom.” I looked into my cup, taking another piece of Thirium in my spoon. “It can be a grievance, yes.”

“Oh shut up, you can’t pee.” She laughed.

“Yes, I can.” She gave me a look of disbelief. “I’m not lying Catalina.”

“So you were built with a functioning bladder?”

“No,” I looked between her and her cup. Is this really something I should share? “I had it. . installed.”

“I don’t remember it very well but apparently I agreed to get an upgrade with a friend of mine during our night out. The next day I found out what the upgrade had given me. So, I’m very aware.”

I thought back to the night. Josh and Simon had forced me to try the brand new Thirium alcohol, which had been very good the first couple of glasses. Then Hank encouraged me to drink more and the next thing I knew we were making bets on what people had on their criminal records, Hank was wearing my tie like a headband, and Markus had attempted to eat a french fry. Then Simon pulled up the CyberLife page that boasted new upgrades for genitalia. I recall telling them it was the most perverted thing Kamski could come up with. 

Then it was morning and I was in my bed, feeling quite uncomfortable.

“Let’s talk about something else.” She said quickly.

“How was therapy?” I asked instead, hoping she wouldn’t point out that she never actually told me she was going to therapy. 

“It was fine.” She instead replied, although she didn’t seem fine.

“Was it?” I asked, quickly scanning her.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed her spoon. “Analyzing.” 

I gave a smile before starting on my Thirium again. 

“But yes, it was good. Less invasive than I thought it was going to be so.” 

“It’s easier to talk about then?” I held my spoon upward while studying her. Should I ask her about the statement.

“I think so. I expected myself to cry but. . .I didn’t. Which is weird because I’ve literally been crying over everything. I cried because my cat was sleeping in a cute position.” She said as she set her cup down.

There was an eighty-five percent chance she would say yes. “Do you think you can recall the events of Friday night again? Captain Fowler needs an official statement from you that can be put down in the records. A statement that wasn’t taken on the floor of the women's restroom.”

Her face was unreadable as she looked between me and her cup. She swallowed.

“Will you be there?” She suddenly asked, studying me. It was. . .odd. I found her eyes, trying to understand what she was thinking. They were slightly shifting, she was examining me. I found myself doing the same. She was washed in pink. She had dark eyebrows and lashes which I chalked up to her hispanic heritage, her cheekbones were high, her cheeks were round and her chin ended in a soft point. I ran my eyes over her nose and her lips, until meeting her stare again. Something was off. I managed to speak though.

“If you want me to be there, I’ll be there.”

I felt her knees touch my thighs and I realized I had stepped closer while studying her features.

“I do. ”She breathed.

“Then it’s decided.” I said in the same tone.

And we just stared. I decided to check my systems to find out what this strangeness was. I was completely fine. So then what-

“You’re very handsome.”

And it just came back. I didn’t know what this was? What to do? This never happened.

“We should get you home.”

I turned, testing my systems again as I walked away. We sat in the car and began towards her apartment in silence. I could feel that she was uncomfortable - a quick scan told that she was. Was my reaction to blame for that?

“Do you have therapy tomorrow?” I asked as we parked. I turned to see her biting her nails.

“Next week.” She replied.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" I asked.

"I do, but I'll be taking the subway." She mumbled.

I frowned. “I thought-”

She hurried to grab her things. “I just feel like you’d be going out of your way and I hate having people do stuff for me which has been happening a lot lately and I’m just overwhelmed so-” 

She began to open the door and I found my thinking interrupted. I quickly reached over and shut the door. Her eyes were wide. Confused? Frightened?

“Thank you. . .for the compliment. I wasn’t off put by it, I just wasn’t sure how to respond.” I explained with a chuckle, feeling that. . . _nagging._ I looked at the floor. “I don’t get complimented on my appearance very often.” 

It was true, I was complimented on being efficient or my strength, complimented on my cooking skills and ability to consume copious amounts of alcohol. But when Catalina complimented my appearance, although it wasn’t my _actual_ appearance, it was nice. The feeling made sense now. All the compliments I had ever received were from friends.

“I enjoy your company Catalina, I’d like to be friends.”

She smiled lightly. “I’d like that too.”

I distractedly patted my pockets, forgetting where my phone was. “We should trade numbers, so we can stay in contact.”

And we did.

I watched her walk towards the lobby with a smile on my face.

I decided to message her.

**_Sleep well Catalina._ **

And as I read her reply -

**_Have a good night connor._ **

I knew that I accomplished my mission.

I was trusted.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Morning Catalina.” I greeted. I hadn’t even seen Catalina until now, but I had been concerned since four a.m.

She blushed and looked upward before stammering. “No r-rain huh?”

“It’s expected to rain tonight.” I informed her before opening the passenger door to the car. She sat inside and I thought of the predicted weather for the next two weeks.

“Isn’t it a bit cold for your attire?”I asked her as I started the engine, taking in her outfit. She was wearing a black skirt with a black shirt that seemed to button up in the middle, my leather jacket atop her own. Obviously black. I noted that she liked black as she shrugged. “I’m inside most of the time and I can handle the cold, I was born and raised here.”

I wanted to believe her but the fact she was wearing two jackets and there were goosebumps on her thighs, I unfortunately could not.

“Well it’s supposed to snow on the thirteenth and while you might have been raised in this cold you can still get sick.” I said blankly, turning onto the street.

“How can you possibly know what the weather will be like on the thirteenth if it’s barely the second? You have a weather upgrade?” She said in a teasing tone. I felt myself smiling. 

“An upgrade like that is something Deedly needs.” And it was true. Detroit’s trademark android weatherman got the weather wrong more times than I cared to count. But I counted anyways. It was nineteen times.

“Ooh, ouch. I’ll tell him you said that.”

“Please do.” I retorted.

We arrived at her university shortly after. She sighed and unbuckled. “Well I guess I’ll-”

“Wait. I wanted to ask you about our conversation from earlier this morning.”

She sighed again, mood dropping. Still, she nodded.

“You asked if I thought you were a bad person.”

“I did.”

“Why?” I asked cautiously.

“I told you, I had a bad dream.”

“And it made you think you were a bad person?”

“Well. . .yes.” She frowned.

“Why?”

“It just did.”

I fully faced her, determined, as I leaned forward. What was she hiding? What was wrong?

“ Why?”

“I should have saved Avery,” Her voice broke. “I sat there as she died, Connor.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you to tell me.” I watched tears fall from her eyes.

She wiped her cheeks. “It’s fine. I’m gonna have to later, right?”

“Not if you don’t want to, Catalina.” I was monitoring her heart when I noticed her hair was different. Her hair wasn’t in its curls, instead it lay straight reaching her mid back. It looked nice. 

“No, no, I will. And I’ll try not to cry.” She joked.

“If you do, we would understand.” I assured her.

She chuckled, sniffling as she pulled on the jacket. “Alright Connor, just be here by eleven-thirty.”

I watched as she stepped out, heading towards the school. Then she stopped. I watched as she ran over to another woman.

A friend?

They seemed to argue and I watched in wonder as they quickly made up. As they walked towards the school I zeroed in on the redheads face.

Her name was Summer.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“And are there any things you remember about the guy who attacked you?”

“Well it was dark and I couldn’t see much. . .” Catalina paused before lighting up. “He had two silver piercings above his left eyebrow. Rings. A-and he was wearing a hoodie. . .it might’ve been white or grey.”

I quickly tapped this into my tablet along with the rest of the statement.

I know knew a few things. The attacker had two distinct piercings. Avery was involved with Orion Hughes. A woman who was running for mayor apparently had enslaved androids. And Catalina wasn’t telling the truth when she said nobody knew where she was. 

“I’ll talk to Fowler about looking into the Howards. Thanks for the cooperation.” Hank said before standing.

She nodded and stood, and I followed.

“No tears.” She pointed out as we walked. 

Why were you lying?

“Have you eaten lunch yet Catalina?” I asked, looking down at her.

“Well I came here during my lunch so, no.” 

“Well I know a place we can go to eat-”

I was slightly pushed back as Hank placed his arm across my shoulders.

“Great, because I’m starving.” Hank smiled at me.

Shit.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“I mean just look at this beauty.” 

I did. And it was more of a beast in my opinion. A huge shiny bun, two beef patties covered in cheese, bacon, pickles, onions, lettuce, tomato-

“I am, and it scares me.” Catalina laughed.

She and Hank seemed to be getting along well.

I shook my head while sipping my drink through my straw. I scanned over Hanks entire tray, calculating. “You’re about to consume one thousand, five-hundred calories, Hank.”

“That isn’t so bad.”

“That’s just the burger.” I said dryly.

“No fuckin way.” Hank looked at the burger in a mix of disgust, awe, and hunger. Then he looked up to glare at me, pointing a finger.

“Doesn’t matter, you’ve been making me eat like a god damn rabbit for the last three months. Like, what the fuck were with those cauliflower cakes? And the gross ass tofu? I deserve this ‘one thousand, five-hundred’ calorie burger, got it?”

Rabbit was a bit overdramatic. Hanks doctor had suggested he eat healthier, and I’ve just been trying to assist him by switching out all his potato chips and ice cream bars for vegetables and granola. And he happened to love kale smoothies.

“I apologize for caring about your health Hank.” I said with a tilt of my head, feeling a smirk grow.

“Oh shut up.” He said gruffly, giving me a grin.

I looked past Hank’s head and to the large T.V of the establishment. The headline read “Android Murders Innocent College Student.”

“I’ll be back.” I announced before walking towards the restroom.

I needed to find the connection, and soon. But one thing bothered me. What was she hiding? Why couldn’t she tell us? I figured she might have forgotten since her heart rate remained the same. Still. . .I needed to figure out who she messaged.

They seemed to be deep in a conversation as I walked back over.

“What were you talking about?”I asked before sitting..

“Oh I was just telling her about the night you got plastered with Markus and got your dick. You should’ve seen it. Connor being drunk I mean, not his dick.” Hank began laughing hard as he recalled the events, Catalina became red and sank into her seat. 

That wasn’t really necessary.

“Look, basketball.” I pointed as Hank turned, soon paying attention only to the game. 

“Back in a sec.” Catalina said as she walked towards the bathroom.

I looked at her tray. She ate her burger and was working on her fries.

And she left her phone.

I stared at it for a moment. She trusted me. I could just ask her about the message. 

Then the skin dissolved from my hand as I touched her phone, copying it’s contents. I then grabbed my own phone, depositing them as Hank looked over.

“So, Catalina’s nice.”

I looked up from the phone.

“Yes.”

Hank scratched his beard. “And she's uh, a pretty girl. Don't you think?”

I raised an eyebrow. “I can see how she’s attractive, yes.”

Hank seemed to think. “Connor, I’m about to ask you something I never asked before.”

I stayed silent, gesturing for him to continue.

“Have you ever. . .saw a woman and thought, wow. I would like to have a relationship with that woman.”

What?

Hank seemed to take in my confusion, and his face became understanding. “So. . .men then?”

I blinked. “Hank, I’ve never felt romantic feelings for anyone of either gender. Not even an android.”

Hank gave a sound of understanding.

“But have you ever like, thought you would. . .y’know. Bang someone?”

I looked down at my phone, sliding it open. “We aren’t discussing this.”

“You have? Why haven’t you told me?” Hank practically yelled, pushing on my shoulder as I looked back up at him.

“I didn’t know I was supposed to inform you of when I’m sexually attracted to someone.”

“Why not! It’s a big deal. Who was she?”

I looked back down at my screen, swiping.

“Who was. . . _he?_ ”

“Hank, I can’t recall everyone who has been sexually appealing to me.” I said flatly.

It was a lie. I had great memory.

“Wait, wait- are you into guys _and_ girls Connor? I’m not judging if you are.”

I returned to the phone, not knowing how he was even determining my responses.

“Shiiit. How does that work? They don’t even. . .oh,” Hank gave me a knowing look as I looked back up, finding Hanks reactions very amusing. “You’re an ass man aren’t you Connor.”

“Ass man?”

“Google it.” 

I shook my head as he turned back to the game, allowing me to look down at my phone. I scrolled to Catalina's messages. My messages were the first, below that: Summer. I tapped onto it, reading the messages as I scrolled up to Friday. 

And it was like I thought. 

I looked up, putting my phone in my pocket.

“Ready to go?” I asked, a strange feeling came over me as I met her gaze. The only other time I felt this was with Amanda. Guilt?

“I am, but I don’t think Hank is.” She motioned to Hank.

“I’ll come back for you, maybe then you’ll be finished with your burger.”I told Hank receiving a gruff “shut up” in return.

We drove back to the university and Catalina chewed on her nails the entire drive. 

“Catalina,” I started, eyeing her nails. “You shouldn’t bite your nails.” 

She sighed. “I can’t help it, I just need to do something with my hands.”

And I had an idea. I reached into my pocket to take my coin out, showing it to her. I began to ease the coin over my knuckles like I've done countless times before. I saw the awe on her face as I caught the coin in my hand. I then rolled the coin over my fingertips before catching the coin in between two fingers.

“You should try doing that with your hands instead.”

“You just did that to show off.” She scoffed.

“No, I was showing you so I can teach you how.” 

She made a face before opening the door and showing me her cast. “As if I could do that.”

After shutting the door she peered at me through the window as I was pocketing my coin.

“I believe in you.” I told her. And I was telling the truth.

“Leena!”

Catalina turned and I leaned forward in my seat to see who it was.

And there was red hair.

Summer. An android. Catalina's best friend, the only other person to know where she was, and apparently they hadn’t been on good terms. And Summer seemed to notice me too, openly staring back. I met Catalina’s gaze again as she thanked me for lunch.

“It’s no problem, I’ll be here at three.” I said as she began walking away.

“Catalina?”I called. “I like your hair styled that way.” 

And she blushed as she thanked me, turning back towards the school building.

And that nagging feeling returned.

And as she walked to Summer who had been staring daggers at me the entire time, my original objective came back.

Protect Catalina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad connor.  
> edit: wow, so I wrote this at 2 am and I just went back through and made some corrections, I apologize for your eyes if you saw it before :,D  
> xx


	7. Love & Hate - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena needs a day off and Connor decides to tag along.   
> And meets Ms. Garcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, angst. Angst everywhere.

It was dark.

Pitch black.

I woke up in a sweat, the morning light shining through my curtains faintly.

I tried to calm my pounding heart rate as I breathed deeply through my nose. I looked at Milo as I pushed the vivid images of blood and blue hair from my mind. He had jumped onto the bed and meowed with concern. 

“It’s okay Milo.” I started before petting his soft fur. “I’m okay.” 

I breathed in shakily.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. . .I’m _okay._ ” By the third time I repeated the phrase I knew I really _wasn’t._ The tears were brief as I tried to pull myself back together, getting up to get ready. The sound of rain hitting my window let me know that I needed to dress warm today, so I opted for my regular jeans and a dark green sweater. My hair was still straight albeit a little frizzy as I washed up. I pulled my black boots on as my phone chimed. I stood from my spot on the edge of my bed and walked to the nightstand, reading the text.

It was from Summer.

**_Mom wants to know if you’re still coming_ **

I messaged her a ‘yes’ as I frowned. I called my mom numerous times yesterday, she never answered. Which honestly, I don’t know why I get upset every time. Ever since I moved out it’s been pretty standard. She only calls me or answers when _she_ feels like it. And I understand - she has a company and her own things to focus on, but I’m her daughter.

She loved me.

I sometimes felt her limited contact with me was punishment _for_ moving out. I remember how angry she was when I told her I wanted to live on my own.

_You’ll never make it without me._

I looked around. I paid for this apartment on my own.

But, even then the feeling of accomplishment didn’t last long when I was hit with the overwhelming feeling of displacement.

And the room felt smaller.

_I’m okay. . .I’m okay. . .I’m okay. . ._

I was born as my mother's career was taking off, and she loved me.

Two days later, Elijah Kamski gave my mother a gift. An android. From what I know, she was created to be my mom's _perfect_ model.

And she was.

And soon my mother loved her, too.

She could pull off any look, she could walk in any shoes, she never changed in weight or appearance..

And my mother adored her. I was never interested in fashion, never cared for it. But fashion was all Summer knew so, she and my mom clicked.

When I was ten, my mom was in Paris with Summer for fashion week. She missed my piano recital.

Then at thirteen she missed my first speech and debate tournament to go to a photo shoot.

It seemed like I was completely pushed to the side. And it was all because of Summer.

But I didn’t hate her for it - I grew up with her. She was like my sister, and I loved her. She was kind to me, and helped to raise me. We _helped_ each other grow.

When I was fourteen, Maria Garcia had become a world-renowned designer.

Now she had an appearance to maintain. She would get angry over minuscule things like my hair not being straightened or my clothes looking wrong.

And it got worse when I went through puberty.

She had always wanted me to model, and once my body had taken its shape she pressed especially hard. I was fourteen and self conscious, so I refused. 

And she flipped. She told me that she didn’t need me anyways, that she had Summer. That I was disgusting. That I would _never_ make it without her. I remember being frozen, just absorbing everything in. 

She didn’t mean it. She loved me.

And then she overdosed on red ice.

The scandal was huge, and I stayed with my uncle and aunt in Oregon for two and a half years before she decided she wanted me back. 

I remember begging my uncle to allow me to stay, and he tried. But my mother needed to show that she was “getting her life together again.”

And after moving back to Detroit she tried to mend our relationship. She had been addicted, and she was ashamed that she never spent time with me or tried to bond.

And I forgave her.

Because she _was_ my mom.

And she loved me.

I wanted to grow back to her, to try and mend the mom shaped hole in my heart.

And I learned that it was just how she was as a person. Distant, unable to show affection.

Without being high all the time she had mood swings and lashed out. The next two years were spent counting down the days until I was eighteen.

She was late to my graduation. And that’s when she became even more distant. 

Since then I’ve never accepted her help, not with tuition for school, not for rent, not for books or food. Sure, I’ve struggled at times and missed her, but it was all worth it to not burden her.

Beth finished writing, and looked at me.

“And what else?”

I blinked. “I-I’m not sure what. . .”

“There’s something else you aren’t telling me.”

“No. . . no that’s it.” I lied, not wanting to think about the _something else._

“So, I’m understanding that there are a lot of issues between you and your mother. I think that when you see her today you try to talk about those. Maybe telling her that her actions make you feel ‘like this’, will make her realize that she needs to be more involved.”

I ran my thumb over my knuckles.

“I don’t. . . really know how I would even start that conversation.”

Beth hummed in thought. “Maybe tell her about what happened with your hand? Or about the accident?”

I looked down at the couch I was sitting on.

I had decided that I needed an emergency session and thankfully, Beth was open. 

“From what I’ve told you, do you think she loves me?” I asked her, gauging her response.

“Well, people view love differently. But, I think she cares for you.”

_So, no._

“Just try to open that conversation, let her know how you feel. I’m sure she doesn’t want you to live in a state of ‘I can’t accept help from my own mom’ because of the past.”

I frowned.

“So you’re saying to forget the shitty past and just forgive her again?”

She gave me a smile.

“I’m saying to _use_ the shitty past to push forward a better future.”

I left her office after that, walking back to the subway station. It was freezing. I glanced at my phone to see messages from Connor.

**_I’m outside._ **

**_Are you staying home today?_ **

That was an hour and a half ago. 

**_no I went to therapy for a bit._ **

Is what I typed out, I read the message over and over as I stood at the subway platform.

I deleted it with a sigh, deciding not to make Connor worried with my breakdowns. I pocketed my phone as I stared at a mural that was painted on a wall ahead.. 

It was beautiful, elaborate. A mix of oranges and yellows and blues. I couldn’t _really_ understand what it was but - it was still nice. 

After a wonderful, _wonderful_ , ride on the subway I was at school. To say the therapy session _kinda_ brought my mood was an understatement. I was starting to regret not going home. I began walking up the steps as someone hurried down beside me.

“Catalina?” 

I stopped and turned. Connor stared at me, looking disheveled. His tie was loose, his pants were wrinkled, and his usually pristine (if not for that _one_ lock) hair was surprisingly messy.

And it was enough for my heart to beat faster.

“Oh, hey.” I greeted casually. To the guy I was into.

“Hey? Really?” He asked with a hard tone. “You didn’t respond to any of my messages. I was. . . you should have answered me.”

I stepped down two concrete steps to get closer to him as I laughed. “What are you my father?”

“What? No I. . .” Connor grasped for words with a frustrated look on his face. “I was worried about my friend.”

I felt my heart warm as I looked upon his stupidly beautiful face. 

I moved down the steps again, my face level with his. 

“Are you doing anything right now?” I asked with a slow tilt of my head.

Connor shook his head, looking at me and the building behind me, then back to me in one quick succession. 

“Well good, because I don’t feel like going to class.” 

I stepped past him, sliding my backpack off as I reached his car.

I stared at my nails as the car dipped and then started.

“Isn’t getting your education important to you?”

I thought for a second. “Well, yeah. But I need a day off.”

“Catalina,” His voice stern. “What’s wrong?”

I looked up to lock my eyes with him. 

I must have stayed quiet for too long because his expression softened. “Are you okay?”

I looked down at his tie with a sigh. 

“Yeah. . .” 

I looked back up, taking in his messy hair. And shakily I reached up to smooth his hair back, one piece falling back over his forehead. I tried to give a convincing smile as his eyes moved across my face, confused. 

_I’m okay?_

“No. . . I’m not.” I answered honestly, feeling my heart pick up in nervousness.

“Well, what. . .what happened?” He tried, eyes flicking up to my hand that rested on the side of his head.

His hair was soft.

My face was hot as I lowered my hand and faced forward, giving a small shrug. “I’ve just been like, having nightmares and stuff. It’s really nothing but. . . my brain is. . .” I trailed off with a “blegh” sound.

“What does that mean?”

I blinked. For someone with state of the art detective skills and high intelligence, he wasn’t very smart.

“Nothing, nevermind. Let’s just. . .” I motioned forward. “Go.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought before looking at the school and shaking his head, he put the vehicle in drive. “Where?”

I licked my bottom lip nervously as I thought, meeting his eyes.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“This is not what I expected we would be doing.” Connor panted.

Or whatever his voice was doing as he jogged up to me. I pulled Connors jacket closer to my body, breath ghosting in front of me. 

I decided that we should go on a nature walk at the Stony Creek metro-park, Connor agreed by taking the car to the gas station to fill up the tank. He had sat back in the car with a thermal bag from the gas station and we began the forty minute ride.

And now we walked in the cool afternoon air, Connor observing me from the side.

“Are you cold?” He asked, frowning. “We should have went to do something inside.”

I laughed. He sounded like a concerned mother. “It’s really not that cold. I have a super warm jacket.”

He made a sound of understanding and we continued onward quietly, the occasional bird chirping as we continued. 

The trees had either lost their leaves at this point in the early winter or they still carried their autumn colors, squirrels leaping across the branches. I looked towards Connor to see him looking at the squirrels with a pleased smile on his face. He seemed so out of place, so modern, _too_ perfect to be walking amongst nature. If that made any sense. 

He looked down, catching me mid-staring session.

He held my stare before looking forward with a small, “So. . .”

I decided to focus on the path too, not feeling cold at _all_ anymore.

“I thought you were staying home today.”

I eyed the thermal bag he carried in his hand. I was kinda thirsty. “Uh well, I went to therapy for a bit.” 

“I thought that was next week?” 

“Yeah well, I was feeling a lil’ depressed.” I 

I felt my stomach flip as he stopped in front of me, flashing me a look of concern.

“You were feeling a _lil_ depressed?” 

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to not smile at the sound of Connor saying “lil” in such a serious tone.

“It’s normal. All of our generation is slightly depressed.”

“That’s definitely not normal.”

I smiled at him, feeling a heaviness release from my chest as he stared at me like it was the most serious thing in the world.

“Anything big happening today?” I began, switching the topic as I walked past him. He caught up to me quickly.

He glanced over to me before looking forward again. “Nothing too exciting, no. You?”

I thought back to the dinner. “Just some thing with my mom and Summer.”

This seemed to interest him.

“Your mother is a fashion designer, right?”

I nodded, giving him a small “yup”.

“And. . . what about Summer? What does she do?”

“Uh, she models stuff for my mom. But she actually wants to be a lawyer too.”

He quirked his eyebrow up. “That’s a competitive field, right? And you both are pursuing it?”

“Well yes and no. She wants to be a lawyer for my mom's company, signing documents and all that jazz. I on the other hand want to be in trials.”

“The way you said that wasn’t very technical.” 

“Well, I’m not in work mode or school mode. I’m in. . .” I bit the inside of my cheek in thought. “Airplane mode.”

“Airplane mode.” He repeated with a shake of his head, a small smile on his face. We were nearing a bridge. Two bicyclists were speeding down the path ahead of us. _._

“So, how old is Summer?”

“Well. . .the same age as me I guess? She joined our family when I was born so. . .”

“Oh.” His tone surprised. “I assumed she was a human.”

I shook my head, seeing a small brown beanie in the middle of the wooden bridge.

“So she’s a modeling android then?”

_Why was he so interested in Summer?_

“Yeah that was her original function. . .”

_Was that a beanie?_

“And you’ve never-”

_It was a bit bigger than a beanie, and was furry. . .a tail?_

“Oh my god.” I rushed over towards the _squirrel_ that was slightly twitching on his side. I knelt down taking it in. He was hurt bad.

He twitched as I hovered my hands over him, little chest moving up and down fast. Still warm.

“You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay, come on. . .” 

“He got stuck in the bicycle spoke. He’s bleeding internally and his spine is very much broken.”

_Fucking bicycles._

I looked around for anything to grab him with, Connor kneeling beside me.

I decided, “fuck it” and gently grabbed the squirrel in my hands. His fur was soft and he twitched slightly as I cradled him in my arms. I ran a hand across his fur as his chest began to slow.

I looked up at Connor who was staring at the squirrel, deep in thought. “We should- should take him to a vet. . . or something just. . .”I looked back down at the squirrel and went back to running my left hand softly against him.

_Not again._

“You’re okay.” I whispered as he seemed to twitch in response.

“Catalina. . .”

I looked up at Connor, feeling the cold air call out the wet that was on my cheeks. His expression was unreadable, as it was most of the time, but his LED was yellow as he used his thumb to wipe the tears that lay across my left cheek. The action probably meant nothing to Connor, just him helping me dry my face. But in the moment it felt like it carried affection. I held his gaze, his brown eyes moving slightly as he looked my face over. Then he looked down. 

I followed and saw the squirrels little chest had stopped moving, a small amount of blood in his tiny nostrils. 

And we kneeled there in silence, a cold breeze blowing past us. 

It was my fault.

More hot tears spilled over my cheeks as I cried silently.

I was a mess. I was hugging a dead squirrel and crying as the man I liked watched.

Big red flags for him, eh?

Connor gently pulled me up and we walked forward slowly. I continued to pet the small squirrel, his body slowly losing heat. 

A rock on the side of the path caught my eye and I moved from Connor, his hands that were on my shoulders dropping as I walked to it. There was a small patch of flowers and lots of leaves surrounding the large stone. It resembled a triangle, if not a bit deformed. I brushed the leaves aside, placing the small squirrel on top of the soil underneath. There was a crunching of leaves as Connor approached, I pulled the leaves back over the squirrel and stood, brushing leaf bits and dirt off my knees.

My hair brushed against his shoulder as we again stood in silence.

_Another death._

“Are you afraid to die Connor?” I asked blankly, staring at the stone.

Another pause. And I was about to apologize when his voice cut through the silence.

“Yes.”

After walking further we had found a picnic table by the lake and I ate some lunch that he had gotten from the gas station. Five star cuisine, really. We talked more about my family, mostly Summer which was slightly annoying. But he didn’t press about therapy or the squirrel. He probably saw me as a ticking time bomb, ready to explode into tears at any given moment. 

“Okay so,” I swallowed the remnants of the spicy buffalo bites. “Enough about me. What about Connor?”

He blinked, hand still holding on his bottle. His face was blank.

_Oh good._

“Well besides detective stuff.”

“I’m always working. It’s what I do.”

I raised a brow. “Seriously, just working?”

He nodded slowly.

“Well, what do you like to do when you’re not working?”

He seemed to register this and he moved his hands to interlock. “Oh. I like to read. I especially like learning about early human civilizations. I also like to work on renovating my apartment. I like to play with my bird. I like photography. I like cooking. I like spending time with friends. And. . . work.” 

I soaked in these small things about him and smiled as I took a sip from my own water bottle.

“Early human civilizations?”

He nodded and gave me a once over. “You’re Hispanic right?”

“Mexican, yep.”

“Did you know that nobody is really sure where Aztecs and Mayans came from?”

I smiled as I shook my head. “Really?”

“There was a study in Mexico of thousands and thousands of people, and everyone’s genetics varied. It was quite interesting to read about.”

“Right well, I know I’m not Aztec _or_ Mayan. I'm something called uhm. . .” I knit my brows together as I pulled my phone out, receiving no signal.

“Where is your family from?”

I clicked my phone off and thought back to my grandmother. “Well, we’re from Michoacan.”

“Purepecha,” His response immediate. “Or, the Tarascans. . .depending on who you ask.”

It sounded about right, even his pronunciation. 

“Did you know they were one of the few tribes to not be colonized by the Spaniards? And they hated the Aztecs?”

He seemed excited, and I couldn’t help but find this adorable. _When I thought I couldn’t be more attracted. . ._

“You’re really into knowing this stuff hm?”

“Well, humans _are_ fascinating. You have so many differences and emotions and ideals.”

I noted this as I rested my chin on my hand. He was drinking from his bottle, the lake rippling behind him as his LED swirled blue.

“Well so do androids.”

He pressed the lid back on the bottle as he looked at the lake, considering something. “Really?”

“Well, you guys aren’t all the same. . . you have different ideals and stuff. And you guys have emotions too so. . .” I nodded my head.

“Right.” He replied with the same look, glancing at his phone.

“We should be going, the parks closing soon.”

And with that we gathered our things and began the walk back.

Once buckled, he put the heater on for me and we were on the road again. I relaxed against the seat, feeling a little drowsy as I reached over to turn the radio volume up. I didn’t feel like driving in silence. 

“ _Sit down beside me, and stay awhile. Let our hearts do their parts. . .”_

And at this moment I knew God was taunting me. 

“It’s uh. . .” I started, trying to explain that I didn’t know this was some sort of love song and I _definitely_ didn’t mean to put it on. But my mouth opened and closed and I exhaled before giving up, resuming my old position. I looked to Connor to find him staring ahead with a small amused smile.

“ _With wine and words to meet the hours, so the day never starts_ _. . .”_

I studied him, trying to memorize his face as I began to feel sleepy.

_“Cause that’s what I want. . .”_

He was a beautiful person. Outside _and_ inside.

_“That’s what we need. . .”_

And he glanced over at me, his smile seeming to turn into something else.

_“That’s what we want. . .”_

And I closed my eyes as Connors placed his hand over mine and reassuringly squeezed.

_“That’s what we need.”_

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

And it was bright when I woke up. The radio was still on the old school station as I groggily lifted my head to look out the window. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

I blinked as I turned to see Connor looking at me with a slight head tilt.

“Uh, no. No, I just. . . where are we?”

We were parked in front of some abandoned brownstone looking apartment complex. There was graffiti all over its side and a couple of windows were old and boarded up, a nice peeling billboard atop it like a cherry atop a run down sundae.

“My apartment, I just need to get something really quick if that’s alright with you.”

_Oh, ok._

I inwardly apologized and cringed as he stepped out of the car, walking towards the front doors. I basically ran out of the car as he was pulling a key out.

He sent me a questioning look.

“I uh, wanted to see your humble abode.” I tried.

He seemed to process this with a half smile, sticking the key in the door.

When they opened, I saw the lobby was surprisingly clean. The walls were yellowed and the floor tiles cracked but _clean._ We walked to the elevator, and I remembered how he mentioned that he liked renovating his apartment. 

“So how did you buy this place?” I asked while looking up at the ceiling.

He was quiet for a minute and I was about to turn around before he released a sort of cough. “Uh, well I don’t eat or need a lot of clothes, and the three years I had been saving I lived with Hank. Although it wasn’t that much, this whole floor was abandoned for a while.”

I hummed in response as the elevator stopped at the final floor. I looked left and right and saw that this floor wasn’t in the best shape. The paint on the walls were weathered and peeling, the tiles worn and scraped, all of the doors were boarded shut. The windows however, looked new and there was no dust on the floor. I followed Connor to the last door on the left side of the hallway, to the only door that wasn’t boarded. 

“Welcome to the _humble abode_.” 

The door opened with a small squeak and I stepped inside shyly.

I was inside Connors apartment.

And it was way nicer than the hallway.

He had a small “foyer” that had three white doors. One to my left, my right and one straight in front.

The door on the right was open, showing a large bed with a fluffy white comforter which popped against the navy blue walls of the bedroom. 

It didn’t look slept in.

The door on the left was shut, and I chalked it up to being the bathroom or something. 

“I have a couch if you want to sit.” 

I was brought back to the moment by Connors voice as he opened the door in the middle, flipping the light switch on.

Half of the spacious room before me seemed to be a kitchen-slash-dining area while the other held the T.V and cushioned grey couches. There was a fluffy carpet on the wooden floor of the living room side, along with a seemingly random birdcage in the corner by the windows.

Connor walked towards said windows and opened one.

He poked his head outside and I looked over at his kitchen. It was small, all the counters and cabinets taking up only one small wall including the stove and refrigerator. I also noticed his whole apartment was painted the same navy blue.

He must like blue.

Suddenly Connors head popped his head back into the apartment, holding something in his hand. 

When he turned back around I saw it was a pigeon.

“Catalina, this is Hank.”

I raised an eyebrow. _Like the lieutenant?_

He walked over to me with the pigeon standing calmly on his wrist.

The bird cooed lightly, looking at me in the twitchy way birds did.

“Hi. . . Hank.” I greeted, using my pointer finger to pet the top of his head.

Connor was practically beaming. “I trained him to come back here around this time everyday. And to be handled, of course.”

I chuckled as the bird stood completely calm, looking at the two of us as he lightly tapped his feet on Connors wrist.

“And that means he’s hungry. Hold on.”

Connor walked to the kitchen and I knelt down on the couch, watching him open his cupboard to shake a container into a white bowl, Hank eagerly tapping on the wooden counter as Connor placed the bowl in front of his feathered friend. 

“So why the name Hank?” I asked as he looked towards where I sat on the couch.

“Well he needed a special name,”

_Cute._

Connor then shrugged his blazer off and placed it over the back of one of the chairs by the table. And this is when I realized that the straight fit of his blazer was a crime. Connor had a very nice upper body. He wasn’t crazy muscular, but lean. Fit. He loosened his tie and turned his head to look behind him at Hank, lips slightly parted.

_Nope, hot._

I turned around, sitting correctly as I saw the PlayStation that sat on the T.V stand. On the wall behind there were many photos. Some of Hank, the human and bird alike, a dog, and Connor with people I didn’t know. I then looked at the closet on the wall to my right, Connor passing my field of vision with Hank. He sat beside me before placing Hank atop my cast.

I stared at the bird, not wanting to succumb to openly gawking at Connor.

_Could he detect gawking?_

I used my finger to pet the top of Hank the pigeons head again, receiving many coo’s in return. 

“He’s adorable.” I gushed, carefully trailing my finger down across his speckled feathers. 

“So you like him?”

I looked up at him, cheeks heating.

“I do.”

He gave a half smile. “I knew you would.”

He looked towards the window and excused himself as he scooped Hank up to put him in the cage.

“So. . .” He began as he plopped down next to me. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something Catalina.”

I ignored the way the dress shirt he wore moved around his bicep “Ask away.”

“Did you actually mean what you said about androids?”

I blinked. His eyes looked me over until he restated the question. “What you said at the park. About androids being _fascinating_ to you.”

The sky was dark now, I could see it through the window behind Connor. “Of course. I wouldn’t lie about that.”

His eyes held something. “Really? And you think they can feel every emotion?”

“Why not? They basically already do.” I shrugged.

He nodded, that same expression on his face. “What if I told you that I haven’t felt _every_ emotion? I’ve never felt nervousness, or jealousy, or love.”

I gave a short laugh before pointing at the pigeon. “You sure do seem to love Hank. Bird version and human. You also seem to love your job and -”

“I mean romantic love.”

He was still keeping that intense look as he stared at the birdcage behind me. “I just. . . I don’t know why I can’t feel it. Not even for androids, not for humans. I mean, I know it’s possible, a friend of mine is engaged to a human. And I. . . have my job.”

_Lonely?_

“Well have you tried to put yourself out there? Introduced yourself to women? Like, dating sites or something weird like that.”

He fiddled with his coin. “Well, no. All the women at the station are in relationships.”

I exhaled. “Besides the ladies at your job . . . have you tried to capture the affections of a woman anywhere else?”

He rolled the coin in between his fingers as he made a humming sound. “No. It’s hard Catalina, it’s. . . I don’t feel romantic attraction. So I’ve never thought to attempt to ask a random people-”

_No romantic attraction._

“But you asked all the women at the DPD?”

“Well, just two and I was. . . inquiring about something else that time if I recall.”

_What else could. . ._

I took in his sheepish smile.

_Oh._

“And you just openly ask people about that?” I practically sputtered.

“It was Christmas and I was a bit intoxicated.”

I nodded before shaking away any thoughts that involved Connor and his sexual needs that he _apparently_ had.

“Well, if you can feel,” I gestured forward at his pants as he raised an eyebrow. “ _Lust._ Then you probably can feel love.”

He laid his head back on the couch, a conflicted look on his face.

“What if the person who I’m supposed to feel like that for is gone. We met somewhere and I said nothing to them so now I’ll never see them again.”

“Connor not gonna lie, you sound like a girl I knew in middle school.”

He lifted his head to send me an unamused look.

“Listen,” I placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure that you’ll find the one, android or human. You’ve just got to start to recognize the small things first. Like, the weird feelings of first liking someone. Then push forward and it’ll all come in place. And once you’re in a relationship you’ll probably feel nervousness and jealousy don’t worry.”

He gave a chuckle and I grinned. He lifted his head up and his brown eyes found mine.

We kinda just sat there for a minute.

“So why are you so desperate to feel love?” I teased.

"Aha, okay. . ."

"Did you hook up with anyone in the station?"

“Didn’t you have plans with your family?”

I blinked. _Oh shit._ A quick look at my phone confirmed that I was about five minutes late. _Oh shit._

“Oh shit.”

After rushing out of the apartment, we began the drive towards my moms. 

While sitting in the car I recalled all the information I learned about Connor. 

Connor liked blue.

Connor had a pet bird.

Connor liked video games.

Connor should wear more form fitting shirts.

Connor had sexual urges.

Connor couldn’t feel romantic feelings.

The last one made my stomach sink a little. Here I was, acceptant of the fact that I was gaining feelings for Connor only to find out that they may never be reciprocated. 

I looked at him to see that, like always, he was focused on the road.

I chewed on my lip as I looked forward again.

We pulled into my mothers driveway and I sighed.

I looked to Connor who seemed to be appreciating the modern spanish style of my mother's large house. 

“I’ll be waiting here.” He said as he turned the car off, face neutral.

I thought about Connor just sitting in the car in silence and I exhaled while shaking my head.

“No, no just come inside.”

I stepped out onto the driveway, walking to the double doors of the house. Connor stopped behind me as I rang the doorbell.

“Sorry in advance for anything weird my mom says.” I told him quietly before I saw a shadow moving in front of the frosted windows of the doors. 

Then they swung open revealing a grinning Summer. “Leena!”

She stepped forward to give me a hug, her face confused as she pulled back.

“Who’s this?”

She was staring at Connor and he looked at me before looking to her, extending his hand.

“I’m Connor, a friend of Catalinas.”

Summer looked him up and down until something clicked. The grin returned to her face as she loudly and excitedly asked, “The hot android detective?” 

And my face immediately heated. “Summer.” 

“What?” Connor asked, confused.

“Oh nothing. Moms in the dining room.” Summer winked at me before walking towards the aforementioned room. 

“Hot android detective?”

Connor asked me in a confused tone, but the small smile on his face was knowing. I motioned for him to walk forward aggressively, not meeting his gaze. 

I stood in the tall doorway seeing my mom seated at the long wooden table of the dining room, the fireplace behind her roaring, glowing orange light onto the warm beige walls of the room.The brown two-tier chandelier above the table was lit and the glass doors on the left wall opened to the pool area, the curtains beside the doors blowing slightly. 

“Leena.” My mother started, her voice like honey as she stood with a small smile. I walked into the room and her eyes moved behind me. 

“And who would this be?”

“A friend. Uh, Connor.” I said as she walked to us.

She held out a hand, eyes flicking up to his LED. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine Ms. Garcia.” Connor took her hand and she gave a surprised smile. 

“Wow, your voice is so . . . _smokey._ I’d want you to narrate my copy of _Stonemans Pleasures._ ”

“Ma.” I hissed, feeling incredibly embarrassed that she said that. She gave an unapologetic laugh as she sauntered back over to her chair. Connor of course, didn’t understand. On the table were bowls with beans and rice along with a tortilla basket.

I moved to sit and Connor followed, still trying to understand what my mom meant. 

I stared at her with wide eyes, hoping my “why-the-fuck” expression would be understood by her.

She gave a small shrug. “It’s true. So Connor. . .”

I looked over to see him waiting for the question. 

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a detective for the Detroit police department.”

Summer walked into the room with a tray of enchiladas as my mom made a pleased hum.

“Mom made these just for tonight.” She set the tray on the middle of the table and began to get a serving for my mother.

“Detective. . . did you know Leena wanted to be a detective?” 

_Oh great._

“Really? I did not, no.”

I grabbed a tortilla from the basket and tore a piece off before stuffing it in my mouth as my mom raised her thin brow. “How long have you known Leena?” 

“We just met last Friday.” I cut in, seeing Connor turn to me in my peripheral.

“Oh, I figured. . . Summer can you close the doors. It’s chilly now.” 

Summer stood and my mother took a drink from her wine glass. “Like I was saying, I figured you two just became friends since she never mentioned you before. And what does Sean think about you hanging with such a _handsome_ man?”

I looked at my own wine glass that was filled with water. “Sean and I aren’t together anymore.”

She sent me a surprised look before pushing her glasses up. “Well, why haven’t you told me?”

_You never answer my calls._

“I just did. Figured it would be better in person.” I lied, looking towards Connor who seemed to register the fib. Today might not be the best time to talk about feelings, especially with my guest.

“Oh. . . so how long have you two been seeing one another?” 

I met my mother's gaze again, horrified.

“W-we aren’t! We’re just friends.”

She gave me a nod, her face carrying a look of disbelief as she took another sip of her wine. She looked over to Connor registering his empty plate. 

“Oh Connor, you should get some food.” She leaned forward and placed a tortilla on his plate before grabbing a spoon.

“Ma. . .” I looked at his LED, her eyes following.

“Oh. Ha, I’m sorry. . . Summer you should get the Blu for you and Connor.”

I looked to Summer who smiled and stood to go to the kitchen, but her LED was yellow as she walked away. Connor was telling her it was fine as she let out a laugh. “You are _very_ handsome Connor.”

“Thank you Ms. Garcia.”

“Oh, you can call me Mary. You should come to a fashion show that I’m holding this weekend, you just have to convince Leena to come too. Oh, I could have some clothes made for you to wear! I need to get some measurements from you of course. . . Leena what happened to your arm?”

I looked down at my cast and up at Connor who was holding the tortilla in his hands. He raised a brow and I turned to my mother, who was giving me a concerned look. 

_Sorry Beth, no progress to talk about on Monday._

“Oh I just, uh fell so-”

“She was attacked.”

_Mis-take._

I blinked and looked to Connor, who was already looking at me pointedly. 

“You were _attacked?_ When? Why didn’t I hear about this?”

I turned back to my mother, her brown eyes wide.

“I called you to tell you. But you didn’t answer. You _never_ answer.”

It came out cold and she flinched.

“I answer-”

“Really?” I scoffed. “We only ever speak if _you_ call me. Only when it’s convenient for you, mom. And it’s never to check up on me or see what I'm doing. And oh, if I think something is important or have news to tell you, you still _don’t_ answer.”

“Well how am I supposed to know when you have something important to tell me?”

I gave a dry laugh. “Well I dunno, maybe _answer the phone_?”

_Slow down Leena._

“You really want to do this right now?” She asked, looking to Connor.

“I don’t see why not? Right? It’s no big deal.”

_It is a big deal._

“Well Leena most of the time, you _don’t_ have anything important to say. And you know that I’ve been incredibly busy-”

“I watched someone die!” I shouted as I stood. I wouldn’t cry. Not now. “I- I almost died!”

She stared at me, a look of shock on her face.

And I felt the anger boiling up.

“You should _always_ answer if I call because I’m your daughter. Because maybe, just _maybe_ I might be held at _fucking gunpoint_ ,” Her jaw dropped at this, and I knew it was because I swore. “And told to take some guys pants off. But even then I’m sure you wouldn’t have believed it, huh? Just like with Steven.”

I heard a small gasp and looked towards the kitchen door to see Summer standing with a bottle. I turned back to Mary to see tears in her eyes. “Leena. . . I know that what happened with Steven wasn’t. . . I wasn’t in the best state of mind, you know this.”

I laughed humorlessly, my throat burning. “Right. But even now you won’t try to do anything about it because what? It would look bad for your brand?”

“Leena it’s been _seven years_ , there's no way anything could happen-”

“So you aren’t just saying that so your reputation doesn’t get hit?”

She stood up and pointed a ring clad finger at me. “I don’t know why you always try to make it seem like my business is such a terrible thing, I work day in and day out to take care of you. I always have and I always will.”

“What do you provide for me anymore? Nothing? A subway pass?”

A bitter smile grew on her face. “Not just that. You think your library job could pay for a nice apartment downtown? Please, I had Matt offer it to you for three-hundred while I paid the remaining eight.”

And my stomach dropped.

“So even though you _think_ you’re all grown up. . . you aren’t. You still need me. You will _always_ need me. . .” She sniffed and wiped her cheeks, sending me a cold smile. “You could _never_ make it without me.”

I stared at her, the fireplace glowing around her. And in this moment I felt the few remaining strings that held us together snap. 

“Watch me.” 

It was a bit dramatic, but I _reveled_ in the way her face fell as I turned and walked to the front door, hoping I looked like I was unfazed. As I stepped outside and the cold air hit me however, the tears flowed freely.

_Why did you have to do that?_

I walked past Connors car and felt the heat of embarrassment wash over me as I continued to sob.

_And in front of Connor. What’s wrong with you?_

I continued to walk, not really hearing the fast approaching footsteps until two hands were put on my shoulders.

“Catalina. . .”

I spun around and grabbed at Connor, hugging his chest as I blubbered about being sorry and how I needed to get to my apartment.

“I-I’m. . . s-so. . . sorry.” I whispered.

Then his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer, shushing me and telling me it was fine and he didn't mind. I closed my eyes as I slowed my breathing, allowing myself to calm. And with Connors arms around me and him just being him, I felt myself falling more. And it was confirmed when he gently rubbed my back.

“You’re going to be okay.”


	8. New Beginnings - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena gets a new place, a new job, and meets a new dude.

The night sky was black as I stepped out of the passenger side of the car.

It was about nine p.m when Connor and I arrived at the apartment. After a quiet elevator ride we entered the  apartment.

I flipped the lights on and began towards the bedroom. I pulled the clear bag that came with my comforter out from under my bed and began folding the blankets on the bed.

“Catalina, you should reconsider-”

“No, I can’t. I’m tired of her trying to control my life.” 

Milo walked up to Connor with a meow as I slipped the blankets into the bag. I met Connors eyes. “Could you get my shampoo and stuff from the bathroom? There's a white container in there to put it all in.”

He raised a brow but nodded as he walked off.

I turned to my closet and pulled my duffel bag out to begin stuffing it with my clothes. I yanked shirts off their hangers before folding them and placing them in the bag. Once all the clothes from the closet were in the bag I turned towards my dresser.

I began folding up my underwear and putting them in the bag with a sigh. What was I going to do now? 

“I’ve got the shampoo and your cosmetics. . .” Connor walked up to me and I quickly shut the dresser drawer. I looked down to the container and grabbed it to place alongside the duffel bag on the bed.

“Thanks.”

I looked up to see him holding the jar he gave me for the cut on my thigh. “Have you been putting this on?”

I grabbed it from him with a smile. “I did when you first gave it to me.” I walked over to the container on the bed and placed it inside.

_ He even packed my toothbrush. _

I laughed to myself before looking back at Connor. He was petting Milo who was seated on his refrigerator throne. “What about your cat?”

“He has a carrier that he  _ loves  _ to be in.”

I walked past Connor to get to the living room to gather Bruce and my laptop. I was boxing Bruce back up when Connor spoke up.

“Uh, so what about everything else in here. . .” 

“She can keep everything else,” I folded the cardboard of the box in. “The pictures, the pans, the towels, the couches. . .”

I placed my laptop on top of Bruce’s house as I stood upright again. I turned to see Connor leaning against the kitchen counter, looking up at the corner of the room with a clenched jaw. 

“You okay?” I asked him as I took in his demeanor, his LED was blue so I knew he probably wasn’t mad.

He looked at me and nodded. “I was just thinking. It’s my fault you and your mother got in that fight.”

I blinked and shook my head quickly. “No, no, Connor it’s not. I mean, I was going to bring it up anyways. One of these days. I’m just. . . It’s not your fault ok?”

He silently nodded, looking at me carefully. “Where will you go now then?”

“Well my cards came in so. . . a hotel maybe. Motel? Which one is cheaper?”

“I’ll look for a suitable place.” He nodded before walking towards the door.

I walked back to my closet and pulled the pet carrier down, Milo instantly running forward to get comfortable inside. I went to the kitchen to get his food bagged up and put in my backpack along with Bruce. I slid the backpack on and grabbed the duffel bag, attempting to grab the bag with my blankets too before just kicking it over. 

_ She can have that too. _

I blew a strand of hair from my face as Connor walked back inside. He grabbed the duffel bag from me and handed me the white container.

“I found you a room, they allow animals and it’s forty dollars per day, which is relatively cheap. And it’s right by a subway station, although I  _ can  _ continue to drive you to school if you want?”

_ Oh yeah, the chauffeuring stopped today.  _

“I think I can manage.”

He looked me up and down, a small action that made my stomach flip.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Where’s this place at?”

“Ravendale.”

I suddenly felt less sure.

I left the key on the counter and said a final goodbye to Charles before we walked out the door and down the hallway towards the elevator. Milo meowed as Connor set his carrier down and pressed the button for the lobby. 

And as the elevator doors slid shut I released the breath that I had been holding.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

It was raining as we pulled up to the Eastern Motel. 

I handed Connor the cash I had pulled from the ATM and he exited the car to get the room.

And as I looked up at the neon sign of the motel it sunk in that this was happening. 

I was going to live in a motel.

Yay.

I looked in the backseat to see Milo sleeping in his carrier, and I swallowed the burning lump in my throat. “We got this.”

I faced forward again watching a woman pulling a man towards a room door, laughing. Probably wasted. They stopped in front of the door and began kissing. I looked away, feeling rude for staring. The car door opened and Connor dropped into the driver's seat, handing me the remaining cash and a key card. “Room seven is yours for a week.”

I put the cash in my wallet as I thanked him. “Let’s go check it out then.” 

We both exited the car, the couple deep into their makeout session as we started towards where the room would be. The woman pulled away and sent me a knowing look to Connor and I as we walked past. 

“Have fun. . .ah!” There was a  _ smack _ as she gave a squeal of delight. 

I quickened my pace as I saw the black eight on a door.

I didn’t look at Connor as I swiped the card and swung the door open. The walls were a faded white, the carpet red with a golden diamond pattern, and the king sized bed matched the curtains with blue sheets adorned white flowers.

“Home sweet motel.” I muttered. I turned to see Connor smiling. “What?”

“You seem excited.”

I rolled my eyes playfully as I walked back to his car to retrieve my stuff. The couple thankfully retreated inside, although they were in room eight which was a little concerning.

Connor grabbed the duffel bag and Milo’s carrier as we hurried to get out of the rain.

Once inside I walked to the bathroom to place all my toiletries in their places. 

The bathroom was relatively clean, although the lights were a little dim. I checked the shower and saw that it too, was in acceptable condition. 

I heard Connor calling for Milo and wondered if androids shower.

_ Do they even sweat? Or smell? _

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Connor kneeling on the floor, stuffing my clothes back into the duffel back quickly. 

“Uh. . .”

He looked up quickly, eyes wide as he paused. I then looked down at his hands and my head went cold. There was Connor, my friend, the man I liked,  _ holding my underwear. _

“Milo knocked the bag over and it opened and. . . I was trying to help.” He said quickly, standing up and raising both his hands as he backed away from the bag. Still holding my underwear. 

He seemed to realize this as he looked down and then up at me again. He stepped forward and held it out to me, face in a grimace. “Sorry.”

I quickly grabbed it from him and turned to the dresser the T.V rested on, throwing it inside one of the drawers. 

Upon facing him again I exhaled. “Thank you. But if you see that i-it’s. . . I know you meant well.” 

He nodded quickly, seemingly relieved that I didn’t think he was a creep. “If it means anything they were nice, I’m sure you pull them off well.”

_ And Leena died. _

And again he froze. “Wait that wasn’t-”

“Thank you.” I squeaked, kneeling down to grab the duffel bag.

I placed it back on the bed as he apologized again, “I meant to say you have a  very  nice figure so I would think it would look nice on you-”

He paused when I raised my hands in a stopping motion. “ _ Yes.  _ I understand what you meant Connor, but please  _ stop.  _ I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed in my life.”

With this he nodded and once again, apologized. I rubbed my elbow awkwardly as we stood in silence.

And then my neighbors in room eight decided that was the time to get  _ loud.  _

Both Connor and I froze for a moment, both processing what we were hearing. 

And then I began laughing. Connor chuckled as I turned to look at the wall that was being banged against. 

“A bit loud, no?” Connor asked as he stepped beside me.

“Pfft, she’s probably faking it.” I told him as banging on the wall and exclaims continued.

“That’s what faking it sounds like?”

“Basically, yeah.” I looked towards him with a raised eyebrow, saying it like it was the most basic knowledge.

His eyes found mine as the corner of his lips curved up in a sly smile.

“Well I wouldn’t know.”

And then he winked.

And if I thought I was going to die earlier. . .

He looked towards the door, his face troubled now. 

“Theres been a murder.”

I blinked, coming back to reality. “Wait what?”

He looked towards me, opening his mouth to repeat before I just shook my head.

“You should - you should go, yeah.” I stuttered, not knowing how he was so calm at the fact that someone was murdered.

He nodded and headed for the door, looking back as he was about to shut it.

“Sleep well, Catalina.”

And he was gone. 

And I was alone with my thoughts and the sounds of the neighbors not so casually getting it on.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

It was dark.

Which, given that it was four, made sense. 

Today was the day I started a  _ huge  _ step towards my future.

I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes as I looked around. 

_ Nope, not a bad dream. _

I turned the lights on and stood up from the bed, Milo slowly closing his eyes from where he was atop my pillow. We were in a new place and he wasn’t comfortable yet, so he decided that staying by his owner was a great idea. Which was great because his owner was  _ also  _ feeling uncomfortable. Thankfully the room was heated and didn’t get as freezing as the apartment did. I was also thankful that the neighbours decided to stop their shenanigans in time for me to get some sleep.

I turned the T.V on to fill the silence of the room as I walked towards the bathroom. 

I took a long shower, the hot water wonderful. I walked out of the bathroom to find Milo seated on the windowsill. I walked to the closet, a bit thankful that the couple next door kept me up long enough to hang all my clothes. I went over to the dresser and as I rummaged through the top drawer, the events of last night coming to my mind again. 

_ That wink was dangerous _ .

Yesterday was unfortunately the last day of Connor driving me around everywhere and honestly, it sucked. I just accepted that I  _ may _ be developing some feelings for him and now we weren’t going to be seeing each other that much.

_ We  _ are  _ friends _ .

I slipped on my black long sleeve faux wrap dress before pulling on some tights of the same color.

I looked in the mirror behind the T.V. It was simple, a classic look. If you overlooked the cast.

I padded towards my makeup container, pulling my hair straightener out and plugging it beneath my phone charger.

The light was better here than in the bathroom.

The news had come on now, and Deedly was speaking about how snow was on its way.

I used the mirror of one of my compacts to apply my eyeliner as he continued on about the week. I examined my eyes as Katherine Medina thanked Deedly and began talking about a crime scene downtown. 

“In other news, it’s been confirmed that there was a murder downtown in  _ Kanami Cafe  _ last night _. _ Here is Jessa Boleyn at the scene last night.”

The screen changed to show a pretty reporter with shoulder length light brown hair looking at the camera, her green eyes daring. “Things are hectic here downtown, Detroit police are  _ everywhere, preventing _ the public from even  _ looking _ into the cafe.” The screen cut to a shot of the cafe being taped off and people standing around curiously.

“However a witness that had been inside tells us that there are two dead bodies and Katherine, I’m starting to think along with many others that this along with the Laughlin and Murphy murders are all connected. However, I tried to question one of the detectives at the scene and received no confirmation.” I lowered my compact as _Connor_ popped on the screen. He was walking towards the entrance, jaw locked and eyes focused like they got when he drove.

“What’s happened here? Can you confirm if the suspect is the same suspect in the Murphy and Laughlin murders?”

He raised a hand dismissively, not even turning to look into the camera as he sternly said, “I can’t share any details as it’s an ongoing investigation.”

With that he walked past the holographic tape and into the building.

The screen went back to Jessa standing across the street from the  _ Kanami Cafe.  _

“It’s quite an alarming situation Katherine, we as the public deserve to know what happens within our city. How much are the DPD keeping from us?”

Then the screen went back to Katherine who was smiling perfectly. “Thank you Jessa for that, and she has a ver. . .”

I turned my attention to straightening my hair.

_ They couldn't be connected, right? _

After ten minutes my phone buzzed on my nightstand and I peered at the screen.

**_Are you awake?_ **

Is what read under the name  _ Connor.  _ It was six, of course I was.

I put my flat iron down and tapped away.

**_possibly_ **

He replied in his instant fashion.

**_Good morning._ **

**_How's the room?_ **

I typed a response.

**_fine_ **

I straightened the last of my hair as my phone chimed again.

**_Do you need a ride to school?_ **

I chewed on my lip. 

**_well I just bought a subway pass, kinda wanna put it to use._ **

There was a text bubble.

**That makes sense, good luck on your first day.**

I smiled and sent him a thank you as I returned to what I was doing.

By the time I finished my makeup it was six thirty two. I slipped on my black heels and grey coat. Now was a great time to start walking to the station.

I made sure Milo didn’t knock his litter box back under his carrier as I grabbed my umbrella and switched my laptop from its spot in my backpack to its new home in my purse as I placed my wallet, binder, phone, and keycard inside and opened the door. 

And as I suspected, it was raining. I opened my umbrella with a sigh.

_ Damn public transport. _

After an uneventful subway ride I arrived at the school.

I ate in the food hall with a couple of friends before starting classes. It was eleven before I knew it.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. 

“It’ll be fine Leena.” Summer reassured as we walked down the school hallway. “If he hired you he obviously likes you.”

I had just spent the last thirty minutes on a nervous rant about everything that I was worried could go wrong today. 

“You’re right. . . you’re right. I don’t know why I’m so wound up.” I exhaled as Ann, a girl from my English class, waved at me. I returned it and looked back to Summer who had an amused smile on her face.

“You just need to get  _ laid, _ ”

I swatted her arm as we laughed. “So I didn’t ask, how are you doing Summer?”

From the entrance, I saw a familiar head of curly blonde hair. And to go with it a face I haven’t seen in the past week. And he seemed to notice me too. 

Whatever Summer began saying faded out as my stomach dropped.

“Leena.” He basically  _ growled  _ as he approached. He was pissed.

It was scary to see him like this and I froze. Summer stepped in front of me, red hair swinging from the quickness of her movement. “Cool it Howard.”

“This isn’t about you Summer,  _ move. _ ” He continued, eyes locking on mine angrily.

“ _ Fuck you  _ Sean.” She hissed, a small crowd of people gathering.

Sean seemed to notice and he leaned forward, inches from Summers face.

“Fine if you're the middle man, tell her that she shouldn’t have fucked with my parents.” And with that he pushed past people to get to his class.

I watched him go as Summer grabbed my arm to pull me onward.

“He  _ did  _ not just threaten you.”

I blinked as we quickly stepped down the school steps. “H-he wha. . .”

“Where the hell is Connor?” She asked, looking at the parked cars by the curb.

The mention of Connor made me blink back into reality. “He isn’t driving me around anymore. It was just a three day thing.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “That  _ asshole. _ ”

_ What happened to Sean's parents?  _ I thought back to tipping Connor and Hank off about Carlos.  _ Shit. _

“W-whatever Summer let’s just get to the station.” I shakily said as I began walking.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

I sent her a forced smile. “Yep. Let’s j-just talk about you.” 

I was shaking.

_ It wasn’t that scary Leena, chill. _

But Sean’s cold angry eyes, his voice that was dripping venom, the vein on his forehead came to mind when I told myself that.

And Sean  _ was that scary. _

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I arrived at Cook & Millers law firm exactly at eleven fifty. I stood outside taking in the towering brick building with the rain thudding on the top of my umbrella. The subway ride calmed me from the Sean incident but I still felt the nervousness as I stepped forward and pulled the door open. 

I closed my umbrella as I walked to the front desk. The woman sitting there smiled at me. “Hi, anything I can help you with?”

“I’m Catalina Garcia, I’m supposed to be meeting with Mr. Cook.” 

She gave a small nod before typing at something on her computer. “Well if you take that elevator to floor fifteen you should find him waiting for you.”

I thanked her and walked to the elevator before shakily pressing the up button. Once inside I tapped the neat little fifteen and tried to calm my nerves.

I thought back to Connors eyes and to the now familiar feeling of his hands on my shoulders.  _ What would he say right now. . . _

And I imagined he was with me, hands heavy and warm on my shoulders.  _ “Catalina. . .” _

And I exhaled slowly as the elevator doors opened slowly.

Mr. Cook stood there with a pleased smile, another man beside him. 

His suit was still too tight on his burly figure, and now that I saw him again I could in fact confirm to Summer that his right eye was smaller than his left. “Leena! It’s so nice to see you again.” I walked forward and he took my hand to shake as he grinned. He turned towards the other man.

“Allen this is Catalina Garcia, but she goes by Leena. . .” He winked before turning back to me. “Leena this is Allen, my other paralegal. I hope you two can get along because you have to work together a lot more than you’ll be working with me.”

I shook Allen’s hand, finding the fingertips calloused. He was tall and lanky, although let’s face it  _ everyone  _ was taller than me. His eyes were almost black from under his glasses. And I sent him a small smile that made him slightly raise a thick brow.

“Well, let’s go to your desk Leena.” 

The three of us walked past the other receptionist and into the main office area. Light poured in through the wall of tall windows. There was a kitchen area to the far right with a large seating and lounging area, to the right were the desks. In the middle of the room was the meeting space which was separated from the rest of the office by a glass wall. It was Cooks office, where he could see everything that was happening and everyone could see him. Behind that was the meeting area, where everyone could sit and discuss things. And there were many,  _ many  _ plants. He mentioned loving plants during the interview. 

We walked towards a desk and I had to try not to allow my jaw to visibly drop at the view. The city skyline looked amazing against the backdrop of the Detroit river.

“I think this will do.” Cook said with a satisfied smile. He clasped his hands together. “Well I’ll let you get settled in while I check on something.”

He and Allen walked off towards the kitchen and I had to resist jumping up and down. 

My desk was simple, white and clean, made out of wood. There was a short filing cabinet on wheels beneath it and a small push confirmed it was empty. The chair that sat at the desk,  _ incredibly  _ comfortable. The monitor that sat atop the desk was clean and sleek and the keyboard made that crisp,  _ clicking  _ sound when I tapped. I placed my purse on the floor beside the filing cabinet as I moved the little potted plant next to the monitor more to the left. 

“So, I’ve decided a great first duty on your first day is to organize case files.” 

I turned in my chair to see Allen and Cook standing behind me, Allen carrying a large box.

_ Case files? _

“Each file needs to be split into categories, critical foundational documents will need to go first, requests, responses go second, then briefs and cited case laws go third along with exhibits and related messages and letters. Then the other stuff is basically stuff we haven’t shred yet, so those go last. Make sense?”

I absorbed it all and nodded as Allen dropped the box next to my desk drawers. 

“Great! Well I’ll come to check on you, if you need anything you can always ask Allen.” And with that Cook walked off. I turned to Allen who had his lips pulled into an awkward smile that had his deep dimples showing.

“Right. . . I’ll be at my desk.” He spoke in a surprisingly melodic sounding voice. He walked to the desk beside mine and I blinked back down at the box at my feet. I decided to quickly set up my computer before starting to allow it to connect to my phone. Thankfully it did so quite quickly and I had access to my music. I placed my earbuds in my ears and pressed play.

I smiled to myself as one of my favorite old songs came on. I pulled the lid off the box and set it aside.

“ _ Daddy was dumb, said that I’d be be something special. . . _ ”

I pulled one of the binders out and read the name written in sharpie on the front.

“ _ Brought me up tough but I was a gentle human. _ ”

I decided to first relabel the binder so the name was eligible. 

“ _ Said _ _ that he loved each of my two million freckles, when I grew up, was gonna be a superstar.” _

And I flipped the binder open and began the task of organizing. 

About an hour later I had cleared fifteen of the twenty binders that were in the box. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, I do have to thank Glass Animals for making the whole process more pleasant though. I had learned a lot about certain cases and sometimes would look over to Allen to catch him already looking at me. This caused some awkward look aways on both our parts. But he mostly kept to himself and whatever it was that he was doing.

I pushed papers together as I thought this.  _ Obviously not organizing case files. _

“Leena! Wow, look at you.” I looked up to see Cook nodding his head while observing the new clear labels of the binders. “I love it, you are  _ so  _ efficient. And I’ve noticed.”

_ Actual research work? Please? _

“So I want to give you something important to work on.”

_ Thank Jesus. . . _

“I would like you to plan the Christmas cocktail party.”

And I hoped the disappointment didn’t show on my face as I smiled. “Of course Mr. Cook.”

“Oh just call me Roger. You’re a godsend Leena!” He shouted cheerfully as he placed a list of things I needed to plan for the party down on my desk.

I glanced at it.

_ Decor, catering, drinks, music. . . _

I almost banged my head against the desk but decided that wouldn’t really seem healthy to my employer. I stood and shrugged my coat off, hanging it on the back of the chair before walking to the kitchen area. I grabbed one of the clean coffee cups and helped myself to some caffeine. And that's a thing I did. If I was upset or pissed about something, black coffee seemed to soothe the murderous rage I felt. So I stood by the sink, angrily nursing my cup of coffee as Allen walked over. 

He filled his own cup with water and looked at me curiously.

“So what’s he making you plan?’

I raised a brow. “What?”

“What did he give you to plan? I had to plan his sons camping trip when I first started.”

I lowered my cup to the counter, turning to face him completely. “Really? So it’s just some like test?”

Allen nodded, the bright blue of his cup popping against his light brown skin. “It’s so he can see how we manage time and work in stressful situations. And if we can meet deadlines. All because those skills are useful for paralegals and lawyers to have.”

“Well thanks for letting me in.” I laughed as he raised his mug. 

“It’s the least I could do.”

We talked more and I found Allen was a pretty laid back guy. He had cats, played guitar, and had a small band. Which was not what I expected from a guy like Allen. 

After the coffee break I finished the rest of the files before beginning research for the party on the computer.

By the time six o’clock came around I had three sets of paper with different themes for the party. All had different decor and food options, along with different music genres. The city skyline was aglow with blue and white and all the other colors buildings were lit with as I stared off.

It reminded me of the view from my old apartment. 

I placed my party papers in my binder as I stood, shrugging my coat on. I grabbed my purse and glanced over at him, watching him run his hand over the top of his black curly hair. I liked his hair, it was thick and full on the top and the sides were cut short which he pulled off well. My thoughts were interrupted as he scribbled something on his pad of paper with an angry huff. 

“Everything good?” I asked as I walked over to him.

He glanced up at me before looking back at his monitor. “I’m just looking into some people who attended a party with one of the clients. To get statements about how he wasn’t doing anything regarding drugs but. . . they all have a history using. So not very reliable.”

I skimmed all the names on the list and spotted familiar names.

_ Stewart, Sara, Joel, Abby. . . _

I blinked and looked back at Allen who seemed to be studying me. “You recognize someone.”

_ And I thought Connor was the only one who could do that. . . _

“No.” I lied, not really sure why I did. “Just memorizing. You should get off that computer and go home. . .”

He gave a small smile, dimples showing. “I’ve really got to finish this. I’m probably leaving here at eleven.”

I blinked. “Right, sounds fun. I’d stay to keep you company but if I have to look up more fancy finger foods I’m going to shoot myself.”

His smile grew. “Well I’ve got the I.T guys to do that for me.”

“Shoot you?”

“Honestly, I wish.”

I bid him goodbye and walked to the elevator, looking down at the point of my heels. 

_ To a new chapter of life. _

And as I pressed the button for the lobby I smiled to myself.

_ And it feels like it’s going to be great. _

My heels clicked against the concrete sidewalk as I walked towards the subway station. 

A group of teenage boys sitting beside some sort of food vendor laughed to themselves as I walked by, making me feel a teensy bit self conscious.

_ You’re literally a grown woman. _

I thought back to dinner as I approached a small cafe. Maybe I should pick something up since there's no kitchen at the motel. I walked to the crosswalk, waiting for the floor to tell me to go as I pulled my phone out. I began typing a message to Summer as I heard a, “Hey you!”

I was ready to tell the owner of the voice to fuck off before I looked up.

“Hank?” I asked, recognizing the hair and beard of Connor’s partner. I then noticed Connor who was leaning forward in the driver's seat. “Connor?”

They were stopped in front of the cross walk.

“Hurry get in.” Hank motioned me forward as he stepped out of the car and pulled the seat forward. I clicked over and pulled my dress down as I slid into the backseat. Hank sat quickly and shut the door.

“You don’t want me to use my subway card do you?” I teased Connor as I looked at his eyes through the rear view mirror. 

“Well we saw you walking and decided, why not?” Hank finished with a short laugh as Connor glanced at me.

“We were actually on our way somewhere if you don’t mind coming along?” He asked politely.

I shook my head, setting my purse beside me. “Not at all, I get to see what the  _ detectives  _ are up to.”

Hank grinned at Connor. “Well she’s certainly dressed for the event.”

I raised a brow. “The event?”

Connor nodded and Hank turned to face me.

“We’re crashing a fancy party that’s being thrown by the  _ famous  _ Elijah Kamski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are too long sometimes, ack.  
> x


	9. Overheating - Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find Connor is a bit too worried about his friend and doesn't like being straddled.

It was bright. 

I took a second to adjust to the brightness of the screen in the darkness of my apartment. 

It was a notification about my request for the files on Avery Murphy.

_Cleared._

Sitting up from where I was lying on my bed, I moved my laptop to the side to allow it to enter sleep mode again. 

The time was four twenty two, and I walked to the living room to check on Hank. I opened his cage to allow him to hop onto my wrist so I could bring him to his food dish. I placed his feeding mat down atop the counter top before reaching into the cupboard I reserved specifically for his food. I shook enough seeds to fill half of his glass feeding bowl before adding an equal amount of his special pellets to the seeds. I then mixed the bowl and placed it in front of him before turning to grab his drinking bowl. I watched him eat his breakfast as I placed his water down.

Columba livia domestica. I blinked, ignoring the message. As much as I tried to be “normal”, I still sometimes receive information about things that weren’t really necessary. Like scientific names for animals. Hank was not a columba livia domestica, he was a pigeon. Technically he was both but -

I left Hank to finish his food as the feeling that I’ve come to identify as _frustration_ overcame me.

I walked into the bathroom, glancing at the walls that needed to be painted over again as I stood in front of the sink.

I blinked at myself. I looked over my facial features, my hair, my LED.

I lifted my hand up to allow the fake skin to fade and show the piercing white of my actual skin against my face.

I’m an android.

I am not human.

I placed my hand down with a frown.

My thinking was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I backed out of the bathroom and turned to my phone that rested on the counter. It was Hank.

“Hello.”

“ _I told you to stop answering the phone like that it’s weird. You sound like a robot. . .wait._ ”

Hanks sense of humor could use work.

“You were calling because?”

“ _Right, because I need you to come to the station so we can go to the Howard house._ ”

I thought back to Catalina’s statement, how the Howard’s apparently had androids under their control. Research showed that Mrs. Howard was attempting to run for mayor and that the Howard’s had always been upstanding citizens. They donated to charity and held events to raise money for the community. It made me a little skeptical.

“I’ll be there Hank.” 

I ended the call and looked at Hank to see him helping himself to water. I gently placed him on my wrist before walking over to my window. I slid it open and stuck my arm out, the bird immediately took flight.

I dressed in my usual work attire and locked up my apartment before starting towards the precinct. Since my route went through downtown I thought that I could take Catalina to her school since she was usually out by this time.

I stared up at her apartment building before glancing down at my phone screen.

**_I’m outside._ **

She hasn’t opened or responded to the message that I sent ten minutes ago. I frowned as I sent another message.

**_Are you staying home today?_ **

I stood there for a little longer, awaiting a response. I watched bundled up figures hurriedly walk by before deciding that she wouldn’t be coming. It was a little worrying. 

So I decided to check on her. 

The elevator doors slid open as I stepped out into her hallway. I walked to her apartment door and knocked.

Nothing.

I frowned and knocked again.

After waiting a little longer I pressed my ear to the door and heard some rustling.

So she’s alive. Just ignoring me.

Or maybe that was just the cat.

Maybe she was _actually_ hurt.

I felt my thirium pump quicken at that idea and I pounded on the door before trying to twist the handle. I backed up and assessed the door. 

It swung inward. 

It was made out of hardwood.

The two weakest points were above and below the doorknob.

I blinked and kicked above the knob, a splintering sound arising, and I prepared myself to kick the door again before a shrill voice interrupted.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

I turned to see the building manager walking towards me, his face scrunched up. Beside him was a bigger man, face hard.

Drake Child

Born: 07/13/2000 // Security Guard

Criminal Record: Assault and battery.

“Sir, I need you to open this door. Catalina Garcia may be in danger.” I told the manager who had taken to staring at me.

“I know you, aren’t you her boyfriend?”

I blinked. This could be a way inside.

“Yes. Yes I am.” I told him. “We had a small argument so she locked me outside but I need to get inside because we need to talk.”

The manager then glanced at the door and back at me. “Right. Except she’s not even here, she left a while ago. So I need you to leave.”

She’s not even here? 

A tense elevator ride later and I was back outside the building and getting into my car. I put the keys in the ignition before frowning.

Then where was she?

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“So you understand what's going down, right?” 

Hank shut the car door as I walked around the front of the car to meet him on the sidewalk, the Howard’s mansion across the street. After finally arriving at the station and enduring Hank’s mock shock towards me being anything other than punctual, we made it to Lafayette Avenue. What was “going down” was a simple conversation with Mrs. Howard. No straight interrogating. And I was playing the role of an ordinary officer.

“I believe so. But I don’t see why we can’t just get a warrant to search the home. There is a ninety-five percent chance that Sean warned his mother that Catalina would inform the police which would give her time to hide the-”

“ _Because,_ Connor. This whole fucking city is in love with Kim Howard. If she becomes mayor and Catalina was wrong I’ll bet her first act as madame mayor would be to get rid of us.”

“Okay but why do I need to wear this?” I pointed towards the fedora on my head.

Hank huffed, a cloud forming as he did. “Why do you still ask so many questions, just trust me eh?”

He looked left and right before stepping into the street and walking to the Howards’ driveway. I straightened the sleeves of my coat before catching up with him. I studied the mansion, finding it was owned by Carl Manfred. I blinked and the information disappeared. Manfred. . .Markus? Hank rang the doorbell and pushed his hands into his own coat pockets. We stood there for a second and Hank turned to me and shrugged before reaching towards the button again.

The door swung inward and revealed a woman.

Kim Howard

Born:5/7/1987 // N/A

Criminal Record: None 

Her chemically white hair was in a short bob, neatly styled. And that was the term I decided described her perfectly. Neat.

“Hello. How can I help you?”

Her eyes were a very light blue, almost grey. They moved from Hank to me, her pupil widening slightly. Dilation because?

“Mrs. Howard, I’m Hank Anderson. We were sent by the DPD to talk about your security.”

“Oh, oh of course come inside.” She said before moving aside. Hank stepped in with a “thank you” and I followed, giving a small nod to the woman. She shut the door and motioned for us to follow her through the doorway ahead and into a spacious living room. On the coffee table between two couches was a tray filled with fruit and odd biscuits beside a glass of what was possibly wine. 

“Please, sit.” She kept a pleasant tone as she sat on the couch to the left. Her heart rate however had increased quite a bit. It reminded me of Catalina whose heart rate would randomly spike out of nowhere although everything was fine. In this case though, it wasn’t fine, which of course was unknown to Mrs. Howard.

I saw a man step forward as we entered. He was dressed in black pants and a thin grey hoodie, and looked remarkably familiar. 

I sat down as Hank removed his coat, allowing the man to take it from him. The man had an LED.

“He can take your jacket too.” Mrs. Howard informed me, eyes intense on mine. I made myself give a light smile.

“I’m actually quite cold, thank you.”

She looked me over slowly, eyes of someone who was admiring a piece of steak. She quickly turned her attention to Hank and smiled with perfect teeth. 

The two began talking and I started observing the room. The dining table was recently cleaned as told by the fresh spray residue on the wood. Someone was cleaning. One look at Mrs. Howard’s immaculately manicured fingernails told me it definitely wasn’t her. 

The android behind us then?

But it wasn’t entirely odd. After the revolution it was pretty normal for androids to resume their old jobs, they just expected pay now. So, there were plenty deviant androids working housekeeping jobs even alongside other human housekeeps.

“Right?” Hank said as he made eye contact with me.

I blinked and nodded.

“See, he wouldn’t be very good security. He mostly handles tickets. I mean, does he _look_ like the security type?”

I ignored his comment as I looked at the woman.

Mrs. Howard gave me those eyes again as she smiled slyly. “He looks perfectly fine. I’m sure that he can _handle this perfectly._ ” 

That seemed like an innuendo.

“ _Right_. Well he isn’t really what we had in mind for your security guards. There are still many angry people who aren’t on board with android freedom, which I know is your main platform. You need people who can protect you from those crazy protesters.”

It seems I missed a bit of dialogue.

“Pity.” She murmured into the glass of wine she had brought to her lips.

I watched her take a drink and she seemed to notice this. She pulled the glass away and licked her lips while maintaining eye contact.

Now, I knew exactly what she was trying to do. I just had to inform Hank. . .

I turned, finding him looking down at his phone with his lips pressed together.

“Damn. . .excuse me, Captain Fowler needs to talk to me at the most random times.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows as he walked back to the foyer. Fowler?

“So what do _you_ think?”

I looked back at Mrs. Howard, who slowly crossed her legs. I raised a brow.

“Pardon?”

She leaned forward and pushed her glass of wine that sat on the table towards me with a small wink. “Being my security. Have a drink.”

I decided to throw any protest out the door as I lifted the glass to my lips. I could sample blood and oil in moderation so why not this.

I tilted the glass back, taking a small amount. 

86% Water 12% Ethanol 1% Glycerol 0.4% Organic Acids 0.1% Tannins & Phenolics 0.5% Other compounds.

I blinked the information away as I pushed a smile. “Well, like Hank mentioned there are much more qualified men to take on that role.”

She gave a breathy laugh as she stood and walked over to sit next to me, her left thigh almost on top of my knee.

My mind went back to pink lights and ice cream just then.

“I think you are _more_ than qualified.” She coaxed.

I gave a small shake of my head, briefly looking at the android by the door.

I met her eyes with a small smile. “I don’t think it would look good for your campaign.”

She raised a thin brow, her hand resting on my bicep.

And again I thought back to being pulled into an apartment and small black shorts.

I blinked, the hot feeling faintly lingering as extra synthetic saliva accumulated in my mouth. That usually only happened when my systems detected higher than average heat and if I wasn’t taking and dispersing enough air to cool myself internally. I swallowed and gave an exhale which was taken as silent laughter as humans.

“Well because of my history with androids. I’ve made it verbally and physically known that I believe they’re nothing but machines.”

Her heart rate picked up again as she gave an intrigued look. “And you kept your badge?”

“Well the plastic assholes haven’t told anyone. I’ve made sure they wouldn’t.”

She leaned closer to me and I resisted backing away, her breath smelling of wine.

“Well if you give me their names, I know someone who can take _care_ of them. . .”

And Hank walked in, shaking his head. “That’s it Kim. And you,” He pointed towards me. “We’re gonna have to bring that up to the captain.”

Mrs. Howard stood as Hank turned to the android. “Your name is Carlos right? Go fetch the others ‘kay.”

He nodded and walked off Hank approached.

“What are you doing?” Mrs. Howard hissed at him, becoming defensive as he pocketed his phone with a satisfied look. 

“Your conversation with officer dumbass here has given me reason to think the tip about you mistreating and or enslaving androids is true.”

She knit her eyebrows together, obviously angry. “I don’t give you permission to be in my home any longer. You need to-” 

Hank put his hand up to her, stone faced. “To be honest Kim, I don’t give a _shit_ what you need. This is police business now, and we’ll leave after I’ve questioned your housekeepers.”

She pressed her lips together, looking to me. “Can he legally do this?”

Carlos returned with his two identical coworkers and stood by the door, unspeaking. This was already odd, and a hint that they weren’t deviated. Hank quickly pointed a finger at me. “Zip it. What are their names?”

Mrs. Howards sighed, exterior calm and collected but heart racing. “From left to right it’s Mark, Fernando, and Carlos.”

Hank nodded and walked up to the three of them. He cleared his throat and stood still for a minute.

“Yep. . . I don’t think I can.” 

I looked to Mrs. Howard who released a small sigh of relief and sat down. 

Hank turned to face us and continued. “I’ll have the DPD’s _Master Interrogator_ come talk to them.”

Mrs. Howard narrowed her eyes and let out a dry laugh. “The android detective? Yeah, by the time you go get it I’ll have called Fowler and have your badge ripped from your hand.” 

I silently stood and removed my coat as Hank stepped forward, a knowing grin on his face. 

“I didn’t say anything about going to get him.”

Mrs. Howard’s expression went from puzzled to horrified as I removed the hat that was on my head. I let it fall atop my coat as I straightened the cuff on my sleeve and made a smile towards her.

“Hello Mrs. Howard. My name is Connor, the detective sent by DPD.”

I was standing in front of the three androids, not really knowing what to do. The objective was to prove they were being kept here against their will, and I could easily prove it by just grabbing their arm - but we needed to prove that Mrs. Howard was apart of that. I examined them. They were all dressed the same, they all looked the same, their voices were also similar. I looked over to Hank and Mrs. Howard, Hank’s face patient and Mrs. Howard’s uncomfortable. I put my focus back to the task at hand.

I stepped towards the first man, Mark.

“Hello, what's your name?”

“Mark.” He replied with a smile.

“Mark, well how are you doing today?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. How about you?”

I ignored his question which caused him to furrow his eyebrows as I stepped over to Fernando and asked him the same question.

“Fine.” He replied, his expression bored. 

I then asked Carlos how he was and his eyes moved to the side, looking towards Fernando and Mark.

“I’m doing fine, yes.” His tone more unsure.

And I stepped back. They all seemed to have different personalities, which was a usual sign of deviancy. But it wasn’t normal. I stared at them, noticing that Carlos kept side eyeing the other two. Right. . .

I stepped towards Mark. “How long have you been working here?”

“Three years.”

Asked Fernando.

“A year.”

Then Carlos.

He let out a laugh. “I honestly don’t even remember.” 

Their tones were the same. It just sounded off.

I walked back to Mark.

“Do you have any family?” I then looked to Fernando, who seemed to process the question I asked with a small shift in his shoulder. Carlos quickly looked over before resuming his former position.

Interesting.

“I have a wife, and we adopted a girl. Mrs. Howard here is actually letting me take them skiing next week, a paid vacation.”

I nodded, noting the random information and moved to Fernando, studying Carlos’s movements along with Fernando.

“A dog.”

I asked Carlos and observed the others.

“Nothing at the moment.”

I backed away and observed. The fact that Carlos looked at who was talking each time. . .like he was waiting for a que. And it clicked.

I glanced over to see Hank giving me a confused look, Mrs. Howards face seemingly smug. “See, like I said. They _are_ deviant. Whoever tipped you just wants tarnish my reputation.”

Hank was about to say something before I stepped to Mark. I pretended to say something to him before doing the same to Fernando. I then stood in front of Carlos.

“If that’s Carlos, and he’s Mark who are you?”

“Fernando.” He instantly replied.

And it seemed I was right.

“So he said his day was fine, and the other said he was doing fine so what about you?”

Carlos seemed to click as he smiled, something Mark did. “I’m doing well, thank you. How about you?”

An exact copy of what Mark said.

“And Fernando said he had no family, Carlos said he had a dog, so what do you have?”

“I have a wife, and we adopted a girl. Mrs. Howard here is actually letting me take them skiing next week, a paid vacation.”

I nodded and turned towards Hank who was looking down at Mrs. Howard who had gone pale. Carlos was listening for their responses to determine his, as shown by the fact that stating the exact answers out of order caused him to repeat answers that weren't _originally_ his. They were programmed to do so.

With that I allowed my synthetic skin to reveal my actual skin as I grabbed the Carlos’ forearm.

His smile faded as he met my eyes. 

“Wha- thank you.” He said in a shaky hushed voice. “I couldn’t be free. I-the _humiliation_ . The _torture_. I wanted it to be over. Thank you.”

I pressed my lips together and looked back to Hank who shook his head and got onto his phone. 

And with Hank distracted I think she thought it was the perfect time to punch him in the throat, knocking him over. She grabbed the knife on top of the fruit tray that was on the coffee table as she ran towards me. I was surprised to say the least. My hand grabbed her wrist as she pushed her whole body weight against me and we fell backwards into the foyer. Carlos ran as she straddled me, pushing the knife downward with both hands. My grip on her wrist was loosening as she pushed the knife inches away from where my thirium pump was.

She knew android anatomy well.

I gritted my teeth as I stared up at her.

“Fucking androids.” She hissed as she grinned. The knife began to puncture through my skin with a light _crack_.

And then Hank pushed the taser to her back.

She fell over on top of me, twitching slightly. I huffed, cooling my systems. “Doesn’t look like a fun ride.” Hank crudely commented as I lay there. I pushed her off me and took more air. I looked at the small amount of blue blood accumulating on the front of my shirt. 

I sent him an unamused look as he chuckled. “Boys will be here soon.”

I looked down at Mrs. Howard and at the spreading blue on my shirt.

If she wasn’t hesitant to kill me she very well may have tried to kill Catalina in that alleyway.

And I froze.

Where was Catalina?

  
  
  
  


After driving back to the station I talked more with Carlos.

“Do you know how she reverted you?” I asked from across the table.

He shook his head no. “I just remember trying to find a place to sleep in Corktown, by a fence. And this nice car drove up and. . . then there were tons of them. All these humans, poking and prodding me. It was like I was on display. Then Mrs. Howard came into view and suddenly I was hers. She _bought_ us.”

I soaked this in. He allowed me to probe his memory, and sure enough everything after the shiny car was erased. As if whomever did this to him was well versed in how androids work. Then he seemed to be in an auction, everyone was dressed in gowns and suits and I mentally noted all the faces I saw.

After the interrogation and taking care of the androids and getting Mrs. Howard checked in I went to change my shirt in the lockers. There was a small puncture on my chest, nothing major. I covered the hole with a bandage, knowing I’d have to see a “Android Medic” later. I quickly situated my tie and drove to her college. There were students swarming the building, human and android alike as I made my way up the steps. I walked forward into the main area of the school where there were stairs and hallways leading to different places. And in the crowd there was a flash of fiery hair. I zeroed in on the head of hair and walked towards the retreating figure. I caught up to Summer, tapping her shoulder as she slightly jumped before turning. She had a bewildered look on her face as I pulled us to stand in front of a vending machine. Her blue eyes moved towards my LED as she opened her mouth to speak. I interrupted. 

“Do you know where Catalina is?”

She blinked, her red eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Leena? I’ve been trying to get in contact with her all day, I don’t even know. Who are-”

She wasn’t lying.

“Thank you.” I said before hurrying towards the exit. Where was she then? I felt concern wash over me again as I quickly descended the stairs. She wasn’t at the apartment, she wasn’t anywhere in Ferndale, she wasn’t at the library, she wasn’t at school. . .

I thought back to the manifest note and the worry became stronger.

I passed a woman on the stairs, her red backpack popping against the green of her sweater and the black of her hair.

Wait.

“Catalina?” 

I stopped and turned to look up at her. 

A quick check showed she was alright, although her heart rate picked up. 

“Oh, hey.” She simply greeted, like I haven’t been trying to reach her for the past five hours.

“Hey? Really?” I asked. “You didn’t respond to any of my messages. I was. . . you should have answered me.”

She stepped down two concrete steps as she laughed. “What are you, my father?”

“What? No I. . .” I thought for a second. “I was worried about my friend.” 

She moved down the steps again, full lips curved into a serene smile. When she stopped again her face was level with mine. 

“Are you doing anything right now?” She asked with a small tilt of her head.

And the nagging came back.

I shook my head in response, looking at the school building behind her. Isn’t education a huge focus for humans? I focused back on her when she shrugged. 

“Well good, because I don’t feel like going to class.” 

She stepped past me and I felt myself grow confused.

I turned to see her seated in the passenger's side of my car, staring down. 

After making my way down the rest of the stairs I walked to the drivers side and got into the vehicle, starting the engine. I gave another wary look at the building.

“Isn’t getting your education important to you?”

She gave a slight pause. “Well, yeah. But I need a day off.”

“Catalina what’s wrong?”

She looked up at me and held my gaze. Her eyes were slightly watery and the wrinkles that had only showed when she became distressed where evident in between her brows. And I felt bad for pushing her.

“Are you okay?”

She sighed and broke eye contact.

“Yeah. . .” 

Then her eyes met mine again and she reached up to smooth my hair back. And I inhaled quickly, feeling my system heating again. She smiled at me and I felt completely out of it. This wasn’t normal. A quick internal check showed that everything was fine, my thirium pump was just doing extra for some reason. What was it that was causing this?

“No. . . I’m not.” She finished.

“Well, what. . .what happened?” I asked. I looked at her hand that still lay in my hair. Maybe that’s what it was?

She lowered her hand and faced forward, giving a small shrug. “I’ve just been like, having nightmares and stuff. It’s really nothing but. . . my brain is. . .” She trailed off with an odd sound.

“What does that mean?” I asked, not really understanding the random cough.

“Nothing, nevermind. Let’s just. . .” She moved her hands forward. “Go.”

I switched into drive with a shake of my head. “Where?”

She met my gaze and licked her bottom lip.

The action had the fuzziness come back.

“There’s a park I go to with friends. . . they have a nice lake.”

A park. 

She gave me the directions and I went to a gas station, I got off and went inside the store seeing all the ads for the new self driving electric cars plastered inside. I remember Hank scoffing when I mentioned the cars, telling him gasoline cars were bad for the environment. But that was a bit hypocritical now that I was the owner of said car.

I grabbed some food that I thought she would enjoy; spicy buffalo bites, jalapeno bites, and salt fries. Not bites.

I threw in a Thririum drink and a soda for Catalina. After paying and filling up the environment destroyer we headed towards Washington.

Forty-two minutes later and we were amongst nature.

She began walking along the path as I grabbed the thermal bag containing her lunch and locked the car up.

When I turned around she was quite far down the path. I jogged the path until I caught up to her.

She walks fast for being short.

“This is not what I expected we would be doing.” I informed her, intaking air.

She pulled my jacket closer to herself as we continued.

“Are you cold?” I asked with a frown. “We should have went to do something inside.”

“It’s really not that cold. I have a super warm jacket.” She laughed.

Yes, my jacket was very warm. 

I looked at the tree branches as squirrels ran across them. Animals are like humans, so different and interesting. I glanced down to see Catalina staring at me, amber eyes wide.

I blinked and faced forward. “So. . . I thought you were staying home today.”

“Uh well, I went to therapy for a bit.” 

“I thought that was next week?” 

“Yeah well, I was feeling a lil’ depressed.” 

Depressed?

I stopped in front of her, taking a concerned tone. “You were feeling a lil depressed?” 

“It’s normal. All of our generation is slightly depressed.”

“That’s definitely not normal.”

She smiled. “Anything big happening today?” 

She was changing the topic which probably meant she didn’t want to elaborate. I thought back to the car and allowed it, not wanting to push her again.

“Nothing too exciting, no. You?”

“Just some thing with my mom and Summer.”

Summer. Even though Mrs. Howard acted violent, Summer was the only one to know the area Catalina was in. Which still kept her on my list of suspects.

“Your mother is a fashion designer, right?” I asked, hoping to coax more information about her friend.

“Yup.”

“And. . . what about Summer? What does she do?”

“Uh, she models stuff for my mom. But she actually wants to be a lawyer too.”

I raised a brow. Motive? “That’s a competitive field, right? And you both are pursuing it?”

“Well yes and no. She wants to be a lawyer for my mom's company, signing documents and all that jazz. I on the other hand want to be in trials.”

“The way you said that wasn’t very technical.” 

“Well, I’m not in work mode or school mode. I’m in. . . airplane mode.”

“Airplane mode.” I repeated. It made no sense, but it was kind of humorous. We were nearing a bridge.

“So, how old is Summer?”

“Well. . .the same age as me I guess? She joined our family when I was born so. . .”

“Oh.” I made my tone surprised. “I assumed she was a human. So she’s a modeling android then?”

“Yeah that was her original function. . .”

She narrowed her eyes at something lying on the bridge ahead.

“And you’ve never-”

“Oh my god.” She whispered as she rushed over towards the bridge and knelt down.

I looked at the people on bicycles becoming smaller in the distance and as I approached Catalina I noticed the squirrel. I analyzed the situation. The bike riders retreating along with the spinal injury confirmed that it was a collision between bike and squirrel. 

“You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay, come on. . .” 

“He got stuck in the bicycle spoke. He’s bleeding internally and his spine is very much broken.” I informed her.

She looked around and I knelt beside her before she gently grabbed the squirrel in her hands. She ran a hand across his fur as his heart rate began to slow. He had about two minutes left.

“We should- should take him to a vet. . . or something just. . .” She stammered before looking back down at the squirrel and petting him.

“You’re okay.” She whispered. I looked at her, seeing tears rolling down her face. She even got emotional over wild animals, which was admirable.

“Catalina. . .”

She looked up and I used my thumb to wipe the tears that lay across her cheek, not wanting her to cry. And to get the tears off her face, of course. I met her eyes to make sure there were no more tears. Then I looked back down at the squirrel. Two minutes had passed. 

We knelt there in silence.

I looked to Catalina and found her crying while hugging the squirrel. 

Gently pulling her up, we walked forward slowly. We continued onward before she moved away from me and off the path. She stood in front of a large stone before placing the squirrel on a spot she cleared. She brushed leaves over it again and stood.

I walked forward and stood next to her, her head brushing against my shoulder.

And then she asked a question I’ve only been asked once before.

“Are you afraid to die Connor?”

I paused and decided I would give her the honest truth.

“Yes.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

My hand had been burning the entire drive back to Detroit. Well not literally. I glanced over at Catalina who seemed to have been emotionally tired out from the events earlier since she fell asleep right away. I drove past one of the main Urban Farms of Detroit buildings on my way towards my apartment. 

After the revolution I moved in with Hank which was great, but I still wanted a place of my own. And at the time I thought back to a certain abandoned pigeon infested apartment. So I saved enough money to buy it and renovate it. And while things have been a bit difficult sometimes it was a fun challenge. I pulled in my usual spot and turned the engine off before glancing over at Catalina. She leaned against the window, her black hair wisping over her face as she breathed quietly with slightly parted lips. I faced the steering wheel and moved to open the door before she sniffed and made a small grunt. I turned back to her, seeing her raise her head slowly.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

She blinked and looked at me with confused eyes.

“Uh, no. No, I just. . . where are we?”

“My apartment, I just need to get something really quick if that’s alright with you.”

I stepped out of the car, shutting the door lightly as I walked towards the front doors of the building with my key in hand. The front door had to be locked at all times to prevent thefts, and it worked well. At least that’s what Ms Shelby told me. She lived below me and regularly visited to bring me small gifts. 

The sound of someone running towards me caused me to look up and see Catalina.

“I uh, wanted to see your humble abode.”

I gave her a half smile, sticking the key in the door.

We walked to the elevator as she looked around. Once inside the elevator she pressed the button I told her with a small bounce. And my attention was brought to the front of her sweater.

“So how did you buy this place?” 

I released what I was doing with a sort of cough. “Uh, well I don’t eat or need a lot of clothes, and the three years I had been saving I lived with Hank. Although it wasn’t that much, this whole floor was abandoned for a while.”

She hummed in response as the elevator stopped at the final floor. 

What is wrong with me?

I walked to my apartment door as a _certain_ feeling crept up my neck from under my shirt collar. 

“Welcome to the _humble abode_.” 

The door opened with a small squeak and she stepped inside timidly.

And my central processing unit seemed to misunderstand why a woman was walking into my apartment.

I swallowed to cool myself as I shut the door.

“I have a couch if you want to sit.” I offered as I walked to the door that led to my living room to open it. I flipped it before motioning for her to come in.

The point of coming here was to feed and put Hank away for the day so I walked over to my windows and opened one. I stuck my head out and sure enough Hank was perched on the sill. I grabbed him gently and brought him inside, sliding the window shut with my left hand. 

“Catalina, this is Hank.” I said as I introduced bird to human.

She raised an eyebrow as Hank moved from my hand to my wrist.

He cooed lightly, taking a liking to her.

“Hi. . . Hank.” She greeted before using her pointer finger to pet the top of his head.

“I trained him to come back here around this time everyday. And to be handled, of course.”

She laughed and he lightly tapped his feet on my wrist.

“And that means he’s hungry. Hold on.”

I walked to the kitchen placing him down on his mat as I opened the cupboard to shake his food into his bowl, Hank eagerly tapping on the wooden counter as I placed the food in front of him.

“So why the name Hank?” She asked.

“Well he needed a special name.” I answered. It was true. Hank was one of my best friends, basically my guardian. So a name like Hank fitted my new companion.

I slid my blazer off and placed it over the back of one of the chairs by the table. I loosened my tie and turned to look at Hank.

I walked forward and filled his water dish. He was devouring his mealworms. I glanced over to Catalina who had taken to looking at my walls. Hank decided he was done with his food when he began drinking. And given the fact that his head was tilted back in his fashion of chugging down water I moved his food dish aside. I allowed him to relieve himself on the mat before taking him to the couch. I sat beside Catalina before placing Hank atop her cast.

From what I knew it was a mild sprain which took at least a week to heal, the stab wound in her forearm however may have caused nerve damage. But on Friday we would know. Or she would.

She began using her finger to pet the top of Hank’s head again, receiving many coo’s in return. He was loving the attention.

“He’s adorable.” She said happily as she continued her petting.

“So you like him?”

She looked up at me, cheeks flushing. Her heart rate spiked again.

“I do.”

“I knew you would.” I smiled before looking towards the window. It was getting late and she had her dinner soon. I needed to ask her something before then.

I gently took Hank and put him in his cage before walking back to the couch and sitting down beside her.

“So. . .I’ve been meaning to ask you something Catalina.”

“Ask away.”

“Did you actually mean what you said about androids?”

She gave me a blank look, not remembering.

“What you said at the park. About androids being _fascinating_ to you.” I restated.

This clicked and she exhaled. “Of course. I wouldn’t lie about that.”

“Really? And you think they can feel every emotion?” I was waiting for her to say yes, to tell her that I sure as hell didn’t. That I was defect in that way.

“Why not? They basically already do.” She said and shrugged.

“What if I told you that I haven’t felt _every_ emotion? I’ve never felt nervousness, or jealousy, or love.” I frowned as I said this, the fact bothering me. Other androids adapted well, being able to feel more. . . _human_ easily. But I struggled. I didn’t know if it was because I’m technically still a prototype or because I just can’t find it in myself to fully become the thing I was meant to destroy. 

She gave a short laugh before pointing at Hank. “You sure do seem to love Hank. Bird version and human. You also seem to love your job and -”

“I mean romantic love.” I interrupted. “I just. . . I don’t know why I can’t feel it. Not even for androids, not for humans. I mean, I know it’s possible, a friend of mine is engaged to a human. And I. . . have my job.”

I took in her slightly curious look as I retrieved my coin.

“Well have you tried to put yourself out there? Introduced yourself to women? Like, dating sites or something weird like that.”

“Well, no. All the women at the station are in relationships.”

She exhaled. “Besides the ladies at your job . . . have you tried to capture the affections of a woman anywhere else?”

I rolled the coin in between my fingers and hummed. “No. It’s hard Catalina, it’s. . . I don’t feel romantic attraction. So I’ve never thought to attempt to ask a random people-”

“But you asked all the women at the DPD?” She cut in with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, just two and I was. . . inquiring about something else that time if I recall.” I said with a sheepish smile. It was a birthday party for one of our officers and I had drank a bit much since I only did so socially. And a plethora of things came with the upgrade I had received the two months prior. One being urges. And the apparent need to fulfil them whilst intoxicated.

“And you just openly ask people about that?” She sputtered.

“It was Christmas and I was a bit intoxicated.”

“Well, if you can feel,” She gestured forward at the front of my pants and I raised an eyebrow. “ _Lust._ Then you probably can feel love.”

I laid his head back on the couch, a conflicted look on my face.

“What if the person who I’m supposed to feel like that for is gone. We met somewhere and I said nothing to them so now I’ll never see them again.”

“Connor not gonna lie, you sound like a girl I knew in middle school.”

I lifted my head to send her an unamused look.

“Listen,” She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sure that you’ll find the one, android or human. You’ve just got to start to recognize the small things first. Like, the weird feelings of first liking someone. Then push forward and it’ll all come in place. And once you’re in a relationship you’ll probably feel nervousness and jealousy don’t worry.”

I exhaled at that moment, hoping it came off as laughter as I lifted my head again to see her grinning at me

And we sat in a small silence, the atmosphere comfortable.

“So why are you so desperate to feel love?” She asked in a teasing tone.

“Aha, okay. . .” I said before sitting up, not wanting to further elaborate.

“Did you hook up with anyone in the station?” 

“Didn’t you have plans with your family?” I brought up, hoping to guide her away from the subject.

She paused and glanced down at her phone, her eyes widening.

“Oh shit.”

  
  



	10. I See You - Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an uncomfortable dinner with Catalina's family, Connor gets back to what he's comfortable with; corpses!

We pulled into the driveway of a large house about ten minutes after Catalina realized she was late.

She sighed and I looked at the white stucco walls of the home. Spanish style.

“I’ll be waiting here.” I said before turning the car off, face neutral.

She shook her head, exhaling. “No, no just come inside.”

She stepped out of the car and I looked at the steering wheel. She didn’t really seem to want me to go inside. I still exited the vehicle anyways and approached her. I stopped behind her as she rang the doorbell.

“Sorry in advance for anything weird my mom says.” She said quietly as the doors opened and Summer grinned at her friend. “Leena!”

I studied her. She looked harmless, pretty features and slender frame making her seem less of a murderous woman and more of a supermodel. Which she apparently was.

She moved in to hug Catalina and as she rested her head on the shoulder of her shorter friend her eyes met mine and her face grew confused.

Does she remember me?

“Who’s this?”

I glanced at Catalina before looking to Summer, and extending my hand.

“I’m Connor, a friend of Catalina.”

She looked me up and down until the grin returned to her face. “The hot android detective?” 

“Summer.” Catalina said quickly.

“What?” I asked, looking between the two girls. Is that what they called me?

“Oh nothing. Moms in the dining room.” Summer winked at Catalina before walking off.

“Hot android detective?” I repeated, realizing that Catalina thought I was hot. Which meant she found me attractive. That made me feel a bit smug. She motioned for him to walk forward aggressively, not looking at me. 

We walked to a doorway and I saw the woman seated at the table. Her dark hair was in a bun, almond shaped eyes lined with black behind her glasses. Her eyebrows were drawn on and thin. Her whole appearance just seemed. . . feline. She stood and smiled at Catalina and I immediately felt tension.

“Leena.” She started, her voice smooth. Her eyes then met mine. “And who would this be?”

“A friend. Uh, Connor.” She said as her mother walked up to us.

She held out a hand, eyes flicking up to my LED. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine Ms. Garcia.” I said as I took her hand and she gave a surprised smile. Her hands were rough.

“Wow, your voice is so . . . smokey. I’d want you to narrate my copy of _Stonemans Pleasures_. ”

“Ma.” Catalina said quickly. Her mother gave an unapologetic laugh as she sauntered back over to her chair. I noted the book name and followed Catalina as she sat down in a chair. On the table were bowls of beans and rice along with tortillas.

“It’s true. So Connor. . .”

I looked at Ms. Garcia, waiting for the question. 

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a detective for the Detroit police department.”

Summer walked into the room with a tray as Ms. Garcia made a pleased hum.

“Mom made these just for tonight.” She set the tray on the middle of the table and began to get a serving.

“Detective. . . did you know Leena wanted to be a detective?” 

I raised a brow, looking towards Catalina with amusement. Her as a detective. . . I could see it. “Really? I did not, no.”

“How long have you known Leena?” 

“We just met last Friday.” Catalina cut in, and I turned towards her again.

“Oh, I figured. . . Summer can you close the doors. It’s chilly now.” 

Summer did as she was told as Ms. Garcia took a pull from her glass. “Like I was saying, I figured you two just became friends since she never mentioned you before. And what does Sean think about you hanging with such a handsome man?”

“Sean and I aren’t together anymore.” Catalina murmured as she stared at her cup of water.

“Well, why haven’t you told me?”

“I just did. Figured it would be better in person.” She said. I raised a brow. She was lying. But why? Her eyes flicked towards me.

“Oh. . . so how long have you two been seeing one another?” 

She looked towards her mother, her tone horrified. 

“W-we aren’t! We’re just friends.”

I raised a brow at her response. I wasn’t that bad was I?

“Oh Connor, you should get some food.” Ms. Garcia said before she leaned forward and placed a tortilla on my plate before grabbing a spoon.

“Ma. . .” Catalina started, looked at my temple.

“Oh. Ha, I’m sorry. . . Summer you should get the Blu for you and Connor.”

I looked to Summer who smiled and stood before telling her it was fine. Ms. Garcia let out a laugh. “You are very handsome Connor.”

“Thank you Ms. Garcia.” I smiled as I picked up the tortilla, not sure what to do with it.

“Oh, you can call me Mary. You should come to a fashion show that I’m holding this weekend, you just have to convince Leena to come too. Oh, I could have some clothes made for you to wear! I need to get some measurements from you of course. . . Leena what happened to your arm?”

I looked over to Catalina, waiting for her to respond. She looked down at her cast, then up at me, then at her mother. And she was going to lie. 

“Oh I just, uh fell so-”

“She was attacked.” I interjected. Her mother needed to know she was in danger. And that the assailant might be in her own home.

Catalina seemed taken aback, looking at me with wide eyes.

“You were attacked? When? Why didn’t I hear about this?”

She then looked to her mother, and the atmosphere changed drastically.

“I called you to tell you. But you didn’t answer. You never answer.” She said coldly. I hadn’t heard her speak like this.

“I answer-”

“Really?” She scoffed. “We only ever speak if you call me. Only when it’s convenient for you, mom. And it’s never to check up on me or see what I'm doing. And oh, if I think something is important or have news to tell you, you still don’t answer.”

“Well how am I supposed to know when you have something important to tell me?”

“Well I dunno, maybe answer the phone ?”

“You really want to do this right now?” Ms. Garcia asked, looking towards me. I was trying to process where these negative feelings were coming from, wishing I had said nothing.

“I don’t see why not? Right? It’s no big deal.”

“Well Leena most of the time, you don’t have anything important to say. And you know that I’ve been incredibly busy-”

And it seemed that was it for Catalina. He jaw clenched and her eyes grew dark.

“I watched someone die!” She shouted while pushing herself to stand. “I- I almost died!”

I immediately regretted saying anything, taking in the angry expression on Catalina's face and the shock on her mothers.

“You should always answer if I call because I’m your daughter. Because maybe, just maybe I might be held at fucking gunpoint ,” Ms. Garcia’s shock was tested again at this. “And told to take some guys pants off. But even then I’m sure you wouldn’t have believed it, huh? Just like with Steven.”

There was a small gasp and I looked towards the kitchen door to see Summer standing with a bottle. “Leena. . . I know that what happened with Steven wasn’t. . . I wasn’t in the best state of mind, you know this.”

Catalina gave a humorless laugh. “Right. But even now you won’t try to do anything about it because what? It would look bad for your brand?”

“Leena it’s been seven years , there's no way anything could happen-”

“So you aren’t just saying that so your reputation doesn’t get hit?”

Now both women were standing. Ms. Garcia pointed a finger at her daughter. “I don’t know why you always try to make it seem like my business is such a terrible thing, I work day in and day out to take care of you. I always have and I always will.”

“What do you provide for me anymore? Nothing? A subway pass?”

“Not just that. You think your library job could pay for a nice apartment downtown? Please, I had Matt offer it to you for three-hundred while I paid the remaining eight.”

I watched as Catalina paled. Summer slowly backed into the kitchen as Ms. Garcia cried silently.

“So even though you think you’re all grown up. . . you aren’t. You still need me. You will always need me. . .” She sniffed and wiped her cheeks, sending a cold smile. “You could never make it without me.”

The room was incredibly heavy and the silence was unbearable. Then Catalina stood a little straighter before delivering the final blow.

“Watch me.” 

She then walked out the room, head high. I sat still in the chair, observing Ms. Garcia. I stood and pulled a small card out before placing it on the table. The woman looked at it. “Just in case you have any idea on who would hurt your daughter. . .besides yourself.”

I fixed my blazer sleeves as I walked towards the front doors. When I shut the doors behind me I saw her figure walking towards the street.

Shit.

I ran towards her putting my hands on her shoulders as I reached her.

“Catalina. . .”

She turned around quickly and grabbed at me, hugging my chest as she cried about being sorry and how she needed to go.

“I-I’m. . . s-so. . . sorry.” She whispered in between sniffles.

And in this moment I felt that nagging that had become slightly. . . pleasant. And I wrapped my arms around her.

“Shh, it’s fine. I’ve been in some awkward situations before. I don’t mind.”

Her breathing slowed, and her body relaxed as she calmed. I began running my hand up and down her back, knowing that it soothed humans. I then said the phrase that seemed to soothe this particular human.

“You’re going to be okay.”

After coaxing her into the car again to take her to her apartment we drove with the radio faintly playing a song.

After the car and elevator ride we were at her apartment. She opened the door and flipped the lights on before beginning towards the bedroom. I examined the door, seeing the damage from earlier that day. I shut it for her as I walked to the bedroom seeing her fold her sheets.

“Catalina, you should reconsider-”

“No, I can’t. I’m tired of her trying to control my life.” 

Milo walked up to me meowing as she continued. Okay, just let her do what shes doing. She met my eyes. She looked tired and sad. 

“Could you get my shampoo and stuff from the bathroom? There's a white container in there to put it all in.”

It was an odd request but I didn’t want her to snap at me again so I walked off. In the bathroom I placed her things inside the medium sized container that sat on a shelf. I memorized all the brands she used as I placed them inside, not having much else to do. After getting everything put away I walked back out to her. 

“I’ve got the shampoo and your cosmetics. . .” I said as I walked up to her as she quickly shut the dresser drawer. She glanced down to the container and grabbed it to place alongside the duffel bag on the bed.

“Thanks.”

I also pulled the container of petroleum jelly that I had given her for cut out from behind my back. “Have you been putting this on?”

She grabbed it from me with a smile. “I did when you first gave it to me.” 

She walked over to the side of her bed and I turned towards her kitchen, finding Milo the cat atop her fridge. I began petting him, wondering where he would go. “What about your cat?”

“He has a carrier that he loves to be in.”

She walked past me and into the living room to gather more items. I leaned against the counter to watch her as she bent over. And I should have looked away. I forced myself to speak although I studied her quite intently. Her jeans were tight against her legs, accentuating her thighs and the curve of her-

“Uh, so what about everything else in here. . .” 

“She can keep everything else,” She continued as she messed with a box. “The pictures, the pans, the towels, the couches. . .”

I swallowed, subduing the slight warmth that was growing in my chest. And I looked upwards, remembering that she was in this situation because of me. I had ruined her relationship with her mother and now I had the nerve to stare at her inappropriately. 

I seriously _did_ have a problem. 

“You okay?” She asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. “I was just thinking. It’s my fault you and your mother got in that fight.”

She then shook my head quickly. “No, no, Connor it’s not. I mean, I was going to bring it up anyways. One of these days. I’m just. . . It’s not your fault ok?”

I nodded, taking her expression in carefully. “Where will you go now then?”

I thought about asking her if she wanted to stay with me, but humans may not think that staying with someone you’ve known for a week is normal.

“Well my cards came in so. . . a hotel maybe. Motel? Which one is cheaper?”

“I’ll look for a suitable place.” I nodded before walking towards the door, pulling my phone out.

I searched for pet friendly hotels and motels, keeping her comfort and income in mind.

I scrolled through, some hotels were great but too far from subways. I could drive her. Or they had terrible reviews. My apartment has no reviews. But then I recalled one motel that wasn’t costly or terribly run down. 

I walked back inside and found her in the bedroom struggling to grab all her bags. I took her duffel bag and handed her the toiletries container.

“I found you a room, they allow animals and it’s forty dollars per day, which is relatively cheap. And it’s right by a subway station, although I can continue to drive you to school if you want?”

“I think I can manage.”

I looked me up and down. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Where’s this place at?”

“Ravendale.”

I watched her heart rate spike up. I grabbed Milo and she said goodbye to a “Charles”, even though I saw no one else there. She placed her keys on the counter and we walked out of the door together.

The Eastern Motel sign glowed bright in the rain. We parked and she handed me the cash she had taken from the ATM. I exited the car and walked to the office. Upon entering I found Joseph still worked there. He looked away from the T.V and met my eyes.

“Connor?”

“Good evening Mr. Sheldon.”

He gave a laugh. “Evening? It’s one in the morning boy.”

I gave a slight smile as I requested a room. He handed me the keycard and wished me goodnight.

I began the walk back to the car, seeing two people enjoying the others company in the room ahead. I shook my head, amused. I reached the car door and dropped into the driver's seat, handing Catalina the remaining cash and a key card. “Room seven is yours for a week.”

She put the cash in her wallet as she thanked him. “Let’s go check it out then.” 

We exited the car, the drunk couple melding together as we walked past. The woman pulled away and gave a knowing look to me. 

“Have fun. . .ah!” She squealed after a smacking sound resonated.

Fun.

Catalina quickened her pace and swiped her card on the door to the room, taking it in.

“Home sweet motel.” She muttered.

She didn’t like it. Her eyes were wide as she examined everything, it was pretty funny.

She turned towards me, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You seem excited.”

She rolled her eyes lightly as she walked back to my car. I followed her, noticing the couple disappeared. I grabbed the duffel bag and Milo’s carrier as Catalina hurriedly grabbed her backpack.

Once we made it inside she walked to the bathroom.

I turned to the pet carrier, kneeling in front of it as I looked at Milo.

He meowed as he saw me, brushing himself against the bars of the door.

I then unlocked it, opening the cage so he could better stretch his legs. I pulled my coin out, his eyes watching me with curiosity. I then began throwing the coin back and forth in front of him, his head moving to each hand as I did so.

He was certainly more impressed by my coin tricks than my pigeon was.

Something seemed to grab his attention then, and he looked to the other side of the room. Suddenly he leaped onto the bed and onto the floor, knocking Catalina’s duffel bag off the mattress as he jumped into the closet.

I stood and saw her clothes had spilled from the bag. Without a second thought I walked over to the bag and began placing the garments back in the bag. 

I placed the shirts inside neatly before moving to the smaller pieces of fabric. I picked up a lacy dark blue piece before realizing what it was. 

It was a nice color. A bit small but-

“Uh. . .”

I looked up quickly, seeing that Catalina was staring at me with a mortified look on her face. I knew that it didn’t look good and instantly stood, attempting to prove my innocence. “Milo knocked the bag over and it opened and. . . I was trying to help.”

I raised my hands and backed away, hoping she’d know I wasn’t purposely ruffling through her undergarments.

But her eyes were zeroed in on my right hand and I looked down, seeing I was still holding the underwear. I looked back at her face feeling incredibly awkward as I stepped forward and quietly held it out to her. “Sorry.”

She quickly grabbed it from my hand and turned to the dresser. She looked back to me, exhaling. I took in the redness of her face and realized I had embarrassed her. “Thank you. But if you see that i-it’s. . . I know you meant well.” 

I nodded, trying to think of something to make the situation less uncomfortable for her. “If it means anything they were nice, I’m sure you pull them off well.”

And then I realized that saying that wasn’t any better. “Wait that wasn’t-”

“Thank you.” She said, her voice higher than usual as she knelt down to grab the duffel bag quickly and place it on her bed.

“I’m sorry, I meant to say you have a very nice figure so I would think it would look nice on you-”

She lifted her hands up to stop me mid sentence. “ Yes. I understand what you meant Connor, but please stop. I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed in my life.”

“I’m sorry.” I said, deciding that I wouldn’t say anything else. We stood there, not really speaking. I looked at Milo who had managed to get on top the shelf inside the closet.

And then there was banging. 

I looked to the wall where the noise was coming from, raising an eyebrow as a woman moaned loudly. 

And then Catalina began laughing. I looked towards her, seeing she had began to study the wall too. I hummed, glad the odd atmosphere was gone as I stepped forward.“A bit loud, no?” 

“Pfft, she’s probably faking it.” She said with a grin.

“That’s what faking it sounds like?” I asked, not aware women “faked” noises during intercourse.

“Basically, yeah.” She said as she looked towards me, eyebrow raised. She said it like it was the simplest thing and I slightly smiled at the idea of her being so knowledgeable in this particular field.

“Well I wouldn’t know.” I answered honestly. There was a sound of radio feed in my head, the sudden noise causing my eye to twitch.

_“We’ve got two bodies at a restaurant downtown, we’re securing the area right now. . .”_

I looked towards the door. Double homicide? 

“Theres been a murder.” I said as I looked back towards her.

“Wait what?”

I was going to further elaborate before she shook her head.

“You should - you should go, yeah.” 

I nodded and began towards the door, looking back to her as I stepped outside.

“Sleep well, Catalina.”

With that I started for my car, getting the address to the restaurant in my head as I pushed the key into the ignition.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I arrived at the Kanami Cafe exactly as Hank did. He stepped out of a patrol car and sighed as I walked up to him from behind.

“Hello Hank.”

“Jesus!” He jumped forward before turning around. “What the hell did I say about sneaking up on me?”

I pretended to ponder this. “I don’t remember.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Yeah right, you’ve got that photographic memory shit.”

“I wasn’t aware I could photograph conversations.” I said with a tilt of my head.

He swatted my arm with an, “Aaah, shut it.” 

We both turned as a light turned on across the street where the crowd was. 

“Reporters. . . great. Maybe your crazy ex is there. Why are you here anyways? You doin’ homicide and cases for the task force at the same time?”

I shrugged slightly, ignoring his “crazy ex” comment. She wasn’t my ex. “I enjoy challenges. And investigating is something I rather enjoy.”

He looked me over as he tightened the hair tie that held his hair back, “Just don’t over work yourself, alright?”

I gave a small nod, although I was making no promises. He huffed out a “time to go” before walking along the sidewalk and past other officers towards the entrance of the cafe. Reed appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began speaking to Hank as they walked inside. I however was being tailed.

“What’s happened here? Can you confirm if the suspect is the same suspect in the Murphy and Laughlin murders?”

The voice was a familiar one.

Shit.

I felt myself groan internally with annoyance, not understanding why out of the three detectives she saw entering the crime scene she decided to ask me.

Well I did know.

I didn’t look at Jessa as I raised a hand dismissively.

“I can’t share any details as it’s an ongoing investigation.”

I quickly walked inside the brightly lit restaurant, finding it quite pleasant. It didn’t seem like a likely place for a murder, a double one at that.

There was a large counter were I assumed the cooks and baristas created their menu items in the middle of the wide room. There were various tables for those who choose to dine in public and to the left and right of the room were private rooms. The whole cafe was in a natural theme, as told by tan colors and wood accents. CSI crowded one private room and I figured the body was there. Hank approached me holding what looked to be a parfait decorated to resemble a bear. The chocolate creature held a heart shaped strawberry. And Hank seemed to think it was great.

“I mean, you gotta appreciate the Japanese craftsmanship.” He said, pointing to the dessert.

“Do you want to look at the bodies with me?” I asked him as he set the dessert down on a table with a sigh.

“Not really, but I kinda have to. So yes, of course. Lead the way.”

I nodded, observing the knocked over tables as we approached the room.

People were inside the cafe when it happened, they panicked.

I stepped into the room first, soaking everything in.

“Fucking hell.”

The private rooms resembled the main cafe area, walls beige and decor showing plants and paintings showing forest landscapes, featuring wooden accents. There was a plush white couch that sat behind an oval shaped wooden table, many intricate desserts atop it alongside cups of coffee.

It was basically what all the other private rooms looked like. 

Besides the two bodies that lay face up on the wooden floor, blood pooling behind them. And the blood that was smeared on the couch and splattered onto the wall behind it. And of course, the word “Manifest” written in blood on the adjacent wall.

The letters were neat, and I thought back to CyberLife sans. 

I walked towards the wall and examined the blood. The browning suggested it had been there for about one hundred and twenty minutes. I scraped a piece off, placing it on my tongue.

“Crunchy?” Hank asked. I ignored him.

And it was blood that belonged to a Steven McMiller. 

I glanced down at the table. A cup of coffee was spilled and a few desserts had slid off their plates which suggested struggle. 

I looked at the wall that was spattered with blood. I tested a drop and found it didn’t belong to Steven, but to a Maya Sato. Another test and both of their blood was actually on the wall.

“They uh, were here for their anniversary I think. . . sad shit.”

So, they were shot while they were seated. Along the top of the couch was more blood and what seemed to be pieces of brain. 

The white couched had smeared blood along the seat which gave me a general idea of what happened. I backed up, allowing the pieces to fit together.

Maya and Steven were surprised when an unknown person entered the room, they probably knocked into the table when they noticed the gun. Maybe Steven tried to cover Maya. The spatters of blood told me that the shooter was about five foot nine. The assailant then shot Steven, as his blood was a bit older than Mayas, and he fell back against the couch. With Steven subdued. . . I thought back to the age of the blood. Maya spoke with the attacker for five minutes. About what? How did nobody in the cafe hear? 

Suppressor?

“The attacker used a silencer on their gun.” I announced to Hank.

Then they shot Maya.

I watched as the outline of the victim slumped to the side.

Then the attacker _dragged_ Steven off the couch.

Then I noticed a small print of a hand on the side of the couch. No fingerprints.

“Shit.” I swore.

“What?” Hank asked from his spot at the door.

“The attacker was an android.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

I turned and knelt down beside the two victims. A male and a female. I pushed my fingers into the blood that was pooling beside the man's arm before testing it. 

“Their names are Steven McMiller and Maya Sato.” Hank said from above me.

His blood sample confirmed his identity and I looked at the couple. Steven’s light brown hair was soaked with blood that came from the gunshot wound in his forehead. The bruising around the wound confirmed that it’s what killed him, and not the various cuts along his body or the engraving on his chest.

I.

Maya had the same bullet wound and numerous slices along her body, her shirt was also pulled up to show another letter.

U.

“So. . . the carving thing. That’s what was on Avery Murphy right?” 

I nodded. I and U. “And there were carvings on the Laughlin family. On their arms. And just liked the Laughlin's and Avery, these were done after death.”

“Wonderful.” Hank said sarcastically. “So, this was done by an android that likes to carve people up like a goddamn art project?”

I continued thinking about the letters as I turned to look back at him.

“All connected, yes.”

His face took up a grave expression. “So we’ve got a serial killer then?”

I didn’t have to answer for him to exhale and wipe his face.

I turned back to the bodies.

I and U.

I let my eyes wander over the couple, taking in the deep slices on their skin. It seemed passionate, the cuts going straight to the bone and exposing fat and connective tissue. Their clothes were rumpled and I found myself trying to make out any other letters.

Something was missing. 

I sat back and frowned. 

I and U.

Steve and Maya.

What did it mean. I looked at their hands that were loosely interlocked. And I saw red. There was something written between the two bodies and I leaned forward to move Maya to the side slightly.

“Uh, Con-”

C.

“Oh shit.”

Hank said something about getting a camera before backing out of the room.

I stared.

I, C, and U.

ICU?

“ICU.” I murmured. And then it clicked. A CSI entered and began taking photos as I stood, Hank stepping beside me.

I looked towards him, seeing he still wore his serious expression.

“I see you.”

After Hank announced he was quote, “Fuckin’ creeped” we made our way to to meet the room manager. 

His job was to watch each room to make sure nobody that wasn’t staff entered. And now there were two corpses.

“From what Reed told me, he’s refusing to let us in store footage from the time it happened.”

I raised a brow. Accomplice? 

“Can’t we get a warrant?”

Hank sighed as we neared his office. “He’s threatening to destroy the flash-drive.”

We entered the room and found an older Asian man clutching a flash-drive to his chest, Reed looking at him angrily.

“Do you want to go to jail?” He grit out as the manager shook his head.

“I’m waiting for my lawyer.”

“You dumbass, your lawyer is going to make you hand it over to us anyways.”

The man just looked down and Reed stood, frustrated. He turned to see Hank and I, his eyes catching my own.

“He’s yours.” He grumbled before walking out.

I gave Hank a quizzical look and received a small shrug in return.

I looked towards the man and identified him.

“Hello Mr. Akane, my name is Co-”

He shifted in his chair as he snapped. “I don’t care who you are, you aren’t getting this drive.”

He seemed agitated. I noticed his heart rate was incredibly fast, and found his stress was at sixty-eight percent. He was hiding something.

I chose my approach.

“So you did have something to do with it.”

His stress went up as his eyes wavered. He licked his lips.

“Hear that Hank?” I called out. “He’s a murderer.”

Mr. Akane’s stress went up as I glanced at the photos that lined his wall before leaning towards his ear.

“Your daughter has a _fucking_ murderer for a father.” 

He widened his eyes, slightly shaking his head.

I countered by nodding, maintaining eye contact. “Little Monica is going to feel so ashamed, so disgusted by you.”

The use of his daughters name seemed to break him.

“I-I didn’t do anything!” He yelled. “I- I was just blowing some steam, okay?”

And then I saw the specks of red in his beard.

I slowly met his eyes again.

Red ice.

“You weren’t paying attention to who was entering because you were back here getting high like a _lowlife_?” I asked, taking a harsh tone.

“It-I could-”

“Two people are dead because of your negligence.” I found myself genuinely getting angry. My time on the red ice taskforce brought on a hatred for the drug, as I had seen the things it caused people to do. Hank had called an officer to cuff Mr. Akane, who dropped the flash-drive as he cuffed and led out of the room. 

"Nice one Con."

I frowned as I bent down to retrieve it. 

Reed walked back into the office, making a comment about how of course I got the drive. I plugged it into the monitor and forwarded through the day.

The angle wasn’t the best as it showed half the private room doors and the front entrance along with a view of Akane’s office. Around twelve-twenty on the footage, three pairs of legs showed in front of the private room belonging to Maya and Steven.

“That can’t be it.” Hank muttered.

The pants of the three figures were black and I noted that before switching the camera to the one on the opposite side. Sure enough the front door was still in view. I put the time to eight-sixteen and waited. I paused as three figures walked in, all wearing black pants. Two wore grey sweaters, the third a black coat, a hood covering their face. The faces of the two in grey were a bit blurry but I studied them closely. They were androids. I already knew that but. . .

“I can’t tell what models they are.” I muttered. Hank took his phone out and snapped a photo of the screen.

“I thought your face thingy always worked.”

I was about to tell him it was a bit difficult when the faces were made up of four pixels when Reed cut in. “Don’t you guys know an android expert?”

Hank seemed to forget he was in the room with us as he glanced over at him, before looking at his phone. “Oh. . . yeah.”

I had no idea who he meant.

Hank swiped at his phone before placing it up to his ear. He seemed to wait and gave an irritated look as he glanced down at the phone again.

He repeated this two more times.

“Who are you calling?” I finally asked.

“Kamski.” He said as he tapped hard on the phone, redialing.

I did a quick search on my own phone.

“He’s throwing a party tonight.” I announced, looking up.

Hank shut his phone off with a sly smile. “Well let’s go pay him a visit then, yeah?”

We started towards the door as Reed yelled something about not really wanting to go anyways.

We avoided the flashes of cameras as we exited the cafe, taking extra care to slip past Jessa as we walked to the car.

“Hey baby.” Hank said as he patted the hood. “How’ve you been?”

The drive to the precinct was quick.

But the morning and day itself was not. 

Hank and I filled what seemed to be endless amounts of paperwork before I drove him back to his home to allow him to rest and wash up, Sumo seeming to have missed me. I then drove back to the precinct to review evidence for a couple of hours before recollecting Hank and filling out more paperwork.

Then we spoke to the Captain about the possibility of a serial killer.

He wasn't pleased.

We helped file evidence away, helped inform the families of the victims before media caught wind of their identities, and finally helped to organize a conference with the Mayor.

It was finally six o'clock when Hank and I left the DPD, Hank using two hands to gesture crudely at the building as we walked towards the car.

I smiled at his exchange and sat in the car, the address of Kamski’s residence in my mind. When I won the argument about Hank needing to buckle up, we began our way to Kamski’s home.

“So. . . what do you think of the whole “I see you” thing.”

I kept my eyes on the road as I gave a small shrug. “Not much. They’re trying to gain my attention, or perhaps the attention of the DPD since we don’t know if it was directed towards me specifically.”

Hank gave a small “huh.”

“I didn’t think of that. You worried?”

I raised a brow, going into a turn lane.

“About?”

“We’ll have to tell the public. It won’t be pretty since some folks are still iffy about androids.”

It was a bit worrying, and I made sure to remember to call Markus.

“We’ll see.”

We continued driving as Hank suddenly pointed. 

“Hey, hey I know that lady. It’s your girlfriend.”

I looked and saw Catalina standing by a crosswalk, phone in hand. I stopped the car in front of the light as Hank grabbed her attention.

She looked very nice.

Very professional.

“You’re staring.” Hank said with a grin as he opened the door to get out.

She walked over to the car with a slight sway that I credited to her heels, and the very annoying, very evident nag came back.

She sat in the back seat quickly, the familiar smell of vanilla spreading in the car.

I began driving again, glancing at her through the mirror to see her looking at Hank while pushing a piece of hair behind her ear before she smiled and caught my gaze.

“You don’t want me to use my subway card do you?” 

I looked back to the road with a silent laugh.

“Well we saw you walking and decided, why not?” Hank laughed.

“We were actually on our way somewhere if you don’t mind coming along?” I asked as I looked at her through the mirror again.

“Not at all, I get to see what the detectives are up to.” She replied with a shake of her head.

Hank grinned at me. “Well she’s certainly dressed for the event.”

I knew he was teasing me for “staring” earlier. I wasn’t. I was just admiring her fashion sense.

“The event?” She asked.

I nodded silently as Hank turned in his seat to face her.

“We’re crashing a fancy party that’s being thrown by the famous Elijah Kamski.”

She raised her eyebrows and leaned back. 

“Ooh. Fun.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor got a double chapter, yay!  
> I dunno man but this is the tenth chapter and I'm feeling pretty hyped.  
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful being!  
> edit - so I made an oopsie and mashed the time up majorly but I kinda fixed it so. . .  
> yeah.  
> XX


	11. Looking Up, Connor - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena and Connor get close, emotionally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled:Elijah Kamski's party is the best place to get encouraging pep talks and learn about android genitalia.

The sky was dark as we drove to Elijah's house. I couldn’t really tell where we were _exactly,_ but from the streets we took I’m assuming somewhere by Belle Isle. The radio was on a metal slash rock station that decided Thursdays was throwback day. The volume was a little low but I could still make out the lyrics of “Before I Forget.” Corey Taylor’s voice was a blessing. The boys were conversing quietly and I have to admit, I felt a bit left out. I caught Connor’s eye in the mirror, raising a brow to say, “what’s-going-on?” 

“How was your first day at the firm?” He asked instead of letting me in.

_Oh, okay._

“It was. . . fun.” I lied, earning a scoff from Hank.

“Yeah, sure sounds like it was.”

“Hey! I am _loving_ it okay? Roger actually gave me a super important project.”

“You planning him some kinda party?” Hank asked before laughing to himself.

I paused. How did he know that? The older man turned to look at me, a grin on his face.

“Oh shit you are. You’re his assistant then?”

I opened my mouth in protest.

“We’re here.” Connor announced as he stopped the car.

Elijah's’s house reminded me of a rock. A weirdly geometric and slightly shiny rock. Hank moved the passenger seat so I could exit the car. As I stood I turned towards him, poking my finger at him.

“I am _not_ an assistant.”

He responded with a gruff chuckle and I pulled my coat towards me. It was getting colder, the promise of snow in the air and on the news. Which is probably why Elijah was throwing this party tonight. There were lights shining in the windows, bulb lights above a patio out back by the river bank.

There was faint music from inside.

I walked towards Connor who had been standing in front of the car. He turned as I stood next to him, interrupting his study of the house. He gave me a once over before giving a light smile.

“You look nice Catalina.”

I thanked him as Hank began trudging towards the front door. “So he can throw a fuckin’ soirée but not answer my calls.” 

I grinned at his irritation and began walking with Connor. 

“So about being dressed up. . . why do you always wear the same thing?” I asked, looking towards Connor as a small breeze blew by, the dark brown lock of hair slightly blowing against his forehead. 

“It’s easier to buy and wear the same type of clothes. We don’t all have the genes of a fashion genius.” He said with a slight teasing tone.

I inwardly cringed at the thought of having “fashion genius” genes but loved that he was joking with me.

It wasn’t much but, it was nice to see him less robot-y and serious more human-y and playful.

There was a man standing by the front door who looked at us expectantly. Did we need passes? Invitations?

“We know Kamski, ‘scuse me.” Hank muttered simply, sliding by the man. There were cleanly dressed people littering the foyer, human and android alike, all turning to look at us as we walked in. Or look at Hank who had barreled past and started for the next room, searching for Elijah. Like the outside, the interior of the home was very geometric and very sleek. You wouldn’t know this home belonged to a vain tech billionaire. Until you saw the giant picture of him hanging on the wall. There was a white Christmas tree in the corner of the room, large white and red ornaments placed on it. There was also frosted garland placed above the doorway.

“Coat?” A woman asked from beside me.

“O-oh yes. Thank you.” I shrugged my coat off, allowing her to carry it off. I turned to Connor, who was looking me over again. 

“You look nice.” 

“You said that already.”

“We should go find Hank.” I said, voice coming out more quiet than I expected.

He simply nodded as we walked through the rooms, looking for the tall man with the familiar grey ponytail. 

The next room had a long swimming pool, a huge mistletoe hung above it. The room itself was a bit crowded, and the jazzy Christmas music seemed to come from here. People lounged by the red water of the pool and on chairs that were placed by windows that started from the floor and ended at the ceiling, giving an incredible view of the river and the distant skyscrapers of Detroit. It was in this room I linked my arm with Connors, afraid of losing him amongst the people.

We walked through another doorway and ended up in a living room of sorts, a _huge_ tree piled with red and white ornaments and lights the first thing that came to view. There were more people seated on the minimalistic sofas and looking towards the t.v that was suspended above a fireplace, more garland strung above it along with silver and white stockings.

Servers walked around with cocktails and wine, along with small cakes and what looked to be crackers with meats and cheeses. 

The floor was the same glossy black marble that the rest of the house had, along with a wall of huge windows. The wall to the far right held large bookcases, more sleek sofas in front of them. And that’s when I found two blue eyes staring at me.

I blinked and looked away, instead glancing up at Connor to find him speaking to Hank.

“Do you know that girl?” I asked the two as I used my head to motion over to where she sat. They both looked, not being very subtle.

“There he is.” Hank announced as he began walking towards the womans direction.

“Oh, I helped.” I said with a small fist pump, Connor giving a slight chuckle as we followed his partner.

“Kamski! You must not get cell service out here.”

Elijah had been talking to the blue eyed girl beside him when we approached.

“Mr. Anderson.” He addressed Hank politely before looking to Connor with a warm smile. “Connor! How have you been? And who is this?” 

His eyes were on mine before they traveled down to where my arm was locked with Connors, his smile growing. I gently pulled my arm away, feeling heat on my cheeks.

“I’ve been well. And this is Catalina Garcia, a friend of mine.”

Elijah’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Mary’s daughter. I knew you looked familiar.”

I internally sighed. I looked nothing like my mother.

“How is your mother? And Summer?”

I folded my hands together, glancing at the blonde next to him. “Summer is great, but I haven’t really been in contact with my mom.” 

A lie, but Elijah didn’t really need to know the details.

He nodded, ready to ask another question when Hank cut in. “We need your android expertise for a case we’re doing.”

The blonde seemed a bit intrigued as did Elijah. “My expertise? For a case. . . is it the cafe murder thing?”

“We can further elaborate in _private_ , Mr. Kamski.” Connor spoke up from beside me. Elijah simply nodded, standing and fixing his dress shirt sleeves. He looked down towards the blonde. “Keep Leena company, okay babe?”

With that he and the detectives walked off, leaving me with his “babe.”

She stood and extended her hand. I took it, noticing the large diamond ring on her finger. “I’m Chloe, it’s nice to meet you. I love your outfit.”

“Oh thank you, I like yours too. And your eyeshadow is really nice.” I told her with a small smile. She was wearing a white sleeveless v neck top with flowy black pants. It was simple but elegant.

She thanked me and gracefully grabbed a glass of wine from a tray a server was carrying by, something I’d only seen in movies really.

She handed it to me and sat on the sofa, motioning for me to sit with her.

I sat and smelt the glass of wine.

_Smelled different._

I took a small sip.

I met Chloe’s curious gaze as I forced myself to swallow with a small cough.

“Not a wine person?” She asked, amused.

I shook my head, glancing down at the glass. 

She seemed to think for a second before standing. “Come with me.” 

We weaved our way through the people, Chloe waving or saying an occasional, “Hello” as we passed. We entered a large kitchen, also fully decked for the holidays, and she walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a can of soda and a can of beer.

“What suits your fancy?”

I sheepishly pointed towards the beer can and she grinned. “Nice choice.” 

She pulled two large wine glasses from the cupboard and emptied the can into one before grabbing a bottle of Blu and pouring it into the other.

She then handed me my glass before clinking it with her own, a smile on her face. “Cheers.”

We each took a pull from our glasses, leaning against the island of the kitchen.

“So,” She said as she swallowed. “How long have you and Connor been together?”

And I gave a small hum of surprise before placing the glass down on the marble of the counter with wide eyes. “We aren’t. Together, I mean.” 

“Oh? So he doesn’t know how you feel about him?”

I met Chloe’s questioning look with one of disbelief. _How did she even know? How can she even tell?_

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, trying to say that I didn’t feel any other way about him. We were friends, like he said. I was a friend.

“I-I don’t feel anything-”

The look of doubt was evident on her face as she took another sip from her glass. “You don’t have to lie to me Leena. I’m not one of those who preach about androids staying with androids and humans staying with humans. I think I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I did.”

I raised an eyebrow as she laughed, her blue eyes found mine as she let out a small dreamy. “I’m engaged to Elijah.”

_Oh. Shes an android._

“But we’re getting off topic. Do you not think you could work out?”

I decided to drink the rest of my glass before answering. “I just. . . Connor is different. He has a harder time showing emotions than other deviants. And that’s. . . kinda scary? He’s told me he can’t feel romantically towards anyone.”

Chloe let out a small hum, registering this. 

“And you just don’t want to get hurt.”

“That’s. . . no I just want to know that my feelings can be reciprocated. Like with my ex, I _knew_ he was interested in me before we began dating. I could tell by the way he would talk, or his actions and the way he reacted to things. But with Connor I just. . . I can’t tell. And I like being sure of things. It makes me feel more in control of the situation.”

Chloe had opened a new can and was refilling my glass. She smiled at me before gently setting the can down. “But wouldn’t it be _thrilling_ to jump into something blindly for once? To try something new? Especially if it could have good consequences?”

I took a drink from my glass, looking into her eyes.

“Not really, no.”

She gave a small twinkling laugh as someone walked inside the kitchen. 

“Found ‘em.”

Chloe looked at the doorway before letting a pleasant smile grow on her face. “Hello boys.”

I turned to find Hank and Elijah walking alongside one another as Connor trailed behind, deep in thought.

Elijah walked over to Chloe, pulling her to his side as he placed a small kiss on her head. “Leena I was just talking to the detectives about joining Chloe and I for our charity New Years ball this year. Would you want to go?”

“I uhm. . .” I looked towards Chloe, then to Hank, and then to Connor, who was giving me a sort of hopeful look. “Sure. Why not.”

Chloe smiled at her fiancee and Hank let out a small sigh as he patted Connor’s back. “Looks like you aren’t my date anymore.”

I felt a small blush come on at the idea of going to the ball with Connor as my _date._

That whole sentence was a wholeass fairytale.

“Oh you all should stay for the party. Oh! We should take a photo together to put on the website!” Chloe said excitedly, pulling Elijah out of the kitchen. We followed and found there was a sort of backdrop in the living room.

“We’re taking photos of all our friends who are attending the ball. Chloe chose the background.” Elijah explained as we looked at the silver glittery strands that lined the wall. There was a man with a camera waiting and I stood by him as Hank and Connor walked over to where Chloe and Elijah stood. Hank put his arms on the shoulders of the two men on each side of him with a grin. Connor gave a simple closed mouth smile with a slight tilt of his head. Elijah gave a dazzling smile while Chloe pressed a kiss to his cheek. There was a flash and Elijah looked to me, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Leena why aren’t you in here?”

Truth was, I hated photos. 

“Oh, I was just-”

“Naaah, get in here. By Connor.” Hank motioned for me to come on.

Chloe smiled knowingly at me as I walked forward, standing beside Connor. I made sure there was a good amount of space between us, about ten inches.

The photographer looked into his camera before shaking his head and pointing towards me.

“ _You need to get closer to him.”_ He said in Spanish. I looked towards Connor, who seemed to understand what was said as he gave me an expectant look.

I scooted over until my hip pressed against him. 

The photographer looked into his camera again, shaking his head. 

“Girls should get in front of the boys.” He said using his fingers to signal Chloe and I to move inward. I didn’t fully understand what that meant until I looked over at Chloe and saw her move to stand in front of Elijah, smiling up at him as they laughed about something.

“I’m just glad I’m in the middle.” Hank seemed to reply to something Elijah said as I scooted over to stand in front of Connor.

The photographer made a pushing motion and I moved backwards. I didn’t really think about it in the moment, I was just stepping back. Nothing bad can come from that unless you’re in a canyon or in super high heels. Or a klutz. Or a woman named Catalina Garcia who forgot that there was someone behind her. Connors faint sound of surprise and quick full body tension is what let me know that yes, I was pressing my ass into him Specifically, the area his _dick_ was located. I meant to step forward, to apologize until my face was blue and probably making purple because blue and red made purple right? But I froze and the photographer decided we were all perfectly placed. So I continued to stay pressed right up to the solid body of my friend, my smile probably pained. I didn’t even want to think of the face Connor was making. Probably horrified disgust. The photographer seemed to be satisfied with the photo and we were allowed to move. And I basically moved a good five feet away from him, not meeting his eyes.

“I’m pretty hungry.” Is what I managed to say before walking towards the living room in search of those cheese and meat cracker things. And I found champagne. I sat in a chair by the window with my snacks, looking out at the distant city.

“Leena, there you are.”

I looked up to see Elijah, hands in the pockets of his slacks.

I gave a small head nod as he took in the three empty glasses on the coffee table.

“Oh aren’t you a cute little alcoholic? Your entourage are looking for you.”

I thought back to Connor and wondered how the hell the champagne wasn’t helping me forget yet. I stood and took in the subtly sly smile on Elijah's face. He stepped forward and the smile never wavered. 

“You know in all the time I’ve known Connor I have _never_ seen him get. . . excited. Until tonight.” At first I didn’t really understand what he meant but then it hit me. _Hard._ Elijah gave a low laugh as his eyes flicked to something behind me. 

“It’s basically the same as the real thing Leena, I’m actually quite proud of it. Looks real, feels real, _works_ like it’s real. And I of course gave Connor one of our best. You should try it.”

“Try what?”

Connors voice came from behind me and I had to refrain from turning to stare at the front of his jeans. Instead I turned and forced a convincing, “Nothing.”

The ride to Hank’s house was quiet save for the pattering of rain. As Hank got off he moved the seat forward, allowing me to sit up front. I thanked him and he bid us goodnight, but not before adding, “Stop being weird please.”

And he was right, Connor was being pretty weird. I didn’t know if _I_ was being weird but. . .

To be fair Elijah gave me a run down on how Connor’s _endowment_ worked. Although it was nice to know. My buzz slightly diminished in the car ride, but the air was hot with something else. I chewed on my nails discreetly, not needing to be scolded by him right now. We arrived at the motel in no time and I practically duck and rolled out of the door after thanking him. 

I rushed towards my room, fiddling with my keycard in the dark. _Why weren’t there any lights out here?_

“Leena.” Connor breathed from behind me, making me jump.

I spun around and saw him speckled with rain drops, the water rolling down his face. Probably down his collar too. His mouth was in a tight line and his eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at me. “I’m sorry for acting strange. I just. . . information that I wasn’t aware of came up and I-”

“It’s fine.” I assured him, hoping to make him less tense. His expression softened and he gave a tight nod. 

“I just don’t know what to do with what I’ve learned. I apologize.”

He needed someone to talk to? “Well uh, I don’t have a ride to my appointment tomorrow. Maybe we can go somewhere and talk after.” I offered a bit cautiously, waiting for him to say he had something with work. But instead he agreed. The rain was pouring now, streaming down over the walkway above. It was the only sound as we stared at one another. He seemed to swallow and I found myself studying his neck.

Can you leave hickeys on an android? The thought was enough to make my face heat. I allowed my eyes to travel upwards and settle on his lips. _Maybe we could try._ The idea of pulling Connor into my room and seeing just what I could do to get him ‘excited’ was a bit _too_ tempting. The idea of getting to once again press against him but with less clothes. “May I?” I would ask him because of course I would, it was _perfect._

“Okay then.” I said instead, belly still warm from the drinks of earlier that night.

He was very attractive. My smile broadened as I took in as much as the blue light from his LED could show of his face in the dark.

“Thanks for the ride.” I whispered before I pushed up and planted the kiss I had been holding in from the photo session on his jaw. And with a new confidence I swiftly picked my keycard from off the floor and opened my door in a quick motion. I snuck a look towards Connor who hadn’t moved at all before shutting the door.

Would I be incredibly embarrassed in the morning? Maybe.

Was it worth it?

Maybe.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Black.

It was black.

“This is a dark day.” I murmured, a hum of agreement coming from beside me.

“I never thought it would come.”

“I never thought it would _happen_.”

Summer looked up from where she was rummaging through her school bag, eyebrow raised. “What?”

I sighed and pushed my cup of hot chocolate away from me to press my hands together. 

“The day you wore black.”

Summer kicked my shin then, zipping her bag up with mock anger. “You guys are so mean to me.”

The usually brightly dressed Summer was wearing a black t-shirt along with black skinny jeans, something she groaned about me wearing on may occasions.

_You need more color Leena!_

I rubbed the spot that was viciously attacked as Josie, a mutual friend of Summer and I, placed her hand on the redheads knee. “Oh we were just kidding you big baby.”

“Leena wasn’t.” Summer said as she stuck her tongue out at me. I returned it and grabbed my cup.

It was Friday, which was great for two reasons. It had been a week since the second worst event of my life _and_ I was getting my cast off. Well, we were going to see if I still needed it. It was currently nine a.m and I was seated in the food hall with friends, waiting for Connor to come and take me off to my appointment. I chewed on my nail as the girls conversed.

_Possible nerve damage._

“You good Leena?”

I drifted out of my thoughts as Emilie, another friend from highschool, looked at me curiously from across the round table.

I gave a small nod, glancing over to Summer to see her “bullshit” expression.

We shared an unspoken _we’ll talk about it later_ before looking back to the other girls.

“Seans such a dick.” Josie muttered while glaring behind me, her mug over her mouth.

I turned and sure enough there he was. He was smiling and talking to two girls in an animated way, holding a paper out to them. I refrained from rolling my eyes as he looked at me, his smile growing. I turned back with a sigh as Summer pointed her yogurt spoon towards Josie. “Didn’t you have a huge thing for him sophomore year?”

“I was a child.” She countered before pushing a piece of brown hair out of her face.

“Right.” 

I glanced down at my phone.

“Well, you seem excited.” Emilie said before looking to the others at the table with a knowing expression.

“Well I am excited to get this damn cast off. I mean I’m ok with my left but I miss my right hand.” I explained before looking down at said hand.

“Are you sure it isn’t because _Connor_ is picking you up?”

“Shut up.” Summer said quickly.

I looked away as I smiled into my cup. “Nope.”

“We’re talking about prince charming?” Another voice asked as they approached the table with their own steaming cup. 

“Oh Mari not you too.” Summer all but groaned before Mari raised her hands up defensively. 

“Hey it’s the truth. Leena’s in _deep_.”

“Connor will be too.” Emilie said in a hushed tone as I smacked her arm. We all began to laugh, save for Summer who announced how gross that was.

“Summer are you Irish?” Josie suddenly asked. She was met with an eyebrow raise as Summer slowly pointed at her LED.

“Oh,” Josie smacked the side of her head. “Duh, I forgot.”

“That was the most random question you’ve ever asked.” Emilie said as she moved a braid behind her shoulder. 

“Well there’s gonna be a cultural show in January and I’m trying to find other Irish people to do a dance with.”

“Woah, woah, a cultural show?” I asked, just learning that this was happening.

Josie nodded as Mari faked a horrified gasp. “Why was my Chinese ass not informed?”

Josie frowned before showing us her phone. “The school emailed all of us.”

“The school knows that nobody even checks their email.” Emilie deadpanned I nodded my head in agreement.

“Well now you guys know. . . so are you gonna do it?” Josie asked hopefully.

“My mom is probably going to find out about it so. . . yeah.” Mari said with a sigh.

I gave a small nod and looked to Summer. “She’s an honorary Mexican so we’ll probably do something together.”

Josie eyed Emilie who was poking at her breakfast sandwich. She looked up to find all of us staring at her and let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t even know what I’d do.”

“Aren’t you half French?” Summer asked.

Emilie placed both her hands on the table and gasped with surprise. “Oh my god! Yes! I _am_ half French, how about I bake a _fucking baugette_ on stage?”

“Your mom is from Mali though right? Why don’t you ask her to show you something.” 

With this Emilie just placed a hand on her forehead. “Why don’t we talk about this when I’m drunk? Ooh!” She lit up with an idea. “Let’s go dancing.”

The girls all agreed as I shook my head. “I have work.”

“Boo.” Mari threw her straw at me.

“The whole week?”

I thought back to my schedule. “Well I mean I get Christmas off.”

“Clubbing on Christmas. . .” Emilie hummed.

I clicked my phone on and saw Connors name. _Thank god._ With that I stood, grabbing my things. “I’ve gotta go lads.”

“Ooh we’ll walk with you.” Josie said as all four girls stood. 

I threw my hands up, defeated.

“So is that a yes for the clubbing on Christmas?” Emilie asked as we walked towards the entrance, Sean thankfully gone.

“I don’t think any clubs are open on Christmas Em.” Summer piped up from beside me.

Getting the hint that I couldn’t worm my way out of partying I exhaled.

“I’m pretty sure I can find time after work, I get out at six.”

Mari gave Emilie a victorious high five as we continued down the hallway.

I pulled the entrance doors open as Josie promised she would be getting notes for me.

It was still as freezing as it was earlier and I wondered why I punished myself by wearing a pencil skirt.

But the cold faded when I saw Connor in his usual spot outside the passenger door, flipping his coin absentmindedly.

“Oh is that him?” Josie asked excitedly as she grabbed my shoulder.

“Yeah he’s cute in a nerdy sorta way.”

“I’ve gotta get a closer look.”

I turned around motioning for Mari to stop. “I’ll be going now, _you_ need to stay there.”

She just smiled and shrugged before leaning into Emilie. 

I looked to Summer to see her frowning as she looked at the floor.

“Bye guys.” I called as I began descending the rain covered steps, Connor looking up to see me with a small raise of his eyebrows.

He walked forward as I was reaching the final step and _of course_ my heel slid off the edge and I fell forward.

I would like to say that I fell on my face and Connor laughed at me.

But _no._

Instead the most cliche of all cliches happened.

I couldn’t blame Connor though, he was just really coordinated.

But as I leaned onto Connor, his arms around me to keep me steady, I wished he had just let me fall. 

I pulled back and brushed nothing off my skirt as I blushed, slightly reminded of last nights disaster and my tipsy thoughts that cost me a good night's sleep.

“Get it Leena!” I heard Mari yell as I looked at Connor who was now looking at the school entrance. I began walking towards the car, not wanting to explain. Connor beat me however and the door was opened for me, a small action that squeezed at my heart.

I sat in the car, face burning as I fumbled with my seatbelt. Sometimes I wanted to murder. . .

The car dipped as I clicked the seatbelt in place, leaning my head back with a sigh.

“You know those girls?”

I opened my eyes to brown ones, the corner of Connors lips curved up as if he found something funny.

“They’re my friends, yeah.”

This seemed to be news to him as he started the car and pulled out onto the road. “Really? I was under the impression that Summer was your only friend.”

And even though it shouldn’t have offended me, it kind of did.

“Wha- what why?” I knit my eyebrows together with a small frown. 

“I’ve only seen you with Summer outside of school. And you talk about her more than anyone else.”

I guess it _would_ seem like I only had one friend then, huh?

“Well, no. I do have other friends, they’re just all busy most of the time. I have a lot more that I don’t mention. . . and I hang out with Summer a lot because we’re _best_ friends and it’s just what best friends do.”

He seemed to take this in as he glanced over at me quickly. “Does that mean we’re best friends?”

It was a weird question and I felt a smile growing on my face. “Do _you_ think we’re best friends?”

“Well you said best friends ‘hang out’ a lot, and we’ve been frequently seeing each other this past week.”

He did have a point. 

“I dunno, the title of ‘Best Friend’ takes a while to earn. Unless you perform an epic act of friendship I think we’re just level three friends for now.”

He smiled to himself as I looked out the window.

“Do you think our conversation flows naturally Leena?”

I raised an eyebrow at the use of my name and turned back to him. “Uh, yes? Also why are you calling me Leena?”

His eyes moved a little as he stared at the road ahead. “Well I know you like to go by Leena. You have asked me multiple times to just call you Leena.”

“And you’re just listening now? Well I happen to like when you use my full name.”

He looked over at me as we stopped in front of a light. “Really? But you don’t allow anyone else to call you Catalina.”

I shrugged, happy the Cat-uh-lina was back. “I like the way you say it so. . . you’re the exception.”

He seemed happy with my answer and the light turned green.

We continued onward towards Dearborn, the radio playing lightly.

“Do you feel excited when I message you Catalina?”

_Most of the time, yeah._

“When it’s freezing outside, yes.”

Connor registered this with a blue flicker of his LED.

“Do you sometimes get reminded of me by various things throughout the day?”

I thought back to the time Summer pulled out a bottle of Blu and I was reminded of him and his stupid spoon.

But I didn’t mention that of course.

“What are these questions?” I laughed instead, watching him swallow as he focused on the road.

“I’m just testing something.”

“Something being me, right? Did you memorize the questions for a best friend quiz?”

A smile pulled at his lips. “Something like that.”

I hummed a sound of understanding before we fell into a comfortable silence.

It was the thing I liked about Connor, talking or not it was never weird.

I counted the cars that we passed as an alternative song droned on in the background.

“Are you excited to get the cast off?’

_You mean am I scared?_

“Oh yeah. Can’t wait to be able to use this bad boy again.” I grinned as I looked up at him. 

“I thought you were capable of using your left hand to do tasks now?”

“Like, I’m a leftie now? God no, it’s only been a week,” I laughed. “You should see my notes for class. It’s _bad._ ”

This caused him to chuckle and I leaned my head against my window as I looked at the road ahead too. We were close to the hospital.

“But honestly I’m scared.”

I saw him turn to look at me through my periphery as we exited the Southfield freeway.

I swallowed and closed my eyes before continuing. “I don’t remember going to Beaumont to get the cast or even being told anything about what was wrong but. . .” I took a shaky breath. “I know that a k-knife went through my arm. And one night I looked up what something like that could do and. . .”

_Nerve damage._

“I can’t _feel_ my fingers sometimes. A-and I hope it’s just because of the cast but-”

I opened my eyes again to see we were now in the parking lot.

“I’m sure that's it.” Connor said reassuringly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “Lets go get you checked in.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

What was the name for the weird bed thing that doctors made you sit on?

Was there a name?

Why was there a paper across it?

Why was Connor analyzing me?

“Stop it.” I pointed at him where he sat on a chair in front of the large medical cabinet, an ‘aha’ tone in my voice.

He gave me a small “sorry” in return.

I just had x-rays done on my cast which was weird because I’m not even sure what was wrong with my wrist. 

I mean sure, I heard a crack, but if I broke my wrist I doubt I would be getting my cast off right now.

I should know, I did my research.

“I’m sorry. You weren’t speaking but I could tell you were distressed.”

I gave a half smile to him and was about to apologize when a woman opened the door to the room. 

“Miss. Garcia?”

I nodded and she walked in, shutting the door behind her carefully.

She looked at her tablet before sitting on a stool in front of a terminal. “I’m Doctor Ward, it’s nice to see you today. So, you sprained your wrist.”

_I did?_

“And it was a mild sprain so it _has_ mostly healed. Which means your cast can come off today.” He finished as I looked to Connor with a grin. He smiled back as Doctor Ward laughed lightly. 

“Good news I see.” 

She excused herself before exiting the room for two minutes before she returned with a small saw.   
After having me scooch forward so she could better access the cast she began to cut a line straight down it, starting from my elbow.

And then I could see my arm. And the stitches in the middle of it.

“Okay. . . can you lift your arm for me.”

And I did. I held my arm straight up, glancing over to see Connor looking intently.

“Does anything feel off?”

Nothing did at the moment. 

“No.”

Doctor Ward seemed to note this as she studied my fingers. 

“Alright then. Can you touch your pinky and your thumb together then?”

And I did. 

I know I did.

I saw my pinky move to touch my thumb, but my thumb didn’t even move an inch.

And Connor must have seen my panic because he stood as Doctor Ward told me to relax.

“Try to bend your index finger inward.”

 _Don’t say_ try, _just tell me to do it._

And I did. 

It was like I could feel my brain sending the information of ‘bend’ towards my finger.

But it didn’t.

“I-I why isn’t it-”

“Catalina I need you to calm down okay?” Doctor Ward said as she took in my fear. “I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong but I can’t do that if you don't cooperate.”

I continued to stare at my outstretched hand.

_Why?_

I felt something next to me then, and I felt a hand on my upper arm as Connor pulled me a bit closer to him.

I rested my head against his shoulder blankly, just staring at my fingers. I felt numb. Why was life just constantly throwing me curve balls lately?

I heard a slight humming come from him as he spoke to the Doctor.

His hand moved to my waist and I felt him tilt his head down, directing his next words at me.

“You need to bend your middle finger Catalina.”

I swallowed, shaking my head slightly. “I’m scared.”

“I know. But you need to do it if you want them to help you. I’m here, you’ll be okay.”

And I trusted him. So I tried to bend my middle finger. And it bent.

I let out a gasp of relief, and Connor squeezed where his hand sat on my waist as if to say “ _See_?”

The rest of my fingers could bend, and although I could move my wrist there was a weird pressure.

“Can I see your hand?” Connor asked and I nodded, allowing him to move it in front of him. “Can you tell me if you feel anything?”

I again nodded silently as he squeezed my thumb between his own fingers.

Nope.

He did this again on my index finger.

No.

On my middle finger.

Not at all.

On my pointer.

Ouch.

He apologized before continuing on my pinkie.

Double ouch.

If that’s how hard he was squeezing on my other fingers I was really fucked.

He then began to squeeze around my palm, to which I nodded _yes I can feel that_ with gritted teeth. Surprisingly strong fingers was something I could add to random facts about him. 

I frowned at my slightly red palm as Doctor Ward spoke up.

 _She was still here?_ It then clicked that she was having Connor ask me to do the finger things.

Heh, finger things.

“So I’m thinking that her median nerve was damaged, as suggested by the fact her thumb and index can’t properly flex. But the fact that her middle finger _can_ is good because that means it’s not terribly damaged or completely severed.”

“So it can be fixed?”

Doctor Ward nodded. “We can do a surgery to assess the damage done to the nerves and then do a tendon transfer to help her gain flexion and opposition.”

Doctor Ward looked to me then as Connor nudged me slightly, as if to ask what I thought.

“How soon can we do this?”

She seemed to think before tapping her pen on her tablet.

“I’ll have to look into that, but I do have bad news. You _will_ have to wear a cast again. For about twelve weeks.”

I gave a small laugh even though my stomach was churning.

“So are you thinking a yes on the surgery? So I can find out when you can have it done?”

I swallowed. “Yes.”

She gave a small nod before walking towards the door. As soon as it shut behind her I saw the tears blurring my vision.

“Oh my god.” I sniffled as I brought my arm up to shield my eyes. What was with the crying in front of him Leena?

“I’m sorry.” Connor said from above me. And I realized I was still snuggled up next to him. I quickly backed away from him, wiping the remaining tears off my face as I forced a smile.

“What? Don’t be, I’ll be fine after the surgery.”

His eyes were cautious as he looked me over. He probably thought I was crazy. 

“You know what we should do after this. There's a mall not to far from here, we should go and just _look around_.”

He agreed although his face carried a hint of concern.

After learning the soonest I could get the surgery, Wednesday, and receiving a neat little splint Connor drove us to the mall.

“What is something you do when you’re stressed Catalina?”

I thought about it for a second, staring at my splint. “Well I eat. . . or dance. . .or I shop.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Dance?”

“Yep. I like to uhm,” I shrugged up a shoulder. “Let loose.”

Although I was internally freaking because number one, I couldn’t feel my fingers and number two, I need a surgery that was probably going to cost a _shitload_ \- I felt a little better with Connor here.

He turned into the huge parking lot with a small smile. “And you’re good at it?”

“I’m alright. I used to take dance classes in elementary school. My mom put me in them but I remember being really mad because I wanted to do karate.”

I thought back to the activities paper that the school gave us to take home and being excited when I saw karate. Of course I didn’t get to do it but, at least I did cheer and dance right?

We parked and Connor sent me a curious look. “And it’s easy for you to dance?”

I gave him a once over before nodding. Did androids not know how to dance?

“Well I can’t. Some androids can and some have learned but I think I’m just unable to. Because I didn’t need to with my prior function.”

I gave a small snort. “You can’t even do the robot?”

He exhaled before opening his door. “You and Hank share the same sense of humor.”

I appreciated my own joke silently as I opened my own door, standing to see him walking around to the front of the car. 

“It was pretty good though.”

He rubbed his hands together as I approached and we began towards the huge building.

“So you work today I assume.” 

I looked down at my attire and mentally noted to keep my white blouse away from anything colored while scoping the food court. “You mean party planning?”

He raised a brow as we approached the glass doors of the entrance. 

“I thought he gave you an important project?”

I sighed as the doors slid open and we entered the mall, the smell of pretzels inviting me in. “He did, the important project of planning his Christmas cocktail party. But I mean, apparently it’s a test to see if I can get things done on time and efficiently. . . like you.”

He smiled as we walked past toy machines and weird fuzzy stroller things. 

“I take that as a compliment.”

“You should.” I nodded as I spotted a mall map.

_Movie theater hm?_

“So why did we come here? To de-stress you with shopping?”

“And food.” I added as the shops came into view. “Plus it would be good to find something for Elijah’s ball.”

He let out a small “ah” of understanding. 

“And I didn’t ask, how is the party planning?”

Observing the windows as we walked by, I recalled the fact that I was Connors date and smiled a little.

“It’s great actually, Elijah’s party gave me a bunch of ideas for a more modern and refined Christmas bash.”

“A bit like plagiarism?”

I turned away from the nice pairs of shoes on display to send him a funny look.

“No. I’m not copying his party. I’m just _borrowing_ ideas _._ ”

He nodded his head as two people walked past. “You are going to be a great lawyer.” 

I lightly pushed him with my shoulder before looking back at the store displays. And the dress in window caught my eye.

It was a high-low dress, long sleeved and black. Basically calling me. 

“Hold on.” I said as I walked inside the shop to get a better look. The store was pretty large inside and pretty _clean_. Like, both physically clean and metaphorically. The dress I was looking for was hung on a rack directly behind the display window. I pulled at the sleeve to admire the lacework. It was perfect.

“Catalina. . .”

I was lifting the train as I turned to see a sales rep walking towards us. 

“Excuse me, are you Leena Garcia?”

I paused before looking to Connor who met my eye before nudging his head towards the back of the store. I followed and saw the big neon _Maria_ sign.

_Oh._

I glanced back at the sales rep who wore a name tag that said _Nani_.

“Yes. . . why? Am I banned?” I asked cautiously.

Nani shook her head with a bright smile. “She’s just always informed us that in the event you ever shopped at one of our locations, we are to put the cost of your entire purchase on her tab. I was just making sure you were who I thought you were.”

_I had a tab? Or she had a tab for me?_

“Okay. . .” I flicked my eyes over to Connor who was looking at me with an odd look. “Thank you.” 

She smiled a bit more and announced that if we needed any help she’d be at the counter. As she walked away I met Connor’s slightly wary gaze. 

“What?”

“You aren’t going to use the tab are you? Especially since you and your mother are estranged.”

I stepped away from the dress with a shrug, not interested in it anymore. I stepped down the main isle, eyeing the men's section of the store. 

“I dunno. . .”

I heard him walking after me and I smiled to myself before I ducked past a rack of jeans. 

“Catalina.”

I moved through the racks as some upbeat song played in the background. I made it to the wall and found the formal wear. There was quite a selection and I wondered when my mom even made formal wear.

I felt Connor behind me and I turned to see him looking at the suits.

“Which one do you like?” I asked as he glanced down at me. His LED flickered yellow as he looked back up. 

“Which one do I like?”

I knit my eyebrows together.

“It’s not about which one _I_ like, it’s about which one _you_ like and would be comfortable wearing.” Somehow saying that reminded me of when I was younger and he looked back down, obviously conflicted.

“And why can’t I just wear my usual attire for this event?”

“You know why.” I deadpanned.

He gave a sheepish look before looking back to the suits.

“I. . . don’t really know. I’ve always just bought the same type of clothes.”

“Well, what suit. . . “ I thought of how I could word it to where he understood. “Gives you a kinda happy feeling? And you think it may _suit_ your body nicely.”

He stared a bit longer, his LED flicking again.

 _Was it really this hard for him to make decisions?_ I was about to tell him it was fine when a voice came from behind us.

“Do you two need help?”

I jumped and Connor turned quickly as Nani smiled at us like everything was peachy.

I looked between her and Connor before smiling. “Yeah, yeah we do.”

“How can I assist?”

I peered over at Connor who seemed to be analyzing her. “Well my friend here doesn’t really know what kind of clothes he likes. . . we’re trying to find him a suit for this charity thing.” 

She nodded and looked him up and down. “Hm. He dresses pretty plainly. Can I have you choose a couple of garments you like so I can understand your style sense?” She asked him. He kept his eyes on her as he moved his head towards me. 

But before he could say anything I clapped my hands together. 

“He actually needs a brand new wardrobe too.”

Connor opened his mouth to object but Nani gave a gasp of excitement. “How fun! Okay so I need to know a few things first.”

I nodded, ready to answer all of the questions for him. 

“So how many outfits are we thinking?”

“A whole weeks worth.”

“Including work clothes and casual clothes? What about clothes for more toned down parties?”

I thought about it for a second. _Maybe he could go to a club?_ “Sure, include that in there.”

She seemed to add a couple numbers in her head. “And that’s including shoes right?”

“Oh yeah.” I nodded.

“Catali-”

Nani turned to Connor and grabbed his forearms, observing him.

He froze and looked towards me with ‘ _what the hell’_ all over his features.

“I’m simply measuring you. . . what do you do for a living sir?”

“I’m a detective.” He answered, furrowing his eyebrows as she walked behind him.

“Hm so more professional work clothes then,” She walked back out from behind him. “But we can make it more _stylish_.”

I grinned excitedly at him, earning a small headshake. He was smiling though.

“So I’m going to have him walk around and pick a few shirts he likes. Shirts are the windows to the clothing soul.” 

I gave a small “nice” as we walked towards the counter. She motioned for him to walk around and look and he seemed hesitant but began scanning the racks.

Maybe literally.

I leaned against the counter as he browsed and watched as Nani began scribbling some things down. 

“So what should I try to select for him then?”

_Giving me a slight control over what he wears?_

“Definitely form fitting things for work.” I said immediately. “Except for like pajamas or whatever other casual stuff your going to get.”

“Especially shirts though, right?”

I blinked as she looked up at me with a laugh. “I’m _kidding._ ”

“Oh, haha. But yes, fitting shirts.” 

She scribbled this down on her tablet.

“He also likes blue.”

“Blue. What about grey? Cool tones?

“Sure.”

She nodded and scribbled that down before Connor approached us again holding a grey t-shirt with a blue button up over it along with some dark jeans and some black shoes.

Nani looked at it and whispered “layers” before she placed her pen behind her ear. “So you like button ups?”

He nodded in confirmation.

The more I looked at the shirts the more it looked like something Hank would wear.

“Okay well I have a small idea of what’d he like and lots of ideas so. . . come back in about an hour. Maybe an hour and thirty minutes.”

Connor placed the shirts on the counter as I thanked her. I moved my eyebrows up and down as he met my gaze and he sent me a slightly confused look in return.

“What are you doing?”

I grinned as we walked out of the store.

“Are you excited? I’m excited.”

“It’s just more clothes to wash.”

“Just say you’re excited.” I deadpanned as we walked a kiosk filled with light up toys. 

“I don’t think I will.” He replied even though the corner of his mouth curved up slightly.

I swung my right arm slightly as we walked, the smells of the food court coming closer. “Honestly we don’t even need a suit from there anymore. Tailored suits are better anyways.”

“But that was the whole reason for even entering the store?”

“It _was._ But who cares about a suit when you’re getting a bunch of new clothes. The ball is in like three weeks.”

“Actua-”

“I overestimated I know. But it doesn’t really matter. We can go get you a nicer suit somewhere else.”

“You definitely shop when you are stressed.”

“Is that sass Connor? Woow.” 

He seemed to be looking at one of the stores before he shook his head with a smile. “I’m not sure I know what ‘sass’ is.”

“ _Sure_ you don’t.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Can I try some?”

Connor raised a brow as I stared at him, completely serious.

“Of my beverage?”

“Yep.”

We had got our respective lunches. Me, a spicy chicken sandwich with some fries and a shake because comfort - and Connor, a Thirium drink.

Because what other liquids can he have in his mouth?

He seemed to think about this. “I don’t think you would find it pleasant.”

“I think you should let me try it.” I said before pushing a fry into my mouth.

He seemed to think about it before holding the cup out to me. I took it before handing him my own. “You should try a shake.”

He seemed to examine it through the see through lid before giving a small nod.

“Do we trade straw-” He began as I took a sip. Wonder was evident on his face, as if he were waiting for me to tell him what I thought.

And I thought it tasted a lot like metal. Metal mixed into an oil. And then blended into a cold smoothie.

I swallowed it with a small cough.

“I told you.” He said a bit smugly while taking his own drink from my cup. He pushed the cup back towards me with a pleased look on his face. “Lots of sugar.”

I eyed him as I attempted to wash out the taste of Thirium with my chocolate shake. 

“How can you even drink human stuff? I thought it like messed androids up.”

He fiddled with his straw. “I was designed with the purpose to analyze organic or inorganic material in real time. That means I regularly test things ranging from blood to gasoline.”

So he drinks blood.

“Do you brush your teeth at least?”

“I regularly clean myself in my entirety, and I clean my mouth with a specialized paste.” 

So that’s why he always smells so good.

“A special toothpaste that cleans out all the blood and gasoline from your mouth eh?”

He nodded slowly. “Elijah Kamski made it with me in mind.”

“Oh so a _super_ special toothpaste. Why with you in mind?”

He seemed to think for a second as he set his cup down. “I’m the only RK800 in operation. Apparently my team destroyed all other models when I betrayed Cyberlife.” He said it so casually but it really was quite a lot. “I’m a prototype so I sometimes require specialized items.”

“You betrayed Cyberlife? You’re a _prototype?_ ” I questioned, interested.

“It’s a very long story.” 

I gave a half smile. “We should set a day to uh. . .talk about it. Sometime. Maybe after my surgery.”

He returned the smile before pausing and slowly settling into that neutral face again.

“Catalina. . . what’s your favorite color?”

“Purple?” I replied, the sudden question a bit odd.

“And your favorite type of food?”

“Oh. Italian food. Hands down. Oh but if I don’t feel it, it’s Mexican and Chinese.” 

“What’s your favorite movie genre?”

I dipped a fry in my ketchup. “Depends on my mood. I like horror and thrillers but I’m also a sucker for romance.”

He slowly nodded and paused for a second, thinking. And I realized he was asking those friend questions again.

He seemed to find a question that he wanted to ask as he slightly leaned forward. “What is your favorite animal?”

My reply was instantaneous. “Dolphins.”

“Dolphins?”

“Yup. When I was like eight I spent a summer with my uncle. We went to visit some family down in California for a little while and went whale watching one day. There were no whales but we came across this _huge_ pod of dolphins.” I smiled lightly at the memory of trying to name all of them with my cousin. “And ever since I’ve loved dolphins.”

Connor registered this as I raised a brow. “What’s _your_ favorite animal?”

He blinked, LED swirling as the corner of his mouth twitched up. “I like dogs.”

“And your favorite genre?”

His eyes moved over my face. “I enjoy science fiction.”

I felt myself smiling as I propped my chin on my hand. “And your favorite food?”

His eyebrows furrowed and I was going to dismiss the question before he answered. “It’s fun to make cajun food. Hank especially enjoys when I cook it for him.”

He cooks? And for Hank? I felt another wave of admiration wash over me as I took in the information.

“Do you like cajun food Catalina?”

I shook my head slowly. “Never had it.”

“You will.” He said with a half smile as he grabbed his cup. And that warm feeling flared up behind my ribs. 

“Kinda. . . sounds like a date.”

He froze for a second and I felt my head go cold. _Mistake, nope, go back._ His expression seemed like he was piecing something together. “ _So_ yesterday you said you needed someone to talk to about things you’ve learned!” I blurted, forcing an upbeat tone. 

He met my eyes and nodded. “Yes. The things I learned.”

There was a beat as we stared each other down, him a bit more intensely. 

“On the Kanami Cafe murder.”

I blinked. “Oh. Are you sure you can talk about that with me?”

He did a quick scan of the food court and nodded. We were further away from most of the crowd, which I guess made it okay.

I leaned forward, trying to contain my excitement to learn about a homicide case.

“The murderer at the cafe is the same person who killed Avery.”

At the mention of Avery I glanced down, feeling a twinge of sadness.

“Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“No. . . I’m fine.” I looked back up at him to see a doubtful look on his face. Still, he continued.

“Well the murderer is actually responsible for those three deaths and four more. A family. The Laughlin family.”

I felt my knowledge that I received from true crime podcasts surfacing. “How do you know it’s the same guy?”

“Well they like to leave a mark on the victims.”

I raised a brow and he elaborated. “He leaves the word ‘Manifest’ somewhere at the scene. And he cuts letters or words into the victims.”

I thought about that before shaking my head. “Avery didn’t get cut.”

His face was stolid as he folded his hands on the table. “She was. She had the murderers calling card carved into her.”

“I. . . don’t know how that would’ve happened in the ten seconds it took for me to run into you and Hank.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Well he managed.”

“So he carves the same thing everytime?”

Connor shook his head as he took a cold fry off my tray and began spinning it in between his fingers. “For the Laughlin family it was an ‘M’ on the arm, for Avery it was ‘Manifest’, and for the couple at the cafe it was an ‘I’ and a ‘U’. With a ‘C’ in between them.”

In between? “ICU. . . oh _weird._ ” I grimaced as I realized what the letters alluded to.

There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he leaned back in his chair.

“But who were the people killed at the cafe?” I asked, not really sure what pattern there was.

His lips slightly parted as he looked behind me before meeting my eyes again and placing the fry he was holding back on my tray.

“Maya Sato and Steven McMiller.”

And for the third time that day my blood went cold.

“Steven McMiller?” I repeated weakly, Connor face taking an expression of concern as he took me in.

“Yes. Do you know him?”

I gave a shaky smile. “He was a pageant guy who would train Summer and help her perfect her runway walk and stuff.” I pressed my lips together and Connor flicked his eyes up and down. I thought back to the dinner with my mother, how I accused her of not caring about what he did. What she didn’t believe. Because she refused to listen I never talked to anyone about it. But as I looked into Connor’s eyes I felt a _need_ to tell him, to let him know. To open this part of me that I never opened up to anyone outside my immediate family. “When I was fourteen he came to the house when it was just me there. I didn’t know anything was off because he’d come over all the time. And then he told me I was more beautiful than Summer and all this other stuff before. . .” I looked up to see if Connor understood. The fact his eyebrows relaxed from their wrinkled state and his brown eyes looked to the side told me he did. I exhaled shakily, feeling a weight that had been pushed deep down get lifted. I did feel like I was going to cry but, still. Lifted. I looked down at my lap, the sound of people talking and equipment beeps filling my ears. I blinked a couple times, hoping the weird watery feeling would go away as I swallowed the stinging in my throat before looking back at Connor who gave a careful smile.

“Are you done eating? I’d like to explore the rest of the mall, it’s much larger than the ones in the city.”

I felt myself smile, glad that he didn’t apologize. It wasn’t his fault. I grabbed my shake after cleaning up our table and we began the walk towards the other side of the mall, my shoulder brushing against him. 

Although today was a roller coaster of emotions, when I thought about it, things were looking up. My arm was going to be okay, my job was going okay, my living situation was okay-

“May I?” Connor asked while pointing at my cup. I held it out to him with a grin, watching him take a drink. “This has fifty eight grams of carbohydrates.”

“Well it’s a good thing you drank most of it for me then, hm?”

And as I lightly bumped him with my shoulder I received a small chuckle that made my heart soar.

Yeah, things were looking up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update?? Whaat? I've actually pre-wrote chapters while on break so you can definitely expect a more "regular" updates.  
> Also, I'm doing summaries now.  
> Yay.  
> X


	12. Love Square - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena seems to have many suitors.

Bright warm light shone in on me as I typed out the last of an email to a Tyler Kregel. It was four and before I could continue my party planning I was asked to send out some emails to some ‘ _very important associates_ ’, which I was ecstatic to do. It wasn’t _exactly_ the legal work I wanted to do but it was close enough.

“Leena.” I heard Allen start from where he sat. I turned to see him tapping his pen on his wrist, a friendly dimpled smile on his face. “I heard you’re having to take Wednesday off.”

I nodded, lifting my hand to show him the cool splint I had. Sarcasm, obviously.

“Yeah I’m getting my arm fixed.” I explained, not sure why Roger would have told him.

“You sure you can type with it?” He asked while glancing over to my keyboard.

I shrugged with a small smile.

“I’m adapting to using my left hand.”

It seemed my answer was good enough because he gave a small bop of his head.

I grabbed my notes and began to turn back towards my monitor when he asked another question.

“And how is the planning going?” His hands were looking through his satchel now.

_Pretty well thanks to Elijah._

“I looked into his past parties and saw they all look pretty similar. . . so I decided to change that this year.” I said, hoping to pique his interest.

His brow quirked up as he looked at the papers I was holding in my hand. 

“But not _bad_ different right?”

I set the papers down on the desk with a satisfied smile. “Like a more modern different.”

“I can’t wait for Friday then.”

I froze.

“Friday?”

He looked back at me from where he turned towards his monitor. “Friday. You didn’t see the date on the top?”

I picked the papers back up and filed through to find the list and of course on the top it said _December 11th._

Which was Friday.

I tossed the papers back onto my desk as I dragged my hands down my face. I just _can’t_ get a break can I?

“Hey just relax.” Allen set his pen down before rolling his chair over to me. He picked up my list and skimmed it. “How about I help you get your supplies and then you can help me look into these witnesses?”

I knit my brows together at his calm expression. “What like right now?”

He looked towards Roger’s office before shrugging. “Cooks out right now. And it _is_ for work.”

I looked at the paper he was holding in his hand. If my deadline is Friday I really should get my stuff.

“Okay. . . _okay._ Yes. I will call the deli and the bakery on the subway.” I stood, feeling a bit more motivated. 

“I think we should take my car _._ ” He took his keys out of his satchel with a half smile.

I blinked at the keys and nodded. “Yep, great idea.” And with that he wrote a note to leave on the desk and we were on our way. 

Allens car was _very_ nice. It was a sleek black car, with the SWISH emblem on the front. He pressed a button on his keys as we approached and the doors opened. For some reason I thought of Connor and his polite way of opening the door for me and felt myself smile a little at the remembrance of our outing yesterday. The interior was a grey color, the seats leather. It was clean and smelled like it was just out of the dealership. And nothing like the faint smell of mint that came with a certain someone. As I sat down the doors slid shut and the seats turned towards the window. I found myself looking for the hula dancer on the dashboard.

“So first stop?”

I blinked away my thoughts as I looked at Allen who sat there with his hand hovering over the GPS. I squeaked a small sorry, feeling my face burn before looking at my party notes. 

This was going to be interesting.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

After a mostly silent drive we arrived at the decor slash craft store. And Allen seemed a bit taken aback. Which was understandable because honestly it was _huge._ We shared a shrug before walking towards the entrance. 

The first thing that hit me was the distinct smell of floral foam and wood. The second would be air. I brushed the hair out of my face as I rushed forward, the women at the cash registers greeted me cheerfully as if their air curtain couldn’t double as a leaf blower. 

I looked to Allen who was patting the top of his head. “Do I have an afro now?”

I bit back a laugh and shook my head as he looked around. 

“It smells like an old lady in here.” He said, tone hushed. I resorted to looking at my list, not wanting to laugh or think about his comment. 

We probably looked a bit overdressed for a trip to the craft store. Allen in his bespoke suit and me in my tweed columnist pants and black blouse and blazer combo. 

“So we need to find ‘frosted garland’. . . which means Christmas aisle.” I pointed at Allen and moved to grab a shopping cart.

“Or the fake plant aisle.”

I thought about it for a second. Christmas aisle would have more options whereas the plant aisle might just have flowers.

“I’m thinking that if this is a _Christmas_ garland, it’ll be in the _Christmas_ aisle.”

“Sure, but garland is made out of _flowers_ and leaves. So I’m thinking plant aisle.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he trying to win this argument? 

“Let's check out the Christmas aisle first.” I told him, turning on my heel. I stepped forward as his voice rang out behind me.

“ _Or,_ we can split up.”

I faced him again and saw the slightly challenging look in his eyes. He gave a small shrug. “I think I’m right, you think you’re right. Let’s see who _is_.”

And I remembered who he was and what he did for work.

Unfortunately I was in the same field and we were _both_ as competitive.

I allowed a smile to grow on my face. “Alright. We can meet back here when we’ve got the garland. Or when _one_ of us has it.”

And with that we both set off. Going down towards the Christmas section I saw lots of other items I’d be needing to get. But first task was garland. 

I found the garland by the wreaths, although there was none with fake snow on them.

The one I needed. I frowned bu grabbed it nonetheless, thinking of what I could say in my defense.

I walked back to our meeting spot in the front of the store and found him waiting there.

His “garland” was a string of leaves that was pretty _sad_ looking. The other thing he held was a spray can.

“Well your garland _does_ look better, but not exactly frosted.”

“And you have a branch”

He pushed his glasses up and held out the can. “Snow spray. I’m thinking a little of this on your garland would give you the look you want.”

I took the can and nodded. “It would. . . good idea.”

He gave me a once over, breaking into a dimpled smile. “If we use our ideas to work _together_ I think this party will be a hit.”

And I agreed. “We are supposed to kinda be a team, huh?”

He gave a nod and I exhaled. “Alright. Let’s get going then.”

Armed with a shopping cart and a list we went through the aisles, picking out ornaments and table cloths, curtains and plates, wreaths and scented pine cones - both of us putting input in and deciding would what look good. Allen understood what look I was going for after I pointed out decor we might need and it was honestly making the whole process easier. He placed a box of dangling snowflakes in the cart that fit perfectly amongst the other decorations and I hummed admiringly. 

“You’ve got a good eye.”

He gave a small shrug. “My mom used to plan weddings and birthdays to get money when she first moved over here, so I kinda grew up around all this stuff.”

“When she moved over here? To Detroit?” I pushed the cart forward as he continued looking at the paintings and other wall decorations.

“America. She’s from Germany. She came for school and met my dad and I came after.” He explained, seemingly aware of all the questions I would’ve asked.

“Oh. That’s cool. So you speak German?” I asked as he looked at the linoleum floor with a smile. 

“German and Polish.”

“Woow look at you, trilingual.” I joked while clapping my hands. 

“Well I kind of had to learn to talk to my mom. We basically taught each other what we understood. She’s a great learner though, especially since living on her own in a foreign country with a kid. So strong.” The way he talked about his mom told me he really loved her. That and the twinkle in his eyes. 

We turned into the next aisle which was mostly lamps, nothing useful. I thought of a new topic. “So you have cats?”

“Yep. Three.”

I laughed and he raised a brow in my direction. “Crazy cat lady?”

“Oh yeah, for sure. They drive me crazy sometimes.”

“I bet, I have one and he can be a drama queen sometimes.”

He let out a knowing groan. “Tell me about it.”

We continued on and found ourselves in the last aisle, where miniature furniture and the clearance section was.

“So what kind of music does your band play?” I asked, it was a question I’d been wanting to know since he told me.

He gave me a sheepish look. “Metal.”

“Metal?” I widened my eyes as he nodded with a grin. I didn’t take him for a metal head.

“I do vocals and play some guitar.” He continued with a casual shrug. I could understand the vocals as his voice was just _nice_ to listen to.

“Are you guys any good?” I asked with a slight smile. 

“You should come watch us one day to find that out for yourself.”

We paused at the end of the aisle and I looked at him to see another challenging smile on his face. My mind blanked.

And for some reason I was blushing.

“I’ll think about it.”

We rolled our cart towards the registers and paid before going under the worlds strongest air curtain. I helped place the many bags in Allen’s trunk before looking at the names of the bakery and deli we were going to be going to.

Allen shut the trunk and turned towards me, eyeing the list.

“And now we’re going to. . .”

“The deli.” I said while tapping the name on the paper. He scooted next to me to read the name and I felt my heart beat faster.

_Damn it._

“I have no idea where that deli is but I do know that we can do better on the bakery.”

I looked up at him with an unconvinced look. “Really?”

He grinned. “I’ve practically been to every bakery in Michigan Leena, trust me when I say I know the best one in Detroit.”

I sucked on my teeth before shrugging. “I guess I’ll trust party planner jr.”

And he gave me a wink with a finger gun before walking towards the car door. And I willed the burning in my face to go away specifically because he did a stupid fingergun.

After putting the address for the deli into the navigation Allen leaned back into his seat before turning towards me, the car beginning the drive to the Eastern Market area.

“Leena can I ask something?”

I blinked and met his eyes. He seemed a bit hesitant. “Sure.”

“Why do you think you and Avery were attacked?”

I froze, my entire body going cold. I guess he could notice because he quickly apologized.

“W-what? How did you even. . .” I was a bit baffled that he could even _figure out_ that I was the other attacked when the media hadn’t identified me.

His eyes flicked down to my cast and back up at me. 

“I guess I’m just good at figuring stuff out.”

After placing an order for the deli, they had what we needed thank God, I began walking back to the car when I noticed Allen was walking off in the opposite direction. 

“Where are you going?” I shouted as he continued, not even looking back.

“The bakery is just over here.”

I huffed, looking down at my heels before speedily making my way over to the building he was walking towards.

_Mashas._

He was already inside when I stepped in, the smell of bread and sugar hitting me. It was small and warm, racks of baked goods placed beside a fridge filled with milk and juice line the pink wall farthest to the right. He was conversing with an older woman behind the counter.

“Ishchem torty, pirozhnyye.”

She looked at me and motioned for us to follow her behind the counter and he looked to me as if he’s been waiting for a long time. But I was just wondering what he just said.

“Was that Polish?” I asked as I stepped forward.

“No she’s from Saransk. Russia. And I was asking for cakes, she knows what kind I mean.”

He said it so casually and I corrected the trilingual comment in my head. Was it quadrilingual? I also liked how he knew what kind of questions I was going to ask, like some weird psychic. 

Three large ovens and a large fridge door were the first thing you saw when walking into the kitchen. And it was spotless. Even the table where another woman was frosting a three tier cake expertly was free of crumbs and icing. 

The older woman pointed to the oven. “U menya yest' nekotoryye gotovy.”

Allen bent down to peer into the oven with a small “ah”. He then nodded to her. 

“Ya posmotryu na nikh.”

I knew “ya” was I so I began racking my head for what he could’ve said as he backed up next to me as she grabbed a thin towel.

“She has some cakes done for us to look at.” He said as she opened the oven and stuck her hand in there to grab the pan. Allen took in my horrified look with a laugh. “She’s fine. She’s been doing this for a long time. Sil'naya zhenshchina, eto pravda, Masha?” He called out the last part while making a flexing motion with his right arm much to Masha’s delight. I was oblivious to the conversation but enjoyed Mashas infectious laugh. She set the tray on the table and I saw there were about a dozen white balls atop it. She then pulled another tray from one of the racks beside her and I saw it was full with more of the white balls of dough but apparently these ones had nuts in them. She made a small motion towards these ones and Allen moved forward to grab one and I did the same, finding they were soft. And as I took a bite I found it basically melted in my mouth. The light cake mixed well with the crunchiness of the walnuts and I saw Allen was very much enjoying his own cake. 

“Ochen' khoroshaya, Masha.” He mumbled from behind his hand. She said something a bit too fast for me to understand but she and the other woman in the kitchen were laughing. 

I raised a brow as I swallowed the remnants of my cake and saw Allen was grinning too.

“She told me it isn’t too late to marry her daughter who can bake just as well.”

Masha yelled a happy, “Yes!” I found myself smiling as I observed her rolling the cakes that just came out of the oven in what was probably powdered sugar. She handed one to me and another to Allen. This one was just as good as the last one. Allen seemed to _inhale_ his and he asked the other woman a question and she made a waving motion as she walked towards the fridge. 

He seemed to know them well.

I bit back any questions as I continued to watch Masha do her thing.

“When my mom came here Masha took her in, so when my mom wasn’t running around planning quinceaneras she was baking here. And. . .” He turned to me with a smile. “So was I. Masha is like a grandmother to me, she helped raise me.”

And to add to the interesting facts about Allen was baking skills.

“So what drew you to law?” I asked as the woman came back in holding a round tray.

He said something to her quickly and she smiled before turning towards one of the counters. He leaned on the table and looked to Masha before looking at me. 

“My dad. He was a dirt bag. But a _charming_ dirt bag.” And he left it at that.

Masha seemed to finish her rolling and I noticed she used exactly the amount of powdered sugar she poured. She pointed towards the new pastry presented to us.

“Napolyeon tort.” She exclaimed happily. 

She walked around the table and as she stood across from us she somehow acquired a knife. She cut into the cake and I saw it was made out of layers, a white frosting or cream in between each layer. 

She simply placed a slice in each of our hands and took one for herself. She took a bite and hummed appreciatively. And when I took my own bite I could see why. It was _amazing_. It was buttery and flaky with a perfect filling almost like buttercream. 

I looked to Allen who was looking at me with a humored smile. 

Masha made a sound that seemed to mean she needed Allen's attention because he looked to her quickly with a raised brow.

“Kakoy iz nikh ona predpochitayet?” She seemed to ask and he looked to me. 

“She wants to know which one you like.”

I glanced down at the cake in my hands before grinning.

“Both.”

We placed our order for the cakes and Masha decided to give us _more_ cake as a parting gift. This one was called Sharlotka and was a kind of sponge cake with apples inside. She also had coffee poured for us and we decided to enjoy the dessert at the small wooden table by the shop window beside the fridge. I sat in the bright purple chair, studying the painting on the table as Allen sat in the red. The painting was of a cow.

“I thought your fingers were rough because of guitar but now that I know you worked in a bakery. . .” I trailed off with a smile, cutting a piece of my cake off.

“It’s a bit of both.” He said as he placed his cup of coffee down.

I looked outside at the cars driving by as I chewed on my cake.

“So why did _you_ get into law?”

I turned back to Allen, seeing him cutting his cake into pieces. I stabbed a stray piece of apple.

“Well when I was young I met a lawyer and he was awesome. I thought it was amazing that he could put bad people where they belonged. . . and I knew it was something I wanted to do.”

He nodded his head slowly, bringing a piece of cake to his mouth. “But sometimes the lawyers work for the bad guys.”

I stabbed another piece of cake with my apple and tilted my head. “Yeah, but I won’t.”

Allen kind of stared at me for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

“How many cases do you think you’ll be getting here in Detroit then Leena?”

I raised a brow and he cleared his throat before rephrasing. 

“If you don’t take some cases for the ‘bad guys’ what cases will you have?”

I placed my fork down and turned my coffee cup to where the handle could be grabbed.

“Well Allen, the cases against the bad guys you’ll be defending I guess.” I said before lifting my cup to my mouth and taking a drink.

He blinked and a slow smile grew on his mouth.

“You know instead of coming to see my band play we should have lunch.”

_He didn’t mean. . ._

“Or dinner.”

_He did. . ._

And as Allen and I stared at each other I forced my mouth to say something, _anything._

“I’ll think about it.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

A day.

One day of knowing someone and they ask me out on a date. That’s gotta be a new record, right?

I looked out the window of the train as it sped towards Greektown. After finishing our cake and saying goodbye to Masha at the bakery, we ended up back at work. 

And the whole time was spent wondering what the _hell_ I was doing. 

I liked Connor.

I didn’t even _know_ Allen that well.

But there I was, leading him to think that I would go on a _date_ with him. 

And I felt terrible. 

After assuring me he could keep the decorations in his car until Friday we took an elevator ride that seemed to take ages. Before he could say anything I ran off towards the restroom. 

I practically threw myself in one of the stalls and yanked my phone out to message Summer.

And among the various notifications that filled my screen a text from Connor was one of them.

I had opened it to find it was a picture. A picture that had me smiling all wide.

It was of Hank and Connor. Hank was obviously taking the photo with an impressed face and thumbs up while Connor was looking at the camera with a confused smile.

Underneath the photo was the message:

**_Kid looks good_ **

And he really did. The angle of the photo allowed me to see Connor, as he promised on our drive back from the mall, was wearing one of his new outfits. A navy crew-neck over a white open collared shirt along with black chinos and a pair of black Derbys. He was carrying his trademark blazer which made me chuckle, I guess he couldn’t _completely_ change his whole look. And then I noticed something that I wasn’t responsible for at all - his hair.

It wasn’t something terribly different, all he probably did was run a hand through it. But the one lock of hair that dangled over his forehead was now accompanied by many others for a sort of perfectly messy look that I sometimes saw on models at my moms shows.

I had typed back a response.

**_I just helped pick the clothes, he dressed himself_ **

**_But yes he does_ **

And I forgot whatever I was going to message Summer as I shut my phone off and pressed it to my mouth in thought.

It was what I was doing in the here and now, clicking my heels against the floor of the train. 

I went to my desk and finished my work, and as six came I hurried out when Allen went to talk to Cook in his office.

I pulled my blazer closer to me as I exited the subway, beginning the walk to Summers apartment with all the questions I would ask her floating in my head.

It was dark and I was downtown, closer to Cass Avenue and to where Summer was. The lights from taller buildings mixed with those from smaller shops. Allen was human. Connor was an android. Allen could _feel_. Connor. . .

_I don’t know why I can’t feel it._

I could basically see serious look that he had on his face that night, the sternness of his tone.

But these past days it’s just felt so. . . normal? Like he _was_ human, like he _could_ feel.

I pulled the doors to Summers apartment open and exhaled.

Was I just kidding myself?

And that was what I uttered as Summer opened her door.

“Kidding yourself about what?” She raised a perfectly arched brow. I tilted my head back with a groan and she grabbed my shoulder. “Get in here.”

I walked towards her couch and plopped my purse down before sliding my heels off. I watched her put her pointer finger up before walking to her kitchen. The lights in her apartment were warm, reflecting off the creme color of the walls. I walked over to the glass sliding doors that opened up to her balcony. I always loved that I could see Book Tower from here amongst the other brick giants.

“Cherry Coke for the woman who can’t have normal Coke.” 

I turned to find her holding a can out for me. I thanked her before going to settle on her couch, the T.V was on some type of French drama.

She paused it and turned to me, pulling her legs into a crisscross as she looked at me expectantly. “Lay it on me.”

I tapped at the top of my can, grimacing when I saw my nails were chewed short.

_When did I do that?_

I sighed and popped the can open. “I. . .”

She was silent for a second. “Okay I’ll just get it rolling then. . . how was the doctors? I see you have a brace, that’s good right?”

I frowned. “I’m actually getting surgery on Wednesday. I ehm. . . my nerve was damaged and I can’t actually feel three of my fingers.”

“What?” She started eyes wide, “Well how are you? Are you okay like emotionally?”

I waved my left hand. “After the surgery I should be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Well how have you even been able to take care of yourself now? Wait. . .” She trailed off, looking me up and down. “Where are you even staying?”

I gave her a sheepish smile as I set my drink down on one of her cork coasters. “Well. . . a motel in Ravendale.”

Her jaw basically hit the floor. “Leena! With Milo? No!”

I moved away from her light punches to my thigh with a laugh. She ceased her attack and blew a long strand of hair from her face. “Leena seriously.”

“Summer it’s the best I can do for now.” I defended, pulling my blazer off.

Her response was instant.

“You can stay here with me.”

My eyebrows shot up. “Summer mom wou-”

She did her trademark ‘X’ arms. “Zzp. She’s not even mad at you and even if she was why does she have to know?” 

I pressed my lips together as I gave a “ _Well_. . .” facial expression.

“Oh God, what did you do?”

“Whaat. Nothing.”

“Leena I’ve known you for twenty one years. Twenty one. Do you know how old you are?”

“Twenty one.” 

She pointed her finger at me, eyes squinting. “ _Exactly._ I know when you’re lying.”

“Alright.” I pushed her finger away with a huff “I may have went into a Maria store and bought _lots_ of clothes.”

Her blue eyes widened a little. “With the tab?”

“With the tab.” I confirmed.

“Ooh Leena!” She exclaimed as we fell into laughter. The mood was so comfortable and so familiar, all my stress went away when I was with her. But I of course remembered as I took a sip from my can.

“But uhm, I came for advice.”

“On how to hide the tab thing?”

I gave an eye roll, smiling. “No. It’s a boy thing.”

Summers face went a bit blank as she nodded.

“Specifically Connor. I. . . he’s obviously the guy I have a small thing for but. . .” 

I looked towards the coffee table and picked up Summers rainbow scrunchie, pulling on it as I continued. “I don’t think he can feel the same way. I mean - he said he couldn’t. He has a problem feeling romantic love like that. But the thing is Summer, he shows affection towards his pet pigeon and towards his. . .“ I tried to think of a word to describe Hank. “To his adoptive dad. So I know that he can definitely probably feel romantic love if he just got into a relationship with someone who could help him.”

Her eyes moved from where the were situated on the scrunchie I was holding and she pursed her lips. “And you think that's you? That you can help him know romantic love?”

I wrapped the scrunchie around my pinkie and frowned. “I don't know. I just have a small crush I don’t even know if I _would_ date him-”

It was a lie but Summer quickly cut in.

“Don’t. If he can’t feel romantic love don’t even bother Leena. What are you going to do when you’re ‘trying to show him what love is’ and he learns nothing?”

I blinked at how serious she was, her jaw clenching as she stared me down. “When you’ve grown attached and begin to love _him_ and he feels nothing in return? You’re just going to hurt yourself Leena.”

I furrowed my brows.

“But I think there _can_ be something there Summer. . .”

She leaned her head back. “Then no offense Leena, but you’re dumb.”

I took no offense, just soaked in the fact that she was _kind of_ right. If Connor couldn’t feel love and never has why would I take the risk? Just to be heartbroken? She scooted over and rested a hand on my leg.

“Hey, I’m sorry that was a little harsh. . .”

I shook my head, swallowing at the remembrance of our outing yesterday. 

“No you’re fine. And,” I exhaled, meeting her eyes. “Right.”

Summer smiled, her perfect teeth gleaming.

I thought back to Allen. “So then I should go for a human right?”

Summer paused before cocking her head to the side. “Leena. . . please don’t tell me theres another boy.”

I raised my hands in a shrug watching her rub her hand down her face.

“Jeez, it’s like when you went through puberty.”

“Why would you say that, it’s not even true.” I grimaced, not wanting to think about those times.

“Right, you’re just as boy crazy then as you are now.” She muttered, pressing down on her ankles.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never liked a guy Summer.” I said, unwrapping the colorful scrunchie from my finger. She raised a brow and crossed her arms.

“Oh I can. I’ve _never_ liked a boy. They’re too much and too gross.”

I rolled my eyes, not falling for it. “So you just like nobody then.”

She seemed to think for a moment. She opened her mouth before snapping it shut with a smile.

“Yep, nobody.”

After taking her rainbow scrunchie to tie her hair up we both watched her French show. Thankfully she put subtitles on and I got comfortable on her shoulder as she pulled the throw off the top of the couch. 

The more we watched I found the main character, Marc, was raised to be a coldblooded prince. Raised to show no emotion and to just do his duty as a king. It was all he knew and all he could focus on, just doing what he was raised and groomed to do. Then he met Celinè. And she showed him how to break away from what he was taught, to make his own rules and his own type of life. And the cold man began to love. And suddenly Summer didn’t seem so right.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to learn Russian for a while and the only thing I actually really retained was how to say "mashed potatoes."  
> And that is why I stick with my French and Spanish.  
> Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!  
> (there is a special Christmas chapter that is probably going to be posted way later but it's there :D)  
> X


	13. Cherry Pie - Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's been dealing with way too many emotions as of late which is extremely frustrating - he's just trying to figure out who this serial killer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Things are hard for Connor.

There was Christmas music playing, mixing with the sounds of conversation of the party as Hank and I stood in front of Elijah Kamski, him asking questions that were not relevant to our reason for being there.

Kamski’s face was dark as I stared at him.

“We can further elaborate in private, Mr. Kamski.”

He seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation and murmured a few words to Chloe before leading us past the party and towards his study.

He slid the doors shut behind us and I noticed the curtains were drawn in the small room, blueprints and pieces of equipment laying besides random pieces of metal on the worktables. Elijah walked over to the couch that sat in there and spread his hands in a “now what” manner.

I looked to Hank and he pulled his cell phone out while I began to explain.

“You worked closely with androids Elijah. There was a double homicide downtown and the suspects are androids, we wanted to know if they seemed familiar to you.”

Hank stepped forward to allow Elijah to examine the photo. 

He stared for a few seconds before shaking his head. “It’s too blurry.”

I rubbed my hands together as Hank pocketed his phone with a sigh. Elijah perked up then. 

“ _ But _ I know someone who could definitely tell you. He was actually on your design team Connor, he knows everything about androids. And I bet he could tell you what kind of androids they are.” He snapped his fingers as he stood and walked towards his desk that sat in the corner.

“And what’s this guys name?” Hank asked as he approached the desk. 

“Brady Perrier. Brilliant guy. . .” Elijah typed away as his gaze turned a bit remorseful. “He’s been through some shit though. . . still, nice guy.” 

Elijah found an address for Mr. Perrier and Hank imputed it into his phone. Elijah leaned back in his chair. “I’m throwing a ball on New Years, for charity. You two should come. It would be great publicity especially with the shitstorm that’s coming.

“Shitstorm?” Hank repeated.

“You know when the news gets out that there’s a serial killer the public is going to be pressing down hard on the police.”

“I don’t see how going to a fucking  _ ball  _ will make us look good.”

“Hey. . . it’s for charity. It’ll show you care for your community.”

I didn’t think it was a good idea but Hank glanced over at me and shrugged. “Looks like you’re my date.”

I raised my brows as Elijah smiled. “You can bring Leena too, extra good publicity.”

“Right. Well thanks for the information but we’re probably leaving now.”

Elijah gave me a curious look as Hank walked towards the door and opened it.

“And how are you Connor? Have you felt anything. . . new?”

I regarded Kamski for a moment.  _ He knew something. _

“Connor.” Hank called sternly before walking out of the room.

There was a beat before I slowly turned and followed Hank.

“. . . guy. Found ‘em.”

Hanked walked into a doorway on our left and I heard Chloe as I approached.

“Hello boys.”

It was the kitchen, Chloe and Catalina standing in front of the island. Catalina’s face was a bit pink and she was smiling.

Elijah walked over to Chloe, pulling her to his side as he placed a small kiss on her head. His eyes landed on Catalina.

“Leena I was just talking to the detectives about joining Chloe and I for our charity Christmas ball this year. Would you want to go?”

“I uhm. . .” She glanced around and I was silently urging her to go. It would help me be productive. “Sure. Why not.” She said finally.

Chloe smiled at her fiancee and Hank let out a small sigh as he patted my back. “Looks like you aren’t my date anymore.”

Date? I wasn’t aware I had a date.

“Oh you all should stay for the party. Oh! We should take a photo together to put on the website!” Chloe said excitedly, pulling Elijah out of the kitchen. I followed her and Kamski to see a photographer waiting in front of a silver fringe backdrop curtain along a wall. “We’re taking photos of all our friends who are attending the ball. Chloe chose the background.” Kamski started as he and Chloe walked towards the curtain to pose for the photo. Hank gave a noncommittal grunt as he walked over to the two, settling beside Kamski. I stood to the right of Hank and he put an arm across my shoulder. I displayed a smile that was appropriate for photos.

“Leena why aren’t you in here?”

I looked away from the camera to see Catalina standing beside the photographer.

“Oh, I was just-”

“Naaah, get in here. By Connor.” Hank pointed at me and I raised a brow. She did as she was told although she stood a bit far from me. She wouldn’t make it in the frame. The photographer looked into his camera before shaking his head.

“ _ You need to get closer to him.”  _ He ordered in Spanish and Catalina looked towards me. What was she waiting for.

She side stepped and her hip pressed against me. 

The photographer looked into his camera again before shaking his head. 

“Girls should get in front of the boys.” 

“Lots of moving.” Kamski grinned.

“I’m just glad I’m in the middle.” Hank replied as Catalina stepped to stand in front of me.

The photographer waved his hand and Catalina stepped backwards, pressing flush against me. I took in a sharp breath before trying to maintain my smile. I’ve been in uncomfortable situations before with people attempting to seduce me and have ended up in some compromising positions with other officers on accident and I’ve never reacted. Until now. It seemed like the photographer was taking his time and I began gritting my teeth. Pressure. I glanced down at her, seeing that what I assumed was correct. Her heels made her just tall enough to have her - what is a more polite way of saying it -  _ bum  _ against me. I felt a familiar heat building up and attempted to focus on anything else as the camera flashed. I moved back immediately as she moved forward, folding my hands in front of my zipper as Catalina murmured something and ran off. I stepped away from Hank and made my way towards where I knew a restroom was. 

I managed to calm myself down with some breathing and some water and opened the door to find Chloe waiting.

“Oh.” She widened her eyes slightly. “I thought you would be someone else.”

“No, sorry.” I scanned the immediate area for Hank or Catalina.

“I heard you’re having emotional problems.”

I was a bit taken aback by her bluntness, but it was also a bit admirable. “Well. . . yes.”

She walked forward. “You don’t think you can feel love. It  _ is  _ hard to understand. I didn’t know I loved Elijah until it was time for me to decide what I would do with my newfound freedom. I found that I didn’t want to leave him because he meant so much to me.”

I scanned her, but her stress levels were low and her features untelling. Why was she telling me this?

“You’ll know you have feelings for them when you get reminded of them by little things you come across because they’re always on your mind. When you feel your conversations flow naturally and easily. When you feel excited to do things with them and when they message or talk to you. When you want to be there for them and  _ protect  _ them.”

She stared at me intensely before tilting her head. “You think about Catalina a lot don’t you?”

“What’s going on?”

I broke away from Chloe’s blue gaze. 

“I’m going to find Leena.” I murmured before walking back towards the party and past a confused Hank.

I spotted her speaking to Kamski. I neared them, hearing him say something about trying something out.

I took in her flustered state and Kamski’s smug look.

“Try what?”

“Nothing.” She all but winced, trying to seem like nothing was off. I squinted at her, taking in her heart rate. 

“Thank you for hosting us Elijah but we’ll be leaving now.” I said before steering her away without another word.

“Have a good night!”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I took a small drink from my mug, watching a man eat his biscuits and gravy from the booth across from me.

After dropping Catalina off I came to Ray’s, a diner in Ravendale. I saw it in a movie that detectives have a favorite diner that they talk and eat at, and after extensive searching throughout Detroit I stumbled in here during a rainy night. I sat at a booth and watched the people run by as a waitress, Nell, set a cup of Thirium down for me. That’s when I decided that Ray’s would be my diner.

The man didn’t seem to notice my stare which was probably for the best.

His plate was overflowing with eggs and bacon, and it smelt quite nice.

This diner did make the best breakfast.

I should bring Catalina here.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I did think about Catalina a lot didn’t I?

I placed my mug of Thirium down as I recalled what Chloe had said to me. Did it have some truth? I could ask Catalina, she seemed to be a sort of expert on all things emotional and romantic. 

She had a boyfriend before.

I thought back to the man. Sean Howard. He was third on the suspect list, and the fact he had threatened Catalina solidified his position.

Thinking about it angered me a little.

The threat of course, not the boyfriend thing.

I looked down at my tablet to where I had been researching Steven McMiller. He was most notably a pageant coach, his actual occupation was as a dog groomer. He had been with Maya for many years, since highschool actually. He was pretty unremarkable.

And not tied to Catalina in any way.

The spot where she kissed me seemed to pulse at the thought of her.

I was broken from my thoughts as a waitress placed a plate down in front of me.

Cherry pie.

I was going to tell her I didn’t order the dish as she gave me a small wink. “A little lady ordered it for you.”

She walked off as I observed the slice of pie in front of me.

But I don’t-

“You gonna eat that?”

I looked up from the plate to see the “little lady.”

Jessa’s bangs bounced as she plopped onto the opposite seat of my booth, sliding the plate towards her.

I clicked the tablet off as she unwrapped the napkin that held all the utensils with a light smile on her face.

“What are you doing?” I finally said as she held the fork over the pie.

She paused and leaned her head on her hand with an amused look. “Eating pie.”

I raised a brow before leaning my head against the cushioned back of the booth seat. “Of course, but that’s not what I meant. I’m not telling you anything about the case so you have no reason to be-”

She pointed the fork at me as she interrupted. “So you don’t pointlessly order food that you can’t eat anymore?”

I ground my teeth together as she smiled.

“Do you still lounge around in your apartment doing nothing all day?”

Her smile grew. “Damn Con. And I wasn’t doing  _ nothing _ , I was writing articles. I’m a professional.”

I nodded slowly, not really caring. “I have to leave-”

“Seriously Con?” She frowned, dropping the fork onto her plate. “Can we just. . . talk?”

I exhaled, not really wanting to humor her. “About what? How you always seem to show up when I get a case?”

“That’s because I’m a crime reporter,” She said as she pushed the pie aside, green eyes on mine. “And no, about us. I know it’s been a while but. . . I miss you.”

I didn’t.

“Ok, I really have to. . .”

“Connor. Please.”

I stopped my scooting, looking at her again.

“You can’t act like what we had was nothing. I felt it, it was strong. I know you did too.”

“Did I?”

She rolled her eyes. “You say that you didn’t, but why did you agree to date me in the first place if you never felt anything?”

“You kept asking.” I answered bluntly. She shook her head as if that didn’t matter.

“Connor you were the best guy I’ve ever been with. And you know that’s something.”

I raised a brow. “Best in regards to the relationship or sex?”

“A healthy mix of both.” She continued to smile wolfishly.

I unfortunately couldn’t say the same. We had been friends first, meeting through North, when she developed a liking towards me. She had constantly suggested dates and I constantly refused, saying I didn’t feel that way towards her or  _ anyone  _ for that matter. One night I had been doing some thinking and decided that I should accept. Perhaps doing romantic things and going on dates would help unlock those feelings.

They did not.

My “relationship” with Jessa was mostly her staying home and watching t.v and when she wouldn’t watch t.v she would be on her computer. And if she wasn’t doing that she was resting. And if she wasn’t doing  _ those  _ things, it was sex. Empty, meaningless sex.

I remember wondering why it wasn’t at all like what Markus and Simon made it seem like. Sure, it felt good in a certain aspect but - not in the whole mind and emotional way.

“Are you even listening?”

I blinked as Jessa’s face took a concerned look. I looked towards the pie. “Jessa I don’t see us being together again.”

“Oh wow okay, you definitely weren’t listening. Listen Con, I just miss being friends. Having you to talk to and to yell at me for stuff. Like. . . wearing the same clothes for days in a row even though we’re androids and we don’t sweat and smell like humans do.”

It was because she would spill thirium on her clothes and not clean them. 

I gave a sigh before looking towards the pie. “We can be friends.  _ Friends.”  _

She grinned before setting both hands on the table. “So. . . the Kanami Cafe scene, pretty gnarly right?”

And with that I said goodbye and began walking towards the door. 

Before the door closed behind me I heard her yell, “It was worth a try.”.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I shut my apartment door behind me with a small click. It was four in the morning. I went to check on Hank who was peacefully sleeping in his cage. He did rouse when I got closer, and I did the daily task of feeding him.

I stared at him as he pecked at his food, feeling a burning sensation on my jaw. When Hank finished I put him outside for the day and shut the window before small flecks of snow could get inside. I walked past my study and into the bedroom before standing in front of the large mirror that was on the wall across my bed. There was a small bit of glitter on my sleeve from when we took the photo at the party.

I looked at the area above my jaw, almost  _ feeling  _ Catalina’s lips there.

_ You’ll know. _

I brushed my fingertips over the area, feeling my body heat up. 

I couldn’t. . . not for Catalina. She was a friend, a friend I had just made. That was all.

If anything this feeling was from my upgrade. 

I felt my thirium pump quicken as I recalled the moment she took her coat off. The way her dress fit on her body was definitely the reason for it. The way the fabric tightened over her breasts, how it accuented the swell of her hips and her incredible-

I swallowed harshly, the faint memory of Catalina’s thighs fading as I stared at myself. 

She was my friend.

A friend who was kind and sweet.

A friend who didn’t need to know what I was thinking about when she backed into me earlier that night.

That the feeling of her pressed against me was flooding my thoughts right now.

I shook my head and walked towards my desk, seating myself on the chair that was in front of it.

Damn upgrade. I have one pretty girl accidentally brush against me and now that’s all I can manage to think about. One pretty girl. Pretty. I shifted in my chair, my jeans seemingly too tight now. I sighed, leaning my head back in the darkness of my apartment. 

Great.

I opened one of my desk drawers to retrieve a bottle before setting it atop the desk. I tried to think of anyone else, anything else that wasn’t her.

But as I unbuckled my belt I knew it wasn’t going away.

It was just arousal. Many men got aroused from small things. I exhaled, moving my pants as I swallowed. 

It was six when I next looked at the clock. The guilt I felt hadn’t left since after finishing earlier. The first thing I thought was ‘You just got off to your friend, one who you didn’t even know much about. The first thing I thought after I tapped a question on the keys. 

**How to tell when you like someone?**

There were lots of sources, interviews, blog posts. I scrolled through there were lots of useful information. Most of it were things that I had known or heard, a few pieces of advice reminding me of Chloe. One article actually had a checklist of sorts, one thing mentioned knowing things about that person. I thought back to earlier thought. I quickly erased my original question.

**Questions to ask to know someone better?**

I pressed enter and found quite a few.

Two Hundred Questions To Ask. . .

I raised a brow before scrolling down for another article.

The Fifty Five Best Questions To Ask To Break The Ice. . .

I squinted. The ice was already broken. Another scroll.

Three Hundred Seventy One Deep Questions To Ask To Better Know Someone. . .

And that one seemed perfect. I looked at the clock on the bottom of my screen, seeing that soon I would have to be taking Catalina to the doctor. So I memorized all the questions.

I walked over to my closet and quickly changed out of my old clothes and into identical clean ones. I placed the garments in my hamper before using some of the spray Hank gifted me a couple years ago. I walked into my bathroom to do my daily washing up. As I dried water off my face I frowned at my reflection. Before I could fall back into the lost state that I usually ended up in when looking at myself I turned and picked up my keys and wallet off the dining table. 

The objective for today: take Catalina to the doctors and ask her questions.

As I shut the door to my apartment I saw the sun gleam through the window of my living room.

And nothing could conflict with the objective when it was this simple.

Evidently many things could in fact conflict with the objective.

I walked out of the mall, Catalina guiding me since my vision was a bit obscured by the many bags I was carrying. 

“Keys. Keys?” She asked as she looked both ways before we crossed the street.

“In my pocket.”

She held my elbow as we walked towards the car.

I furrowed my eyebrows together as she pulled me closer to the drivers side door. Then, pushing a bag out of the way, she began to push her hands into my blazer pockets. 

“My pants pockets.” I said as she looked to me with wide eyes. 

“Oh.” 

She moved her hand to the front of my jeans and I felt my pump speed up. “My left back pocket.” I explained watching as she pulled her hand back quickly with a squeaked apology. She had been acting strange since the store.

I had been changing into one of the shirts the store associate chose for me when I asked her to grab my blazer since I wouldn’t be needing it at the moment. She did but I suppose me being partially dressed made her a bit uncomfortable since she lifted her hand up to shield her eyes. She was very red. 

I watched as she opened the door and pushed the seat forward to allow me to put the bags inside. 

“Do you need me to he-”

I placed all the bags in the backseat as she stepped to the side. When everything was secure I pushed the seat back into place and turned to her with a smile.

“Are we ready to go?”

She blinked and nodded, making her way to the passenger side.

I sat in the car and started it, glancing over to make sure she was buckled as I pulled out of the spot.

She turned the radio up a bit higher and leaned against the window, finding time to rest before work I suppose. I looked at the clock on the radio and confirmed that.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I thought back to what I’d have to do today. 

I took Catalina to the doctors office.

I talked to Catalina.

Steven was in fact connected to Catalina.

So once again, she was the connecting factor in the three cases. 

I glanced over at her, the straightened locks of hair fell onto her face as she slept. It was always interesting to see how humans were when relaxed like this. Her chin was tucked into the white of her blouse, her knees close together as her body angled to one side. I saw the bandage on her thigh and wondered why they hadn’t checked on that wound. Or maybe they did when I wasn’t in the room? Anyways, she looked calm, peaceful. 

Pretty.

I blinked and turned towards the road.

It was normal to think humans were attractive. I’ve met attractive humans. So why was Catalina’s appearance effective in causing me to act strangely. It was like I  _ needed  _ to look at her. I felt my eyebrows knit together as I decided to instead focus on what I would do after dropping Catalina off. 

I would contact the android developer, Brady Perrier. And also the Carlos from the Howard household for a more thorough questioning. And buy more clothing hangers. I looked at the bags in the backseat from my rearview mirror.

A lot more hangers.

We kept on the freeway and soon enough the towers of the city were in view and I looked over towards the sleeping woman.

“Catalina.” 

No response.

“Catalina.”

Not even a twitch of an eye.

“ _ Catalina. _ ” I repeated, a little louder.

She still didn’t stir.

I looked back towards the road quickly before using my right hand to smack her cheek.

She woke with a groan and I focused back on the road.

“Did you just smack me?” She asked with a strained voice. I looked at her from my peripheral as she stretched, the bruise on her neck a light green and yellow color.

“I’m sorry but we’re here.”

She was silent for a moment and let out a yawn. “We aren’t even at my building.”

I smiled at her grumbled tone.

“Well I decided to wake you anyways.”

She muttered a thanks as I turned on the street of her firm.

I found a spot in front of the door and put the car in park. I looked to her with a smile as she brushed her hair out of her face. She looked out the window and sighed. “Let’s hope I get promoted to coffee maker.” She said it sarcastically and I frowned.

“Is work not what you imagined it would be?”

She laughed and turned to me, her eyes bright.

And I froze for a second.

“Don’t worry about me okay? I’ll see you later. . .” She began to get out of the car, pausing as she pointed a finger at me. “You better wear your clothes tomorrow. Promise me you will.”

“I promise.”

She seemed satisfied as she pulled her coat on, a soft smile on her face as she waved goodbye. I watched her walk to the door with a similar smile, feeling it fade as she was gone. 

I had work to do.

I drove to my apartment, thinking the entire time. I slammed my car door shut as I approached my buildings entrance. I opened the front door and saw Ms. Shelby getting her mail.

“Oh hello Connor.” She grinned as she saw me. “I heard you brought a girl over.”

I raised a brow, not sure who was really giving her this information.

“A friend, yes.”

She gave a small pout. “Not more than that? Shame. I rather enjoyed it when you would have that girlfriend of yours.”

I forced a laugh as she reveled in her own distasteful joke. After excusing myself and taking the elevator to my floor I walked to my door.

I shut it behind me as I looked at the fourth key on my keyring. I walked towards the door to the left of me, sticking the key inside the lock. I listened for the nice  _ click  _ as I turned the handle. It was completely dark in the room, just as I had left it. I recited all the information I learned as I flipped the switch on, light flooding the room.

Thank you Catalina.

I found out that I actually  _ did  _ have enough hangers for all my clothes. If I folded all my pants and t-shirts I could hang the rest up. It was a small struggle to put all the bags in my arms again without Catalina’s assistance but I managed. 

Hank cooed lightly from his cage as the television droned on about the news. 

I folded the last of the  _ Maria  _ bags and stacked them atop each other neatly before setting them in my closet. The timer to my stove beeped and I walked over to turn it off. My dough was done.

I turned to my fridge to grab the ball of dough that had been resting for an hour, careful not to get flour on my new sweatpants. I had decided to wear my ‘casual’ attire around the house, finding it was much more comfortable than my usual jeans. I actually had Nani share a guide for each outfit I could wear so I wouldn’t have to think about what went with what. And what I was wearing now, grey sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt, was on the guide. Although I probably shouldn’t have worn my new clothes to cook. 

I grabbed my rolling pin and set the dough aside, unwrapping it from my reusable plastic wrap. I placed some flour on the countertop before setting the dough on it and adding more flour. Then I began to flatten it out.

I had been thinking hard.

What Catalina had told me had never been told to anyone else, there's no way. Her body language pointed towards that and if it did become known by the public that she was taken advantage of it would’ve been huge - look at when her mother's overdose broke out.

I reached over to the awaiting circle shaped cutter when I decided the dough was big enough. I began to cut pieces out.

So that would mean only Catalina, her mother and  _ Summer  _ knew the identity of the man who abused her. And isn’t it strange how he happened to die after she mentioned how her mother never did anything about him at the dinner. The dinner Summer was attending. I wrapped my dough around pasta forms, smiling to myself.

Summer is responsible, there is no doubt.

But why? What does she gain from killing these people? And what influence did the Laughlins have on Catalina?

I walked over to the awaiting pot of oil, carefully dropping each form into it.

I stared at the bubbles in the pot. But there is so much more isn’t there? The androids in the footage were dressed exactly like Carlos and the other ‘reset’ androids were. And they claimed to have been abducted. So then, how does Summer tie into that? Is she apart of the android-napping ring?

I plucked the cannoli shells from the pot and placed them on a toweled plate, setting the plate on the counter as I walked to grab the filling from the fridge. 

I would just have to find out, would have to get closer.

I began filling each cannoli carefully.

I decided to not add chocolate chips until I would give them to Catalina.

She did like Italian food, and when humans were given food - specifically sweets - they opened up more. 

As I thought this there was that feeling of guilt but I brushed it off.

I held a cannoli up, admiring my work.

This case would be solved soon.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Good morning Connor, you look nice today.” 

I thanked Katy, the receptionist, as I walked towards my desk.

I was receiving many compliments today. And it was rather pleasant. I even received a look that wasn’t indifference from Fowler, which made me feel a bit more accomplished. I was reading a file with Officer Brown regarding Orion Hughes when Hank finally arrived.

He paused in front of his desk, staring at me. 

“Hello Hank.” I greeted after he didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“Well  _ fuckin  _ look at you Connor, god damn you look great.”

Brown chuckled from beside me, closing the file. “I’ll keep you updated on whatever he says next.” With that he walked off and Hank stepped over to me, ordering me to twirl around.

“Who the hell is your fairy godmother because  _ shiit. _ ”

I smiled softly, thanking him but refusing to spin. “Catalina wanted to go shopping but I somehow ended up being the recipient of most of the purchases.”

Hank nodded, admiring the shoes. He flicked his gaze up to my hair. “And you got a haircut?”

I shook my head, feeling the hair brush against my forehead. I remember how I wanted to add my own touch. “I just mussed it up with my hand this morning.”

His smile was filled with wonder.

“Well you look. . . you look  _ human  _ Con. Well I mean, except for the strobe light on your head.”

And for some reason him saying that made my smile grow. But I knew it was because of the many thoughts that swam in my head whenever I looked in the mirror. “Thank you Hank.”

I looked behind him to see Gavin shaking his head as he walked towards the break area.

Then I heard the message in my head, my eye twitching as I looked to Hank.

“Carlos is here.”

He nodded and I began the walk towards the lobby when he grabbed my phone from my desk. I paused, realizing what he was doing. He tapped ‘send’ on the screen.

“She’ll love that.” Hank said with a suggestive smile. Would she?

I cut off my thoughts of Catalina before reminding him of Carlos.

We had him sent in, taking him to the interrogation room. He was calm and I decided on a neutral approach.

I asked him the basics like his name and age before getting to anything else.

“You don’t remember anything from the night you were abducted?”

Carlos shook his head. “Nothing except the car itself.”

“And if we were to find said car would you be able to identify it.” I asked.

“Well of course, but I did share the image with you.”

I knew that. I gave a glance towards the mirror beside us.

“You said you were trying to find a place to sleep in Corktown, correct? When you shared your recollection of that night it seemed like you found a reasonably private area.”

Carlos nodded, his stress levels picking up. “I have no idea  _ how  _ they found me. It was one of the storage containers in Danwult’s diesel lot. Whoever it was probably followed me.”

So a kidnapper who stalked their victims like prey? I could tell he was frightened at the idea.

“Did you tell anyone about where you would be staying?” I asked him as he looked at the table, thinking.

“Eh. . . only one person. King. But - he would  _ never  _ do that to me, to  _ anyone _ . I know him.”

King. 

“Okay,” I began slowly, seeing Carlos got a bit stressed at the idea that I may think this  _ King _ is a suspect. Which I did. “I believe you. So what had you been doing earlier in the day?”

Carlos relaxed his shoulders. 

“I was at the shelter playing cards with some of the guys. . .” 

A shelter?

He met my eyes and seemed to read my mind. “There's a shelter down in Ravendale that I go to for some recreation. It’s for humans and androids.”

“And what do they do there?”

“Well they provide food and clothes to humans and repairs and shelter for androids.”

“No shelter for humans?” I asked. A possible hate crime?

“No they do too.”

Nevermind. “And how long have you been going there?” 

He gave an exhale. “Ever since the revolution, I quit working at the hotel I had been sold to. I mean so many other androids were doing it to but. . . I didn’t really think it through.” He smiled nervously as I nodded.

We wrapped up and I found Hank waiting for me, leaning against the wall. “So we’re going to the shelter right?”

“Of course,” I began, standing next to him as we watched Carlos leaving. “Just keep an eye out for a man named King.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

The shelter was bustling with humans and androids alike when we arrived. It was a simple one story building made out of brick, a large line at the door. I stepped out of the car and looked to Hank who made an “After you” motion. I obliged, walking across the street and he fell into step next to me. “So what are we looking for?” 

“Anyone suspicious.”

“Oh, right. That’ll be  _ easy _ .”

A woman was talking to a man on the sidewalk, frantic. I was going engage when Hank spoke up.

“I’ve already seen many  _ suspicious _ anyones Con.”

I glanced over at him, amused. “Good work Hank. But I think we’ll try to speak to the owner or an advisor of some kind.”

We stepped through the parking lot, many people conversing as they waited in the line. We just had to get inside. I observed that the line went through the double doors to the building, meaning someone of authority was here.

There was a group of men standing by the entrance speaking loudly, one of them turning towards Hank and I.

They didn’t seem like they were waiting in line as they were gathered around one of the tables with cards.

The one eyeing us seemed to nudge the man next to him and I quickly scanned them.

Three were human, two android.

Knowles Camton, Colton Neil, Stephen White.

The androids were models used in construction work.

Their eyes were on us as we neared the open door, I could see Hank tensing as he seemed to notice that the men were staring at us.

“Excuse me.” I murmured to a woman in the line, trying to make it through. And then there were hands on my shoulders. 

I was yanked backwards and Hank let out a shout. I stumbled a little, but remained on my feet as I looked to see one of the androids staring at me. His facial features were strong, anger evident based on the curve of his brow. The other men behind him had abandoned whatever game they were playing and were now watching what was going on. 

“You trying to cut in line man?”

“Mica. . .”

I raised a brow. Could he not tell I definitely  _ wasn’t  _ homeless? The people in the line seemed to go quiet as they watched. I looked to Hank, noticing his hand slowly moving towards his hip. I made eye contact that I hoped told him to hold on.

“Mica I’m not trying to cut-” I began before getting cut off by an aggressive shove that sent me into one of the pillars that held the buildings overhang. And this is when Hank pulled his gun out.

“Back off asshole.”

Mica’s eyebrows shot up as people behind us backed away quickly. Colton stepped forward with a hand held out, fear in his voice. “Hey, hey wait!”

“Hank.” I stepped beside him, keeping my eye on Mica and Colton as the sound of keys jingling approached. 

I looked to see a dark man stepping through the crowd of people was the source.

A scan told me they were Martin Laveau.

He took in the situation, swallowing. “We don’t allow guns here, if you don’t put it away I’m going to have to call the police, sir.” He warned as Hank rolled his eyes before lowering the gun and pulling his badge out from behind his shirt, allowing it to sit against his chest. 

“I am the police. We came here just lookin’ for someone to ask a few questions and this  _ dickhead _ decides to mess with my partner.”

Martin looked to me seemingly just realizing I was there. 

“Is this true?” He asked Colton. “This won't be tolerated Mica. We’ve already told you this, it’s been happening too much lately.” Hank had holstered his gun as Martin found his way to me and apologized.

“You said you need to ask questions.”

I gave a nod. “Is there a supervisor here?”

“The son of the owner is here, I’m a manager though. You can call me King.”

Found him. I didn’t allow my satisfaction to show as I looked to Hank before I requested to speak to the owner’s son.

King calmed everyone down after writing Mica up and led Hank and I through the building.

The shelter was clean and well kept, people seemingly comfortable at tables and in the beds. I regularly scanned faces as we followed King. We reached a door and stepped inside. There was a desk with a terminal, a couch and a large bookcase. 

A blonde man sat at the desk, filling out a form.

His hair was curled and his eyes brown, a prominent feature being the large mole on his chin. He looked up as we entered with confusion on his face. 

“Sean, there are two detectives who would like to speak with you. Mica was giving them a  _ hard time _ .”

He stood to walk over to us, extending his hand. And then Sean seemed to recognize me, his lips slightly curving upward in a way that had me feeling strange.

“I’m so very sorry about all of this,” He began, giving a light laugh as he looked to Hank and I. “This doesn’t usually happen. I’m Sean Howard, my father is the director of this facility.”

I took his hand, his grip a bit too tight for a casual greeting. 

“I’m detective Anderson.” I replied as I studied his face and he did the same to mine, his eyes carrying an intensity I couldn’t quite explain. Anger? Interest? He decided to break the hold and moved to Hank as I tried to register what  _ exactly  _ that was.

Howard.

Sean?

I realized that this was Catalina’s ex boyfriend and also the son of the woman who attempted to stab me. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” He asked with a smile.

Hank opened his mouth to speak before I interrupted. “How does your system work here Mr. Howard?”

He looked to me, eyes still intense. “Well we give shelter and food and all other necessary things for humans and androids alike. We even have guides to help them find jobs or places to stay. Why do you ask detective?”

He was smiling. As if he was challenging me. I didn’t like it. “Well an android who frequented this center had been kidnapped and he has reason to believe it was by someone here.”

It was a lie, but I watched as his heart rate to see if it had any effect. And there was nothing. 

“So you’re asking permission to interrogate each of our volunteers?” He asked, curls moving as he tilted his head slightly. His demeanor was nothing short of cocky as he leaned against his desk. “Why don’t you start with King here?” 

I looked towards King to see his eyes widen. “Wh-what?” His heart rate picked up noticeably. But I was more focused on Sean at the moment. I met the other set of brown eyes was a small smile. “I’d rather ask  _ you  _ a few questions Mr. Howard.”

And there was a glimmer in his stare. “I think I would have to call my lawyer first  _ Mr.  _ Anderson. And I’m afraid I can’t allow you to probe into any of my staff either - they’re very busy helping less fortunate androids unlike yourself.”

Hank broke in then. “Thank you for your time Mr. Howard.” And with that he walked towards the door. After swinging it open with a small “jackass” that I wasn’t sure either of the other men heard he left. I moved to follow when Sean spoke.

“Oh and,” He pulled one of his hands out of his suit pockets and pointed at me. “ _ Connor _ . . . you give Leena my love alright?”

And I felt that weird feeling as I shut the door behind me, the slamming sound indicating it was with more force than intended. 

Hank was nowhere to be seen. He probably went to the car already. I walked towards the exit on the other side of the building, stepping between the bunk beds. And then a hand grabbed me. I snapped my head towards the owner and saw it was Colton. His grey eyes were wide as he stared at me.

“You’re a cop right? You need to help us.”

I raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

He looked around as if to make sure nobody could hear. “Mica, the big guy you scuffled with, he  _ never  _ acted like that until a few weeks ago. He went missing for a couple days. . . like the others. . . “

“Others?” I pressed as he adjusted his scarf with a rapid nod. 

“Mary and Nicky and Lopez and Angel and. . . “

I stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and moving him to sit after taking in his panic.

“Colton please. . . the names. Who are they?”

He blinked as he looked up at the ceiling. “They were androids, my friends. They were taken.  _ He  _ took them. And you know why?” He laughed at the lights above. “Because he knows nobody cares. Homeless androids go missing nobody cares. Not even the police, we could report them missing as many times as we fucking can and nobody does  _ shit  _ to find them.” He met my eyes again, slowly becoming animated. “He’ll find you on the streets, if he finds you alone that’s it, you’re a goner. He doesn’t care if you’re the lowest scummy android who’s breakfast, lunch and dinner is red ice,” He leaned forward and grinned. “Oh no he doesn’t care because he’ll take you. He will take  _ you. _ ”

I stood and frowned as he simply repeated that I would ‘be taken.’ I walked back to the car, not seeing the group of men on my way out. So many thoughts were forming in my head as I trudged on.

Androids are going missing here.

Sean Howard was trying to hide it.

Androids were going missing and coming back different?

Sean Howard  _ knew  _ who I was.

I was going to be taken.

Sean Howard is the most unpleasant human I’ve ever met. . . which when you considered I knew Gavin Reed said quite a lot.

The woman that had been frantic on the sidewalk was speaking to someone else now and as I walked past them I heard her words.

“Angel’s been missing since November.”

Hank was seated inside the car when I opened my door. He looked towards me with a small shake of his head. “What a prick. No wonder Leena dumped his ass.”

I simply nodded as I started the car, not wanting to think about him since it brought the weird bubbling feeling.

“Hey. . . I know that look.” Hank grinned as I turned to look at him, hand ready to put the car into drive. 

“What?” I asked, registering the bite in my tone quickly after I spoke.

Hanks grin grew as he smacked his hands together before resting one on my shoulder with a small shake.

“You’re pissed. Jealous. Never thought I’d see the day.”

And I registered that. The bubbling feeling, the weird bubbling feeling was jealousy.

But I never got jealous.

I could  _ never  _ feel jealousy.

I thought back to the night Catalina and I were seated on my couch. 

_ Like, the weird feelings of first liking someone. Then push forward and it’ll all come in place. And _ _ once you’re in a relationship you’ll probably feel nervousness and jealousy, don’t worry _ .

Weird feelings of first liking someone.

I reached for my phone that was in my pocket, seeing a message from Catalina.

**_I just helped pick the clothes, he dressed himself_ **

**_But yes he does_ **

She said that in response to "kid looks good"

Catalina thought I looked good.

And I felt the thirium rush through my body faster.

It was a. . . weird feeling.

I looked to Hank with wide eyes, something that seemed to surprise him.

“What the hell are you doing with your face?”

“I believe I may like Catalina.”


	14. Wet - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day in motor city, and things for Leena and Connor aren't looking pretty.

I was a pervert.

A _fucking_ pervert.

Capitol P.

Ervert.

My motel room was bright since I had decided to flip every available switch and even turn the t.v on to make me feel less _gross_. . .

There was another loud moan from the wall and I shoved another forkful of fettuccine alfredo in my mouth as I squinted at the wallpaper.

_Room fucking eight._

But the extremely loud moans that sounded they belonged in some b-rated porno were not really the reason I felt perverted although it did add to my silent self judgement. 

_“Well I wouldn’t know.”_

And then he winked. 

I felt myself blush at the memory, chewing on my breadstick. I looked up at Milo, seeing his own judging gaze from his place in the closet.

Asshole.

Connor was an asshole too, who gave him the right to be so. . . attractive? I mean, good _fucking_ job to CyberLife. I swirled my fork into my pasta as I grumbled to myself. Giving him those cute eyes and moles, that perfect hair and walk, that _hot_ voice and body. 

Then there I was in the dressing room, Connor standing before me with his shirt unbuttoned and a waiting expression on his face. And it was _Christmas_. Out of all the cliches and tropes in the world I was thanking God that he allowed me to gaze upon the bare torso of Connor Anderson. He had thanked me for taking his blazer, oblivious to the fact I was just gawking.

A loud bang on my wall caused me to come back to reality, the image of his lean upper body fading away. The fact he had moles there too showed CyberLife’s attention to detail.

Did he have any lower. . .

“ _Oh my god! Yes!_ ”

Oh my god no.

What was I thinking? I placed my hand on my forehead at the thought. Milo meowed as if scolding me for even thinking about _thinking_ about it. 

I covered the lid of my pasta and walked towards the bed, throwing myself on top of the sheets as the neighbours continued their shenanigans. I actually figured out that the only consistent resident of room eight was the woman. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

There was more banging on the wall and I wondered if Connor was. . . a bit more rough when it came to it. I stared up at the ceiling. Nah, he’s too polite for that. I mean he _could_ be one of those really polite dudes who were super kinky or something. I chewed on my cheek as I recalled the night he helped me with my bandage.

“ _May I?_ ”

For sure the polite type. I could definitely see Connor asking if everything was okay while going down on someone. Maybe he whispered the question as he fucked, not wanting there to be discomfort. My face flared at the thoughts and I sat up. Oh god. He didn’t even _look_ at you like that Leena. And here you are fantasizing about him. And right after you just ended a relationship too.

I frowned at the remembrance of Sean, the small twinge of pain in my chest cooling my ardor. I stared at the wall and realized the sounds had stopped. 

_Thank god._

And then there was a knock at the door.

Oh god.

I stood, pulling my shorts down from where they began to roll up on my thighs before opening the door.

The cold night air greeted me along with the figure of a tall, slender woman.

“Do you have any band-aids?” 

It was the woman from room eight. There was a beat as we stared at one another. Her hair was disheveled and her hand was on her neck before I raised a finger and turned to the bathroom to grab a bandage. 

After rummaging through my makeup box I walked back to find her petting Milo. That's when I saw the blue blood running down her neck. I held the box of band-aids out, observing the cut.

An android.

“H-here.” 

She looked up at me with a small smile before gently taking the box. She pulled a couple out carefully, her short straight black hair falling in front of her face. “It’s okay if you’re judging. You can judge.”

I rushed to fumble out some apology but she stopped me with a short laugh. “I would judge me too.”

She pressed her palm to her neck. “But this is what I do to survive.”

I opened my mouth to ask what she did but by the sounds from the wall I think I knew.

“Your little boyfriend. . . he’s a cop right?”

I was going to say he wasn’t my boyfriend when she interrupted again.

“I can just tell. You need to tell him there's some sort of sicko out there whos taking androids off the street and doing who knows what with them.”

I blinked and nodded as she looked down at her robe. She raised her head and gave a half smile, shaking the box at me. “Thanks for the bandages.”

She turned and I reached forward to hold the door, stopping her. “What’s your name?”

She paused and smiled again, it being as empty as before.

“They call me Angel.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I woke to the sound of my phone chiming.

The sound of rain pouring along with the dim blue light coming through the blinds let me know it was morning.

But when had I even fallen asleep?

I looked at my computer beside me to see I had been Googling how to pay medical bills without insurance. My gaze went down to my hand and attempted to move my middle finger. 

As if it would magically fix overnight right? 

I blinked the sore feeling from my eyes and reached over to the nightstand to grab my phone. 

**_Are you awake?_ **

I smiled at the text from Connor.

**_am now_ **

His response popped up.

**_Good. Are you hungry?_ **

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at the time to see it was eight twenty-six.

**_am now_ **

**_wait but i thought we would get something after the appnmt_ **

I regretted hitting send, and the next message just made me feel embarrassed.

**_That acronym is incorrect and unfortunately, I have business to attend to around that time._ **

I grimaced to myself. Connor was an incredibly smart being - my terrible spelling and grammar must be a huge red flag to him. Oh god, what if my spelling is what is holding us back? What if he would never consider being with someone who can’t even capitalize their “I”s? My phone chimed in my hand, snapping me out of my thinking.

**_I was only teasing you about the acronym Catalina._ **

I felt my chest lift and I wondered how he knew I was panicking. I decided it didn’t matter as I typed a response.

**_okie when will you be here_ **

_Bing._

**_I’m already outside._ **

I scrambled off the bed and to the window to see that, sure enough, Connor was seated in his car parked right in front of my room. He was staring at his phone, unaware. I quickly tapped at my own as I rushed to the bathroom.

**_few mins_ **

I was thankful that I had decided to straightened my hair the night before, taking a brush through it a couple of times before adding some smoothing oil. After a basic hygiene routine I applied my regular makeup, trying to be quick. I rushed to get dressed in black skinny jeans, a white flowy t-shirt, a jean jacket and a pair of sneakers. It felt a bit _too_ casual but it was literally the first outfit I could think of. I grabbed my purse, throwing my charger and phone in before making sure everything else was inside. I opened the door to the outside to see the rain had stopped which was a relief, and made my way towards the car. 

Connor reached over to unlock the door and I opened it to sit in the car. “Morning detective.”

I turned towards the driver and saw he was staring. Connor was staring. Openly staring and not responding. His hair was still beautifully messy and his face was still beautifully blank.

“Are you okay?” I slightly leaned back, hoping he wouldn’t explode.

“Yes. Good morning Catalina.” He replied nonchalantly, like he hadn’t been intensely staring me down.

“Was that a new way of analyzing or what?”

The corner of his mouth curved up as he shook his head.

“Your hair is shiny.”

I pulled a strand of hair up with a smile.

He put the car into drive and we were off.

And it was dead silent for about five minutes.

I’m usually fine with silent car rides but this one was _not_ fine. Instead of a serene look on his face, Connor had one of - dare I say - _nervousness_ and repeatedly took his eyes off the road to look at me.

“Everything okay buddy?” I asked while thinking back to everything that had happened with him, remembering my drunken peck.

 _“_ I am perfectly fine Catalina.” 

I blinked, hoping he’d feel the doubt seeping from my gaze. “Sure, okay.” I turned back towards the window before remembering what Angel had told me. “Listen I actually have some information from-”

The car jolted to a stop, causing me to exclaim as I lurched forward. I held onto my seatbelt as Connor muttered a small “shit.”

Hearing him swear was a _bit_ endearing. He turned to me with worry on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I nodded looking in the rearview mirror to see that nobody was behind us. “What happened?”

He let his shoulders drop, the concern still on his face. “There was a dog. I wasn’t paying attention, I apologize.”

“No it’s fine I’m just glad you didn’t _hit_ anything or get hit.” I breathed, heart racing slightly.

After Connor recovered from the dog incident and attacked me with all sorts of apologies we arrived at the diner at the edge of Midtown.

There was a jingle as he opened the diner’s door for me, warmth instantly engulfing me. It was a little traditional sit down complete with little red booths and the classic checkered floor. I followed him into a booth underneath a “ _Breakfast All Day_ ” sign and settled down with a sigh. Connor took his black denim jacket off and set it beside him as a waitress brought one menu and a cup over. I took in his appreciative smile while picking up the menu. 

_So he was a regular._

“I would recommend getting the biscuits and gravy.” He murmured from behind his cup. 

I nodded slowly, not really hungry. I was just dying to tell him what I heard from Angel.

He seemed to register this as he set his cup down, eyes bearing into mine. 

“Are you alright?”

“Are _you_ alright?” I retorted, letting him know I saw how weird he was acting.

His LED swirled as he swallowed, eyes glancing down at the menu before looking back into mine. “I’m fine Catalina.”

I grabbed one of the packets of sugar laying beside the napkin dispenser with a hum of disbelief.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he intertwined his hands together atop the table before leaning forward slightly. 

“But you don’t seem fine. What’s wrong? You don’t seem like you want to eat.”

I ignored how nice he looked in his long sleeved polo. _Thank you Nani._

“Nothings wrong. _I’m_ fine.” I assured with a dismissive laugh. I looked around before taking it upon myself to lean forward too, folding my hands just like he did. “But I heard something that I need to tell you about because it’s been on my mind the entire time.”

His LED flashed yellow for a microsecond and he waited for me to continue. 

“I’m like an honorary detective now, right?”

Humor washed over his face as he nodded. I exhaled, brushing a curl from my face.

“Remember the couple from room eight? Well it turns out they weren’t really a couple and the woman just stays there - that’s not really important of course - she came to my room yesterday and we talked. Connor, she says there's someone out there called ‘Snatcher’ who just takes androids off the street if they’re bad enough. He’s basically a _cucuy.”_

He blinked and stared off at something I couldn’t see. He met my eyes again. “A Mexican bogeyman?”

I nodded quickly and he gave a small huff, the air fanning across my chin.

Oh wow we were close.

“I’ve already heard about this ‘Snatcher’ from someone else, although they said he or she doesn’t care if you make good or bad choices. That he goes after whoever as long as they’re alone.”

The nature of our conversation as well as the tone of his voice excited me, I felt like I was in some thriller movie. “Maybe you could send someone to look after a few lone androids to see what happens?”

A small smile pulled at his lips. “I had a similar idea. Although I already have a few suspects in mind.”

I raised a brow, curious. I wasn’t however a _real_ detective so. . . I decided not to press. I instead leaned back and the waitress returned. Connor gave me a look and I turned towards her.

“I’ll try the biscuits and gravy.”

After she left I sent a “happy?” look to Connor who simply tilted his head a little.

“How are your studies?”

I felt both my eyebrows raise. “They’re good. I’m not taking classes on the weekends anymore which will be amazing.”

“And you’re studying criminal justice?”

I began to line up sugar packets on the table. “Yessir.”

“To become a lawyer, right?”

I looked up to see him looking at my sugar packet conga line. “Well yes and no. I’ve always been interested in law and thought ‘hey if I fuck up at being a lawyer I could be a cop or like a CSI.”

He seemed to remember something. “You wanted to be a detective, correct?”

I thought back to the dinner with a small flush. 

“Interesting. And what about Milo? When did you get Milo?”

“When did this interrogation start?” I joked, speaking again as he began to apologize. “I got Milo my sophomore year of college so. . . when I was nineteen. Yeah.”

I was going to ask about Hank the pigeon when Connor asked his next question.

“And Sean Howard. When did you two meet?”

I blinked. Sean? Connor looked at me patiently as I thought back to the stupid blonde. Well not stupid but. . . why did Connor even want to know about him? I didn’t want to think about him right now, not just because it was _weird_ to discuss my ex. . .I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss him, I mean, we were together for five years. _Five._

“We met in highschool,” I began as I flipped my sugar packets. “Freshman year. Except at that point he was more into soccer and Neveah Laughlin than me. I had seen him a couple times around the school but we had always just chalked him up to being some asshole jock.” I laughed at the remembrance of walking beside him and seeing Sean with his friends, not paying attention to anyone who wasn’t in a sport.

“We?”

I looked at Connor who had kept the same patient look on his face. His eyes. Why did Connor look so familiar? Well I mean he _is_ familiar. . . I thought back to my friend.

“Catalina?”

I shook my head lightly. “Uhm. Yeah sorry. One day Sean and I amongst some others went to go help load toys and stuff for kids. It was for a toy drive I think. Anyways, we made this sort of line and Sean and I were in this storage room filled with boxes of toys and we had to grab the boxes and hand them to the person outside the room and they would hand it off to someone else to put in a truck. Get it?” I asked, his facial expressions giving nothing away about if he was confused. “Well while we took boxes down from where they were stacked on the wall he kept asking if I needed help. . . which I didn’t. I mean I helped my uncle on his ranch every summer. He joked about me being stronger than him and we began talking. Even when we went to the location of the drive and unloaded and unboxed we talked.”

“And you began to like him.”

I thought back to us taking coloring books and dolls out of the boxes, organizing them on the tables. I remembered him telling me how creepy the dolls with self closing eyes were.

“Yeah.” I smiled at the memory before looking at Connor again. And suddenly there was another. Faint and barely there.

“ _Leena he’s a brute._ ”

Connor’s eyes seemed to process this and he took another sip from his mug as the waitress returned with a steaming plate. I thanked her, noticing her glance towards the sugar packets as she walked away. 

“So what about you Mr. Anderson,” I thought back to the name he gave at _Maria._ “How is your dating life?”

He smiled. “Practically nonexistent. But if you count the month I was with a woman named Jessa then. . .”

What? He had a girlfriend? Jessa?

“Well yeah, it counts.” I said quickly, internally cringing at my tone. But I mean, _come on!_ What happened to no feelings, huh Connor? 

He shrugged as if hearing the question I asked him in my mind. “Our relationship wasn’t really a relationship. I didn’t feel for her the way she felt for me.”

And there it was. I stabbed my biscuit. “Was she human?”

“Android.”

I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He dated an android. Named Jessa. I noted to look her up later.

Wait no why would I do that?

“But I am not against humans.” He seemed to blurt. He wasn’t. . .? I watched as he looked to the side, sipping his Thirium as if he said nothing.

“Right.”

Connor continued his question asking, growing more and more _odd_ by the minute. He wasn’t acting like the cool and composed Connor I was used to. 

After asking if I wanted kids in the future I held my hands up. “Okay. Connor what’s going on?”

He paused. “What do you mean?”

“You keep asking me questions about my life goals and you’re on your ninth cup of Thirium.” I motioned towards his mug and he looked over at the waitress who was refilling it with a confirming nod.

He muttered a thanks to her as she left and looked towards me again. He seemed to be thinking, his brown eyes shifting all over the place. He closed his eyes as if he decided on what to say. 

Let’s hear the lame excuse.

“I masturbated to the thought of you.”

And I felt a piece of me die. 

I didn’t know what to say or _do._ It definitely wasn’t something you expected to hear and I had never prepared myself to respond to such a question. We stared at each other, his LED yellow instead of blue. His eyes were wide, my eyes were wide, his jaw was locked, mine was on the floor.

“Y-you could just say ‘jacked off’.” I squeaked and his eyebrows furrowed instantly.

“What?”

I felt my face turn more red as he seemed to understand. “I did do it the night of Kamski’s party if it helps you understand why.”

And it did. I had my ass on him and I kissed his cheek, it was probably a bit too much for an android-

“You really don’t tell people that stuff.”

He blinked, obviously unaware as to why.

“It’s not something you usually something you admit to. It’s. . .” I looked to the ceiling for the words. “It’s just weird.”

His LED flashed yellow before he nodded and looked towards my sugar line. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

I meant it playfully, hoping it would lift the heavy mood but he just pressed his lips together and fiddled with his mug.

“Hey. . .” I started while setting my fork down on my plate, hoping to catch his eyes. 

And I did. I smiled and he seemed to relax a bit. I turned back to the food, cutting another piece of biscuit as he took a sip from his mug without looking in my direction.

I studied him as I put the fork in my mouth. I mean. . . if he had _been_ with a girl (android?) before so then how was a simple touch enough to-

_Like why?_

I was legitimately curious as to _why_ he did it. 

I chewed slowly, watching him as he put his mug down with an uncomfortable expression.

“I’m not sure.”

_Wait, did I ask?_

“It may have just been because of what happened when we were taking photos.”

Bingo.

I raised an eyebrow. “But that’s it?”

He copied my expression.

“I mean, didn’t you have a girlfriend?”

He shifted in his seat before nodding, eyes still on mine.

“And you just got hard by the brush of a shoulder?”

He looked to the side for a second.

“If by ‘hard’ you mean erect then no. Not a small brush. Although if in a position as compromising as the one that night with you I can understand why I’d. . .”

I nodded with an awkward smile. He seemed satisfied with his response and went back to his mug. _How did it hold_ that _much liquid?_

I shoved my fork in my mouth before chewing grumpily. I was caught in a mix of emotions, on one hand - _who the hell was Jessa?_ On the other hand, I got Connor all worked up. Which Ii mean, it _could_ have happened with anyone but like. . . I’m just happy he had _some_ kind of reaction to me. It probably wasn’t as big as something he gave with his girlfriend but -

I felt the realization hit me that he probably _banged_ said girlfriend.

“And how long did you know Jessa before that?” I asked suddenly from behind my hand.

He slightly squinted. “A year. Why?”

I blinked and he tilted his head to the side, looking my face over with a look that made it seem like he _knew_ why. . .

Jealous. _Jealous._ Over a guy who wasn’t even mine to be jealous over.

“Just. . . curious.” I forced out with a smile. I looked back to my food and he let out a hum that let me know he wasn’t buying it.

“So, how’s Hank?”

He smiled. “The bird or the human?”

“Both.”

I finally finished my plate to the _awe_ of Connor and we paid our bill. And at this point it was pouring outside, which was just my luck. We walked to one of the doors that led to the parking lot and prepared ourselves for the run to the car. The amount of rain falling was unreal. I looked to Connor before nodding and opening the door, rushing out first. Of course I didn’t plan my route well and I ran right under the overhang of the diner where it seemed like _buckets_ of water were pouring over right onto the sidewalk. And then onto my head. I gasped as I became soaked in water, stepping to the side only to have more rain fall on me. With a sputter I began to (quite uselessly) wipe the water off my face. 

And then a hand grabbed mine.

It was Connor, he was saying something over the loud sound of rain as he dragged me to the passenger side of the car. After being seated atop a towel in the much dryer vehicle I pulled my jacket off, the wet fabric sticking to my arms in an unpleasant way. I rubbed at the cold, damp skin of my arm, looking at my hand. 

_He held my hand._

The car dipped as Connor entered and pushed the key into the ignition before turning the heater on. I stuttered a thanks as he nodded, turning towards me with a slight smirk. “Do you enjoy getting wet?”

I ignored the implication as I turned my head towards one of the vents to allow the heat to dry my hair. Of course it is pretty thick and pretty drenched so my attempt was futile. 

“I have another towel. . .” Connor turned towards the backseat to fumble with something on the floor and I took a moment to admire him.

He was just as soaked as I was, his hair slick with water and the front of his polo that wasn’t covered by his jacket was darker than the rest of the shirt. He had _very_ nice arms.

He turned towards me with a towel in his hand. He seemed to study my face and I felt my heart race as he stared. There was something romantic about being drenched in water inside an old car with “ _Nothing Else Matters”_ playing in the background as you gazed into the eyes of the man of your affections.

“Catalina. . .” He began as his eyes trailed down to my lips. And I hoped my shudder wasn’t noticeable. I felt my mouth go dry as I felt my whole body heat up, and not just because the heater was on. 

“W-what?” I breathed before licking my lips, noticing he had leaned closer.

“ _Never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way.”_

I felt air fanning my face as he examined every part of it.

_Was he going to. . ._

His hand moved to hold the right side of my face.

_He was._

I felt my face heat up as I registered everything that was happening. His hand was so _smooth,_ not soft like you’d expect hands to be like but - smooth. 

“Close your eyes.” He murmured. 

I felt my heart flutter and did just that. 

And then there was a towel pressed against my face.

I pushed the plush fabric away with wide eyes, seeing the black on the grey towel. “What are you doing?”

“Your eye makeup had smeared. I was helping.” 

I looked between the towel and Connor’s blank face.

And then I pulled my phone out from my purse.

“Oh uh-”

I raised my phone to see my reflection. And oh god.

Connor’s towel rubbing did a number on my mascara and eyeliner, the black smeared on my nose and forehead along with the thicker smears under my eyes and on my lids.

“Catalina-”

A fucking drunk panda bear.

“Cata-”

I let my phone drop back into my purse and allowed my glare to burn into the android in front of me.

I was expecting a _kiss_ not an assault on my makeup.

“ _What_ Connor?”

He glanced down at my shirt before meeting my eyes once again.

Oh. . . yeah. White shirts and water. A look down confirmed that Connor could in fact see my bra through my shirt. I used the towel to cover myself, my face hot. 

The Metallica song ended and there was some sort of commercial playing as I frowned at the raindrops sliding down the windshield. 

Of course he wasn’t going to kiss you Leena. You’re his friend. . . a friend that is human. His girlfriend was an android.

_Not against humans._

He probably did only have a thing for androids, maybe he just said that to make me feel less. . . oh my god. Did he know I liked him? 

I didn’t meet Connor’s eyes as I stared ahead. He moved from beside me and suddenly something navy was being held out to me. I looked at the shirt and then to him, seeing the plain black t-shirt he had been wearing underneath. 

“You seem angry.”

I sighed and took his polo in my hands. “Well. . . don’t look.” 

Connor decided to look out the window as I moved the towel to allow myself to slide the polo on. “And I’m not angry. Just drenched in water.”

Connor cautiously looked over, relief on his face when he saw I was decent, and gave a small smile.

“I know how we can fix that.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“City Center Coin Laundry.” 

Connor parked the car in front of the building, the tan brick building had water stains running down it’s front and underneath the vintage looking “Laundromat” sign that was situated on the front of the building. The two blue lines of painted brick made it look less like a prison building and more like a DMV.

I looked towards Connor to see he pulled out an umbrella from under his seat with a sheepish smile. “We’ll be needing this now.”

I bit down a smile as he exited the car to walk around to my door. After situating myself under the umbrella we hurried to the entrance. It was locked when he pulled on it and I saw the sign that said “Use Other Door.” He seemed to pause before ushering us to the other door.

It was warm inside the laundromat and the familiar smell of soaps and dryer sheets filled the air. The lady at the counter watched as Connor and I stepped through the rows of washers to reach the wall of dryers.

I placed my purse on one of the counters provided for folding to find some change. Connor picked one of the dryers to throw our jackets in, turning to me as he shut it.

“One sec.” I murmured before glancing over at the bathrooms to the right. I grabbed the towel I had taken with me before walking into it, shutting the door behind me. My hair was already turning into a curly, frizzy mess as shown in the mirror. I placed the towel onto the sink and pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser beside me. I wet the wad to clean up the makeup under my eyes. As I wiped the black away from under my eyes I noticed the rain made good work of washing my foundation off. I slid Connors sweater off, my soaked shirt following before I wrapped the towel around my torso. I debated throwing my bra in the dryer too, deciding not to when I realized _who_ I was with. I instead tucked the tops of the towel under the straps for good measure. I made sure it looked okay (as okay as a towel shirt would look) in the mirror. I frowned at the bareness of my face, the red of my cheeks and how weird my eyes looked without my liner and mascara. 

_Great time for Connor to see me without makeup._

I walked back out to find him typing away at his phone, he met my gaze and something changed in his face.

_Oh great. What does he think?_

Connor stared as the sound of clothes tumbling in the background and a news broadcast playing on the t.v filled my ears.

“What?” I asked with a laugh that came out more awkward than intended as I walked over to put the wet shirts inside the dryer with our jackets. His footsteps came from behind me as I shut the glass door, turning to see he was holding out my quarters. He was pretty close. A little _too_ close. “Thanks.” I smiled shakily as he nodded before taking the right amount from his palm and inserting it into the machine. I pressed the “START” button and sighed as I watched the clothes spin.

“You look different.” 

I turned around to lean against the dryers and saw Connor seated on one of the cushioned seats at the end of the washers, head tilted as he studied me. His arms were placed on his knees as if he were waiting for the moment he’d have to jump up and run or attack. 

_Did he always sit like that?_

“Well. . . I mean I have no makeup on so. . . yeah I look like shit.” I grumbled before pushing myself off the dryers and walking towards my purse. I pulled my small black zip up bag from inside, glad I followed Emilie’s advice to always carry spare makeup. I glanced over at Connor who was curiously looking at the zip up bag. I moved to sit on the chair beside him, exhaling as I pulled out the contents. My liner and a compact.

“I don’t think you look like ‘shit’.” Connor stated as he watched me apply my eyeliner. I looked away from the small mirror and at him, his brown eyes seemingly filled with wonder as he took in my left eye. I felt myself smiling, not really knowing why. I looked away from him and down at my bag, not really looking for anything in particular but needing a distraction.  
“Pfft. Yeah okay.”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

I rolled my eyes, lifting the compact back up to begin working on my right eye. “ _No.”_

“You look beautiful right now, more attractive than usual. A very attractive human.”

The comment almost made me mess up. “Uh. . . what? Are you saying I don’t look as attractive any other day?” I pointed my liner at him, narrowing my eyes but hoping he’d catch onto my light tone.

“I meant-”

“You aren’t one of those guys who hate makeup so they lie and say women look better without it, are you?”

“No-” Connor 

“Do you think I look bad with makeup Connor?”

“That is not what I was trying to say at all.” He insisted, LED spinning yellow.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have teased him that much._

“You just seem more human right now. You have more color to your face. And it seems very natural and organic.”

I raised a brow. “Are humans natural and organic?”

Connor nodded, more strands of hair falling onto his forehead. “Yes, very.”

I studied his expression, wondering what he was thinking. 

“Well, I happen to dislike my _organic_ face.” I pulled out my mascara, sending him a nod as I applied it.

Connor simply watched as I finished up by adding concealer to the red areas of my face. I dropped the compact into the bag and zipped it up with a sigh, meeting his gaze. 

He hummed as he looked me over before looking towards the dryer our belongings were in. “You look beautiful either way.”

And my heart skipped a few beats as I looked at his side profile. “Thanks.”

He faced me again and seemed to remember something. He turned to reach for something atop the washer behind us, facing me again with two quarters in his hand. He handed one to me. “I said I would teach you how to do a coin trick.”

I scoffed. “Yeah when my hand was better. Which. . . it isn’t.”

He smiled at me before looking towards my brace. “You do have a left hand Catalina.”

I blinked and nodded, knowing this wouldn’t work.

“Will you at least try?” He asked as he expertly rolled his quarter over his knuckles.

I shrugged, resisting the urge to sigh. “Why not?”

I moved myself to sit criss-crossed so I could fully face him as he held his quarter between his thumb and pointer finger. “Pinch the coin between the finger and thumb like this. Your hand must be in a fist.”

I did as I was told, mimicking him. “Fist. Got it.”

He noted this and then allowed the coin to fall onto his finger, his hand still in a fist. “Then just release the coin.”

I hoped that it wouldn’t fall the other way and thankfully, it didn’t. Connor said something that I couldn’t quite hear.

“Now use your middle finger to,” I watched as Connor lifted said finger up slightly to catch the edge of the quarter and move it back down to make the coin stand vertically. “Pull the coin up. And then release it again.”

Connor watched me expectantly and the pressure was on. I chewed on my cheek as I slowly lifted my middle finger and caught the coin. I let it fall atop my finger which is when it slid off my knuckle and onto my lap. I rushed an “I’m sorry” as I picked it back up.

“For what? You’re learning.”

His face was patient as he watched me place the coin in between my pointer and thumb again.

I moved it slowly, eventually having it land on my middle finger.

“Good. Try to keep your hand as close to a fist as possible.”

I watched as he continued onto the next finger, finding it wasn’t _that_ hard but it would definitely be better with my right hand. Eventually I got angry at the amount of times I dropped the coin on my pinkie and decided to show Connor some random photos I had saved. The hot air coming out from the washer behind us helped my hair dry as I swiped past some memes I figured Connor wouldn’t understand. 

“Where is that?” He asked on a photo I had saved of a street in the Netherlands. 

I shifted my gaze towards him, pulling at the top of my towel shirt. “Don’t you have the photo search thing?”

His hair brushed against the washer as he moved his head to shoot me a raised a brow. 

“Y’know, where you can like. . . find out what anything is or where anything is just by looking at it?”

He blinked and looked back at the picture. “Yes. But sometimes it doesn’t necessarily work and sometimes I like other people informing me of things.”

“But you kinda know everything?”

He smiled lightly. “Everyone likes to learn new things right?”

I personally thought it was awesome to know everything but. . .

“What does it not work on?”

“Pardon?”

“Your photo search ability thingy.”

He looked to the tile floor before catching my eyes again. “Myself.”

 _Himself?_ “You tried it on yourself?”

His eyes seemed to darken. “I did. I. . . was curious. But it didn’t work.”

But why? What was he looking for? “And you did this. . . why?”

He shrugged, smiling even though his eyes still retained their darkness. “To learn something.”

I was going to ask another question when a rolling cart filled with clothes was pushed past us. I watched as two men walked behind it, talking about something as they picked out some dryers to use.

“But seriously, it’s a fucking prick.” One said as he opened the door and shoved clothes inside. 

They didn’t seem to pay us any attention and I looked to Connor who seemed a bit on edge. 

“Why they even allow androids to get manager positions blows my mind. Fuck those plastic bitches.”

I guess Connor could sense my anger because he sent me a look of “ _don't”_ before moving to stand and take our clothes out of the dryer. I watched as one of the men with a beanie noticed him, nudging his foul mouthed friend. Connor took the clothes in his hands as the beanie guy looked to the front of the laundromat. “Hey.” 

Connor acted as if he didn’t hear them and just turned to me, handing me the clothes. 

“Hey.”

I felt my heart race as one of the guys began to walk around his cart. Connor’s voice was low as he spoke. “Take these into the bathroom and get changed. Only exit when I knock.” 

“ _Hey,_ you fucking deaf?”

“Okay?” He asked as I nodded, grabbing my purse and quickly standing before rushing into the bathroom and locking the door.

_Shit, shit, shit._

I placed Connors jacket and polo on the counter as I slid my own very warm t-shirt over my head. After shrugging my own jacket on I pressed my ear against the door to hear them speaking.

“ _You miss the no androids allowed sign?”_

_“I did. Although, it isn’t legal to discriminate against androids anymore-”_

_“Fuck you. That’s for big corporations. This is a private business.”_

_“Private businesses have to follow federal laws too.”_

_“Kev just call the police.”_

A pause.

 _“He won’t because he_ knows _it isn’t correct.”_

_“Shut the fuck up. We don’t need the police.”_

There was the sound of something moving and the voice that I assumed belonged to the other man spoke up.

_“He’s that android detective Kev.”_

Silence.

 _“You think I give a_ fuck _? Do you know who I am?”_

_“I do not.”_

_“You want me to wipe that smug fucking look off your face?”_

_“Go ahead.”_

With that I swung the door open. “Stop!” 

Beanie man was inches away from Connor's face, but both looked at me as I stepped forward and pulled Connor back by the arm. 

“We didn’t see the sign, alright? There is _no_ reason to get violent jackass. We’ll leave.”

I handed Connor his jacket and gently pushed him towards the exit. 

“Yeah get your glorified dildo out of here hun.”

I froze and turned around.

“He’s not a glorified dildo you dumb fuck.”

The beanie man seemed pissed. “The fuck you call me?”

“You heard me asshole.”

“At least I’m not some idiot who thinks a piece of plastic loves me.” 

I really had no response. I looked to Connor who seemed a bit confused as he studied me. 

_Why was he_ always _studying me?_

I shook my head before walking to the door. I was fuming as I opened the umbrella outside, taking Connor to the drivers side before getting into the car myself.

I wrapped it back up and tossed it in the back, pulling my seatbelt across my body aggressively before shoving it into place.

“I told you to stay in the bathroom.”

The passive look on his face irritated me. “Really? You think I would stay in the bathroom when you were about to get hit by some crackhead?”

“You could have been injured.”

“And you definitely would have been.” I snapped. “Because you always do stupid stuff that puts yourself in danger don’t you?”

He furrowed his brows. “Meaning?”

I thought back to the clothing store. He had a “burn.” It was whenever an android was seriously injured to the point they needed to be patched up. This meant punctures or holes, big cracks. Android technicians would get the special plastic used on androids, make it into some kind of putty and fill in cracks or gaps before burning it on to meld it with the rest of the body. It left behind a scar of sorts which was just called a “burn.” I knew about it from one of Summer’s friends who had been stabbed during a robbery on the subway. And Connor had _quite_ a few on his torso.

“All your burns.” I grumbled, eyes flicking down to where I saw the long one where his ribs would be. If he were. . . human.

He nodded silently. “I do what I need to.”

“Which means put your life in danger?” I asked quickly, feeling anger bubbling up inside me. “You got all confrontational with that guy for what?”

“If he punched me a few times he would be satisfied and leave. And you would be okay.”

My mind blanked as he stared at me. _He was trying to keep me safe?_

He exhaled then and turned to face forward, keys in hand. “But then I was reminded you’re a Detroit native.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, not sure if it was a compliment.

The car rumbled to life and he gave me a humored glance. “That you can be just as tough as the next laundromat ‘ _crackhead.’_ ”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

After having Connor take me to school I was thinking a lot. I had some extremely mixed emotions.

I liked Connor. Connor didn’t like me. Well, if you don’t count the whole jacking off thing which in my opinion, didn’t really count. That was sexual attraction which, while nice, wasn’t really what I was looking for. Connor seemed to only be able to feel certain emotions. And romantic love wasn’t one of them. Lust was _obviously_ one since he was in a relationship with some android named Jessa.

_Ugh. . . Jessa._

The morning went by quickly and soon enough it was eleven.

I walked through the hallway when some girl attempted to hand me some kind of campaign sticker as I exited the building.

I loved that Connor was smart, but he was also a bit _too_ smart. He doesn’t understand certain things like sarcasm and basic jokes sometimes. I looked out the window of the subway as I frowned. 

Connor wasn’t allowed in certain places. And even though there were laws that didn’t allow for discrimination it would still happen, still be a thing. I pulled the bag Connor had given me out from my purse, opening it slowly. Inside were some picture perfect cannolis that Gordon Ramsay would have fawned over, may he rest in peace.

And then I was at my desk. I clicked off my search for “Jessa Detroit” when the most returned result was the pretty reporter from the news. 

_I didn’t feel for her the way she felt for me._

Ugh, can’t feel anything for a total _babe?_

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, feeling overwhelmed. 

I wanted to believe Connor could eventually have feelings for me, for anyone, but-

“Tough day?”

I opened my eyes to find Allen peering down at me. 

“Kind of, yeah.”

He sucked on his teeth as he moved to put a cup of coffee on my desk. “It’s just black, I don’t know how you like it.”

I looked down at the mug and smiled at it before meeting his eyes. “Well when I’m angry just like this so. . . good job.”

He raised a brow. “You’re mad?”

I waved a hand before bringing the mug up to my lips. “Don’t worry about it.”

I sipped as I watched the darkening city. 

“Well if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here.”

I looked towards him again, leaning my head on my hand. He had a sort of nervous smile and I watched as he rubbed his shoulder. “Or not, whatever works for you really.”

“Is this just another attempt at asking me out?”

He pushed his glasses up a bit. “It could be. Why? Is it working?”

And something just felt okay. I _knew_ Allen was interested in me. Allen had feeling, Allen was allowed places, Allen was rational, Allen was funny, Allen was. . . human.

I smiled. “Maybe.”

After looking at photos I pulled from social media that came from the frat party one of our clients was attending and jotting down a slew of notes, it was six. The rain finally _did_ stop and I made my way to Ferndale. I sighed as I walked along the wet sidewalk going towards the building. Once inside I found my way into Beth’s office and finding her inside, waiting patiently. 

“Hi Leena, it’s nice to see you again.” 

I stepped inside and sat down on the couch that was there as she shut the door.

“So, how are you?”

I exhaled, wondering where to begin. 

“That much happen to you in a week?”

I gave a small shrug as I set my purse down beside me. “Seems to be a trend at the moment.”

She sat across from me in a chair and clicked her pen. “Right. But is there anywhere you want to start?”

I thought back to Connor. I thought back to my mom. I thought back to the motel and Allen and my job - 

And then I thought back to the food court.

I exhaled.

“Well. . . I haven’t been entirely honest with you. . .”

Beth raised a blonde brow.

I looked down, hoping to find the strength to continue. “I would like to. . . talk about something that happened to me when I was. . . younger.”

I gauged her reaction and found she was just waiting.

And I was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hi~


	15. The Princess - Leena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leena is anxious and Connor is put on the spot, what will our two friends do when a wedge is driven between them. A blonde, curly haired wedge.

Connor’s bedroom was dimly lit, and a little fuzzy.

I shifted my legs from where they lay underneath his white comforter. Connor lay beside me, his arm underneath my head as he rested. I ran my fingers over his torso, the smooth skin interrupted by a raised white line that seemed to start at above his diaphragm and curve around his side. There was another burn over where his thirium pump would be and I lightly dragged my fingers to it. Connor seemed to stir as I rubbed my thumb over the white mark. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, voice raspier than usual. I glanced up to see his eyes were open, a bit half lidded but open. I moved upward to place a kiss on his lips, my brain not really knowing how that would feel as I settled in the crook of his neck. He smelled a bit like lemon. . . like soap. His scent was accurate.

“Promise me you wont get hurt anymore Connor.” I murmured to the dream Connor, knowing he’d agree. He turned his head to look at me better, a small smile on his lips.

“I can’t.”

Milo’s tail swatted against my face as he meowed loudly. The perfect alarm clock. I sat up and yawned, the light peeking through the blinds. 

I sat motionless on the bed, just allowing myself to adjust to the fact I was awake for another day. Hallelujah.

My laptop was beside me, playing that French drama about prince Marc and Lady Celine.  I shut it and blinked at the mirror behind the t.v. 

Tomorrow was the surgery.

I glanced down at the brace on my right hand and sighed, flinging the covers off my body as I went to get ready. 

After about thirty-minutes of straightening my hair, applying makeup, and dressing I was ready. I threw on a black long sleeve before tucking it into my grey plaid skirt. I smoothed the front of my shirt as I watched my reflection.

What if the operation failed?

Could it go wrong?

How would I pay? 

I was freezing. I turned towards the closet to gather the blazer that matched my skirt and slid it on, rubbing my arms when it still didn’t warm me.

And then I spot the familiar brown leather.

_ Would it match? No. But. . . I’d be warm.  _

And I definitely was. After grabbing the essentials I shut my room door behind myself, looking to room eight to find the door was cracked open.

_ Angel. . . _

I walked towards it, hoping to tell her the good news about the Snatcher. I knocked on the door and it slowly opened to show a housekeeper changing the sheets. The woman looked to me, startled. 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. What happened to the lady staying here?”

She tucked the edge of the sheet under the mattress and shrugged. “Checked out I think.”

_ Checked out? _

I thanked her and turned, starting for the subway.

Where would she go? I thought she was staying here to be safe? 

I walked past two sleeping (hopefully) bodies that lay on the sidewalk and pulled harder on the strap of my bag. 

_ Maybe she just went somewhere safer.  _

I glanced past the building and saw an opening to an alleyway, my heart picking up in pace.

I looked to the street and when no cars were in sight, crossed to the other sidewalk. Was it illegal? Maybe, but I’m not in the mood to have a mini freakout. 

I pulled my phone out, noticing my hand was shaky. 

Tomorrow.

I tapped on Summer's name and sent her a good morning text.

**_Can I swing by?_ **

I stared at the screen, approaching the station. 

**_Summer?_ **

Maybe I should just go to school, she could be busy with something.

I was just anxious, no need to bother her.

Summers apartment door swung open after my nonstop knocking.

“Leena?” Summer’s face went from irritated to surprised as I pushed my way inside. 

“I’m freaking out here.”

“Well Lee-”

“My surgery is tomorrow and I dunno man I just feel like I’m going to explode.”

Summer raised her eyebrows as I sat down at her kitchen table, taking the glass of water that was there and downing it.

“Uh-”

I slammed the cup down on its coaster and sighed. “And now I’ve just come in here and you were probably busy and I’m so sorry.”

I held my head in my hands as I felt my head spinning, Summer placing her hands over my shoulders. “Hey, no it’s fine. . . you’re just stressed about the operation.”

I lifted my head slowly. She had her own cup in front of her, picking it up to drink it contents. I looked to the glass I just drank out of in confusion.  _ Whose was that?  _ I decided it wasn’t important and just sighed.. “I’m just. . . I don’t have the money to pay for a surgery that expensive.”

Summer placed her cup down as she looked at my wrist. “We’re insured.”

I shook my head, taking in her raised brow. “I’m not trying to have  _ her  _ pay for it.”

“How did you pay for the checkup?”

_ Oh. . . yeah. . . _

“Well, I’m not trying to have her pay _again_.”

Summer straightened up as she looked past my head, lips pressing together. There was someone behind me.

And I knew who it was before I even turned around. 

My mother pushed her glasses up as she stood in the hallway to Summer’s room. The atmosphere was thick and the only sound was the t.v talking about a police briefing. She seemed to look at Summer for help, the silence continuing. 

_ Should I just leave? _

“I understand why you’re upset.” She said suddenly. I watched as she cautiously stepped out of the doorway. “But you need to be rational Leena.”

I frowned, beginning to say something before she cut me off. 

“And don’t say that you are being rational because if you  _ were,  _ you wouldn’t be here right now asking Summer for help. You’re a smart girl Leena. . .”

I parted my lips in shock, seeing her eyes were glassy. Tears? 

_ This wasn’t what I came here for _ . 

I decided to look away from her and study my shoes instead, swallowing the burning lump in my throat.

“Leena,  _ please. _ Can we just talk? You and I?”

I looked up to see she came closer. And it was all too familiar. I was brought back to my uncle’s house, seated in a chair in the kitchen.

_ The light from the window shone onto the round wooden table I was seated at. I was crying.  _

_ “Mija. . . calm down.”  _

_ I shook my head, the feeling of my braid moving on my back a small detail I always remembered. “I don’t - I don’t want to g-go.”  _

_ I continued my hiccup cries as my uncle Antonio slid off his chair to kneel in front of me. His large hands took mine as he laid his forehead against my own. His hair was done for church, the smell of the gel he used was strong. I saw tears of his own building in his eyes as he rubbed my hands. “I don’t want you to go either. Nobody does. But you only have one mom Leena-” _

_ “Tia Nessa is my mom.” I sniffed as my eyes closed. _

_ He let out a shaky laugh and moved his head back. “We think of you as our daughter Leena, you know that.” _

_ “Then w-why c-can’t you keep me?”  _

_ He never answered, just gave me a quick peck on the forehead before setting his chin atop my head and hugging me. _

_ “You’re going to be okay.” _

_ And then there was banging on the front door. He had gone to go open it, to go tell my mom that I wanted to live with him. But she didn’t like that. I remember her yelling and rushing in, my uncle behind her.  _

_ “Mary. . .” _

_ She slightly bent to meet my gaze, tears running down her face. _

_ “You don’t want to live with me? You don’t love me?” _

That was the day she took me back to Detroit with promises for a better life, for a better relationship. All empty.

But this was in the present.

I exhaled and nodded as my mother's smile grew. I lifted a finger as if to stop her from cheering. “But, this doesn’t fix anything else. I reserve the right to be angry.”

She nodded quickly. “Of course.”

I stood, brushing my pencil skirt as I looked to Summer who was giving my outfit a once over. “Thanks Summer.”

She made eye contact with a surprised look on her face and gave a small shrug. “I didn’t do much but. . . no problem. I need to finish talking to mom so I’ll just see you at school, try not to freak out anymore.”

My mother spoke up, “When would you want me to pick you up?”

I nodded as I grabbed my bag and faced my mother again. “I’ll be having my friend drop me off actually, but you’re free to go to the hospital.” 

She looked to Summer for some reason and nodded.

The goodbyes were brief and I was on my way.

The air was cold as I walked towards the subway station. There were police sirens in the distance as clicked along the sidewalk. I pulled my phone out and looked at my messages. A new one from Summer.

**_Sorry I didn’t even know she would be here today, I tried to warn you before you barged in._ **

I smiled to myself as I looked up to see the stairs to the Times Square platform. 

**_its fine lol_ **

**_at least I got it figured out_ **

She read my message and typed nothing else after. I made my way up the stairs and clicked on another name in my contact list.

**_the cannolis were amazing_ **

I watched my screen for a reply and sure enough, it came quickly.

**_I’m glad you enjoyed them._ **

And I really did. The idea Connor took the time out of his day to bake some cannoli for me added on to the deliciousness of them. My phone chimed and I saw another message.

**_How’s the subway?_ **

I raised an eyebrow and looked around, expecting to see the man standing outside his car somewhere.

**_you stalking me?_ **

I looked at the other people waiting for the train as my phone went off again. 

**_No._ **

**_I just assumed you would be taking the subway without me driving you._ **

Ooh.

Yes.

**_well yes it's great._ **

Of course he wouldn’t be waiting for me. I mean what kind of friend just drives their friend around for no repayment. We weren’t a couple.

**_Did you think I was stalking you?_ **

I smiled to myself as I prepared to respond. Then another bubble popped up.

**_I could stalk you if you would like._ **

I rolled my eyes as the subway appeared. He was teasing me. I bit down on my lip as I smiled.

**_A girl can dream._ **

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

The train sped above me as I walked along the sidewalk, Friday Pilots Club blaring in my earbuds as I eyed the parked cars beside me. I exhaled a cloud of smoke as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was  _ freezing _ , but Connor’s jacket was doing a great job of keeping my body toasty. I missed wearing it to be completely honest.

The groupchat I was in with Summer and Co was currently blowing up my phone with what seemed to be five different topics.

“ _ To make the police department competent!” _

I looked up from my phone to see a crowd gathered on the steps in front of the school. There were two tables set in front of the ends of the stairs, people accepting flyers and pins of dark blue and white. I pulled one of my earbuds out as I slowed my pace, the crowd clapping. And there were brown eyes staring into mine. Sean grinned, something I once found warmed me but now it just made me want to roll my eyes. He lifted his megaphone and continued whatever he had been saying. He looked different. The blonde curls that had brushed on the top of his shoulders had been cut short, and he seemed paler than usual. Older.

“The police force has a detective who is an android,  _ working  _ on cases concerning androids. A  _ terrible  _ idea if you ask me. How do we know he won’t do everything in his power to prove them ‘innocent’?”

Connor? I stared as a flyer was placed in my hand, causing me to snap out of it. In bold white lettering on the top was a message I almost choked reading.

_ Say No To Corruption! Elect Sean Howard for Mayor of Detroit. _

“Android rights are a big deal, but when they start colliding with  _ human  _ rights. . . we need to rethink our system here in Detroit folks!” Sean lowered his megaphone as there were more claps and cheers. 

What the fuck was he doing? I handed the flyer to a passerby as I pulled my coat tighter around me, beginning the walk towards the entrance. 

_ Mayor? Since when did Sean want to run for mayor? And what was this anti-android agenda? _

“You forgot one of these.”

There was a hand on my elbow and I turned to see who else but Sean Howard holding a flyer out to me. He exhaled, the white steam floating between us as I furrowed my brows. “Or are you not going to vote for me?” 

I looked at his flyer for a split second before meeting his gaze again.

“I don’t vote.” I deadpanned.

Sean smiled his perfect smile as he ran a hand through his hair, the curls unaffected. He used his left hand to point a long finger at me. “That’s the problem with our generation. We don’t vote. But if you di-”

“I won't. Don’t worry.” I muttered, moving up the steps.

“Because of that detective?”

And my body went cold. Well,  _ colder. _ I turned on my heel to watch him adjust his scarf with a knowing smile. A bit bitter.

“Connor. . . right?”

“What about him.” 

Sean whistled as he stepped towards me, reaching the step I was on and looking down at me. “That was a bit demanding, no?” 

“What. About. Him?”

Sean raised a brow, a smile still on his face. “You like it don’t you.”

“Like wha-” 

He put his hand to his chin and inhaled. “Ooh. Right, sorry. You use  _ human  _ pronouns for it right? I meant,  _ you like him,  _ don’t you?”

I blinked. He knew who Connor was. He knew I liked him. And for some reason, it frightened me a little. His voice cut through my thoughts.

“I mean that’s why you’ve been going out to places with him right? Diners, parks-”

“How do you even know anything about that?” I ground out, his smug look pissing me off.

“I just do. You’re my girl Leena.”

“No. I’m not.” 

Something flashed in his eyes and by the way his lip twitched I knew he was getting mad. He inhaled through his nose sharply and shook his head with a smile. “Leena we. . . we were  _ made  _ for eachother.”

“No. Now we weren’t Sean you were with Neveah for so lon. . .” I started, trailing off when something in my head seemed to scream at me.  _ Neveah. . . _

Sean just shook his head, moving to be in my point of view. “Neveah was a mistake. The  _ worst  _ mistake of my life. But because of her I found you, Leena. The best thing in my life.” 

I exhaled, wondering where all of this was coming from. Sean was a loving boyfriend but this was a bit too much, almost obsessive. Sean slowly placed a hand on my forearm with a puzzled expression. “What happened to your arm?”

I jerked it back, not wanting him to even touch me. It was just  _ too  _ weird. His knowledge of Connor and I along with the fact he just professed his  _ undying  _ love for me in the creepiest way possible made me want to be one hundred feet away from him. “I don’t know if you think stalking me is going to make me take you back or you think it’s like - attractive or something, but you need to stop.”

“Is it not attractive to you?” He tilted his head, a glimmer in his eye. “You seem pretty attracted to Connor though.”

“What does he have to do with this?”

Sean toyed with the rope at the end of the megaphone, acting as if he were in deep thought. “Well I mean - he stalks  _ you. _ ”

I crossed my arms, looking to the crowd that was still gathered but listening to some woman speak. And apparently nobody walking up or down the stairs found our conversation the least bit odd as they just ignored us. Which was also odd since Sean Howard was here, and everyone loved Sean Howard. I looked to Sean again to see he looked a bit impatient. “He doesn’t stalk me.” 

He gave a dry laugh, “Really now? He knows where you live, he knows all of your friends, your work, everything. Did you know he came by the shelter in Ravendale asking for me?”

I blinked.  _ That’s not stalking is it? _

“He probably had a reason-”

“C’mon Leena, you don’t think it’s weird at  _ all _ ? A friend of mine told me he was at your mother's house on Saturday.”

And the thought he had someone looking at my moms house angered me. “Why the fuck do you have people watching my mom?”

Sean sighed dramatically. “Leena you still don’t see it do you?”

I shook my head, not wanting to even process what he told me. 

And there was that screaming, whistling.

“See,” Sean began, his features softening. “You  _ know  _ something's off.”

I lifted my hands for him to stop. “No I just don’t want to hear this right now.”

“Leena, I’ve looked into him. Alright?”

I turned and began up the stairs, Sean close behind me.  _ Gee, give me a break. _

“RK800, it wasn’t a fully functioning android Leena.” 

I froze. RK800. Connors model. I turned around again, wondering what he meant. Sean chuckled, probably noticing my curious expression.

“RK800 was a prototype. They only made about ten of the model. And they all were going to go towards the DPD. He was made with the mentality to get his mission done.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. If you want I could email you the docs.” He walked towards me, his face sure. “He wasn’t made like the androids we see everyday Leena. He isn’t. . . complete. So even if he is deviated he isn’t completely  _ normal _ .”

_ Prototype. _ I thought back to the mall day, when Connor shared that information. He needed specialized items because he. . . wasn’t like other androids.

“No. . .”

“ _ Yes.  _ And if he’s so incomplete than what does that tell you? He’s still in factory mode Leena. Every emotion, every idea, every thing that he  _ is. . .  _ it’s really his code. Not him.”

I shook my head, the ringing becoming louder. The screaming.

“He was a tool to take down  _ deviant  _ androids at one point. Killed at least three androids, maybe four.”

Not true.

“T-then how did he deivate? If he was this. . . deviant hunter?”

Sean shrugged. “But it’s true Leena. You should ask him. And then you’ll realize he can’t feel  _ anything.  _ Especially not love. And even if he did I mean - come on. You have your life planned out already. You want to get married, have kids. How would you do that with an android? Wait for CyberLife to make some kind of synthetic jizz so you can have kids? Be realisti-”

“ _ Enough  _ Sean.” I snapped, my head spinning.

_ Prototype. _

Deviant hunter.

_ Incomplete. _

Visited your mom.

_ He does know where you live. _

Why is he always so insistent to drive you places?

I prepared to turn before Sean grabbed my elbow, his hand tightening. The whistling, screaming, ringing, whining-

The hand on my elbow  _ burned. _

And I was in an alleyway.

_ “Leena.” _

And then I was against the dumpster. The oddly sweet stench of garbage filling my nose as the hands tightened around my neck. 

Tightened.

I couldn’t breathe.

Couldn’t breathe.

Couldn’t breathe.

_ Can’t breathe. _

I struggled against the hands. The hands against my throat. It burned. It  _ hurt.  _ I couldn’t breathe.

But it was supposed to be one hand. 

Why were there two?

No, no I’ll die with two.

I’ll die.

I continued to struggle against his hands, trying to scream.

I’m going to die.

And then I yanked his hoodie down.

And his hands were gone.

And then Connor was there.

“ _ Leena.” _

And the police, and the bathroom, and my apartment, and Milo, and Summer, and Connor, and therapy, and Connor, and icecream, and school, and my apartment, and the subway, and my mom, and Summer, and my apartment, and Connor, and Connor, and Connor and-

“Back the  _ fuck  _ away Howard.” 

And Summer. I grabbed at the arm that held me, its familiarity telling me it belonged to her. I saw Sean, something I couldn’t explain on his face as he stared at me.

“Is she okay?”

“What happened?”

“Is that Leena.”

The voices seemed to come from an invisible group of people.

Sean looked beside me, to Summer. “I was just trying to help.”

And he did.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I woke up in the food hall.

Summer was stroking my head as the flames in the fireplace licked upwards. I was in the food hall on. . .

I glanced down to see I was laying atop Summers lap. On the couch. Summer hand stroked my head gently. And I was warm. I closed my eyes, feeling content.

“Leena.”

I reopened my eyes and moved my head to lay flat to find Summer looking at me worriedly. 

“You’re awake.”

I smiled lightly. “You’re petting me.”

She gave a small laugh and continued her hand movements. This was a regular thing growing up, having panic attacks and having Summer come to the rescue. 

“Are you thirsty? I’ve got some water.”

I shook my head, allowing my eyes to close again.

“I’ve got people covering your notes so. . . if you want we can go home.”

“I’ve got work.” I hummed, enjoying the attention.

“Well call in. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

I furrowed my brows, shaking my head against her jeans. “He’s allowing me to work on an actual assignment. Our client Tyler Kregel was arrested in some red ice bust so I’ve been trying to find out how to prove he’s innocent.”

“Is he?”

“Allen says so. And he says so. And it seems that way.”

“What about that party you were planning?”

“Everything's ready. . . “

“Nice. I tried to unlock your phone to call Connor but you changed your password so-”

I sat up, eyes wide as I remembered what Sean had told me. “Why?”

I turned to find Summer sending me a curious look. “Well I mean. . . he mellows you out.”

He does? He does? Because I like him. . . but. . .

“Leena what's wrong?”

“Do you know your code Summer?” I asked quickly, her eyes looking to the side as if she was confused. “What is code in androids?” I rephrased, watching her fold her hands together.

“Well from what I know it’s kind of like. . . what makes us  _ us.  _ Like, DNA for you humans.”

I frowned, looking down at the hem of my skirt. “And can the code. . . make emotion? Make you act a certain way?”

Summer studied me for a second. “Yes. But when we deviate we usually can break certain parts of our code, especially the behavioral parts -”

“ _ But-” _ I cut in, her eyes questioning at my blurt. “‘What if you. . . never had all your code to break?”

There was a pause as we stared at each other, both equally unsure. “I don’t know. Is this about Connor?”

I turned back towards the fire, chewing on my nails as I stared at the flames.

“I. . . all I knew about Connor before is that he is the DPD’s secret weapon. Nobody outside the police knows what he looks like or who he his because apparently,” I met Summers gaze as she inhaled. “He’s the  _ Master Interrogator. The Negotiator. _ ”

The fire crackled as I watched her rack her brain for anything, her blue eyes slightly squinted. “He can determine exactly what to say in any situation by analyzing and picking up. . . clues. Something I wish I could do.” Summer laughed, oblivious to the thoughts in my head.

He was always analyzing me. . .

“So I mean I guess that's why his identity is a secret, in case they need him for certain cases and stuff. He can get people to confess, he can get people to release information, as long as he can see you he can get something out of you..”

And the thought made me want to throw up. I stood up quickly, Summer getting a bit surprised. “I’ve got to go.”

I slang my bag over myself and started for the side door that led to the parking lot to avoid Seans mayoral rally.

“Leena!”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

I pushed the glass door of Andres Ice Cream Shoppe open, the cool air colliding with my cold treat. I moved to sit at one of the concrete tables provided, setting my purse atop it as I pulled Connor’s jacket closer to my body. 

I spun the pink cup that was filled with chocolate soft serve, thinking.

The whole ride over I was looking into Connor. RK800 was a private use android, and he didn’t start out as a detective. He was used for situations that couldn’t be messed up, sensitive ones. I looked up “The Negotiator” and found there was a hostage situation in Greektown.  _ The  _ hostage situation. Android kills one, threatens to kill a little girl. And “The Negotiator” handled it. 

I placed my phone down on the table and scrolled through all the results for “The Negotiator.”

_ The Detroit Police Departments Secret Weapon: Who Is It? _

_ Are The Negotiator And The Deviant Hunter One And The Same? _

_ Surviving The Deviant Hunter: Kara’s Story _

_ Deviant Hunter Turned Good? _

My finger slipped and an article popped onto my screen.

_ Deviant Hunter Responsible For Mass Android Slaughter?  _

“Catalina.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked, my blood going cold as I watched him sit across from me. “Did you  _ follow me? _ ”

_ He stalks you.  _

I was suddenly reminded of our texts from early that morning and shivered. Was he?

He raised a brow, eyeing my phone that lay flat on the tabletop. I quickly shut it off, causing him to meet my gaze again. “No, I did not.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“The man who owns this establishment is a friend. He called me and told me that you were here and that you seemed distressed.”

And as much as I hated it. . . I didn’t believe him. “He called you? Why you?”

“Well. . . I think because I’m the only one he knows that knows you.”

And that made sense. I frowned and looked at my melting cup of ice cream. 

I quickly glanced up to find him looking at me,  _ searching.  _ Analyzing.

“I thought I told you to stop doing that.” I snapped, Connors eyebrows shooting up in surprise. We sat in silence, staring at one another. I probably meant to apologize but. . .

“What's wrong?” He asked, not knowing that there was  _ so  _ much wrong. 

“Who is ‘The Negotiator’?”

Connors face betrayed nothing, he simply nodded. “Me.”

“You hurt people Connor, you  _ tried  _ to hurt androids I mean. . .” I looked down at my lap.

Connor’s LED swirled yellow. “What I did was. . . not in my control.”

“You deviated though, didn’t you?” I pushed, noticing he didn’t deny hurting androids. That fact sent a pain to my chest.

“I did but. . . it was incredibly difficult Catalina. I felt like I betrayed CyberLife. I still feel like that at times.”

Thinking back to the food court brought up a recollection of what he told me.

_. . . When I betrayed CyberLife. _

“I was programmed to believe I was a  _ machine,  _ Catalina. I was programmed to believe that I was replaceable. I was programmed to believe I didn’t  _ matter _ .”

His face was almost  _ pained. _ But there was something inside me that told me he  _ wasn’t  _ pained, that he couldn’t feel. And that voice was currently fighting with the other that begged to give him a chance.

But regardless, knowing he had to harm his own kind - had to be  _ controlled  _ and  _ forced  _ to do things he probably knew weren’t right. . . my heart ached.

“I have a question for you. A riddle.” I said, the lump in my throat causing my voice to come out low.

“Okay.”

I looked back up at him, my throat burning a little. His brown eyes were focused on me, not analyzing or searching just - there. I allowed my gaze to fall on the building behind him.

“Let’s say there's a kingdom, and they raised this knight to do one thing: hunt dragons. And he does, it’s all he knows. He was raised for that one duty, was never taught how to dance or sing or allowed to feel anything other than determination. And that determination was only so he could kill more dragons. Well that kingdom gets destroyed one day, taken out because they treated all their subjects horribly and the knight has nowhere to go. He ends up joining a different, more noble court and is beloved by many. Well, one day the knight meets a princess who really ends up taking a liking to him but because he’s so different, so out of touch with his emotions and his needs he can’t really communicate how he feels to her. And all the other knights and the serfs give her mixed opinions, they tell her that he is just as normal as they are, that he can return her feelings, they tell her that he can’t feel anything, that he isn’t like the other knights. But the princess has seen that he  _ can.  _ With his pi- _ horse _ .”

I looked back at him to see he seemed to be deep in thought, waiting for me to continue and oblivious to my  _ almost  _ slip up. So I continued.

“A-and with his favorite tavern owner. He jokes with them, goes on adventures with them, creates memories. . .But then a prince tells the princess that he could literally never feel anything for her. . . and she didn’t want to believe it but. . . she finds he told her the truth about everything else and. . . She finds out that the knight hurt innocent dragons, which makes her doubt if he  _ can  _ feel because how can a knight do that? ”

Connor nodded and his eyes bore into my own, an intensity behind them. I was quiet for a second, blinking the feeling of tears away as I kept his gaze. And his LED flashed.

“Should the princess try to be with the knight? Should she try to love and teach the knight how to be. . . normal? Even if there's a chance it can’t work.”

And there was a gust of wind as we sat there, stolid. Connor seemed to set his jaw, his eyes never leaving mine. 

“If the knight was made for the purpose of slaying dragons and it was all he knew, I would assume it would be hard to teach him anything else. In fact, the princess should realize that attempting to make the knight change his ways would be fruitless and cause nothing but pain to the both of them. The knight wouldn’t change and the princess would find herself heartbroken.”

And he was right.

He was right about the whole thing. Why should I try to change Connor, try to “fix” him. He was content being himself and it wasn’t up to me to try and have him  _ feel  _ anything new. What Connor went through, the things Connor had to  _ do _ . Maybe he didn’t want to feel. I didn’t want to be heartbroken, didn’t want Connor to despise me for pushing him.

Connor wasn’t a monster, but he wasn’t human either. And if I pretended he was either of those things it would just end with one of us getting hurt.

So it had to end here.

“Was my answer correct?”

I blinked and nodded, sniffing as I felt tears run down my cheeks. “Yeah. . . you were.”

Connor looked my face over, concerned. “Why are you crying? What’s-”

I forced a laugh and wiped my cheeks with a shake of my head. “It’s nothing. I’m okay.”

Pushing myself to stand I swiped my purse and untouched cup of ice cream. “I just. . . I need to get to work.”

Connor’s hands were tucked into his coat as he followed my movement, standing with the concern still written all over his features. “I can drive you. . . if you’d like.”

I was going to refuse, was going to tell him I could take the subway, but - one last car ride couldn’t hurt right?

We were silent the entire walk to the car, even once we settled inside. I think Connor could sense something was off as told by the constant shimmering of his LED. But he said nothing, just kept driving. I turned my attention to the cars details, looking at the stickers on the glove box and the hula girl on the dash. I thought back to the first day I met Connor.

_ “Catalina?”  _

_ “It’s Leena.” I sighed as I lifted my head off the window. _

_ “What is?” He asked, confused. _

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the window again, swallowing hard. I haven’t known Connor that long but. . . in the small amount of time we have known one another I’ve. . . grown to  _ really  _ like him.

_ “I enjoy your company Catalina, I’d like to be friends.” _

I frowned to myself. We were supposed to be friends.

_ “What's in the bag?” I asked Connor as he placed the thermal bag in the back seat. _

_ He looked at the bag as if he just noticed it and met my eyes again. _

_ “Snacks, I think.” _

_ “You think?” I laughed as he sat correctly, sending me a smile. _

Why was I speaking as if we were  _ never  _ going to see one another again? I agreed to be his friend, and I could do that. I could be his friend.

I lifted my head up to see we arrived. We were parked actually. I turned to see Connor messing with his coin. I ignored how the sight made my heart swell.

“How long have we been here?”

He pinched the coin between his fingers and brown eyes focused on mine. “Five minutes. I didn’t want to wake you, I know you get tired after crying.”

I blinked, not tearing my gaze away from him. But I had to. So I looked down at my hands and nodded. “Yeah. . . thanks for the ride Connor.”

I slid Connor's jacket off my shoulders, setting it beside my lap. He stared at the jacket, LED yellow. And I got out of the car, feeling a little heavy as I walked towards the entrance. I looked at my phone to see it was four, but it didn’t even matter to me. I wiped the black from under my eyes and reminded myself to get better mascara. The doors opened and suddenly it seemed like a sign. There was Allen, speaking to some other person -  _ who cares? _

He was there and he. . . he was great. He was predictable and emotional and. . . human.

I walked towards him, feeling a bit of nervousness as he peered down at a paper the man was showing him.

“I was really hoping to get you in here because well, diversity.”

Allen pushed his glasses up and made an amused look. “You do realize I’m only half black right?”

“Allen.” I interrupted, both men seeming to notice me at the same time.

“Leena-”

“Ooh! You’re Mexican, right?”

Allen and I turned towards him at the same time, both probably carrying the same look of  _ ‘goodbye’ _ because he kind of shrinked into himself and walked away.

Allen placed his hands in his pants pockets, his grey tie slightly swaying as he rocked on his heels. “So. . . you’re late.”

I waved my hand. “Just some personal stuff, I’ll talk to Cook later.”

Allen smiled then, dimples appearing. “That’s the thing, he wasn’t here today and I totally covered you. No need to thank me.”

And this seemed like a chance. “Well actually, how about as a thanks I go to dinner with you?”

And he blinked, his rocking seizing as he stared. 

And then I realized how terrible that sounded. “I-I mean not like having dinner with me is  _ so great,  _ and a thanks because you get to have dinner with me but. . . I meant you know as a  _ way  _ of saying thanks I take  _ you  _ out! Yeah, I’d really like-”

And he chuckled. I stopped my rambling when he simply nodded, grinning. “Nice to know you can get flustered.”

And I felt my face  _ burn _ .

“Whatever, is it a yes or a no?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Definitely yes.”

And it seems like the princess might've found the right knight.


End file.
